Plenilunio 4: Agujero negro
by Lily Boom
Summary: A lo dicho, la continuación de Plenilunio 3. Aquí han pasado unos añitos, los gemelos morenos tienen 9 años y el resto... bueno, ya lo veréis. Espero que os guste. Más aventuras, más emoción... y desde luego, más emociones.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_((Pues nada, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenemos 'Plenilunio 4: Agujero negro'. Vamos a retomar un poco la historia pero después de unos añitos._

_Como siempre el primer capítulo va a ser este, y pronto publicaré el capítulo 1-2, que los fieles ya sabéis que lo titulo así para poder cuadrar un poco los capítulos con lo que me dicen en fanfiction del orden._

_Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo. Intentaremos contestar a incógnitas tales como: ¿Se arreglarán Jacob e Isabella?. ¿Nos enteraremos por fin cómo es que Sorien ahora parece amigo de Jacob e Isabella? _

_Y sobre todo…_

_¡¿Os imagináis a los gemelos pelirrojos siendo unos adolescentes de 16 años?!_

_Jajaja, seguro que en el nuevo nos echamos unas risas, eso sí, las incógnitas una a una, despacito y con buena letra; en mi línea vamos. Como siempre, algunas incógnitas se contestan bastante claramente y otras hay que deducirlas de lo que se dice._

_Espero que os guste. Besitos.))_

(Voz de Alex)

"Entonces... ahora cómo se supone que debemos llamarte ¿eh?" Me dijo Heidi. "¿Por el nombre, por el cargo... por algún mote...?"

"¿Qué tal si me llamáis como siempre?" Le dije. "Isabella, Isa, Bella... da igual."

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en Volterra, me sentía como siempre, un poco deprimida, angustiada... como si me faltase algo.

"Que niños más monos..." Me dijo Victoria, la nueva recepcionista.

Hacía solo unos días que había regresado y ya me había adueñado de un cuarto para los niños justo junto al que fue mío durante tanto tiempo. Además, me había encargado de dejar claro lo de la nueva jerarquía y ellos se habían encargado de contratar a dos nuevos recepcionistas, un hombre y una mujer.

La verdad es que ahora mismo éramos dos mujeres en los Vulturis, más tres hombres, más Aro y su enfermera Aída, y desde luego mis dos hijos que ahora mismo aparentaban ya los 7 años, más o menos.

Aro no era un problema, me había cedido el poder, se retiraba, se jubilaba... Eso sí, necesitaba ayuda para vestirse de Aída, que además de ser enfermera estaba de acuerdo con ser su 'refresco' ocasionalmente ya que Aro ya no iba a poder cazar solo. Jacob le había arrancado un brazo y yo le dejé el otro inutilizado por completo, no tenía ya fuerza en ese brazo y no podría ni levantar un bebé.

En cuanto al resto, quedaban Demetri y Félix como guardaespaldas y guardias de la ciudad, Heidi como cazadora y encargada de llevar comida viva a los otros, y Royce que siempre me había sido fiel y era también cazador.

"Mami ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza?" Me preguntó Jacky.

"Ahora no, cariño." Le había dicho yo.

La verdad es que de los que quedaban, los únicos con habilidades especiales eran Demetri que podía rastrear a cualquiera con la mente, y Royce que como la mujer de Marcus, podía hacer feliz a la gente con solo pensarlo. Aparte claro de Aro que veía la mente y de mí que tenía una copia de la colección de poderes de mis víctimas, además de copias de todo al que tocaba.

"Si quieres puedo sacarlos yo." Me dijo Aída sonriéndome detrás de Aro. "Aro no quiere salir, pero yo puedo darles una vuelta a los chicos."

"Joooo..." Se quejaron los niños.

"Mamá... que hace dos días que no salimos contigo..." Se quejó Jacky.

"Desde luego... tenías que venirte con críos." Me dijo Demetri. "Con lo tranquilos que estábamos aquí y... ¡Quitármelos de encima!"

"Ah, se me olvidaba comentarte que muerden si os metéis con ellos." Le dije. "Es una costumbre que no les he podido quitar."

"¡Pero quitármelos de encima!" Dijo Demetri forcejeando con los dos.

No conseguía quitarse a uno y tenía al otro encima.

"Jacky, Eddy." Les llamé. "Dejarle, Demetri no tiene hijos y no sabe tratar con niños."

"Creo que no le van a dejar." Afirmó Heidi.

"Son dignos hijos de su madre." Concluyó Aro.

"Niños... venga, que si le dejáis en paz durante una semana os compro un helado al día ¿hay trato?" Les dije.

"Helado y seis horas fuera." Me dijo Eddy.

"De 2 a 4, y dependiendo el día." Les dije. "Y el helado auténtico italiano."

"Vaaaleeee." Dijeron soltando a Demetri y apartándose de él.

"Ostras son como pitbull." Dijo Heidi bromeando.

"Bueno, pues... ¿os vale si salís ahora un poquito con alguien y luego os recojo yo? Así me dais tiempo a acabar de cuadrar esto." Les dije.

"Si quieres yo puedo llevarles un poco." Me dijo Aída sonriéndome. "Tengo que ir a comprar unas medicinas, y así de paso les puedo enseñar la ciudad."

"Gracias, Aída." Le dije.

"Royce, Royce ¿vienes tú también?" Le dijo Jacky cogiéndole de la manga.

"Vete si quieres." Le dije cuando me miró. "Acabo yo esto sola."

"Eh, sola no." Me dijo Aro. "Que yo tampoco soy un inválido. Te puedo echar una..."

Una mano, pero se quedó cortado debido a su situación actual de manco y de la otra mano sin fuerza.

"Agradezco tu ayuda." Le dije. "Pero tampoco quisiera cansarte demasiado."

"Ya que me perdonaste la vida pues supongo que podría comenzar por ayudarte un poco." Me dijo.

"Que conste que si te perdoné la vida fue porque prometiste comportarte con mi... con Jacob y aceptar a mis hijos, a todos." Añadí levantando un dedo para remarcarlo.

"Tú mientras no te traigas aquí a la familia política genial." Me dijo Demetri. "Si no nos necesitas..."

"Sí, venga, iros a descansar, que parecéis abuelitos." Les dije.

"Se te ha vuelto a agriar un poco la personalidad ¿no?" Me dijo Félix.

"Si no vais a ayudar, largo." Les dije casi mordiendo.

Claro que estaba otra vez que a la mínima saltaba, con el carácter agriado y mal humor a la mínima. Pero cómo debería estar si había tenido que separarme de mi familia, dejar atrás a la inmensa mayoría de mis amigos y familia y había tenido que volver a helar mi corazón para poder soportar separarme de tres de mis cinco hijos y de Jacob que era el hombre al que más amaba.

"Sol te lo voy a decir una vez." Me dijo Aro. "Supongo que estás así por tu familia, va a ser la primera y última vez que lo digo; esta unión estaba destinada desde el principio a un final trágico. Solo que nosotros esperábamos que uno u otro matase al otro, no que fuese como un... divorcio humano."

"Aro, eras mi tío favorito, no vayas a fastidiarlo ahora." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob... por amor de dios... que tus hijos están llorando de nuevo..." Me dijo Billie entrando en mi cuarto donde habían puesto una cuna para los gemelos.

"Jacob tío, no puedes seguir así." Me dijo Paul. "Tío, que son tus hijos. Se supone que deberías cuidarlos tú en vez de tu hija."

Yo estaba tirado en mi cama, cama doble que ahora estaba vacía, no me había movido de allí en días. No me dejaban tocar nada afilado y no había nada de metal en el cuarto.

Después de un intento de suicidarme, me habían retirado todo lo que pudiese usarse para hacerme daño.

Mi esposa se había ido, me había abandonado. Me había escrito una carta pero no la había abierto. Me daba igual la explicación que pudiese haber ahí. Yo solo quería que se hubiese quedado.

Ahora iba a morir solo y abandonado, como un perro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Qué tal está hoy?" Pregunté acercándome al sitio donde tenían a Jacob.

"Fatal, ha seguido tirado en el suelo." Afirmó Billie. "Ya ni siquiera intenta quitarse el bozal."

"¿Sigue reaccionando mal ante presencia de vida cerca?" Le pregunté mirando a la caseta.

"Sí." Me dijo Embry enseñándome una mano vendada. "Desde luego... está fatal."

La verdad es que sí, Jacob se había convertido en poco más de un mes en una sombra de lo que fue. Ahora era un lobo del tamaño de un pony pequeño, con un bozal hecho a medida para evitar que mordiese a nadie más y encadenado al suelo de hormigón para evitar que volviese a intentar saltar por un acantilado al mar con un peso.

"Nos duele a todos verle así." Afirmó Billie. "Sari está con mis hijas y Seth de viaje con los gemelos. Hemos tenido que tomar esa medida para evitar que vea a su padre así..."

La verdad es que hasta a mí me daba pena, tenía que meterle sedantes y medicinas para tratar la depresión con dardos tranquilizantes porque se negaba a comer, igual que le metían suero una vez al día para evitar que se muriese de inanición porque se negaba a comer.

"Supongo que sigue aullando por las noches." Le dije tras pincharle la medicina y la comida.

"Nos vuelve a todos locos." Afirmó Billie. "Charlie ha dicho que es una pena que tengamos a un perro loco y en estas condiciones. He tenido que decirle que es un perro guardián que me regalaron de la familia política..."

La verdad es que de todas las decisiones que Alex podía haber tomado, la de irse a Volterra a ocupar el cargo que le llevábamos todos presionando durante meses para que ocupara, había sido la peor.

Me había dado cuenta de su decisión antes de abrir el sobre siquiera. Pero la verdad es que al abrirla me di cuenta de que había más motivos ocultos.

La presión de Jacob a que le mordiese, la depresión post-parto que le había afectado en el hecho de dudar sobre su matrimonio...

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y yo estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, dudaba que su marido y su suegro tuviesen el tiempo que ella necesitaba...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Alex, ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado." Le dije a Alex el día que llegué a Volterra respondiendo a un mensaje que me había enviado para que lee enviase un poco de información. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Tú que crees?" Me dijo mientras los hijos que tras 5 meses de edad parecían tener 9 años regresaban con un par de helados, uno cada uno.

"Es evidente que no, pero... lo llevas bastante bien." Afirmé.

"No me queda otra." Me contestó. "Los niños también lo están pasando mal, echan de menos a sus hermanos... Y yo les hecho mucho de menos a todos."

"Ya, estuve viéndoles hace unas semanas." Le confesé. "Sari quería también unos datos que se le olvidó pedirme cuando estuvo en casa."

"¿Qué tal está?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo están todos?"

"Pues un poco mal, la verdad." Le contesté. "Están todos deprimidos, y como tú intentan llevarlo lo mejor que pueden. Sari te echa muchísimo de menos, y los bebés... bueno, entre las mujeres les cuidan bastante bien."

"¿Y Jacob?" Me dijo.

La verdad es que ahora era cuando me ponía en un dilema. No sabía si contarle la verdad y no solo preocuparla sino causarle más problemas o mentirle y no solo sentirme yo mal sino también hacer poco por colaborar.

"Jacob lo lleva peor." Acabé decidiendo. "Creo que no se lo ha tomado nada bien."

"Louie... ¿crees que he hecho mal tomando esta decisión?" Me preguntó con tono demasiado débil.

Se la veía que no estaba bien tampoco, aunque no lo dejaba salir apenas. Había vuelto a teñirse el pelo, esta vez de pelirroja, supongo que para ajustarlo a la apariencia de sus hijos que ahora parecían ser conocidos por la ciudad entera.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "No conozco tus motivos al completo, y tampoco soy quién para juzgarte, pero... me parece que no has hecho bien al romper la familia. Los niños están sufriendo..."

"Los gemelos sabes que no hubiesen podido estar aquí." Me dijo seria pero a la vez con cierto dolor en su voz. "Se parecen demasiado a su padre, gestación normal, crecimiento humano... y genes de su padre."

Claro, su familia no iba a poder entrar en la casa de los Vulturis igual que tampoco iban a poder entrar en la de los Valerius.

"Y Sari... dios, me encantaría poder tenerles aquí conmigo, pero Sari tiene que encargarse de la familia ahora que yo no puedo..." Afirmó.

Se la veía fatal, no sé si era porque al no poder sacarlo nunca ahora lo sacaba todo de golpe conmigo mientras sus hijos correteaban por la plaza cubiertos de crema que les hacía la piel mate ocultando sus destellos vampíricos.

"Prima, siento tener que ser lo el que te de la noticia, pero me parece que lo único que has conseguido es haceros daños a todos; a tus hijos, a tu marido, a tus amigos... y a ti misma."

"Yo ya no sé qué hacer." Me dijo.

"He oído lo que te pidió tu marido." Afirmé. "Y también sé lo de Carrick, el hermano de Aidan y Jackson."

"¿A qué viene eso?" Me preguntó.

"A que si fue posible que Carrick te convirtiese en lo que tú eres, entonces igual es posible lo de Jacob." Afirmé.

Si era posible el que un vampiro hubiese absorbido la esencia de un licántropo, que naciesen híbridos mitad licántropo y mitad vampiro, que sus padres estuviesen casados y sin problemas hasta hacía unos meses... entonces igual también era posible que un licántropo pudiese absorber parte de la esencia de un vampiro.

"Louie, no digas tonterías." Me dijo ella derrotada. "Eso es algo impensable, le mataría."

No, seguro que no. Ya me habían dicho qué había pasado con Carrick. Ella se había alimentado de mí, y también se había alimentado de otros, otros con los que tenía más confianza y que no había protegido su mente al beber su sangre. Otros que me lo habían contado para por si acaso… Otros que abultaba sobre el metro ochenta y pico y tenía el pelo largo y blanco con piel más o menos dorada para ser vampiro.

"Me han contado que ya lo intentaste una vez." Le dije. "¿Te suena de algo Carrick?"

"¿Quién te lo ha contado?" Me dijo mirándome por encima de sus ojos con enfado mientras dejaba su taza de _capuccini_ con demasiada fuerza y salpicaba un poco.

"Ya sé que era tabú, pero considerando que te has casado con un licántropo pues no importa mucho, la verdad." Le dije. "Lo que me interesa más es algo que me han contado sobre cierto trato que intentaste hacer con él…"

Era curioso cómo durante un segundo me pareció abatida y luego volvió a esconderse tras su antigua máscara de frialdad para no mostrar su tristeza.

"Eso no cuenta." Me dijo. "Ya sabes que tengo ciertos valores, a él resultó que había demasiadas variables a tener en cuenta… le quería, y cuando le vi que estaba muriéndose enloquecí. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por mantenerle vivo, así que le hice una oferta. Cuando recuperé la cordura me di cuenta del grave error que había estado a punto de cometer. No sabía convertir tan bien, él era licántropo y mi mordedura podría haberle matado. No creo que nadie se merezca esta vida." Afirmó. "Vivir eternamente, sin esperanzas ni sueños, no poder dormir, no poder soñar, tener que estar siempre de aquí para allí para evitar llamar la atención… esto no es vida."

"Ya, pero tú has hecho varios vampiros." Le dije.

"Sí, les di la opción de vivir." Me dijo. "Y día tras día me arrepiento. Lily por ejemplo, va a tener eternamente 7 años. Ella quiere conducir, pero en ningún país del mundo permiten a los menores conducir. Y beber cervezas ya ni te cuento…"

La verdad es que era cierto, no lo había visto así.

"Yo también puedo entender que tengas reparos por lo de la soledad que conlleva ser esto, pero… es que estamos hablando de tu marido. Ya estáis unidos ante los ojos de dios y los de nuestras dos especies. ¿De verdad quieres acabar esto así? Como un vulgar divorcio humano."

"Esto nunca debería haber pasado." Afirmó mientras sus hijos llegaban corriendo delante de un adolescente enfadado que al ver a Alex y a mí se disculpó y se fue.

"Veo que sigues teniendo el respeto de la gente." Le dije.

"Soy una nieta de los Vulturis, y como ellos han muerto, ahora yo soy la heredera de su imperio." Afirmó. "Isabella Alexandrine V."

"Que sirve igual para Valerius y Vulturis." Dijo uno de los niños sonriendo.

"Por cierto, chicos, os presento a un primo mío." Les dijo Alex sonriendo. "Este es tío Louie, y es amigo de mamá."

"Encantado, me llamo Eddy." Me dijo el que tenía una gama un poco más oscurecida de pelirrojo y ojos verde.

"Y yo Jacky." Afirmó el otro.

"Hum, todo unos caballeros." Afirmé.

"Es que ahora tenemos que cuidar de mamá." Me dijo Eddy. "Como papá y ella se han enfadado…"

Pequeños, de meses, pero condenadamente listos. Al parecer no solo crecían físicamente sino que sus capacidades mentales eran también bastante grandes.

La miré y la vi sonreír.

No, no se arrepentía de todo, no se arrepentía de ser madre, quería a sus hijos con locura, no hacía falta más que verla cómo se preocupaba de esos dos, y cómo había esperado a que Sarah Arianna fuese capaz de valerse por ella misma, de protegerse a sí misma y a los que quería antes de decidir ella retomar la guerra y salir de la isla para acabarla cuanto antes.

"Al… Isabella, nuestro primo Sorien se ha enterado de lo de tus nuevos hijos." Le dije dándome cuenta que ahora volvía a ser Isabella y no debía seguir llamándola Alex. "Ha dicho que le gustaría conocerles."

"Hum… le mandaré una foto de todos para que la ponga el la chimenea." Afirmó. "¿Y si le mando una felicitación de navidad?"

"Mami, hay mucha familia." Le dijo Jacky.

"Es que mami tiene una familia enorme." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Aunque era evidente que con los gemelos era feliz y que era una buena madre, podía verla que aquello también le estaba doliendo a ella, le estaba afectando bastante también.

Igual había decidido ella hacer aquello, pero era evidente, que le dolía como a todos.

"Isa, deberías pensártelo." Le dije atrapando su mano en la mesa con suavidad. "Creo que te has confundido cogiendo este camino. Todos estáis destrozados, tu hija, tu familia de antes de ellos, tus amigos por parte de tu esposo… y desde luego tu esposo y tú."

"Jake encontrará a alguien pronto." Dijo tras un segundo de tristeza para ocultarla tras una sonrisa confiada. "Rezaré para que encuentre a una mujer con la que sí pueda estar, una que le quiera tanto como yo le he querido."

"¿Y mientras llega?" Le dije.

"Mientras llega, tengo a gente cuidándole." Afirmó confiada. "Los Cullen se ocuparán, con Lily y con Sari. Además, la manada de México también se supone que deben echarle un ojo de vez en cuando. Tlazohtlaloni se ofreció a ello cuando le llamé para preguntarle qué tal llevaban por allí las cosas tras la guerra cuando llegué aquí."

Al parecer, había hecho lo que debía, no lo que quería.

"No, he hecho lo que quería." Me dijo.

Mentira, me estaba mintiendo, lo veía en sus ojos. Normalmente me hubiese podido engañar, pero ya no. No sé si era porque llevaba un tiempo que había pasado muy cerca de ella o bien porque sus emociones estaban de nuevo desequilibradas.

Lo que estaba claro era que echaba de menos a la gente, a los licántropos que sabía que no podrían ir a verla porque tenían vetada la entrada a la ciudad…

"Tío Louie…" Me dijo Eddy cuando su hermano echó a correr y su madre le persiguió para cogerle. "Por favor, diles a papá y a nuestras hermanitas y a los hermanitos que les queremos… les echamos mucho de menos."

"Está bien, se lo diré." Les dije. "Me parece increíble que estéis cuidando de vuestra madre."

"Ahora somos los hombres de la familia." Afirmó el niño. "Y queremos muchísimo a mami."

Era curioso, ella siempre había querido una familia, una gran familia alegre; y ahora la había conseguido. Tenía un marido que la idolatraba, cinco preciosos y sanos hijos que llenarían su vida de alegría… y la mayor familia no biológica que podría pedir nadie.

Había cumplido sus sueños, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de poder afirmarlo, había tenido que alejarse de nuevo de ellos.

Cuando les pregunté a los amigos de la escuela que si la crisis de esos dos duraría mucho me había llevado una respuesta que no esperaba.

"Hace tiempo que no podemos predecir las acciones de nuestra amiga." Me había dicho el sub-director. "Al principio era por sus amigos y su marido, ahora es por ella. Piensa las cosas, planea todo al milímetro, y aún así, cada vez que ven algo es algo diferente a lo anterior. ELLA ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO SU PROPIO DESTINO, ES LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."

Ella había peleado por su vida, había conseguido sus sueños y ahora los iba a dejar escapar.

"_ELLA ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO SU PROPIO DESTINO, ES LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."_ Las palabras resonaban en mi mente. _"LA AUTORA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."_


	2. Chapters 1 y 2

**Capítulo 1-2: Más decisiones.**

(Voz de Charlie)

"Buenos días Billie." Le saludé bajando del coche con ayuda de Sam y Jared. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien." Me dijo suavemente. "A nuestra edad... Estoy un poco cascado ya, pero son cosas de la edad."

La verdad es que sí, teníamos ya casi 85 años en mi caso y los 90 en el suyo, ambos teníamos agilidad más o menos para nuestra edad, pero necesitábamos ayuda; y al menos él había sido bendecido con una familia grande y vecinos, yo estaba solo en mi casa. Mi hija con su marido y la familia de este se habían ido a Europa hacía mucho tiempo, luego poco a poco habíamos ido perdiendo el contacto porque yo estaba mayor para viajar solo y ellos siempre estaban muy ocupados. Sin embargo, Billie había tenido más suerte en ese sentido.

"Se sigue sin saber nada de Jacob ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, vino hace unos días, hizo una visita corta y volvió a irse." Me dijo. "Ha venido a ver al perro."

Hacía ya unos años que la familia política de Billie le había regalado un perro guardián para que le hiciese compañía ahora que su hijo se había ido con su mujer cuando a ella la destinaron a otro lugar.

"¿Qué tal está el pobre animalito?" Le pregunté. "¿Sigue aullando tanto por las noches?"

"Sigue aullando, pero ya no tanto." Me dijo. "Ya no muerde, me preocupa un poco."

"Igual deberías ir pensando en... ya sabes, ponerle una inyección." Le sugerí. "No te sirve para nada y además solo te da problemas."

"Me hace compañía, además... ahora ya es casi como mi hijo." Afirmó Billie mirándolo tristemente mientras le quitaba la comida vieja y le ponía nueva y un cuenco con agua.

La verdad es que el perro parecía el espíritu de la golosina. Estaba flaco, la piel parecía estar pegándosele un poco a los huesos ya y parecía reaccionar un poco al oír gente.

Parecía mirarnos según llegábamos y luego volvía a su mundo.

A veces me parecía un poco como una persona, aunque el perro parecía estar mal.

"Desde luego... si planeaban hacerte un regalo creo que se equivocaron de cabo a rabo. Creo que el perro está tarado." Afirmé yo.

"Está enfermo." Me dijo. "Le estuvieron tratando hace tiempo, pero ahora como ya no reacciona violentamente no le dan medicina; solo le inyectan vitaminas y suero de vez en cuando..."

"Billie... acabamos de llegar a casa..." Dijo una voz femenina canturreando. "Te dejo las compras en la nevera. Hombre, Charlie." Dijo Sari entrando con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal estás?"

La verdad es que la chica estaba preciosa, debía tener ya más de veinte años y seguía aparentando los 17 o 18. Según su abuelo, acababa de regresar de su universidad en el extranjero para pasar el verano allí, con él.

"Jay... tienes que comer, por favor..." Le dijo Sari acercándose al perro y acercándole la comida más. "Por favor..."

Con cuidado el perro acercó un poco el morro y mordisqueó la comida.

"Increíblemente ella es la única que puede hacerle comer algo." Me dijo Billie susurrándome mientras veía cómo Sari le daba de comer al pobre animal.

"Se nota, se nota." Afirmé.

"Sari..." Le llamaron Claire y Seth desde fuera. "Ah, perdón, no sabíamos que..."

"Hola Billie." Me dijo Seth. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Aquí andamos." Le dije sonriendo. "Un poco tocado pero..."

"Claire... ¿os importa ir haciendo algo para comer, por favor?" Le dijo Sari. "Jay vuelve a negarse a comer..."

"No te preocupes, quédate aquí el tiempo que necesites." Le dijo Claire.

La verdad es que el cabrón del perro se llevaba muchas atenciones. Le cuidaban como si fuese una persona.

"Charlie, me he comprado una baraja de poker nueva, Billie me prometió enseñarme a jugar ¿te apetece unirte a nosotros?" Me dijo Seth.

"Hombre, desde luego." Afirmé. "Yo era un hacha cuando tenía tu edad."

"Sari, cariño. Cuando acabes vente a casa ¿vale?" Le dijo su abuelo. "Creo que tenías correo."

"Primero voy a estar aquí un poco." Afirmó suavemente cortando más trocitos de carne pequeños y dándoselos al perro.

"Hay que ver que atenta es tu nieta con el perro." Le dije a Billie cuando salimos.

"Es que su padre le ha trasmitido su amor por los animales." Afirmó Billie. "Además, como era el perro de su familia."

"El preferido de su padre." Afirmó Seth. "Así que es a la que más le duele verlo tan deprimido."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

"Papi... por favor, tienes que comer." Le dije apenada. "Te estás quedando en los huesos..."

Me rompía el corazón aún más el tener que verle en ese estado. Antes había estado fuerte, pero ahora, después de unos años en tratamiento de calmantes y sedantes para cortar su agresividad contra todo el que se acercase que además le había supuesto llevar un bozal para evitar que nos mordiese, ahora estaba el pobre totalmente atontado aunque le habían quitado la medicación y se limitaba solo a antidepresivos.

No reaccionaba ante nada a no ser para levantar un poco la mirada para ver quién se acercaba y volver a bajar la cabeza.

"Hoy he recibido cartas." Le dije. "Hace unos días volví de una escapadita a Rumania, ya sabes, tenía que ir a la casa familiar, allí también me requieren como segunda cabeza de la casa." Habría esperado que mientras le contaba las cosas concernientes a mi otra parte de la familia al menos reaccionaría un poco, sobre todo cuando le conté los accidentes de algunos miembros, con eso de que era licántropo supuse que le haría al menos gracia las penurias de la especie que había pasado mucho tiempo odiando. "Ah, y tío Louie y tío Sorien te mandan saludos. Aunque Sorien ha vuelto a dar problemas... resulta que se enfrentó con unas parejas itinerantes así que..."

Nada, ni esas conseguían hacerle reaccionar.

Me hubiese encantado poder contarle toda la verdad, dónde estaba mamá, que a la vuelta la había ido a visitar dos días, que los gemelos estaban como nunca...

"¡Sari!" Me dijo Carrick entrando corriendo con un sobre en la mano de 8 añitos. "¡Tenemos carta!"

"¡Hermana, tienes que ver esto!" Me dijo Alexiel.

"A ver..." Dije mirando el sobre que habían rasgado en un lateral para abrirlo. "Vaya, no os habéis molestado ni en esperar a que llegara." Afirmé refiriéndome al sobre.

"¡Pero léela!" Me dijeron.

Venía del Cairo, no tenía remitente y aquello significaba carta privada y procedente de alguno de los de nuestro género.

Mientras leía la carta, Alexiel y Carrick se pudieron a darle trocitos de carne, cuando fueron a tocar mi puñal automático que tenía la hoja en el mango y la sacaba al apretar un botón, les di un manotazo suave.

"Los juguetes de los mayores no se tocan." Le dije.

La verdad es que acabé recogiéndolo y guardándolo tras limpiarlo y mientras leía la carta. A la mitad ya estaba sonriendo ante las buenas noticias.

"Papi, tenemos que hacerte un montón de cosas." Le dije sonriendo feliz.

Fue curioso, pero fue la primera vez que me miró durante un rato.

"_¿Qué.. qué dicen...?"_ Me dijo.

"Muy buenas noticias." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Pero tienes que volver a ser humano."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Lily, por favor." Le dije en el avión. "Haz el favor de sentarte... Que se supone que tienes que dormir algo..."

"Es que no quiero estar sentada." Me dijo. "Esto es aburrido... ¡Yo quiero llegar ya!"

"Lily, siéntate, y cierra la boca a ver si puedes hacer como que duermes." Le ordenó Chad que estaba leyendo un libro nuevo de Ellen Schreiber titulado _Vampire Kisses 2: Kissing Koffins_.

Hacía solo unos meses que había descubierto esos libros en una tienda de segunda mano y desde entonces se había liado a comprar libros de esa colección y de la del _Night World _de J.L. Smith. Decía que le hacía gracia cómo las autoras escribían sobre nuestro mundo, decía que Isa tenía razón en lo de que la segunda parecía haber acertado de chiripa en algunas cosas.

Y la verdad es que venía bien, porque aún a regañadientes, Lily se sentó y aparentó estar dormida mientras murmuraba juramentos en voz baja.

La verdad después de varios años que llevábamos ya un poco... vaya, que Alex estaba bastante mal y cuando habíamos ido a visitar a Sari y al resto de la familia había podido comprobar que no lo llevaba nadie bien. Ni siquiera Alex que era la que había decidido aquello lo llevaba bien.

La verdad es que por primera vez, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, para nada. Alguna vez, como cuando se enamoró de aquel licántropo y luego de su marido, yo no había estado de acuerdo, pero al final había claudicado para su felicidad.

No, ahora era la hecatombe. Ni los gemelos lo llevaban bien, además, ellos no dudaban en pedirnos a cualquiera que fuésemos allí que llevásemos besos y abrazos a su familia, como tampoco nos había dudado en contar cómo estaba su madre dado que ella insistía en mentirnos a todos y poner su antigua 'buena cara'.

"Passengers of the flight..." Comenzó a decir el altavoz anunciando nuestra llegada al espacio aéreo del aeropuerto de Seattle.

"Venga, ir despertando que estamos llegando." Les dije a los chicos.

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Lily feliz.

"Lily, con el cinturón puesto hasta que aterricemos." Afirmé sujetándola en el asiento.

Como siempre el aterrizaje fue bien, y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, recogimos las bolsas y caminamos hacia fuera.

"¡Lily!" Dijo Sari viniendo corriendo hasta nosotros y cogiendo a Lily que saltó a su cuello.

"¡Hermanita!" Le dijo Lily feliz girando en sus brazos y cubriéndola de besos.

"Creo que me voy a poner celoso." Afirmó Seth sonriendo y dándonos la mano como saludo a Chad y a mí y recogiendo los bultos de Lily. "Parece que vosotros seguís como siempre."

"Es lo que tiene ser inmortal." Afirmó Chad sonriéndole. "Por cierto, ¿quién me ha traído mi querido coche?"

"Tu sobrina y su novio." Le dijo Quil. "Embry y yo nos hemos venido en la monovolumen."

"Sari, mi coche..." Le dijo Chad.

"Está perfectamente." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Además, corre que es una delicia."

"Esto... Ivvan, creo que tenemos que avisaros de una cosa..." Afirmó Quil preocupado.

"Ahora nos cuentas en el coche." Le dije mientras llegábamos al parking donde habían aparcado nuestros coches. "¿Y esto?"

"Tuvimos un pequeño problema al llevarlo el otro día a hacer unas compras, pero lo pintamos." Le dijo Sari.

"Ya, pero se pinta todo, porque ahora se nota que la pintura esta no es la misma que la otra." Afirmé tocándolo e incorporándome de nuevo. "En fin, vamonos. Lily necesita cazar, Chad la ha enfadado viniendo en el avión porque usó su poder para mantenerla quieta así que él también necesita cazar. Si queréis luego os damos los cadáveres para hacer una de vuestras barbacoas."

"Ya, es que verás, de eso queríamos hablarte." Me dijo. "Jacob está que no puede hacer nada, ha pasado de morder a estar todo el día tirado en el suelo, sigue atado para que no se escape y está con un tratamiento de anti-depresivos."

"¿Pero en dos años que no le he visto no ha mejorado nada de nada?" Le dije.

"Pues..." Afirmó Quil.

"Hombre, lo bueno es que ahora ya no muerde y le hemos quitado el bozal." Afirmó Embry.

"Además, igual os asustáis un poco, porque aún no se ha trasformado en humano pero de animal está con el pellejo pegado a las costillas, y parece ser que ha bajado peso..."

"Pues va a haber problemas." Afirmé. "Porque Isa aunque parezca que está normal está también bastante mal. Quiero decir, que le echa de menos; aunque lo niega insistentemente y rotundamente."

"¿Y los enanos?" Me dijo Embry. "Hay ganas de verles, tienen que tener... 8 años, como los otros."

"Sí, pero el problema es que no aparentan exactamente esa edad." Les dije.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El regreso.**

(Voz de Sari)

"Billie, ya estamos en casa." Le llamé mientras entrábamos en el comedor y les guiaba a mi otra parte de la familia al salón para señalarles el sofá. "Poneros cómodos ¿queréis algo?"

"Bollo." Dijo Lily sonriendo.

"Bollos... bollos... tenemos algunas pastas de los hermanos." Le dije cogiendo el bote de galletas con chocolate y canela que les hacía a los gemelos como mamá nos hacía a Lily y a mí cuando estuvimos en la isla. "Son con la receta de mamá, solo que yo les he añadido un poco de canela." Afirmé poniendo unas cuantas en un plato. "Alexiel, Carrick, tenemos visita." Acabé gritando.

"¿Así llamas a tus hermanos?" Me preguntó Chad sonriendo y frotándose los oídos. "Has heredado los pulmones de tu madre."

"Es que ellos tienen un oído muy fino, me oyen aunque estén en la playa, el oído de papá." Afirmé sonriendo y tocándome el oído. "Depende de dónde estén llegarán a una hora u otra."

"No habrán cogido unas motos." Me dijo Chad.

"Tienen 8 años." Le dije. "Aún no les han enseñado a usarlas. Aunque hay que estar detrás de Embry porque ha intentado enseñarles a trucar motos y como son listos enseguida sabrán manejarlas."

"Oye, que a los chicos hay que enseñarles a hacer esas cosas." Me dijo Embry antes de encontrarse con mi puñal plegable contra el cuello mientras le sonreía. "Y a las chicas, claro. No te molestes."

"Ya decía yo, no me molesto." Afirmé sonriendo. "Voy a coger algo de café."

"Así que ha heredado su rapidez de su madre." Susurró Chad.

"Y las maneras." Afirmó Embry.

"¡Os estoy oyendo!" Afirmé mientras ponía la cafetera a pitar.

"Y el oído." Dijeron todos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el café." Nos dijo Sari sacando una bandeja con tazas, platos, la cafetera. "Té para Claire que está llegando y leche chocolateada para los gemelos y para mí."

"Creo que has contado mal." Le dijo Chad. "Ni los gemelos ni Claire están aquí, y además, aquí hay tazas para más gente."

"Billie está arriba, supongo que vendrá ahora, y había quedado con Charlie así que hay que poner más tazas y además..." Nos dijo Sari.

"¡Chocolate!" Gritaron dos voces infantiles corriendo hacia la mesa.

"Vaya... que grandes están estos dos..." Dijo Chad mirándolos. "¿Quién es Alexiel y quién Carrick?"

"Carrick es el que tiene la cadena de plata y Alexiel el que está engullendo la galleta de su plato." Nos dijo Seth. "Es que después de unos meses aprendes a distinguirles."

La verdad es que parecían idénticos, a no ser que les diese el sol de lleno en cuyo caso Carrick tenía un reflejo como azulado y el pelo de Alexiel parecía más marrón.

"Niños, ya conocéis a la familia ¿no?" Les dijo Sari.

"Sí, son los tíos y los primos." Dijeron entre los dos.

"Parecen... sincronizados." Afirmó Chad. "Como los otros dos."

"Es que ellos son gemelos idénticos." Afirmó Claire sonriendo y poniéndose un poco de café. "Así que sospechamos que lo suyo va algo más lejos que lo de complementarse."

"Vamos que comparten la mente, y no precisamente cuando estén en su forma animal como nosotros." Afirmó Seth.

"Bueno, al final resulta que no sobraba ninguna taza." Afirmé cuando vi entrar a Billie con Charlie. "Billie, te veo bien."

"Tú que me ves con buenos ojos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, no sé si recordáis a Charlie. Es un amigo de la familia, el padre de Bella."

"Desde luego." Dije dándole la mano. "Aún recuerdo que era un auténtico maestro en la pista."

"¡Charlie, Charlie!" Le llamó Lily. "¡Me debes aún un baile!"

"Venga Lily, que el hombre está ya un poco mayor ¿eh?" Le dijo Chad. "Déjale un poquito tranquilo, mira, ahí tienes a tus hermanitos, vete a jugar un poco con ellos ¿eh?"

"Esto... ¿la niña no debería ser...?" Comenzó Charlie.

"Es que tiene una enfermedad." Dijo Chad. "La pobre... resulta que no puede crecer. En realidad tiene 26 años, pero... no veas lo mal que lo lleva."

"Oh, ah... vaya..." Dijo Charlie un poco confuso.

"Es una enfermedad genética, resulta que un tío abuelo de mi padre también lo tenía, la verdad es que hay que tener mucho tacto con ella." Afirmé yo.

"No veáis lo mal que lleva el no poder conducir. Como todos nosotros lo hacemos... Eso sí, de vez en cuando nos la llevamos al campo y le dejamos que conduzca uno de los jeps del colegio." Dijo Chad. "Para quitarle el gusanillo."

"Esto... ¿esperábamos a alguien en helicóptero?" Preguntó Quil.

"¡Ya han llegado!" Dijo Sari feliz cogiendo a los dos gemelos en brazos mientras Lily corría a su lado hasta salir.

"Bueno, pues que comience el show..." Dije yo levantándome para salir. "Va, te llevo Billie."

"¿Te ayudo Charlie?" Le ofreció Bobbie.

"Tranquilo hijo, que yo soy perro viejo." Afirmó este sonriendo.

"No, si está claro..." Susurró Chad para llevarse un capón mío y una mirada de reproche.

Aunque Charlie no pudiese oírle, no era de buenos modales criticar así.

Cuando salimos de la casa, fue evidente qué estaba pasando, allí estábamos todos parados y mirando cómo un helicóptero aterrizaba frente a la casa, en el pequeño espacio que habían construido para tal fin, supongo que a la expectativa de algo así.

"Desde luego... siempre con una entrada impactante." Afirmó Leah.

"Tienes que reconocer que al menos sabe cómo hacer las entradas." Afirmó su hermano.

"Eh ¿y esos?" Dijo Embry cuando se abrieron las puertas y del helicóptero salieron unos hombres uno tras otro.

"Pues no tengo ni idea, pero seguro que de la familia no son." Dije yo.

No, no parecían de la familia. Se bajaron y formaron una especie de abanico en la puerta de bajada del helicóptero antes de girarse hacia el helicóptero.

"_Tutte le chiare_. (Todo despejado.)" Dijo un chico joven con pelo negro y en punta sujeto por un pañuelo rojo en la frente. "_Puoi lasciare._ (Podéis salir.)"

"_Grazie ragazzi._ (Gracias chicos.)" Les dijo una voz suave.

Eran ocho personas, vestidas con ropa normal. De todos uno era una mujer y dos cantaban a licántropo bastante. Había un chico jovencillo que olía a humano aún.

Del helicóptero salió primero una mano que sujetó a la que el chico humano que llevaba una gorra en la cabeza y después salió el resto.

Justo cuando puso un pie en el suelo, se le abalanzaron Alexiel y Carrick pero fueron pillado en pleno aire por un par de adolescentes pelirrojos con ojos verdes.

"Jacky, Eddy..." Les dijo la mujer pelirroja que acababa de bajar del helicóptero.

"Perdón." Dijeron ambos sonriéndo.

"Estos... ellos son..." Comenzaron a balbucear los licántropos.

"_¡__Mamma__!_" Gritó Sari en italiano corriendo hacia ella. "_Mamma, ho perso di meno... _(Mamá, te he echado de menos...)"

"_Sari, la mia cara ..._ (Sari, cariño mío...)_ Anch'io, ho perso meno ..._ (Yo también te he echado de menos...)" Le dijo su madre sonriéndole y llenándola de besos en la cabeza con una sonrisa. "_Le è stato buono?_ (¿Has sido buena?)"

Entonces Sari asintió sonriendo mientras casi lloraba sobre su madre.

"_Quali possono essere stati portati questi?_ (¿Qué tal se han portado estos?)" Le preguntó mirándonos a todos pero más bien a los licántropos de la manada de su marido. "_Avete un sacco di problemi?_ (¿Te han dado muchos problemas?)"

La verdad es que era una escena preciosa, como cuando todos los hijos incluyendo a Lily le saltaron al cuello y por poco la derriban entre todos.

"_Isabella, che sono queste persone?_ (Isabella, ¿quienes son esta gente?)" Le preguntó el vampiro de pelo largo y moreno.

"_Questi sono i miei figli. _(Estos son mis hijos.) " Les dijo ella. _"Il mio ex marito, i miei fratelli, mio padre e Charlie, un amico. _(Mi ex-marido, mis hermanos, mi suegro y Charlie, un amigo.)" Añadió señalándonos uno a uno mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y ellos a ella. "_E sono tutti i miei amici. _(Y ellos son todos mis amigos.)" Añadió refiriéndose al resto de gente.

"_Zlatan sono. _(Son licantropos.)" Le dijo la mujer.

"_Sì, ma non sono pericolosi. _(Sí, pero no son peligrosos.)" Les dijo ella sonriendo y parando de abrazar a los niños mientras los gemelos pelirrojos les separaban y Sari les abrazaba. "_Questi amici di mio._ (Son amigos míos.)"

"_Ciao, Bella. _(Hola, Bella.)" Le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso. _"Penso che si dovrebbe parlare inglese, mi sapete parlare a qualcosa che non capisco delle persone cattive maniere. _(Creo que deberías hablar en inglés, sabes que hablar en algo que no entiende la gente es de mala educación.)"

"_Siamo spiacenti, dispiace._" Dijo sonriendo. "Perdón, lo siento." Repitió en inglés. "Es que he estado en Italia y hablábamos en italiano."

"Ahora sí." Afirmó Embry sonriendo. "Un abrazo ¿no?" Dijo abriendo los brazos.

"¿Quiénes son?" Le pregunté entonces.

"Dejarme que os presente." Dijo ella. "Son parte de la guardia actual de los Vulturis." Afirmó mientras sus hijos mayores le daban la mano para ayudarla a levantar mientras ella les daba comenzaba una breve presentación. "El chico moreno con el pañuelo es Axel, el hombre rubio de aquí se llama Olaf, este de aquí se llama Sean. Y estos son Barrus y su mujer Mayram, este chico con pinta de formal es James, este chico castaño claro se llama Giacomo y el chico humano es Brody."

"_Piacere. _(Encantado.)" Contestaron en general.

"Es que Olaf, el matrimonio y Giacomo no saben hablar inglés." Nos dijo Jacky.

"Ah... ¿Y se van a quedar mucho por aquí?" Preguntó Seth. "Más que nada porque ahora es territorio de Sam, e igual le molesta un poco tener a esta gente por aquí."

"Hombre, ellos se quedan para protegernos, pero no os preocupéis que les he contado como están las cosas aquí así que no van a cazar por aquí." Afirmó. "Bueno, creo que falta alguien ¿no?"

"_Pensavo che mi è stato sposato ..._ (Pensaba que estaba casada…)" Murmuró Giacomo.

"_Se siete maggiorenni non coniugati, ho detto io cercherò di essere il partner_. (Si está soltera yo me apunto a intentar ser el compañero.)" Afirmó Olaf.

"Disculpad un momento." Nos dijo. "_Vale, e pappagalli!_ (¡Vale ya, cotorras!)" Les riñó a los escoltas. "_Certo che mio marito è stata ritardata._ (Seguro que mi marido se ha retrasado.)"

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Preguntó Quil.

"Mejor no traducirlo." Afirmé yo.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Jacky sonriendo mientras cada uno de ellos sostenía a cada uno de los gemelos en brazos. "Es divertido."

"Alex, Jacob no ha podido venir." Le dijo Leah.

"¿Pues?" Dijo ella volviéndose. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Pues... verás..." Dijo Seth.

"Papá se puso malo." Afirmó Sari. "Lleva un tiempo mal."

"¿Mal?" Preguntó Alex. "¿Cómo de mal?"

"Es lo que he intentado contarte durante todo este tiempo." Le dije yo. "Pero tú solo has evitado el tema."

"Vale ya." Dijo ella. "¿Qué es eso de que Jacob está mal?"

"Yo le explico, italiano, Ok?" Afirmó Olaf.

"_Bene._ (Bien.)" Le dije yo.

"_Non solo mangia_ (No come apenas), _non si muove_ (no se mueve), _non reagisce a nessuno... _(no reacciona ante nadie...)" Le contó Olaf. "_Vita è come un cane._ (Está viviendo como un perro.)" Afirmó el rubio vikingo. "_Vorrei dire che è un cane, non è diventato umano._ ( Quiero decir que es un perro, no se ha trasformado en humano.)"

"¿Hace cuanto que esto es así?" Preguntó ella.

"Dal momento che a sinistra. (Desde que te fuiste.)" Le dijo el rubio. "_Ma egli avrebbe detto che la sua famiglia gli ha dato il cane che il ragazzo è ora._ (Pero a él le han dicho que tu familia le regalaron el perro que es el chico ahora.)" Afirmó señalando a Charlie con los ojos.

"Hum." Asintió ella mientras los gemelos pelirrojos ponían unas caras serias y raras, de preocupación. "¿Y qué tal está Jay?" Les dijo entonces.

"Está deprimido." Afirmó Billie. "Creo que le entró depresión de tener que separarse de tu familia."

"Por cierto ¿no ha venido Jacob con vosotros?" Le preguntó Charlie.

"Ah, no. Tenía que atender un asunto en casa." Dijo ella. "Pero vendrá cuando acabe. Tiene que ver a sus hijitos."

"Mamá, tienes que ver a Jay." Le dijo Sari. "Seguro que se alegra de verte."

"Claro, pero... primero vamos a asentarnos." Afirmó ella. "Jacky y Eddy tienen que aposentarse, y luego iremos a verlo."

"_Mamma.._." Le dijeron sus tres hijos mayores.

"_Vi prometto, OK?_ (Lo prometo ¿vale?)" Les dijo ella. "_Per prima cosa e poi si sono Giacobbe._ (Primero sois vosotros y luego Jacob.)"

"_Mamma, la preghiamo di andare a risolvere le cose con il papà._ (Mamá, por favor, tienes que ir a arreglar las cosas con papá.)" Le dijo Sari.

Sé que estaban hablando en italiano para evitar que se enterase Charlie que en vez de estar hablando del perro que él pensaba que era Jacob, estaban hablando de Jacob como humano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Comenzaba a anochecer de nuevo. Otro día que ha pasado, otro día que soy más viejo, otro día que estaba solo...

Hoy tampoco he tenido hambre, aunque han venido Quil y Embry y me han intentado forzar a comer, pero cada vez que me acercaban el cuenco de la comida yo apartaba el morro.

Llevaba ya 48 horas desde que Sari me forzó a comer por última vez. No es que tuviese hambre, sino que no podía negarle eso a mi hija. Bueno, ni a ella ni a los gemelos. Y ella en concreto me recordaba cada vez más a su madre, aunque en más pequeña.

Últimamente me siento más débil, no tengo ni fuerzas y aunque no quiero moverme, si quisiera tampoco podría.

Me siento cada vez más viejo, antes era solo que me sentía mal por dentro, ahora también es por fuera. Me sentía apaleado, terriblemente débil y terriblemente solo.

Tampoco me importaba mucho estar solo, me gustaba ese silencio, me daba tiempo a poder sentirme mal a gusto...

"_Dio ... Che cosa avete fatto, amore mio?_ (Dios... ¿qué te has hecho, amor mío?)" Dijo una voz susurrando. "Jacob... despierta,_ amore mio_..."

Aquello debía ser un sueño, una de esas alucinaciones que me daban de vez en cuando. Al principio de daban esperanza, pero según pasaba el tiempo lo había dado por vencido y no me gustaban.

Si esperaba y las ignoraba seguro que desaparecerían.

"_Vai,_ Jacob, despierta _amore mio_, despierta de una vez..." Me dijo.

Aquella alucinación parecía demasiado real. Sobre todo cuando se acercó y se arrodilló junto a mí para ponerme una mano en el cuello. Y enterró los dedos en mi pelaje hasta llegar a la piel.

Señor, aquello era demasiado real, tenía los dedos helados.

"_Prendete dio..._ (Vaya por dios... )" Murmuró en voz casi susurrando. "_Ha un polso molto debole_ (tiene el pulso muy débil) _e la sua temperatura è troppo alta..._ (y su temperatura es demasiado alta...)"

Estaba hablando en un idioma que no entendía, parecía preocupada y eso me hizo mirarla mejor; en mis delirios ella nunca había estado preocupada; no, en mis delirios ella no era pelirroja.

Moví la cabeza lentamente un poco para mirarla. Era la misma chica bellísima con la que me había casado, solo que ahora parecía tener unas ojeras de impresión bajo los ojos ya que aunque no las veía olía a anteojeras; llevaba un vestido en tonos azules y con un cinturón de cuero en las caderas. El pelo le caía liso en la espalda y era ahora pelirrojo en la misma tonalidad que Jacky, no, un poco más oscura, igual como el de Eddy...

"Dime Jacob ¿por qué has llegado a este estado?" Me dijo. "_Dio_... (Dios...) estás demasiado flaco... _mamma mia!_ ¡Tienes hasta pulgas!. ¡Y eso son piojos!" Dijo haciendo algo en mi pelo y separándose un momento. "Esto es ir demasiado lejos." Afirmó cogiéndome en brazos sin esfuerzo pero con problemas para sujetarme con sus brazos. "¿Cuántos quilos has perdido? Debes pesar menos que los niños..."

Intenté revolverme, pero no pude, no tenía fuerzas y la verdad es que tampoco se dejó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Ostras... que fuerte." Dije mientras me tomaba una cerveza en casa de Billie. "O sea, que ha vuelto y se ha vuelto con compañía."

"Pues sí, pero creo que no hablan mucho inglés." Afirmó Quil.

"Eh, no os metáis con mi futura suegra así, hombre." Nos dijo Seth.

"Claro como es la madre de tu novia ahora a protegerla." Le dijo Embry.

Entonces oímos un golpe de la puerta y cuando estiramos los cuellos para ver de dónde había venido vimos un trozo de falda volando en el aire.

"A ver, chicos." Dijo Alex entrando con Jacob en brazos. "Necesito que alguno me llenéis la bañera con agüita, por favor." Nos dijo. "Y creo que me dejé un botecillo que tiene una etiqueta con la cara de un niño como tomando una ducha. Necesito eso también." Afirmó. "Eh, no te pongas así que no tienes fuerza ni para morder, niñato."

"Esto... Alex, ese es..." Le dijo Quil.

"Venga, Quil, por listo. Te toca hacer lo del baño." Le dijo ella pasándome a mí a Jacob con un poco de mal humor. "Que no se os escape, ponerle un bozal para que no se auto lesione y vigilármelo un poco que voy a ver si compro unas cosas en la farmacia del pueblo."

Ni nos dio tiempo a decirle nada. Simplemente se fue en cuanto me dejó a Jacob en mis brazos.

"Anda que..." Murmuramos.

"Mejor vamos haciendo lo que dice, creo que después de todo este tiempo se ha vuelto al principio de todo, con mal humor y su carácter mandón." Afirmó Embry.

"Jacob ¿alguna idea de a qué viene todo esto?" Le pregunté.

No, lo único que hizo fue intentar morderme, pero el pobre es que no tenía ni fuerzas.

"Ah..." Suspiré. "Jacob... No tienes ni fuerzas para hacerme daño." Afirmé.

"Al menos ahora ha reaccionado." Dijo Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Perdone, por casualidad este collar anti-pulgas no será tóxico si el animal lo muerde ¿no?" Le pregunté al dueño de la farmacia.

"Es un collar grande, anti-pulgas, con insecticida en la matriz del mismo..." Me dijo el vendedor.

"Hum." Dije mirándole recitarme lo que había puesto en el catálogo. "Vaaaleee. No lo quiero." Afirmé dejándolo.

"¿Pero por qué?" Me dijo. "Es... Es perfecto."

"Si mi perro lo chupa se intoxicará." Afirmé. "¿No tiene uno de esos collares que envían impulsos en ondas?"

"Pero no hay..." Dijo el chico.

"Perfecto, este me servirá." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiendo un collar enorme para percherón.

"Pero eso es para..." Me dijo.

"Para un percherón, lo sé." Afirmé. "¿Te cobras? Puedes quedarte con los céntimos de las vueltas."

"Champú para perros, tratamiento anti-parasitario, peladora para ovejas..." Dijo el hombre.

"El maletín de veterinario con materiales básicos, el collar anti-pulgas y las medicinas animales. Sí, está todo. Está ya el precio, y dejo 40 centavos de propina." Afirmé perdiendo la paciencia, cogiéndole el papel que tenía que firmar y poniéndome mi número de colegiada y echando la firma. "¿Algo más?"

"No, que tenga un buen... día." Dijo mientras yo salía corriendo a velocidad humana por la puerta.

Corrí a esa velocidad con las bolsas a la espalda hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo y entonces salté al barranquillo para correr a la velocidad de mi especie hasta llegar a la reserva quileute.

Paré justo cuando llegué a la puerta delantera y me encontré con Edward.

"Vaya, así que has vuelto." Dijo viéndome. "Atrás."

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"Están atrás, en el patio." Me dijo. "Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil y Seth. Con Jacob. Barril con agua..."

"Gracias." Afirmé desapareciendo.

"Ah, gracias a dios que viniste." Me dijo Embry. "Nos está costando hacerle quedarse ahí quieto."

"No te preocupes, voy a encargarme de esto." Afirmé.

"Eh, no tienes por qué encargarte de nada." Me dijo Sam. "Bastante has hecho ya."

"Ja, yo causo un problema, yo lo arreglo." Afirmé. "Es parte de mi código de honor."

"Tú y tus malditos códigos de honor..." Murmuró Embry.

"Para mi clan el honor fue siempre muy importante." Afirmé poniéndome el bañador a la velocidad de la luz y con la ropa puesta. "Si a una persona le quitas la familia, el dinero, el estatus... lo que siempre le quedará será el honor." Afirmé quitándome la ropa para quedarme en bañador. "Así que... yo hice que Jake acabase así, yo lo voy a solucionar." Afirmé poniéndome los guantes de goma y mirándoles con una sonrisa segura. "Una charla muy productiva pero ahora es cuando toca recuperar a nuestro Jacob."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me preguntó Jared mientras Jacob temblaba desde el suelo de la bañera gruñendo sin voz y con esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie.

"Creo que es obvio." Afirmé con una sonrisa pícara. "Voy a devolver a mi marido su espíritu."

"¿En un solo día?" Me dijo Sam confuso mientras Jacob me mordía el brazo.

"No." Afirmé sonriendo y dándole unos toques en la espalda y el cuello que lo derrumbó y le hizo soltarme. "Va a costar un poco más, me temo que en su caso va a ser un poco más..." Afirmé cuando olí la peste a perro muerto que había soltado. "En fin, comencemos por algo sencillo."

"¿Un momento?. ¿Qué le vas a hacer?" Me dijo Quil parando cuando me vio coger una manguera.

"Lavar, cortar, moldear..." Le dije mojando a Jacob con la manguera y echándole jabón en la primera capa. "Una puesta a punto, evidentemente."

Noté que Jacob se quería quejar, así que sonreí.

"Mírate, Jake... ni siquiera puedes comunicarte." Le dije. "A ver, necesito ayuda." Afirmé blandiendo el peine para separar madejas de pelo. "Sujetad alguno con una mano aquí... Gracias Seth, con la otra mano esto... Necesito más manos." Pedí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Vaya, Jake, estás..." Le dije.

"_Anoressici_ (Anoréxico)" Dijo Alex. "Que está en los huesos." Tradujo. "Bueno, ahora... a seguir con el resto." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiendo el champú contra parásitos.

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, parecía tener cinco manos en vez de una, estaba echándole el jabón, lo masajeaba y al segundo estaba aclarándolo. Dos veces antes de parar un momento.

"¿Y qué hacemos con... esto?" Preguntó Sam.

"El pelo de licántropo es genial para rellenar colchones." Afirmó ella. "Pero me temo que ese no tiene ningún valor."

"Vamos a tirarlo..." Murmuró Sam.

"¿Vas a dejarle el champú eternamente?" Le dije.

"No, unos segundos más." Afirmó sonriendo. "Hay que dejar actuar."

"Es lo mismo de antes ¿no?" Afirmó Seth. "Solo que ahora estás esperando."

"Noooo, antes era ese champú y ahora es este." Afirmó sonriendo. "Es un precioso tratamiento."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"¿Os falta mucho?" Nos preguntó Emily desde la puerta mientras estábamos sujetando a Jake mientras Alex le ponía una especie de tónico por el pelo que le quedaba y luego le ponía un collar al cuello.

"No, acabo de ponerle el collar, le pongo un par de inyecciones y estamos listos ¿verdad chicos?" Afirmó Alex.

"Enseguida entramos, Emmily." Le dije.

"Esto... no sé cómo van las cosas aquí, pero... ¿te importaría repartir esto entre los vasos de los dos gemelos mayores?" Le pidió Alex pasándole un cartón-bric de algo. "Si no toman uno de estos al día se ponen un poco... claro que por si acaso antes de venirnos les llené bien de sangre, pero..."

"Descuida." Le dijo Emily sonriendo. "Sam tenía una garrafa en el frigo."

"¿Y para quién?" Le dijo Alex.

"Sari, últimamente necesita tomar algo de sangre, no mucha pero..." Le dijo Seth.

"Seth, todos los sabemos." Afirmé. "Alex, tu hija está comenzando a parecerse peligrosamente a ti."

"¿Muestra un parón en su edad?" Nos dijo cogiendo un frasco y una jeringuilla.

"Tiene la apariencia de 17." Afirmó Embry. "Perfecta para Seth."

"¿Presenta resistencia al dolor físico?" Preguntó ella de nuevo.

"Sí." Afirmamos.

"¿Carencia de sueño y temperatura física uno o dos grados por debajo de lo normal?" Añadió con suavidad hincando la jeringuilla en Jacob con cuidado pero firmeza.

"Hombre, su piel es más fresca que las otras." Afirmó Seth. "Y a veces he estado con ella por ahí en plena noche, pero duerme como cualquier persona."

"No como cualquier persona, dormirá más o menos como unas... 4 o 5 horas al día." Afirmó Alex sonriendo. "Y una cosa más... ¿los ojos le cambian de color de vez en cuando?. ¿A veces tiene un malestar general que solo se le pasa si come la salchicha negra que le envié al poco de desaparecer?"

"Sí, los ojos le cambian de color ligeramente cuando está enfadada o nerviosa, y se le ponen más brillantes si está triste o muy feliz." Afirmamos.

"Y sí, cuando tiene malestar general come un poco de esa salchicha negra." Le dije yo. "¿Por qué?"

"Entonces es que no me confundí cuando nació." Afirmó ella tras ponerle una tercer inyección a Jacob. "Sari es una hibrida, pero con una base de pura bastante fuerte..."

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Le preguntó Seth.

"Porque yo fui lo mismo." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Claro que en mi caso mi padre era vampiro y mi madre era humana, pero portadora; que es lo que es Sari."

"Esto... ¿un híbrido?" Le preguntó Quil.

"No, una humana portadora." Afirmó Alex. "Como lo son Jacky y Eddy. Como sospecho que son Carrick y Alexiel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La curiosidad de Charlie.**

(Voz de Sari)

"¡Que ricos!" Dijeron los gemelos pequeños mientras probaban unos espaguetis.

"Están buenos, pero... en Italia los hacen mejores." Afirmó Jacky.

"Pero estos están también muy buenos." Afirmó Eddy. "¿Quién los ha hecho?"

"Yo." Afirmé. "Pero la receta es del abuelo."

"Mi querida nietecita..." Dijo Billie desde su asiento. "Es una gran alumna, lo mismo te caza un alce que le da una paliza a unos furtivos que te guisa lo más difícil del mundo."

"Billie, me vas a sacar los colores." Le dije sonriendo. "Por cierto, mamá..."

"Mamá no come demasiado." Afirmó Jacky.

"Últimamente está un poco desganada." Añadió Eddy.

"Sí, un últimamente de unos... 8 años, más o menos." Afirmó Jacky. "Salvo cuando está en cuarentena."

"Que se embute en chocolate negro." Afirmó Eddy completando lo que decía su hermano.

La verdad es que ellos estaban complementados al 100 por ciento. Entre eso y que todo apuntaba a que eran vampiros...

"Ah, por cierto." Les dijo Emily echándoles más sangre en los vasos. "Vuestra madre ha dicho que os toméis esto."

"Joooo..." Se quejaron. "Que ya somos mayores como para que nos ande mandando..."

"Creo que deberíais tomároslo." Afirmé yo. "Creo que ya sabéis para que es ese zumo rico en hierro."

"Sí, para que no nos entre..." Comenzó Jacky.

"... anemia." Afirmó su hermano más rápidamente.

Entonces el uno miró al otro y Jacky asintió.

"Es que como mamá es médico, y tío Chad también..." Dijo Jacky.

"Los chicos nacieron con un problemilla genético." Afirmó Chad suavemente como haría un médico de verdad. "Tienen anemia crónica, así que necesitan tomar sus medicinas a diario o casi."

"Vaya por dios." Dijo Charlie. "Pobrecitos... debe ser duro."

"Bueno, tenemos que tener cuidado con las heridas." Afirmó Eddy.

"No veas lo duro que fue aprender a patinar; nos ponían casco, coderas, rodilleras, una de esas armaduras de jockey..." Dijo Jacky divertido. "Parecíamos niños bala."

Entonces tanto su hermano como yo le dimos una patada bajo la mesa.

Estaba claro que era todo una forma de evitar que Charlie se enterase del secretito de nuestra familia.

"Cambiando de tema ¿no se supone que aquí iba a haber más gente que todo chicas, Billie, Charlie y los gemelos?" Dije.

"Están fuera." Afirmó Emily. "Creo que estaban haciéndole algo a Jac... Jay."

"Vaya, así que habéis sacado al perro." Dijo Charlie.

"Mi nuera es una buena médico, pero también tiene la carrera de veterinaria." Afirmó el abuelo. "Le pedí que le echase un ojo al perro, ya que era un regalo de su familia."

"Buenas, perdón por el retraso." Dijo tío Jared entrando. "Tuvimos... problemas."

"Hum... ¿espaguetis de Billie?" Preguntó Embry entrando con Quil ambos con hambre.

"No." Dije yo. "Estos los cociné yo."

"Esa es mi chica." Dijo mamá apareciendo tras de mí con una sonrisa y con papá en brazos para dejarlo junto al fuego. "Quédate aquí, Jay. Y no me obligues a ponerte una vacuna antirrábica. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo."

"¿Hablas con los perros?" Le preguntó Charlie.

"Es una técnica novedosa en Europa." Afirmó mi madre. "Hablas con los animales como si fuesen humanos y ellos entienden lo que les dices. Solo vale con los perros y los delfines. Y con algunos simios superiores."

"Sí, pero falla con algunas personas." Afirmó Jacky. "¡Ay!" Se quejó sin razón aparente frotándose la nuca.

"Payaso." Le dijo uno de mis hermanos menores.

Los gemelos morenos, por diferenciarlos de los pelirrojos que parecían ahora mayores y casi de mi edad, habían demostrado ya encajar perfectamente con los tíos y la manada de papá y Sam. Supongo que habrían podido ver como ellos y como yo, que mamá se había movido a la velocidad de la luz, le había dado un capón a Jacky y había vuelto a su posición original sin que se viese por el ojo humano.

"Vaya, una familia de genios." Le dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"Me alegro de que así sea." Afirmó mamá sonriendo y acercándose a los gemelos. "Somos una gran familia. Aunque... creo que en la última década he... dejado un poco... de lado a... una parte de ella." Afirmó relajando su cara inescrutable hasta dejar entre ver tristeza y luego mirándome y medio sonriendo. "Pero creo que la dejé en muy- buenas-manos. Las de mi hija, Sari." Afirmó extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Vale, hacía ocho años que no había ido a casa, yo la había visto porque había ido a Rumania a tratar con unos asuntos y había ido a visitarla, no había visto a los gemelos desde que tenían 7 años de apariencia y más o menos un año de edad cronológica.

Sin embargo, cuando mamá dijo aquello sobre mí, me sentí mejor que si me hubiese hecho el mayor halago del mundo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba sentada en un sofá ya que no quedaban sillas libre a la mesa, cuando Charlie se quedó mirándome.

"¿No cenas?" Me preguntó.

"No, no tengo mucha hambre." Afirmé suavemente. "Con mi caldo enriquecido tengo suficiente." Añadí levantando la taza donde tenía sangre fresca de la nevera.

"Deja a la chica, que es una adicta a las dietas." Le dijo Sam.

"Me pregunto si ese es su secreto para estar tan joven." Me dijo divertido. "¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque te juro que no aparentas más de los 20. Pareces la hermana de tus hijos..."

Eso me hizo soltar un ja suspirado divertida. No sabía él lo que se había acercado a la verdad.

"Te recuerdo que yo hago cirugía estética." Afirmé sonriendo. "Tengo amigos en el gremio que me operan gratis."

"Esta chica tiene una de operaciones encima..." Afirmó Quil.

"Oye, quien puede, puede." Dijo Leah.

"No, si por eso está tan bien la mujer." Afirmó Embry.

"Embry, te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi nuera." Le dijo Billie.

"Déjale." Le dije yo divertida. "Si todos sabemos ya cómo es. No le tomes en serio."

Oímos una especie de gruñido bajo y muy suave y miré a Jacob. Seguía tirado en la alfombra junto al fuego, así que le di un golpe con el pie.

"A ver si recuperas fuerzas, bobo." Le dije. "No puedes ni gruñir en condiciones."

"Para ser veterinaria que poco tacto ¿no?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Bueno, soy médico, veterinaria..." Afirmé.

"Y policía, de la C.I.A. secreta, por cierto." Me dijo causando silencio.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije sonriendo como de que no sabía de dónde se sacaba eso. "Creo que me confundes."

"Isabella Alexandrine." Me dijo. "No hay mucha gente que se llame así. Apellido cambiado, que supongo que tendrá algún motivo para ello porque eso es un delito..."

"Creo que te confundes Charlie." Le dijo Sam. "Esta chica es Alex, la mujer de Jacob, la ex-médico del hospital."

"Claro." Afirmé yo.

"He visto el registro civil." Afirmó él. "Y me cantó un poco que Isabella Alexandrine Cullen no existiese en ningún registro policial, una tal Isabella Alexandrine Vulturis hubiese muerto en Nápoles y la mujer de Jacob, curiosidades de la vida, también se llamaba Isabella Alexandrine pero Valerius."

Bingo. Charlie también era muy listo. Humano pero muy listo; supongo que de ahí había sacado Bella su cerebro.

"Un poco curioso ese nombre tan... inusual y que solo cambiase el apellido." Dijo Charlie.

"Verás Charlie..." Comenzó Billie.

"Billie, déjalo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Verás, Charlie... ahora tenemos un pequeño problema." Afirmé levantándome y caminando hacia él. "Resulta que por haber investigado has descubierto algo que... bueno, digamos que es secreto."

"Alex ¿qué estás haciendo?" Me dijo Paul preocupado.

"La cuestión es... bueno, antes estaba prohibido que la gente como tú supiese algo sobre esto." Afirmé poniéndome un dedo en los labios. "Claro, no sería seguro para vosotros; el caso es que... bueno, ahora que hay nueva directiva las reglas han cambiado un poquito, admitimos algunas excepciones."

"Chica, estás comenzando a asustarnos." Afirmó Billie.

Sí, podía sentirlo, Charlie estaba controlando su miedo pero lo tenía, podía oler su miedo, podía oler el sudor que estaban sacando todos, a todos tensos.

Con una sola mirada a mi gente estaban todos preparados para lo que hiciese falta; más de 12 vampiros listos para encararse a una manada de ocho licántropos y tres humanos. Contaba con que mis hijos no tomarían parte de uno u otro lado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Me dijo Charlie separando las palabras.

"Me llamo Isabella Alexandrine Valerius Vulturis Black." Afirmé. "Los dos nombres son míos al igual que los tres apellidos, para vosotros sería Isabella Alexandrine Black, pero para el resto, mi nombre es el completo aunque se abrevie de una u otra manera. Y verás... si te doy más información, debo avisarte que vas a pasar a formar parte de algo de lo que no vas a poder hablar con nadie más que con nosotros y otros integrantes de esto, porque si decides hablar, si traicionas nuestro secreto... te mataremos."

"Alex." Me llamó Sam nervioso.

"Sam." Le dijo Ivvan para hacerle una negación.

Charlie parecía dudar, estaba asustado aunque lo ocultase, estaba muerto de miedo, nervioso... se encontraba mal.

"Piensa un poco si te compensa saber un secreto tan grande o te compensa más hacer como que no has encontrado nada y dejarlo pasar." Le dije.

"Alex, chupa un poco más, por favor." Me dijo Chad. "Te has sobreexcitado."

"¿Te extraña?" Le dije yo separándome y cogiendo una jarra más de sangre. "Ya has visto que panorama me he encontrado."

"Creo... es un poco tarde." Dijo Charlie.

"No te vayas." Le dije. "Ya me voy yo. Voy a salir un momento a tomar el aire."

". (Vamos contigo.)" Afirmó Axel.

"_No, io vado da me._ (No, voy yo sola.)" Le contesté. "_Devo fare alcune chiamate, vorrei tornare subito._(Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, volveré enseguida.) Volveré enseguida." Añadí para el resto. "_Ragazzi, per proteggere i miei figli,_ (Chicos, proteger a mis hijos,) _Non credo che i loro ragazzi farà nulla, (_no creo que sus tíos les hagan nada,) _Ma in caso di necesita..._ (pero por si acaso...)" Añadí para los escoltas

"_Secondo_. (De acuerdo.)" Me dijeron mis escoltas.

"No tardes mucho." Me dijeron el resto.

La verdad es que quería tal y como había dejado las cosas, lo mejor era ausentarme un poco. Tampoco iba a cenar, y tenía que contarles a los Cullen que me habían pillado, como era le padre de Bella pretendía contárselo y pedirles permiso para contarles por qué hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Menudo marrón nos había dejado mi nuera en casa. Estábamos todos tensos porque por un segundo habíamos pensado que le iba a hacer algo a Billie. Vale, la conocíamos más o menos bien, pero ahora que parecía haber cambiado un poco, ya no estábamos tan seguros de que no fuese a hacerle nada al pobre Charlie.

En lugar de eso, le había contado las cosas a bocajarro, le había dicho las condiciones y le había dado dos opciones. Olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida tranquila o complicarse la vida y guardar silencio para guardar el secreto.

"Charlie, no te preocupes, a la chica a veces le sale la vena italiana." Le dije.

"Ya había supuesto que podría estar en algo de mafia." Me susurró mientras el resto debatían entre ellos. "Pero no sé, creo que los mafiosos no se dedican a ayudar a la gente, y hasta que murió pensaba que era verdad lo de que era de la C.I.A. secreta y encubierta."

"Sí, es una chica muy buena." Afirmé.

Ahí guardamos un momento se silencio.

"Billie ¿tú qué crees?" Me dijo. "¿Debería pedirle que me cuente la verdad?"

"Si crees que podrás guardar silencio y mantenerte imparcial oigas lo que oigas..." Le dije yo. "Te aseguro que lo que oigas te va a aclarar muchas cosas, vamos va a ser una sorpresa..."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" Me preguntó mirándome.

"La verdad... sí, bastante." Afirmé. "Bueno, más que fuerte es... cuesta creerlo así de primeras."

Daba pena tener que mantener en secreto todo aquello, y supongo que si le hablaba de los vampiros le hablaría también de los licántropos y de cómo había llegado a ese punto, y eso nos incluía a todos, sobre todo a mi hijo.

"Aunque tampoco tienes por qué contestarle ahora." Le dije. "Tómate tu tiempo para pensártelo. Ten en cuenta que una vez lo sepas todo no va a haber vuelta atrás, una vez entras no hay marcha atrás."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Estás segura?" Me dijo Edgard por el manos libres.

"Sí, más que nada quería preguntar porque es tu suegro." Le dije. "Aunque si no queréis que sepa nada lo entenderé."

"La verdad es que Charlie sepa la verdad facilitaría mucho las cosas." Dijo Carlisle.

"A mí me sienta mal tener que haberle mentido como bellacos." Afirmó Alice.

"No creo que meterle a él en esto sea lógico." Dijo Rosalie. "Lo siguiente será que él querrá convertirse."

"Igual no." Afirmé yo. "Conozco a algún humano que colabora libremente con nosotros, y no quiere ser vampiro."

"Dime uno." Dijo Jasper. "Porque no es normal."

"Aída." Afirmé. "Es la enfermera de Aro, como no puede ya cazar ella no solo lo cuida sino que además es su donante."

"¿Y qué hechizo has usado en ella?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Ninguno." Afirmé. "Está ahí voluntariamente. No desea ser vampiro, cobra un sueldo y además, ahora tiene una especie de 'familia', rara pero familia."

"No, y tan rara." Afirmó Emmeret. "El viejo, los guardias locos y la jefa fría."

"Y los gemelos." Añadí yo. "Por cierto Nessy, deberías verles, están... han crecido bastante."

"Me encantaría, pero no estamos en América." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Entonces qué." Les dije al resto. "¿Os meto en el ajo o no?"

"Danos unos minutos para pensarlo." Me dijo Carlisle. "Aquí hay un debate."

"Vale, llamarme cuando os decidáis." Les dije mientras veía a Billie que salía con Charlie y empujado por uno de los niños. "Os dejo, que viene vuestro suegro."

Supongo que la edad le había dejado secuelas, estaría ya débil, igual que el hecho de que Charlie llevase un bastón para andar.

"Cuídate." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ya te avisaré cuando decidamos algo."

"¿Ya te vas?" Le pregunté a Charlie colgando el móvil.

"Tengo que volver a casa." Afirmó. "He quedado con unos muchachos para echar una partida en el bar antes de irme a casa."

Iba a preguntarle si había decidido algo cuando vi que tenía un dilema en su interior.

"Sobre lo de la respuesta..." Me dijo como intentando decirlo de la forma más suave.

"No te preocupes." Afirmé. "Tómate tu tiempo, con tal de que no corras la voz de mis... irregularidades, supongo que todo bien."

"Ya, es que... mañana me voy en un viaje de una semana con los del Inserso." Me dijo casi dudando. "Y voy a estar fuera quince días. Nos vamos a florida."

"¡Florida!" Dije sonriendo. "Solecito, playas, calorcito..."

"Mis pobres huesos están cansados." Afirmó medio sonriendo.

"Claro que sí, disfruta y pásatelo bien." Afirmé. _"Que luego seguro que viene alguien a joderte la tranquilidad y la felicidad." _Pensé.

Sí, en mi laaaaaarga vida había visto de todo, y si algo me había enseñado la vida era que había un orden universal, cada vez que había algún momento bonito o bueno pues luego venía algo malo, para compensar, claro.

Al igual que cuando había algo malo luego llegaba algo bueno. Claro que... las desgracias nunca venían solas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La decisión de Charlie.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno... ataque a tus parásitos." Afirmé poniéndome de nuevo los guantes de goma tras remangarme las mangas de la camisa. "_Round 24_, día 25 ya verás como ahora ya no te molesta tanto los champú."

"Claro, ahora ya debe estar sin olfato." Afirmó Embry abanicándose indiciando que había mal olor.

"Sois unos quejicas." Afirmé. "En fin, mascarillas arriba. Y comenzamos."

"A ver si hay suerte y esta vez no nos muerde..." Dijo Jared.

"Yo como vuelva a morderme te juro que me trasformo y le arranco la garganta." Me dijo Paul. "Que si estoy aquí es por Rachel."

"¿Para cuando la boda?" Le pregunté.

"Estos no quieren casarse." Afirmó Embry mientras Paul decía. "Para primavera."

Ahí se hizo un silencio e incluso Jacob lo miró.

"¡Yawww!" Grité feliz tirando la manguera del agua y tirándome a su cuello para darle una especie de abrazo y un beso. "¡Felicidades, que bien, una boda más!"

Fue muy gracioso, porque de pronto, Jacob recuperó todas sus fuerzas y le saltó a Paul al pecho.

"Ah, o sea que ahora sí que tienes fuerzas ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"Esto... creo que habría que pararles." Dijo Quil cuando Paul se desnudó para trasformarse en lobo. "Se van a hacer daño."

"Quita, quita, que esto está divertido." Afirmó Embry.

"Vamos a dejarles un poquito más, que esto sirve como terapia." Afirmé.

"¿En serio es terapia que Jacob intente arrancarle la cabeza a Paul?" Me dijo Jared.

"Claro, ahora querrá recuperar las fuerzas para matarlo." Afirmé. "Después de 24 días el único progreso que ha hecho es que ya no tiene apenas pulgas ni piojos. Porque ni se molesta en alimentarse decentemente ni quiere hablar."

"Lo que me extraña es que no te hayan llamado ya de tu otra casa para que vayas a hacer algo." Me dijo Jared.

"Estoy de vacaciones." Afirmé. "Porque sabían que tenía que atender problemas aquí y todo eso. Tengo aún medio mes."

Siguieron peleando hasta que oímos grañidos de dolor y entonces yo cogí a Jacob con los dos brazos mientras peleaba por soltarse, eso significó que me llevé algún mordisco de ambos lados.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Anda que..." Me dijo Isa mientras me frotaba el pelo medio rapado con una toalla grande de baño. "Porque tus hijos han crecido que si no pensaría que eres aún un crío."

Claro, era más fácil irse diciéndome solo que aquello era lo más adecuado. Sin darme opción a seguirla ni a rebatirle o a hablarlo con ella.

"Desde luego..." Suspiró. "¿Qué te has hecho? Has dejado a tus hijos de lado. Te has dejado a ti mismo ir hasta el punto que eras una barra libre de un montón de parásitos, te vuelves anoréxico..."

¿Y de quién creía ella que era la culpa?

"Te has dejado ir hasta el punto que no puedes ni destransformarte ni hablar." Me dijo mientras cogía un secador y yo sacudía el pelo como podía, reflejos animales. "Ni siquiera conmigo que puedo leerte la mente..."

No, con ella es que no quería ni hablar.

"No sé si lo estás haciendo para hacerme sentir culpable, pero... por ese camino no vas bien." Afirmó.

Perfecto. Me importaba un pepino...

"Oye ¿vas a seguir ignorándome eternamente?" Me soltó de pronto. "Porque no he vuelto para esto."

Eso me hizo mirarla directamente.

¿A qué había vuelto entonces?

Me estuvo secando el pelo con el secador, como si fuese uno de esos perros pijos de la gran ciudad a los que llevaban a la peluquería canina para peinarlos a la última. La verdad es que hacía mucho que nadie me lavaba ni me peinaba ni me secaba con el secador después de hacerlo con una toalla.

Por un momento pensé que era agradable; hasta que con un soplo a mi cara apagó el aparato y mientras se giraba a desconectarlo vi que me había convertido en un pompón de pelo corto, ahuecado y en punta hacia todos lados.

Cuando guardó el secador, se puso a peinarme con mucho cuidado y tatareando.

Casi se me había olvidado cómo era su voz cantando nanas y tatareando para dormir a nuestros hijos… la verdad es que calmada hasta la peor ira.

Normalmente eran tonadillas alegres, esta vez era un poco casi como gimiendo con dolor.

Me hubiese encantado oírla cantar, cualquier cosa, me daba igual.

"Vaya, un avance…" Murmuró casi para ella. "Hasta que no me hables con palabras no voy a hacer nada." Afirmó en voz alta.

Dejé soltar un soplido de 'ja' por la nariz y volví a apoyar la cabeza entre las patas.

"Cabeza alta." Me dijo obligándome a erguirme de nuevo. "Eres un macho alfa, que se te note. Un poco más de dignidad, Jacob."

Dignidad, eso era todo para ella. La dignidad, el honor… el estatus sería todo para ella, y yo no valía nada, no era importante para ella.

"Bueno… ya estás…" Murmuró suavemente dejando el cepillo a un lado. "No te he visto parásitos, así que confío en que ya se hayan ido. De todas formas vamos a seguir echándote el tratamiento un poquito más."

Perfecto, más sesiones de martirio chino dejando que me bañasen mientras me retenían bajo el agua y me llenaban de espuma con una serie de champús que apestaban salvo por uno que me echaba al principio y olía más o menos bien.

"De pie." Me dijo. "Voy a ponerte el collar."

Aquello era lo más denigrante. Yo, con un collar anti-pulgas, como un vulgar chucho. Ya no solo era humillarme con el lavado como si fuese un animal sino que ahora para colmo de males tenía que seguir llevando el collar.

Me intenté revolver pero eso solo sirvió para que acabase ajustándome el collar que me rasqué.

"No te pongas así, no tendría que habértelo puesto si no te hubieses descuidado tanto como para llegar a ese punto." Me echó en cara.

Claro, ahora era culpa mía…

"_Dio_ (Dios)… Jake, yo tampoco lo he pasado bien, pero mírame, no soy yo la que tiene pulgas y no puede controlar sus instintos animales..." Me dijo rociándome con un spray antes de dejarme en paz plantada ante mí. "Mírate, no puedes hablar, no puedes destransformarte… Has caído en picado."

¿Y de quién era la culpa?

"Jake, no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa por tu mente, pero no voy a caer en tu provocación." Me dijo mientras oíamos a Billie coger el teléfono. "No voy a discutir de nada hasta que no hables normal. No puedo contestar a unas imágenes todas mezcladas, tu mente ahora mismo no se diferencia de la de un lobo, por mucho que nos esforcemos por fuera, tú tienes que ser el que quieras y luches por dentro…"

Por un momento pensé que le dolía…

"Alex, Chalie, que si no te importa le gustaría saber la historia." Le dijo.

"Está bien, ten." Le dijo sacando el móvil y pasándole una cajita. "Asegúrate que se tome un par. Si le cuesta tragar prueba a frotarle la garganta estirada, en círculos el masaje." Afirmó antes de irse.

"Hay que ver." Me dijo Billie suavemente mientras sacaba las dos pastillas del paquete y me cogía para forzármelas en la boca con un poco de agua antes de cerrármela. "Traga. Bueno, pues vamos a ver si esto funciona." Afirmó haciéndome estirar el cuello y poniéndose a hacerme un masaje en círculos. "Esta mujer es increíble, se marcha y ahora que vuelve se preocupa por ti, aunque estés así por tu propia culpa…"

No, si ahora estaba visto que yo tenía la culpa.

"Jacob… hijo, ella tuvo algo de culpa marchándose así." Me dijo suspirando.

¿Algo de culpa? No, era culpa suya si estaba así, ahora que no viniese con carantoñas y que se preocupaba por mi, llevaba casi 7 años sin contactar conmigo.

"Pero tú tampoco te libras." Me dijo Billie. "Le pediste algo imposible, y no supiste aceptar un no por respuesta. Otra en su lugar no hubiese vuelto más que para tu funeral, y ella… ella ha vuelto."

No había vuelto por mí, había vuelto por nuestros hijos.

"Jake." Me dijo entonces mi padre mirándome con sorpresa. "Has… has…"

Le miré con un poco de duda.

"Has hablado con tu pensamiento." Me dijo sonriendo y abrazándome al cuello. "Señor, gracias por escuchar mis súplicas."

¿Había hablado?. ¡¿Cómo?! Los lobos no hablábamos.

"Estoy seguro que si se fue y ahora ha vuelto tuvo que ser por alguna otra razón." Me dijo Billie. "Deberías escucharla y creer en lo que te diga."

¿Por qué iba a escucharla? Seguro que haría como siempre, me diría alguna mentira, me la creería y luego volvería a desaparecer.

"Billie, los Cullen van a venir. ¿Crees que habrá algún problema si vienen directos aquí?"

"No, ya tenemos a tus escoltas y a tu familia aquí y no ha habido ningún cambio." Le contestó.

¿A qué venia eso?

Ella me miró un segundo y siguió hasta la cocina.

"Felicidades Jake, ahora vas a tener que dirigirlos mejor." Me dijo.

"Creo que ya sabe tu nueva mejora." Me dijo mi padre. "Van a decirle a Charlie la verdad."

"Y Bella va a venir, ellos también quieren estar en el ajo." Le dijo Alex. "Bella es su hija, van a explicarle toda la verdad. Y de paso le van a presentar a Nessy."

¡¿Cómo?!

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Estáis seguros?" Le pregunté a Edward que fue el que me había llamado hacía solo unos minutos antes para decirme que lo habían pensado y que querían que Charlie se enterase. "Quiero decir… Charlie podría montar en cólera cuando se entere de lo que le habéis hecho a su hija… ¿No crees que intentará matarte?"

"Es un riesgo que tendremos que asumir." Afirmó. "Que Charlie lo sepa facilitará las cosas. Bella se siente mal por tener que mentirle."

"Bueno, eso es asunto vuestro." Había afirmado yo. "Supongo que se lo diré cuando vuelva."

"¿Está de viaje?" Me había preguntado. "¿Hasta cuando?"

"Se fue de viaje con el Inserso, hace dos semanas, vuelve el lunes."

"Cuatro días. Creo que nos dará tiempo." Afirmó. "Supongo que la casa sigue vacía ¿no?"

"Eso creo." Le contesté. "No he ido a comprobarlo tampoco. Pero si no la habéis vendido dudo que la hayan pasado a nadie. En todo caso tendréis una plaga de ratas y cucarachas."

No acababa de ver tan claro que fuese a salir bien que Edward, Bella y Carlisle le explicasen a Charlie lo de los vampiros y lo concerniente a su rama de vampiros. Lo más probable es que Charlie se enfureciese y la pagase con ellos, claro que no sabía cómo matarlos.

Yo por mi parte aún tenía mis cosas. El hecho de que hubiese ido no era una coincidencia. Había ido por algo, y no iba a irme hasta no conseguir algo. Claro que Jacob había desbaratado mis planes al haberse dejado ir tanto.

Yo esperaba encontrarme con un licántropo cabreado, dolido, que no quisiera verme… no había contado con que se hubiese deprimido y no fuese más que un saco de huesos que se alimentaba lo justo para no morirse.

No, aquello retrasaba bastante mis planes, iba a tener que llamar a Volterra para informarles que me llevaría un poco más de lo que había pensado…

De todas formas, cuando conseguí que Jacob se quedase dormido y Billie estaba ya a punto de irse a dormir, fui conectando mi portátil.

"Buenas noches, Alex." Me dijo. "¿Hoy tampoco duermes?"

"Sabes que yo no duermo, descansaré luego." Afirmé.

"Trabajo…" Suspiró. "No voy a poder acostumbrarme a que te quedes todas las noches sin dormir, trabajando."

"Pues ahora tengo a tres hijos que duermen muy poco y a dos más que por lo que sé pueden aguantar bastante bien el cansancio." Le dije.

"Alexiel y Carrick sí que duermen." Me dijo. "Duermen a pierna suelta."

"No es eso lo que me han dicho." Afirmé. "Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es mi marido."

"Ya le conoces, es un crío crecido." Me dijo bromeando. "Me moriré yo de viejo, que no me quedan muchos años ya y seguirá siendo un maldito crío crecido."

"Ya, pero es que esta vez ha sido mucho peor." Afirmé. "La vez anterior simplemente fue un poco de depresión, vale, me lo encontré un poco de bajón, pero fue reconocerme y comenzar a mejorar, en tres días volvía a ser él mismo. Ahora llevo tres semanas y sigue igual, bueno, con alguna mejoría."

"El que le abandonases fue un golpe muy fuerte para él." Me dijo suavemente.

"Tampoco fue fácil para mí." Afirmé. "Hice lo que debía haber hecho en un principio, que era alejarme de él y hacer que él me olvidase, pero… claro, él es tan cabezota que por lo que se ve era cierto que no quería seguir viviendo sin mí."

No había contado con eso, así que cuando pude verle, y vi que estaba pasándolo mal y que yo lo estaba pasando mal también y por tanto nuestros hijos también lo estaban pasando mal fue cuando había tomado la decisión.

" Antes de que te vayas a dormir… ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté que me había pedido que le regalase?" Le pregunté a Billie.

"Hum… Ah, sí, aquel regalo que te pidió y que por eso te fuiste." Me dijo. "Si hubiese sabido que estaría mi hijo tan mal…"

"Resulta que he descubierto algo." Le dije. "Aún no estoy segura al 100 por ciento de ello pero… creo que habría una forma."

"Pero… dijiste que si lo intentabais moriría." Me dijo Billie casi balbuceando.

"Y lo mantento, pero… verás, resulta que observando a nuestros hijos me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Jacky y Eddy son de los míos, no puede salir uno sin un gen vampiro, aunque sea recesivo. Y Sari, vale, es una híbrida, pero tiene todas las características de un portador como fui yo."

"Estás… estás sugiriéndome que Jacob es…" Dijo entrecortadamente.

Billie estaba descolocado, confuso, asustado, impactado…

"Es posible que entre sus antepasados haya alguien que fuese portador. Los portadores se convierten si les muerden, por lo demás son normales, algunos tienen ciertos dolores de estómago y malestar general si necesitan sangre o derivados, pero se soluciona comiendo algo con sangre. Vosotros no coméis comida muy cocinada, así que… si la carne tiene algo de sangre aún eso podría solucionar lo del malestar. No tenía ni por qué saberlo esa persona."

"Pero… en nuestra familia hemos sido siempre…" Me dijo Billie.

"Evidentemente, Jacob es un licántropo." Afirmé. "Pero eso no quita para que no tenga algún gen muy recesivo. Yo tampoco lo habría sospechado si no hubiese sido por la genética de nuestros hijos."

"Me he perdido." Afirmó Billie.

"Los gemelos, Jacky y Eddy, les hice unos análisis de sangre, y resulta que me encontré un gen aletargado, un gen que casualmente está también en la genética de Jacob pero ocupándolo todo mientras que en ellos está escondido y relegado a un trocito muy pequeño de un par de cromosomas." Le dije. "En resumen, habría… una minúscula posibilidad de… bueno, ya sabes."

"¿Hay un método?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, pero me temo que no es seguro al cien por ciento, y… bueno, funcionaría en el caso de que no me haya confundido, no tenía sangre de Jacob, e igual ese gen ha mutado en algo más o…"

"O sea, que… podrías sacarle de este estado." Me dijo. "Te has pasado tanto tiempo alejada por… porque estuviste buscando esa solución."

"AL principio no, pero… bueno, luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pensé… bueno, que si había una posibilidad de hacerlo sin matarlo merecía la pena encontrarla."

"¿Y Jacob aún no lo sabe?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "El primer requisito es que tiene que tener masa suficiente para que no sea peligroso. Y de ahí… hay bastantes requisitos a tener en cuenta, tanto él como yo debemos estar en plenitud de facultades, y eso… por el momento va a ser difícil." Le confesé. "Ah, y sobre todo… esto quiero que sea aceptado, por los más cercanos, por la familia."

Sabía que me iba a costar, Billie y las gemelas igual transigían, pero la manada… eso iba a ser un hueso duro de roer.

"Como le dije a Charlie, piénsatelo." Le dije suavemente. "Esto va a ser un cambio muy importante, y una vez comenzado, no puede ser deshecho."

Billie no me dijo nada, ni un 'vale', ni un 'ya lo pensaré'… nada. Se giró con la silla y comenzó a rodar hacia su cuarto. Le oí cerrar con suavidad, entonces me permití desmoronarme.

"Mami… ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Jacky rodeándome con sus brazos.

"No te derrumbes." Me dijo Eddy apareciendo de las sombras también. "Sabes que haces lo correcto."

"Claro." Afirmé cogiendo los brazos de Jacky mientras apoyaban cada uno su cabeza en uno de mis hombros. "Pero a veces me cuesta saber qué es lo correcto."

La verdad es que ahora ya no me sentía que encajaba del todo allí como antes, me di cuenta cuando mis niños me mordieron en la curva entre el cuello y los hombros, era una mera forma de alimentarse, de que poco a poco fuesen haciéndose como yo. Era algo que habíamos ido haciendo al menos una vez a la semana desde que nos fuimos de casa.

Ellos habían sido mi apoyo durante todo este tiempo, y ahora, cada vez que estábamos de bajón compartíamos un poco de sangre.

No era nada relacionado con… bueno, la unión entre hombre y mujer, era más bien una relación como la de la madre que amamanta a sus hijos, solo que entre nosotros últimamente nos habíamos vampirizado aún más… solo durante los últimos 7 años.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Chicos, despertad, hemos llegado." Les dije a los chicos.

"Sari, cariño… despierta…" Le dijo Bella suavemente mientras aparentaban despertarse.

"Carlisle ¿estás seguro de esto?" Me preguntó Esme. "Charlie es aún humano, podría reaccionar mal al saber… bueno al saber la decisión de Bella."

Parecía preocupada, como todos. La verdad es que no habíamos esperado para nada que sospechase nada. Cuando Isabella nos llamó para contarnos que sospechaba algo porque había estado investigando debido a su trabajo y había descubierto una relación anómala de ella con varios apellidos diferentes, nos había pillado de improvisto.

"Sí, por eso mismo debería saberlo." Afirmé. "Es su padre; además, Isabella es ahora la jefa de los de nuestra especie, son nuevas reglas, no creo que le vaya a matar si lo sabe."

"No, Charlie no se va a chivar a nadie." Afirmó Alice. "Así que no hay peligro."

"¿Has visto algo?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Mientras fingía dormir." Afirmó suavemente. "Charlie era mayor, va con bastón, y… bueno, él no va a pedir una vida eterna. Eso sí, va a llorar, mucho."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella preocupada. "¿Le van a hacer daño?"

"No, se va a emocionar, al ver a su nieta." Afirmó Alice sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Verdades como puños.**

(Voz de Isabella-Alex)

Era aún muy temprano, entre Jacky, Eddy y yo estábamos acabando de disponer todo para la reunión. Aún no había llegado nadie, habíamos dejado una nota en casa para decirles que ibamos a ir a un sitio más… propicio para una reunión así.

"¿Esta era tu casa?" Me preguntó Eddy ayudándome a llevar una pila más de sillas al salón.

"En realidad es la casa de tu tío Louie." Le conté. "Al principio, cuando yo vine aquí, la gente de papá y la nuestra no se llevaban demasiado bien que digamos. Y como yo estaba viviendo con papá y el abuelo y resulta que mi primo Sorien me había intentado amenazar varias veces y había intentado matar a papá y Sam pues resultó que los tíos Ivvan, Chad, Aqueron y Bobby y la tata Lily pues habían venido a protegerme. Ya sabéis que salvo Chad que pasa por médico y modelo y Bobby y Lily que tienen que ir al colegio si quieren pasar entre humanos como humanos, el resto son policías o investigadores privados, lo tenían fácil para seguirle la pista e intentar que no me hiciese daño. Louie compró esta casa para que pudiésemos vivir juntos y así protegerme sin tener que separarme de papá."

"Pero el tío Sorien al final era bueno ¿no?" Me dijo Jacky.

"El tío Sorien está colgado." Les dije. "Es según le de la vena, se pone a molestar y te pone en peligro o te echa una mano y te ayuda a matar a tus enemigos."

"¿De quién habláis?" Nos preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

"Ah, ya estáis aquí." Murmuré. "Pensaba que os costaría más llegar."

"Hemos venido corriendo." Me dijo Rosalie. "Y odio tener que correr con los tacones."

"Vaya, Nessy. Te veo genial." Le dije sujetándola en un abrazo. "¿15?"

"Atrapada en los 16, sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿A qué no sabes de quién es el vestido?"

"Hum… Vivianne." Afirmé sonriendo. "De la temporada pasada en París así que… diría que hace solo unos meses que lo tienes."

"¡Sí!" Me dijo divertida. "Jo, no hay forma de engañarte…"

"Tu tía Alice sigue siendo mejor que yo." Afirmé sonriendo y dándole un beso a Alice y luego a Jasper.

"Wow, has vuelto a adelgazar." Me dijo Emmeret levantándome del suelo divertido y haciéndome sonreir. "¿68?"

"62, y porque me he forzado a comer un poco de comida normal." Le dije. "Demasiados quebraderos de cabeza."

"Tío Emmeret… como sigas apretando le vas a romper una costilla." Le avisó Eddy sonriendo desde el sitio donde entre su hermano y él habían apartado un sofá de estilo victoriano.

"¡¿Estos son los bichos que te salieron de…?!" Comenzó a decir Emmeret.

"¿Qué bichos?" Preguntó Eddy.

"Creo que se refiere a nosotros." Afirmó Jacky sonriendo con ironía. "Como si los que matasen osos para secarlos fuésemos nosotros."

"Jacky…" Le dije.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Me dijo.

"Es evidente a quién han salido." Dijo Edward. "Al padre, tienen las mismas pulgas."

"Me parece que es a la madre." Añadió Bella cuando Jacky apareció contra la puerta mirándose las uñas y vimos que Edward tenía unos cortes de zarpazo en los brazos y en medio de la cara.

"¡Jacky, niño maleducado y bestia!" Le reñí yo. "Perdónale Edward. No les gusta que les llamen bichos y Jacky es el que menos aguante tiene…" Afirmé alcanzándole una toalla mojada que su mujer me quitó y apretó ella contra las heridas.

"¿Llevan armas?" Dijo Esme asustada.

"No." Afirmé alcanzando a Jacky y apretándole en la muñeca mientras se la sujetaba para que viesen unas uñas de varios centímetros. "Vienen con mecanismo de defensa. Y son duras como el diamante, no me digas de quién las han heredado."

"Lo de la rapidez de ti, está claro." Afirmó Jasper. "Esperemos que no sean tan listos como tú o tendremos problemas."

"Digamos que si se juntan los dos pobre del que estén persiguiendo." Afirmé. "Si queréis tomar algo…"

Todos me hicieron una negativa con la mano.

"¿Una cola?" Me dijo Jacky.

"Un poco de D1D2." Me dijo Eddy.

"Sal y cógelo tú." Le dije. "Eh, a 100 como mucho."

"¿100 por hora?" Me dijo Alice. "Eso es aburrido."

"No, a 100 metros de la casa como mucho." Le dije. "Meten unos saltos que no veas, es capaz de coger una paloma en pleno vuelo."

"Yo ya he cogido una cigüeña en San Gimignano." Afirmó Jacky feliz.

"¿Y te han dejado?" Le preguntaron mirándome a mí en vez de a él.

"_Cossai? Io_ no estába con él." Les dije. "San Gimignano está cerca de Volterra, más cerca de hecho que Forks de Port Angels, se llega allí corriendo a mucha velocidad en eso de… ¿cuánto, diez minutos? Me dijeron que se iban con Heidi a comprar una cosa, y luego me entero por Paolo que han estado corriendo en moto por la carretera con unas motos que '_habían tomado prestadas_' de unos humanos."

"Así que además de espabilados te han salido delincuentes." Me dijo Rosalie complacida.

"Pensábamos devolverlas." Afirmó Jacky mientras Eddy regresaba con un zorro en los brazos. "¡Yaw, _volpe _(zorro)!"

"Niños… tenemos invitados." Les dije.

"Hay que ver, que pasión por los animales." Dijo Nessy.

"Esto… cariño, dudo mucho que vayan a adoptarlo como mascota." Le dijo Bella.

"¿No les has enseñado a no chupar más de la cuenta?" Me preguntó su marido mientras oíamos el ruido de varios motores diferentes.

"Sí, pero si son animales a veces hago un poco de vista gorda si los dejan anémicos." Les dije.

"Si son animales." Me dijo Emmeret.

"Es evidente que les deja alimentarse también de humanos." Afirmó Rosalie asqueada.

"Verás… es que resulta que estos dos son de… un tipo especial." Comencé yo. "Aún estoy descubriendo cosas sobre ellos; pero en muchos puntos son como todos, en esto son como Chad, solo que a Chad le tengo prohibido hacerlo, y la mordedura de ellos no es letal, tampoco sirve para trasformar."

"¿Entonces qué…?" Comenzó Esme.

"Billie, Charlie, pasad, estamos en el salón." Les llamé sintiéndoles entrar con su olor y el de Sam, Leah, Seth, Sari, Ivvan, Chad, Bobby y Lily. Además, pude sentir el olor de Emily y sus tres hijos: Claire, a la que habían adoptado ya y que iba del brazo de Quil, Moira, un año más que Sari y Joe, del mismo año que Sari solo que él de abril y ella de marzo.

"¿Qué pintan aquí todos estos?" Preguntó Edward.

"Familia, también están en el ajo." Afirmé mientras entraban y se sentaban.

La última en entrar fue Sari, que llegó de la mano de Seth y tirando de su padre atado con una correa al cuello.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos…" Dije mientras tomaban sitio. "Jay, levanta tu culo gordo de ahí que te van a pisar." Le dije cuando se tiró en la puerta. "Tienes ahí una preciosa chimenea así que échate ahí si quieres."

"¿Jay?" Dijeron los chicos Cullen.

"¿Ese es…?" Comenzó Bella.

"Sí, llego y me le encuentro con esas pintas." Le dije yo. "Bueno, peores, que tenía piojos, pulgas y le tuvimos que quitar hasta cinco garrapatas. ¿Os parece divertido, Emmeret y Edward?" Les dije molesta.

"No, no, perdona." Me dijeron levantando las manos.

"Es…" Dijo Charlie fijándose en los Cullen. "No puede…"

"Papá." Le dijo Bella acercándosele y dándole un beso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Charlie abrazando a su hija un poco fríamente. "¿Han pasado todos por el quirófano o qué?"

"Charlie ¿seguro que es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó Billie.

Él solo asintió y me miró.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo. "¿Cuál es ese gran secreto?"

"Mi nombre auténtico es Isabella Alexandrine Valerius Vulturis Black. Nací como Isabella Alexandrine Valerius, no conocí a mi padre hasta hace poco, de ahí el apellido Vulturis del cual ahora soy líder al igual que del clan Valerius, y son una Black por matrimonio. En cuanto al secreto…" Le dije mirando alrededor y sacando un certificado de nacimiento. "Resulta que mi edad real son más de tres siglos."

"Es una broma ¿no?" Dijo Charlie riéndose. "Vaya, es la excusa más mala que he oído nunca."

"Gracias, pero no es una broma." Afirmé sonriendo. "Soy un vampiro, y sí, existimos." Afirmé abriendo los brazos.

"Pero… eso no es posible." Dijo Charlie ahora ya un poco confuso. "Estás mal de la azotea…"

"Me temo que no." Afirmó Billie. "Ella es vampiro."

"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué ninguno envejecemos lo más mínimo?" Le preguntó Carlisle apoyándome. "¿Cómo es posible que Edward o el resto de mis hijos tengan 16 años y yo aparente tenga los 20 tardíos?"

"¿Tú también Carlisle?" Le dijo Charlie. "¿Estáis todos en esta broma tétrica?"

"Verás Charlie." Continué yo. "Resulta que ninguno podíamos decirte nada. Los vampiros lo tenemos prohibido, deseamos convivir y convivimos entre humanos, pero al final nos vamos y no dejamos un hueco tras nosotros, evitamos llamar la atención para que nadie se pregunte cuando faltemos. Eso no significa que no existamos."

"Hemos pasado siglos viviendo bajo las normas de los Vulturis, cualquier humano que se enterase de nuestro secreto debía morir o convertirse." Le explicó Edward. "Bella estuvo también en peligro."

"¿Mi hija?" Dijo cada vez más confuso.

"Sí, porque lo descubrí." Afirmó ella.

"Tardó solo unos meses en atar cabos y darse cuenta." Afirmaron los Cullen.

"Supongo que en parte fue mi culpa." Afirmó Edward.

"No puedo creermelo." Afirmó Charlie. "Estoy muy viejo para estos cuentos de miedo. ¿Qué será lo próximo?. ¿Decir que los hombres lobo existen también?"

"En cuanto a eso…" Dijo Billie.

"Si los vampiros existen los licántropos también debemos existir." Afirmó Sam. "Para equilibrarnos, ambas especies son enemigas por naturaleza."

"No me lo creo." Dijo Charlie. "Esto es una broma grotesca."

"Quil, Embry, por favor." Les dije. "¿Os importa hacer una demostración?"

"Esto…" Dijeron.

"Jake no puede hablar." Les dije. "¿Os importa, por favor?"

Dudaron un poco, pero al final se descamisaron y con cuidado se quedaron en calzoncillos; Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam… Entonces fue todo muy rápido, la verdad es que habían mejorado mucho. En menos de un minuto teníamos seis lobos del tamaño de ponis que saltaron a sus sillas y me miraron.

"¿Te lo crees ahora, Charlie?" Le pregunté.

Estaba pálido.

"Es la mísma cara que puse yo cuando me enteré." Afirmó Rachel.

"¿Sois… todos vosotros sois…?" Comenzó Charlie mirando a los chicos de la reserva.

"No, todos no." Afirmó Billie. "Solo ellos y Leah. Mis hijas no lo son. La mayoría de la gente no lo es."

"En realidad tus hijas también lo son." Le dije yo. "Solo que no son dominantes como puede ser en Leah. Ellas son portadoras, eso significa que si sus maridos son licántropos sus hijos varones lo serán, aunque… bueno, es evidente que en vuestro caso como en el del resto de mis amigos solo cambiáis como protección de la zona contra vampiros. Sin vampiros permanecéis humanos portadores."

"Vale, estoy comenzando a creerme lo de los… hombres-lobo." Dijo Charlie. "Pero…"

"No se lo tengas en cuenta." Le dije yo viendo que su mente quería culpar a su amigo por no haberle dicho nada. "Su tarea era mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie que no sea licántropo o vampiro podrían reconocernos." Afirmé tocándome la nariz con golpecitos suaves.

"Y tus hijos y tú no oléis a uno u otro fijo…" Afirmó Seth tras volver todos a su forma humana. "Tenéis olores especiales y se os puede identificar, como a cualquier humano, pero… bueno, tú careces de aroma a no ser que te eches colonia."

"No para Jake." Afirmé mirándole tirado junto a la chimenea.

"¿Jay?" Dijo Charlie. "¿Jay es Jacob?"

"Cada vez que Jacob tiene unas emociones de dolor y decepción muy fuertes causadas por lo que él considera como traición tiende a huir convertido en eso." Le dije yo adelantándome a su padre. "Sí, Billie, lo sé. Resulta que Jacob y yo compartimos un pequeño… vínculo mental. A veces es como si me gritase."

"Y… ¿todos los Cullen sois…?" Murmuró Charlie.

"¿Vampiros?" Preguntó Carlisle. "Sí."

"Incluida yo." Le dijo Bella.

Eso sí que fue un mazazo para Charlie.

"Verás… esto es algo muy largo de explicar." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y tal como ha dicho Isabella tenemos que mantenernos en silencio."

"Somos un círculo cerrado con muchos secretos." Afirmó Jacky.

"Y solo se entra por matrimonio." Afirmó Emily.

"O por mordedura en nuestro caso." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Y ahora el abuelo es parte del círculo." Afirmó Nessy sonriendo cálidamente.

"Sois… sois mafiosos…" Dijo Charlie asustado.

"Sí, algo así." Dijo Jacky.

"Jacky, si vais a decir tonterías cerrar la boca." Le dije yo.

"Perdón mamá." Me dijo.

"No puedo creerme lo de los vampiros." Dijo Charlie. "No sois…"

"Monstruos, no." Dije yo. "Sí tenemos diferencias con los humanos."

"Pero tú…" Dijo.

"Yo no soy un buen ejemplo precisamente." Le dije sonriendo divertida. "Sin embargo…"

Con cuidado saqué mi cajita de las lentillas y me las quité para guardarlas y poner la caja cerrada sobre la mesa ante mí antes de mirarle con mis ojos dorados y destelleantes.

"Mis ojos son más cantosos que los de los Cullen." Afirmé. "Así que los oculto para pasar desapercibida. La última vez me preguntaste que quién era, he pasado una eternidad siendo cazadora. Mi tarea era cazar a licántropos y vampiros que rompían las leyes o causaban problemas. He convertido a algunos humanos y me he encargado de ellos."

"Entonces… tu familia…" Dijo.

"Yo era un estudiante en Atenas, una vampiro me intentó matar cuando la descubrí, lo hubiese hecho si Isabella no me hubiese salvado." Dijo Chad. "Y a Bobby lo encontramos ya mordido. No somos sus hermanos biológicos."

"Y yo la encontré en una comuna del sur." Afirmó Ivvan. "Me habían mordido, intenté matarme pero no pude, cuando ella me encontró me acogió y me enseñó a controlarme y tratar con esto lo mejor posible. Nunca nos casamos."

"Y yo era huérfana, mami se apiadó de mí y…" Dijo Lily.

"Y digamos que yo la adopté." Afirmé yo cortándole cuando vi que se afectó recordando. "Ya ves, no son mi familia biológica, sin embargo, sí son mi familia. Chad y Bobby son como mis hermanos, Ivvan… bueno, ha sido mi compañero durante mucho, y cuando adopté a Lily se hizo pasar por mi marido para explicar la niña a la que no podía hacer pasar por mi hermana."

"Como nosotros." Dijo Edward. "Ninguno somos hijos biológicos de Carlisle y Esme, solo que ellos sí están casados. Como Bella y yo, Rosalie y Emmeret y Alice y Jasper."

Todo aquello estaba sobrepasando a Charlie, demasiada información nueva para él.

"No puedo creérmelo…" Dijo Charlie.

"No quieres creértelo." Afirmó Bobby. "Te sientes demasiado confuso ahora mismo, y no quieres asumir que tu hija pueda ser algo que hasta hace unas horas pensabas existían solo en los libros."

"Es que Bobby puede leer los pensamientos y los sentimientos." Afirmó Ivvan como disculpándolo.

"Hombres si quieres pruebas siempre podríamos chuparte un poco de sangre." Dijo Emmeret para llevarse un capón múltiple.

"Emmeret no, pero… sí se de alguien que puede morder y no mata ni convierte. Al menos no sin que haya una voluntad." Afirmé yo.

"¿Quién?" Dijeron.

Sonriendo levanté un dedo de cada mano para señalar a los gemelos pelirrojos.

"¿Charlie, si yo te muerto y te chupo un poco de sangre creerás en la existencia de los vampiros?" Le preguntó Eddy.

"No creo que puedas." Le dijo Charlie.

Eddy me miró y yo asentí.

"Isa, puedo hacerlo yo sin tener que morderle." Me dijo Chad en voz baja mientras Eddy se acercaba a Charlie.

"No, tiene que creérselo y aceptarlo, sin trucos." Le dije.

Vimos cómo Eddy se le acercaba al brazo de Charlie y luego me miraba a mí.

"Creo que no tiene mucha sangre." Me dijo.

"Un sorbito solo." Le dije.

Mientras abría la boca y mostraba sus colmillos puntiagudos, todos contuvieron el aire. Yo no. Confiaba en mis hijos, sabía que se controlarían, les había educado para no matar a nadie.

Charlie soltó un siseo de dolor y un par de segundos después se separó lentamente mostrando un chorrillo de sangre cayéndole de la comisura mientras el brazo de Charlie mostraba un par de agujeros en el brazo justo donde se le había clavado los colmillos de mi hijo.

"¿Te lo crees ahora?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Comienzo a creérmelo." Murmuró. "Es… perdonarme, demasiada información en poco tiempo."

"Charlie, piensa que ahora tienes un secreto enorme que mantener." Le dije mientras le ayudaban a levantarse. "Pero que entre nosotros la lealtad se paga muy bien, cuentas con una protección mayor de lo que puedas pensar. Protección que si no me equivoco ya tenías en menor escala antes." Afirmé mirando de reojo a la gente de Forks y La Push allí. "Licántropos que pueden protegerte desde le bosque pasando por lobos con gigantismo y vampiros que se mueven en las sombras, no tienen puertas cerradas y son extremadamente sigilosos."

"Y ahora que sabes el secreto podrás verme más a menudo." Le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

"Puede venir con nosotros si lo desea." Afirmó Carlisle.

"¿Qué pasaría si escapase y decidiese que sois unos monstruos de los que hay que alertar al mundo?" Dijo.

"Somos muchos, bien posicionados y bastante discretos." Afirmé apareciendo tras de él y sorprendiéndole mientras le tenía por los sobacos en alto. "No podrías estar tranquilo, en cuanto desaparecieses estaríamos enterados, no podrías descansar porque no sabrías quién es el que va a matarte o cuando."

Le estaba asustando, lo sabía.

"Además." Dije sonriendo. "Yo sé quién nos va a traicionar y quién no. Sé que vas a guardar el secreto hasta la tumba. Solo jugaba contigo."

"A Isabella le encaaaaanta asustar a sus presas." Afirmó Chad divertido. "Pero luego es una buenaza."

Zas, tenía un corte delgadito en la mejilla.

"También le encanta hacerme cortes de aviso." Afirmó. "Para que chape la boca (chapar la boca cerrar la boca en el argot de los punks, creo)"

"Muy agudo, Chad." Le dije.

Iba a irse cuando Jacob se le pasó por debajo y lo levantó sobre su lomo.

"Si este es Jacob y podéis volver a ser persona… ¿por qué no se ha transformado?" Nos preguntó Charlie.

"Está débil y deprimido." Afirmó Billie.

"Y además, no quiere hablar." Afirmó Sam.

"¿Isabella?" Me dijo.

"Creo que es por mí, pero no estoy muy segura porque se niega a hablarme." Le dije yo suavemente. "Aunque la verdad es que poco a poco va recuperándose. Ya no es tan autista, se niega a hablar pero al menos presta atención a lo que le rodea."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Mejorando lo presente.**

(Voz de Isabella)

"Creo que te has pasado un poco con el pobre hombre." Me dijo Billie.

"Es la forma de hablar de esto con la gente." Afirmé yo. "Hay que advertirle que si le da por contarlo por ahí, si decide traicionar nuestro secreto, lo sabremos y antes de que se le ocurra hacerlo le vamos a pillar y le mataremos. Aún quedamos unos cuantos cazadores con vida. Aunque yo no le pusiese un dedo encima otro lo haría."

"¿No se supone que habías cambiado las normas?" Me preguntó Edward. "Porque están como siempre."

"Ahora permito las alianzas con otras razas, y si un humano sabe el secreto por motivos de familia o amor o algo así, no pasa nada con tal de que jure no decir nada a nadie." Le contesté. "Evidentemente, ya hay humanos que saben el secreto. Aída por ejemplo lo sabe, cuida de Aro y como no puede cazar ya le da sangre voluntariamente, aparte de eso le he hecho cambiarse a la sangre clónica o a donaciones." Le conté. "Hemos hecho bastantes cambios, Edward."

Últimamente me había vuelto un poco borde, había perdido bastantes de los avances que había hecho antes de la guerra, y era consciente de ello, solo que cuando ya era tarde y lo había dicho ya.

"En fin, podéis quedaros aquí." Le dije a Carlisle. "No sé si vuestra casa estará en condiciones después de todo este tiempo deshabitada, pero esta la hemos limpiado entre los gemelos y yo, un poco."

"Es una oferta bastante generosa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero creo que ahora mismo Charlie querrá pasar más tiempo con su hija y su nieta."

"Como queráis, la oferta sigue ahí." Afirmé. "Niños, nos vamos."

"¿Cogemos alguno a papá?" Me dijo Eddy.

"Me parece que le ha cogido tío Embry." Les dije.

"Así que problemas de pareja ¿eh?" Me dijo Emmeret bromeando.

"Se hablaba de divorcio humano." Afirmó Edward sonriendo divertido. "¿No es así?"

"Sois unos cotillas chupasangre." Les dije yo. "Tenía mis motivos."

"Pues supongo que han caducado o no habrías vuelto." Afirmó Alice sonriéndome.

"Tú y tu estúpido sentido del deber." Me dijo Edward cuando ya ibamos a echar a correr los gemelos y yo. "Si no lo dejas a un lado no vas a poder mantener ese matrimonio."

"Tranquilo, ya lo he dejado un poco de lado hace algún tiempo." Afirmé lacónicamente antes de echar a correr.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estábamos en el coche, en la ranchera que una vez fue de Alex y mía. Yo estaba atrás con Embry, Quil y Seth mientras las chicas iban adelante con Sam y Billie.

No entendía, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero regresaba Alex, un poco cambiada como si en vez de 7 años se hubiese ido de vacaciones unos días y hubiese regresado. Y no solo eso, ahora había decidido sola que Charlie merecía saber todo, ah, con el agravante de que encima, todos le habían obedecido cuando les había pedido que se convirtiesen, incluso Sam.

Sam era idiota, debía estar ya chocheando. ¿Y Paul? Por favor, babeando por Rachel, había caído muy bajo al babear también por mi mujer y delante de mi hermana.

"Se acabó, me da igual que nos haya dicho que a no ser que se dirija directamente no contestemos." Dijo Paul girándose.

"Paul, no." Le dijo Sam.

"Mira Jacob, deberías sentirte mal tú, por actuar como un vulgar chucho durante tanto tiempo. Has ignorado a todo el mundo y has hecho que tu hija tuviese que convertirse en la madre de sus hermanos." Me dijo Paul. "Y sí, volvemos a estar a buenas con tu mujer porque fíjate tú que sí, tenía motivos para alejarse de ti. Ah, y no babeo detrás de tu mujer, solo creo que ella llevaba razón al explicarle a Charlie la verdad. Su hija es una vampiro, su familia política también y sus amigos e hijos de amigos somos licántropos. Y por si te olvidas de ese pequeño detalle, tu esposa es un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, es la reina de los vampiros en general y de un clan entero."

"Paul, te estás pasando." Le dijeron mi hermana, mi padre y Sam.

"Paul, te recuerdo qué instrucciones tenemos." Dijo Jared.

"La terapia es terapia." Afirmó Embry. "Y ya nos dijo que iba a ser duro…"

Así que al parecer ahora les decía a todos qué hacer, a todos menos a mí.

"No, me da igual lo que hayan dicho." Dijo él. "Se está pasando de la raya."

"Paul, ya vale." Le dijo Rachel desde adelante. "Por favor…"

"Jacob, deberías cambiar de actitud." Me dijo Seth. "Así solo vas a conseguir que te dejemos de lado…"

Le tiré un mordisco al aire, era solo un aviso, y lo esquivó. Lo que sí que me valió fue un golpe de Paul, antes de que pudiese devolvérselo en forma de mordisco mi hermana le estaba echando la bronca.

"Creo que habría que llamar a Alex." Dijo Emily. "Debería hablar con Jacob."

Ni que hablando con ella fuese a hacerle más caso.

"Creo que no va a servir de nada." Le dijo mi padre dándome la razón. "Últimamente no obedece a nadie. Come cuando le obligamos pero…"

Lo de obligarme era un decir, es que si no comía, Alex me forzaba la comida o bien me ponía una inyección que dolía un huevo y me hinchaba donde me había pinchado para que poco a poco se deshinchase en dos horas.

No, no podía echarme atrás, no sé a qué había venido pero seguro que no era por mí.

Oí cómo en general suspiraban o gruñían.

"Jacob…" Dijo Seth suspirando. "Por favor… abre los ojos… ha vuelto, y si quería estar con sus hijos podría haberles recogido y haberse vuelto a ir."

"Y se ha quedado, aunque lo único que se lleva por tu parte sea indeferencia." Afirmó Quil.

"Y un puñado de picaduras de pulga." Afirmó Embry.

Ya, lo sabía, le había visto un par de picaduras curándose en cuestión de segundos mientras me lavaba con el champú anti-pulgas, y también cuando me secaba el pelo.

No, ahora no era el momento de echarme atrás, ella me negaba el único deseo que tenía y me había abandonado, no debía echarme atrás ahora.

Pero por otro lado... seguía siendo mi mujer, seguía queriéndola, aunque fuese en el fondo... por eso me seguía doliendo.

"Anda que..." Murmuró Embry. "Con lo mayores que estamos ya y seguimos con dudas de adolescentes."

"Desde luego." Afirmó una voz encima del techo de la cabina del conductor. "Y yo que pensaba que el gran Jacob era maduro... vaya que me engañaste a base de bien, un truco genial hacerle de escudo a tu esposa con el fuego."

Intenté saltar y morderle, pero una vez más me enganchó por el cuello y me mantuvo en algo.

"Creo que esto está convirtiéndose en un saludo habitual." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Suéltale." Le dijeron los chicos.

"Yo le suelto, en cuanto deje de pelear, que ahora no le tengo más que sujeto." Dijo Sorien.

"Jacob, para." Me dijo Sam.

No, no quería parar, seguro que aquel cabrón había vuelto para aprovecharse de nosotros. Me soltó cuando Embry se levantó y cogió.

"Anda que... de todo el mundo que conoce y tenía que emparejarse con un chucho debilucho. Eh, no en serio, ponerle un bozal o le vuelvo a atrapar y no lo suelto." Les dijo cuando volví a intentar cogerle.

"¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?" Le preguntó Sam dándole golpes al techo donde estaba sentado.

"Busco a mi primita." Dijo sonriendo. "Fui a visitarla a su nueva casa, pero el viejo y sus perros de caza me dijeron que se había cogido unas vacaciones, así que fui a preguntarle al colegio, cogí a una cría por banda para que me dijese algo más... y cuando me vieron allí me sacaron a mordiscos. Y aquí estoy."

"Resume." Le dijo Seth.

"Mensaje, Isa, entregar." Nos dijo como si fuésemos retrasados. "¿Lo pilláis?"

"Vale, Jacob, muérdele si quieres." Me dijo Embry.

Será un placer, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Sorien había bajado de la cabina y se había sentado encima de mí aplastándome contra el suelo.

"Supongo que estará con vosotros, así que..." Dijo tranquilo. "Si no os importa, llevo un rato corriendo."

"¿Quién es este?" Preguntó Moira dentro.

"Ah, enchantee, señoritas..." Dijo Sorien sonriéndole. "Me llamo Sorien Dupont."

"Sorien... deja en paz a mi familia." Le dijo Sam. "O te arrancaré la cabeza."

"Tranquilo Bobbie..." Le dijo Sorien desde encima mío. "No me interesan los de tu especie, si fuese humana... aún."

"Vete a la mierda." Le dijeron todos los chicos.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, salvo por Moira que se puso a preguntar.

"¿Y tú, Sorien de qué conoces a los tíos y a mi padre?"

"Tuvimos nuestras movidas hace unos años." Afirmó él. "Tu gente tiene muy poco sentido del humor."

"Sí, es muy divertido que te cojan del cuello y amenacen con partírtelo." Afirmó Embry. "Porque por poco le rompe la columna a tu padre."

"Eso fue por casualidad." Afirmó él. "Verás... es que entre nosotros no nos tragamos mucho. A decir verdad si ahora voy aquí es porque llevo la nariz tapada, porque el olor..."

"Ni que tú olieses a rosas." Le dijo Paul.

"Mira, lo mejor es que nos des a nosotros el mensaje y nosotros se lo damos a ella." Le dijo Paul.

"Hum... déjame pensar... No." Dijo Sorien. "Es algo que tengo que contarle yo, así que... gracias por la oferta pero no."

"Yo te juro que le mato..." Dijo Paul gruñendo muy bajo.

"Porque nos dijeron que era aliado, que si no..." Dijo Quil.

Entonces paramos en seco y nos llevamos un coscorrón todos.

"Eh ¿por qué hemos parado tan de repente?" Preguntó Quil.

"Enanos... cuanto tiempo." Dijo Sorien.

Todos nos giramos y nos dimos cuenta que tenía un ligero hilillo de sangre cayéndole por el cuello donde tenía unas uñas clavándosele en la garganta y luego otro par en el pecho.

"Te recuerdo que... tienes prohibido... tocar a nuestra... familia." Le dijo Jacky apareciendo de la nada tras él.

"Levanta." Le dijo Eddy saltando al techo del coche. "Levanta de ahí."

"Niños, qué hacéis." Les preguntó Emily.

"Tío Sorien tiene prohibido por mamá el acercarse a los gemelos, a vosotros o a papá hasta el punto del contacto físico." Nos dijo Eddy mientras Jacky clavaba más las uñas y levantaba a Sorien del suelo.

"Puntos débiles." Afirmó este. "Es peligroso meterse con los hijos de mi prima."

"Qué haces aquí, tío." Le preguntó Jacky soltándole.

"Mi informe." Le dijo. "La documentación, se las llevé a Volterra pero como no estaba..."

"Eres un jeta." Le dijo Eddy serio.

"¿Te parece bonito tardar un año entero de retraso?" Le preguntó Jacky.

"Perdona, pero para echarme la bronca vuestra madre, vosotros sois unos críos y no tenéis derecho, que os paso un carro de años." Les dijo Sorien.

Así que mis dos hijos eran capaces de poner a raya a ese demente. Eso me hizo enorgullecer y levantar la cabeza.

"Mamá nos ha autorizado a castigarte si hace falta." Afirmó Jacky chupando la sangre de sus dedos con una sonrisa.

"_Sorien unchiul, _(Tío Sorien,) _aici există, de asemenea, informaţii cu privire la crimele de Zlatan în zona dumneavoastră ..._ (aquí hay también información sobre los asesinatos de licántropos en tu zona...)" Le Eddy mirándole.

"_Am crezut că mama ta ar fi interesat să ştiu._ (Pensé que a vuestra madre le interesaría saberlo.)" Le contestó Sorien mientras llegábamos a la reserva nueva. "_Ca motivele mele pentru care mi-a ucis._ (Igual que mis motivos para el que maté yo.)"

Entonces su hermano miró los papeles y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

"_Cred că luptă pentru femele nu este o opţiune pentru mama._ (Creo que peleas por hembras no es una opción para mamá.)" Le dijo. "_Aveţi de gând să faci prea multe stricăciuni._ (Te va a hacer mucho daño.)"

"Si no os importa, no os entendemos." Les dijo Sam. "¿No teníais tantos modales?"

"Perdón." Le dijo Eddy.

"Tampoco os habéis perdido mucho." Afirmó Jacky. "Hablábamos de una cacería en sus terrenos. Nada importante."

"Por cierto, vuestro padre es..." Les dijo Sorien.

"Sí, exactamente el que piensas." Le dijo Jacky. "Si no, no te hubiésemos hecho sangre."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

La verdad es que después de llegar a la reserva bastante más rápido que el resto de gente que iba en coche, me había tenido que parar; me había emocionado tanto con correr que me había olvidado del resto del mundo y había acabado perdiendo a mis hijos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Seth con Claire en mi antiguo Jaguar XK Convertible Victory edition. Pararon el motor y entonces vi que estaban haciendo lo que Jacob y yo cuando nos daba por ponernos sentimentales.

"¿Somos los primeros?" Me preguntaron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba sentada en el porche.

"La primera soy yo y luego, sí, vosotros." Les dije sonriendo. "Ah, y fingiré que no he visto nada."

"No te pongas así, que lo tuyo con Jacob era peor." Me dijo Seth. "Tú le pasas un carro de años."

"Jacob y yo eramos mayores, o debo recordarte cuando te improntaste tú de mi hija." Le dije sonriendo con ironía.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo.

"¿Y los gemelos?" Me preguntó Sari.

"Estábamos echando una carrera, pero no sé dónde les he perdido." Afirmé. "Igual se despistaron con algún animal."

"A lo mejor." Me dijeron.

Poco a poco llegaron el resto, el único coche que faltaba era el dragoncito que llevaba a la mayoría de gente.

"¿Debería preocuparme?" Le pregunté a Seth.

"Lo más probable es que tarden un poco, el dragoncito no es como este." Afirmó Sari.

"Hablando de lo cual... nos sorprendió que le dieses a Sari las llaves del coche." Me dijo Seth. "No se lo dejabas a nadie."

"Sari es mi hija, además, puede conducir esta preciosidad sin tener un accidente." Afirmé sonriendo y frotándole el pelo con suavidad. "Y yo ya tengo mi Koenigsegg CCX aquí."

"Tengo suerte, mi 'suegri' es una amante de los coches de diseño y caros." Dijo Seth.

"Pasión que por suerte mis hijos comparten." Afirmé. "Me encanta ver que tratas bien a mi pequeño, Sari."

"Y a veces le saco a correr también." Me susurró para que Seth no se enterase. "Ya sabes, necesita correr de vez en cuando, libre y sin respetar las limitaciones de velocidad."

Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas. Mi propia hija me había salido como yo, amaba la velocidad y entendía que su, ahora novio, Seth estuviése preocupado si ella corría demasiado con el coche. Mujer vampiro o semi, hombre preocupado; no fallaba.

"Por cierto, Sari, me preguntaba si tú sabías conducir motos." Le dije.

"Sí, los tíos Quil y Embry nos han enseñado." Me dijo. "Bueno, a Joe y a mí. Porque dicen que a ti no te importaría, que eras una kamikaze al volante. Y me enseñaron tu moto."

"¿Y cual has usado para tus clases?" Le pregunté.

"La de papá." Me contestó. "Está un poco gripada pero como él no la usa pues..."

"Bueno, pues... tengo una sorpresita para ti." Afirmé sonriendo. "Diles a tus hermanos mañana que te lleven a recoger este envío. Correr es lo que más les gusta después de cazar con sus dientes."

"A mí también me encanta correr." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sari y yo solemos echar unas carreras algunas noches antes de dormir o por las mañanas prontito." Aseguró Seth mientras llegaba un nuevo coche.

"Bueno, me parece que si llegan todos de una pieza damos un bañito a papi y se acabó por hoy, que ha sido un día muuuuuy laaaaargo." Afirmé yo. "Oh... genial, el que faltaba para el duro..."

"¿Tío Sorien?" Le dijo Sari.

"Yo venía a dar unos papeles, así que... aquí tienes y yo desaparezco." Dijo Sorien dándome unos pergaminos y dando dos pasos antes de caerse al suelo bajo mi peso.

"Si no te importa me los vas a explicar." Afirmé con una sonrisa comercial desde encima suyo en un placaje.

"Te dijimos que no iba a colar." Le dijo Eddy con suavidad.

"_I bambini, si sapeva che cosa è questo?_ (Niños, ¿vosotros sabíais de qué va esto?)" Les dije mirándoles.

"_Vi ricordate la morte di Zlatan in Romania? _(¿Te acuerdas de las muertes de licántropos en Rumanía?)" Me dijo Jacky con ironía en italiano.

"_Eu va tăia gâtul tău, copil de nesuportat şi vulgar._ (Te voy a cortar el cuello, crío insoportable y maleducado.)" Le dije dándole una somanta de collejas a Sorien. "_Esti un rasist nenorocit de copil._ (Eres un maldito crío racista.)"

"¿Os importa traducir para los que no sepamos qué decís?" Nos pidió Sam.

"Mejor no traducir." Afirmó Sari mientras yo seguía soltando tacos en rumano.

"No sé lo que dicen pero te aseguro que mola ver cómo le mete de palos al loco ese del Sorien." Afirmó Paul sonriendo feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno, pues si has acabado yo tengo cosas que hacer." Le dijo Alex a su primo.

La verdad es que no acababa de comprender cómo aún seguía tragándole habiéndonos hecho la puñeta como nos la había hecho. Vale que nos había ayudado, nos había echado una mano y se había apartado. Según Alex eso había sido suficiente, para mí no.

No había tomado parte, lo único que había hecho era no pelear contra nosotros.

"Así que ahora estás aquí de vacaciones, cuidando de tu mascota." Le dijo Sorien.

"No es mi mascota, es mi marido." Le dijo ella molesta.

"Claro, claro... mira, si quiere mi opinión deberías haber elegido a mi hermano." Le dijo él. "Al menos Jagger era más indicado para ti. Él era inmortal, y vampiro. No se iba a morir como este..."

Oí un golpe, uno bastante gordo porque sonó bastante y un quejido, Sorien supongo.

"¡Vale, vale!" Le dijo asustado y como si le costase respirar. "¡No vuelvo a decir eso, perdona!"

"Más te vale." Le dijo Alex. "Ahora haz el favor de largarte de nuevo. Y no vuelvas a demorarte con tus informes o en vez de venirme con mi familia iré a casa y te cortaré el cuello para incinerarte, y me da igual que estés con la familia."

Una amenaza, y una bastante gorda, la verdad. Me hizo levantar la cabeza mientras el resto de chicos suspiraban o sonreían o...

"Sí, es que mamá ha pasado esta década un poco... agresiva." Afirmó Eddy sonriendo.

"Sí, y el tío Sorien es de los problemáticos." Añadió Jacky sonriendo. "Se demora en los informes, da problemas con licántropos... es por no contar que es un maestro en lo de conseguir sangre de humanas que le donan libremente."

Eso nos hizo gruñir un poco, a ninguno nos gustaba lo de que se alimentase de sangre humana, y menos aún que diese ese tipo de problemas.

"_Sorien, __te voi ucide, vrednic de dispreţ al naibii de şobolan!_ (¡Sorien, te voy a matar, maldita rata despreciable!) _Jilipollas, anormale!_ (Sobran las traducciones...)" Gritó furiosa. "_Veţi vedea, atunci când aţi prins, nu va trebui lume suficient pentru a ascunde de mine, ai naibii nenorocit!_ (¡Verás cuando te pille, no vas a tener mundo suficiente para esconderte de mí, maldito cabrón!)"

"Mejor no traducir todo eso." Afirmaron los gemelos con los ojos como platos.

La verdad es que llevaba razón, últimamente parecía no controlar demasiado bien su ira, y generalmente olvidaba un poco sus modales y hablaba en italiano con los guardaespaldas que tenía y en rumano con sus hijos y otra gente como Sorien.

Cuando entró gruía algo entre dientes.

"¿Problemas con eso?" Le preguntó Paul.

"Sí, problemas con Sorien." Afirmó. "Venga, Jacob, te toca baño. Y hoy no te pongas a intentar morder que no estoy de humor."

Y yo tampoco.

"A ver quién aguanta más." Dijo Embry divertido. "El lobo o la murciélago."

"Embry, hoy estoy que muerdo." Le dijo ella. "¿Te suena de algo?"

"Vale, no más chistes malos." Dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Oye, deja de morder!" Me dijo Embry mientras me acababa de secar el pelo. "Ya te vale, que me ha tocado a mí secarte porque tu esposa libraba. Y ya estás, tranquilito y a dormir; que tu padre nos ha dicho que acabábamos de bañarte y a la camita."

No quería irme a la cama, así que se lo dejé saber con mi actitud.

"Jacob... venga, por un poco de tu parte, amigo." Me dijo. "Que hoy no están ni tu mujer ni tus hijos aquí para obligarte..."

Ya, me había dado cuenta, no hacía falta que me lo dijese.

¿Dónde estarían?

¿En los alrededores? No podía sentirlos.

¿En casa de Sam y Emily? No, podía sentirles a ellos allí, los niños estaban correteando un poco.

¿En la playa? No creo, pero tampoco parecían estar en el bosque.

"Creo que dijeron algo sobre un bar o no sé qué..." Me dijo Embry.

Me puse a pensar, había oído algo de un bar, uno al que no podía ir más gente que los que éramos 'especiales'... Mierda, no podía acordarme del nombre... Era algo sobre una flor... una negra...

"El _'black orchid'_, pero no sabemos dónde está." Me dijo Embry. "Nunca nos ha llevado, y no sabemos dónde cae. Pero no te preocupes, iban ahí, luego iban a cazar un poco con los niños y luego... creo que volvían."

Claro, se me olvidaba que de vez en cuando a Sari había que dejarla ir a cazar, se iba con sus hermanos que estaban aprendiendo a cazar y siempre con alguno de los nuestros. Me lo habían contado pero...

No es que Sari necesitase la sangre, pero... sí necesitaba cazar.

Esperaría, estaba cansado, sentía que había ganado algo de peso, pero es que... cuando no era Sari la que me obligaba a comer era Alex y si no alguno de mis hijos... Comía poco porque no tenía hambre, vale. Pero había ganado algo de peso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La primera presa de Carrick. El paso de los gemelos.**

(Voz de Alex)

"_¡A la derecha, chicos!"_ Les grité mentalmente a Alexiel y a Eddy. _"Jacky y Carrick, vosotros azuzarle más. Sari, acósale un poco."_

Era un oso, uno grande de cerca de las montañas de Canadá. Aún no estaba muy herido, pero ya podíamos oler su sangre que corría por las venas y había coagulado en una herida.

Con un salto le caí encima y le clavé las garras tirándole un mordisco al muslo izquierdo, pero no le dejé mal. No, estábamos enseñando a los dos gemelos pequeños a cazar, aquella presa tenían que cobrársela ellos.

"_Mamá."_ Me dijo Carrick cuando el Oso me tiró.

"_No paréis, cuando persigáis una presa no paréis hasta haberla cobrado."_ Les dije levantándome.

"Mamá, va a ir al desfiladero." Me dijo Jacky.

"Perfecto, vosotros abriros y quiero que lleves a tu hermano en la espalda, adelantaros hasta la charca y emboscarlo allí." Les dijo Sari.

"_Gran plan, Sari." _Afirmé yo.

La verdad es que podíamos hablar así, mezclando pensamientos dirigidos y palabras, con tres lobos, dos vampiros y una portadora hablando normal, el resto no podíamos y hablábamos con pensamientos dirigidos.

La verdad es que quien quiera que hubiese enseñado a los más pequeños a cazar había hecho un buen trabajo; aún no eran capaces de cazar solos, pero sabían trabajar en manada. Eran dos lobitos pequeños, llegarían al tamaño de un dogo, uno de esos perros grandes y musculosos, su tamaño era inferior al mío o al de su padre, pero lógicamente eran más jóvenes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era demasiado pronto en la mañana cuando oí los aullidos de los lobos. No, no eran lobos comunes, conocía esos aullidos, hacía... siglos que no los oía, desde la guerra.

Levanté la cabeza, sí, estaba claro, era ella, y ahora a ella se había unido un coro de aullidos.

Me incorporé de un salto y forcejeé hasta que abrí la puerta; estas malditas zarpas no sirven para nada que no sea arañar.

Tan pronto estuve en el pasillo me esforcé por no hacer ruido, una tarea difícil, parece que mis músculos y mi cuerpo no me quieran obedecer, parece que estoy un poco desentrenado.

Abrir la puerta de la calle me cuesta un poco más, el pomo es redondo, tengo que maniobrar mucho antes de abrirla y poder salir.

Fuera hace un poco de calor, debería haber mirado el calendario para ver qué fecha es, pero no he caído.

Me paro a escuchar. Los aullidos vienen de la playa, sí.

Corro hacia allí, resulta que no soy el único en correr. Cuando llego a la playa veo que entre los matorrales hay más lobos esperando, y entonces les veo.

Parecen un cuadro, en el centro está un lobo, luego están dos chicos perfectos y pelirrojos a los lados de un par de chicas que parecen hermanas, y una de ellas está rodeando al lobo con los brazos mientras el otro lobo aúlla.

Con cautela, doy un paso, luego otro, otro más...

"Mira Carrick, ha venido hasta tu padre para verlo." Le susurra Alex suavemente y sonriendo.

Parece hinchada de orgullo, está orgullosa, pero no sé por qué.

"Alex, qué..." Le dije Quil.

"Mi hijo Carrick acaba de cazar su primera presa." Afirma ella orgullosa y dándole un beso enorme a nuestro hijo. "Ahora ya es un adulto."

"Felicidades." Dice Sam suavemente. "Eso significa que ya eres un cazador."

"No solo eso." Dice Jacky sonriendo. "No sé aquí, pero en las manadas de licántropos celebran la primera caza de sus cachorros en manada. Significa que han dejado de ser cachorros y han pasado a ser adolescentes."

"Y cuando cobran su primera presa en solitario es cuando se les considera adultos de pleno derecho." Afirmó Eddy frotándole la cabeza a Carrick.

Uno a uno les van felicitando todos, casi como en una fiesta.

"¿Qué te parece, Jake? Nuestros hijos han crecido." Me dice Alex suavemente y sonriéndome. "Ahora ya son adolescentes, han matado ese oso ellos solos, ya son cazadores..."

Cazadores, mis hijos ya no eran los bebés que un día fueron. Sari tenía ya más que los 23 y su madre y ella parecían hermanas, solo que Alex parecía un poco más mayor. Los gemelos pelirrojos parecían un poquito más jóvenes que su hermana. Y los dos bebés, nuestro orgullo, ya eran licántropos que se habían cobrado su primera pieza, conjunta pero presa.

"¿Papá?" Me llamó Alexiel mirándome.

Entonces reparé en su cara, parecía buscar algo.

Sonreí y agaché la cabeza antes de echarme hacia ellos y darle un lametazo, primero a Alexiel y luego a Carrick, por proximidad.

Con eso, ambos parecieron felices, y cuando me giré, vi que mis dos chicas sonreían tiernamente también.

"_Mamma_" La llamó Carrick. "_Rende un ritorno per l'acqua_."

"Casí, es: _Mamma fa una corsa fino a che l'acqua_? (Mamá, ¿hace una carrera hasta el agua?)" Le dijo ella. "Pero sí, me hace una carrera hasta el agua."

"_Questa volta non ho intenzione di vincere._ (Esta vez no me vais a ganar.)" Le dijo Alexiel sonriendo.

"Guao, _hai imparato la frase._ (Te has aprendido la frase.)" Le dijo Jacky divertido a su hermano. "Well done."

"¿Vais a bañaros ahora?" Le preguntó Embry a Alex.

"Es una forma de demostrar el éxito, bañarte en hielo." Le contestó ella atándose el pelo en una trenza. "Como no hay hielo para demostrar su hombría... el mar también sirve."

"_Il vostro marchio.._." Dijo Sari quitándose la camiseta sonriendo tras atarse el pelo como su madre. "En sus marcas..."  
"_Pronto..._" Añadió Jacky preparándose. "Listos."  
"_Uno_" Contó Carrick poniéndose en posición.

"_Due .._." Añadió Alexiel poniéndose también en posición.  
"_Tre!_" Gritó Alex para que se pusieran a correr hacia el agua helada.

Les vimos corriendo, a Jacky saltándole por encima a Carrick y corriendo hasta el agua donde los tres pelirrojos (los gemelos y Alex, que no olvidemos que ahora es pelirroja) saltaron al agua y se sumergieron para desaparecer unos segundos.

"Creo que me he de apuntar también." Dijo Seth.

"No seas tonto, está helada." Afirmó Sam frotándose los ojos.

"Ya pensaba yo que era algo importante." Dijo Embry.

"La primera caza de un lobo siempre lo es." Nos dijo Sam. "Jacob, tienes que estar muy orgulloso de ellos."

Sí, lo estaba. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, tenía 5 hijos que me llenaban de felicidad y orgullo. Sari era nuestra primogénita, y por ello había tenido que hacerse cargo de la familia mientras su madre no estuvo. Los gemelos que habían crecido lejos de mí, tenían 9 años, como los otros dos, pero parecían tener ya 16 o 17.

"_Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ellos."_ Pensé. _"Y sí, aún sigo enamorado de mi esposa, aunque me haya dejado, aunque no haya dado signos de vida en este tiempo... Podéis llamarme gilipollas y descerebrado si queréis. Por cierto, necesito un bañador o algo."_

"Jake, has hablado." Me dijeron sorprendidos. "Pero esta vez de verdad."

"Si quieres bañarte hazlo así." Me dijo Sam.

"Es degradante." Afirmé.

"¿Más que esto?" Dijo Leah tocándome el collar anti-pulgas. "No creo. Bueno, pues nada, felicita de nuevo a tus hijos, yo me voy a la cama, que estaba muy bien dormidita cuando tu escandalosa esposa nos ha despertado a todos."

"Eso, que algunos los hay que mañana trabajamos." Afirmó Jared. "Cuídate, y no te rindas, que al menos ahora ya hablas."

Solo asentí, asentí y me senté mientras todos se iban. Allí estaba, mi familia, parecían felices. Eran felices, pero yo no estaba allí.

Me tumbé en la arena y acabé durmiéndome.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

No sé yo cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí en el agua, nadando y jugando. Tanto Jacky como Eddy podían dejar de respirar un rato largo, sin embargo necesitaban salir después de media hora sin respirar. Era divertido verles jugar con sus hermanos que no tenían las mismas características. A los pelirrojos les gustaba la sangre y a los morenos la carne; si te ponías a pensar eran una buena combinación, no sobraría nada de las presas que cazasen, unos comían la carne y los otros le chupaban la sangre, además, tanto Jacky como Eddy necesitaban comer de vez en cuando sólido, herencia del padre.

"Venga, chicos... chicos, chicos, venga, a dormir." Les dije cuando vi que estaba a punto de comenzar a amanecer.

"Jooo..." Se quejaron.

"Venga, que no quiero tener que repetirlo." Les dije. "A la cama, ahora. Sari a su cuarto, el resto os repartís como podáis en el cuarto de Carrick y Alexiel."

"Mamá ahora somos adolescentes ya." Se quejó Carrick.

"Sí, pero adolescentes o no, hasta los 16 aún tenéis que admitir ordenes maternas." Les dije. "Y mamá es más fuerte así que... venga, desfilando."

"Entonces eso nos excluye." Dijo Jacky.

"Jacky, vosotros dos tenéis aún 9, así que..." Le dije señalándole a la orilla.

"_Che merda..._ (Que mierda...)" Murmuraron los dos.

"Eh, esa boca." Les reñí.

"Perdón..." Se disculparon los dos.

La verdad es que era divertido. Era la madre de los 5 y más bien parecía su hermana mayor.

"Esto... mamá..." Me dijo Jacky señalando a un bulto en la orilla.

"Dio..." Murmuré en italiano.

"Chicos, ir yendo a casa." Les dijo Sari. "Va, mamá, déjale ahí." Me dijo a mí. "Hace tiempo que no duerme así, total, si sigues bañándote en cuanto se despierte te avisará."

"Ya, muy espabilada nos has salido tú..." Le dije bromeando.

"Digamos que me ha tocado ser la espabilada del grupo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Yo me encargo de mis hermanos ¿hum?"

"Vale, está bien." Le dije. "Pero no veas lo frustrante que es que hable con todos menos conmigo, lo único que hace es protegerse mentalmente contra mí."

"Creo que él lo ve como que nos abandonaste." Me dijo. "Así que dale tiempo."

"Ahora pareces mi madre..." Le dije yo sonriendo.

"Es la primera vez." Afirmó ella sonriéndome. "Y con la de veces que me has hecho tú de madre... ya tocaba. Por cierto, cuándo..."

"No, primero la universidad." Le dije. "Y no, no es negociable. Te he negociado una plaza en las principales universidades. La Sorbona de París, Oxford, Cambridge, Yale, cualquier universidad de Italia."

"Seth va a ir a..." Comenzó.

"Seth tiene también plaza." Le dije. "El pago no será problema, con sus ahorros y lo que cobre después de acabar la carrera podrá pagársela."

Fue algo gracioso, porque me rodeó con los brazos y me abrazó feliz mientras gritaba algo como gracias y un montón de cosas.

"Tú solo dime qué quieres ser y yo te lo moveré todo." Afirmé. "Te lo prometo."

"Había pensado en... Bellas Artes, aunque... bueno, no creo que sea de utilidad o... Lo sé, lo sé, no sirve para nada. Pero había pensado combinarlo con magisterio." Comenzó un poco más triste.

"¡Pero si es genial!" Le dije feliz. "¡Tu tío y yo somos médicos, no tenemos a ningún maestro!" Afirmé. "Además, bellas artes también sirve en nuestro mundo. Vas a necesitar saber de todas ellas para poder saber dónde encontrar verdades y dónde no."

"Entonces..." Me dijo.

"¿Qué te parece algo italiano? Italia es la cuna del arte renacentista." Le dije. "La _Università degli Studi di Firenze._ El rector es un conocido mío, seguro que no pone pegas, además, está cerca de Volterra. Podríais venir los fines de semana."

"¿Podríamos?" Me dijo.

"Claro, Seth y tú." Le dije. "Porque supongo que querréis estudiar juntos ¿no? Hay 12 facultades, en alguna encajará, digo yo; Facultad de Bellas Artes, de Agricultura, de Arquitectura, de Economía, de Educación, de Ingeniería, de Derecho, de Matemática, Física y Ciencias naturales, de Medicina y Cirugía, de Farmacología, de Ciencias políticas, y de Sicología."

"Seth es el mejor guardaspaldas de la reserva." Me dijo. "Y también es genial y..."

"Y estás hasta las trancas con él." Afirmé sonriendo feliz de verla tan enamorada y feliz como siempre había deseado que fuese. "Pero el amor no es una carrera así que..."

"Se lo diré." Me dijo deprisa y emocionada. "Va a estar feliz de saberlo."

"Que bien, nuestro futuro cuñado es un licántropo." Dijo Jacky.

"Alégrate, al menos no es Faan." Le dijo su hermano.

"Oye, venga todos a la cama." Les dije aparentando estar cabreada. "Y señorita, luego ya seguiremos con esta discusión."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estaba en lo mejor de mi sueño cuando me golpeó un rayo de sol directamente en la cara y abrí un poco los ojos.

Estaba amaneciendo, no, ya era casi de día. Estaba en la playa, lleno de arena pero seco.

Bostecé un poco antes de darme cuenta que había un brillo rojo en el agua. No, parecía una mancha de sangre. De pronto parecía como si el mar se hubiese incendiado en un punto.

Entonces me di cuenta que no era fuego, tampoco sangre. Era una cortina de pelo flotando. Pelo rojo y brillante que destellaba bajo el sol con el color rojo vivo de la sangre.

Intenté llamarla, pero no me salía la voz, en lugar de eso emití algo parecido a un ladrido, bochornoso, pero al menos llamé su atención.

La cortina comenzó a moverse hacia la orilla y acabó apareciendo su espalda, se dobló y se puso en pie y sonrió.

"Buenos días, así que ahora te da por dormirte en la playa." Me dijo bromeando y escurriéndose el pelo.

"_Al menos yo duermo."_ Le dije.

"Eh ¿me has dirigido a mí tu pensamiento?" Me dijo divertida.

"_No, solo pensaba el alto."_ Le contesté con ironía.

"Me alegro que por fin vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra." Afirmó con suavidad en la voz y los gestos.

La verdad es que al final llevaba razón mi padre, me había convertido en un viejo amargado, orgulloso y gruñón.

"_Yo ya soy viejo."_ Le dije. _"Me parece que ya es momento de abandonar el orgullo y dejar a un lado mi cabezonería."_

"_Dio!_ Hablas como un viejo." Me dijo.

"_Soy un viejo."_ Afirmé. _"Y me da vergüenza que me veas como humano porque..."_

"Jake... qué temes." Me preguntó acariciándome con cuidado el lateral de la cara y con un gesto de dolor. "Yo no me enamoré de tu apariencia. Vale, ayudó un poco, para qué mentirnos; pero te quiero por cómo eres."

"_No quiero que me veas hecho un anciano y que todo el mundo piense que soy el abuelo de nuestros hijos, y el tuyo, o tu padre."_ Le dije.

"Jake, mi padre, mi abuelo... eres mi marido." Me dijo con ternura. "¿No puedes darte cuenta?. ¿No puedes creerme?"

"_Te creo."_ Afirmé. _"Claro que te creo, es solo que... yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y no quiero que duden de ti por mí."_

"Jake, amor." Me dijo echándome el pelo de la cabeza hacia atrás. "Ya tengo lo mejor para mí. Te tengo a ti, y tengo a nuestros hijos. A mí me da igual lo que diga la gente. En Italia piensan que soy la madrastra de los gemelos, y la hermana mayor de Sari. Y nacerán nuestros nietos, y pensarán que son mis hijos. Y nuestros hijos envejecerán y pensarán que son mis padres. Nos da igual."

"_Tú mereces a un marido joven, apuesto... alguien vital que..."_ Le dije.

"Destransformate." Me pidió.

"_¡¿Cómo?!"_ Le dije.

"Sí, destransformate y deja que yo juzgue." Me dijo. "Déjame que te demuestre que a mí tu aspecto no me importa."

"_Pero..." _Dije dudando.

"Por favor." Me pidió. "Por favor..."

"_No..." _Murmuré. _"No puedo..."_

"Por favor, no me gusta besar un hocico frío." Me dijo, esperó una reacción, pero yo era incapaz de reaccionar. "Jake... ¿ya has olvidado cómo era cuando estábamos juntos? Lo que sentíamos con un solo roce, cuando me rodeabas con tus brazos, cuando aparentaba dormir solo para que tú durmieses tranquilo..." Me dijo sonriendo. "Nuestros besos."

Sí, recordaba, pero no podía recordar qué se sentía.

"_Lo siento, no puedo."_ Le dije.

"Tan solo tienes que destrasformarte." Me dijo. "Solo vuelve a ser tú y podremos recordarlo, juntos." Afirmó cogiéndome las patas frontales con suavidad y de rodillas frente a mí sentada en el suelo.

Intenté recordar cómo se hacía lo de cambiar de forma, pero fue imposible.

"_Ya no puedo destrasformarme."_ Le dije. _"Lo siento."_

"Debes relajarte." Me dijo. "Cierra los ojos." Me pidió rozándome los párpados con los dedos. "Piensa en tu forma que deseas conseguir, tienes que estar concentrado, tienes que recordar cómo se siente siendo humano... Cada centímetro de piel, cada sentimiento..."

"_Lo siento, no funciona..."_ Afirmé._ "No... no recuerdo qué es ser humano."_

Me sentía mal, no podía recordar aquello, deseaba poder convertirme, pero no podía...

Entonces ella suspiró y me hizo tumbar para tumbarse junto a mí.

"Quiero ayudarte." Me dijo. "De verdad que quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras no vuelvas a ser humano... Tienes que recordar..."

Era curioso, mientras me estaba peinando el pelo del cuello hasta la tripa podía sentirla, pero... no era el pelo, bueno, al principio sí, pero... era como si estuviese acariciándome la piel directamente, sin pelo, solo... piel.

"Tienes que recordar, Jake." Me dijo. "Por mí, por ti... al menos hazlo por tus hijos. Ya no recuerdan al padre que tenían, solo... llevan demasiado tiempo viendo a su padre como un lobo a cuatro patas tirado en el suelo mientras ellos viven frente a tus ojos sus vidas."

Lo volví a intentar, podía sentir algunas cosas, pero parecía que aquello no era suficiente. Volví a intentarlo, pero nada.

"_Lo siento."_ Le dije.

"Supongo que llevas demasiado tiempo así." Me dijo casi como suspirando. "Tienes que recordar... debes recordar cómo hacerlo. Debes recordar cómo era ser humano."

"_Para ti es fácil." _Le dije. _"Tú tienes ya esa forma."_

"Ya, pero no es fácil para mi el hacerlo al contrario." Afirmó. "Pica, me duele, es... parece como si me bañase en ácido y quema... MI caso no es como el vuestro." Me dijo tristemente. "Yo me convierto con el odio, con el dolor... Aún me cuesta controlarme... Sé lo que es el dolor e intentar trasformarte cuando te sientes roto por dentro..."

"_Supongo."_ Le acabé diciendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El aspecto de Jacob. Los regalos.**

(Voz de Alex)

Era muy temprano cuando me llamaron de Volterra. Fue algo breve; '¿qué tal todo?', 'todo bien', '¿cuándo vuelves?', 'aún tengo asuntos pendientes', 'te necesitamos para echar unas firmas'... Burocracia, salvo Heidi el resto de la antigua guardia personal de los Vulturis me habían aceptado porque había ganado. Demetri y Felix me hablaban, me hacían la pelota, me obedecían... pero solo por respeto.

Antes de colgar me habían pedido que regresase porque ya tenía trabajo acumulado.

"Mamá." Me llamó Sari al segundo de colgar. "¿Quién era?"

"Volterra, que cuando voy." Afirmé. "Llevamos ya unos días de retraso."

"¿Vas a volver a irte?" Me dijo con un poco de decepción.

"Serán solo unos días." Le dije. "No puedo dejaros aquí, no así."

"Nosotros podemos cuidarnos bien." Me dijo. "Aquí cuidamos todos de todos y..."

"Y tu padre está hecho polvo." Afirmé sonriendo tristemente. "Ha recuperado un poco, pero sigue siendo solo una sombra de lo que fue."

"Es porque no puede trasformarse..." Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Me preocupa, para qué engañarnos. No es normal, al menos no en él."

"No debería meterme pero..." Dijo Sari en voz muy baja y mordiéndose el labio inferior con duda. "Papá se deprimió mucho cuando tú te fuiste, pensó que nos habías abandonado, y como no dijiste a dónde ibas ni dejaste a los que lo adivinamos el decírselo..."

"No podía seguirme." Afirmé. "No hubiese sido seguro para él."

"Pero ahora tú eres la jefa." Me dijo. "Podrías cambiar las cosas para que papá pudiera..."

"Sarí, tienes que aprender que hay ciertas normas que no deben ser cambiadas." Le dije con un tono de derrota. "Por supuesto que podría permitir la entrada de licántropos a Volterra, pero... Volterra ha sido siempre una ciudad para los vampiros, el hogar de los Vulturis, un sitio temido por todos y como tal debe permanecer. Claro que podría permitir la entrada, pero es mejor no hacerlo. Ahora sé que no cobrará sentido, pero... algún día lo entenderás, necesitas madurar la idea, pensar y algún día le encontrarás el sentido." Afirmé sonriendo. "Eres una chica muy lista."

"Y los gemelos también." Me dijo. "Te los llevaste a ellos y a mí... me dejaste atrás."

"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?" Le dije. "Jacky y Eddy habían nacidos como vampiros casi puros, se han alimentado de sangre desde el mísmo nacimiento, se comieron la placenta-huevo en la que venían... tenía que separarles del resto de mortales para evitar accidentes, ellos lo saben. Tienen ya un entrenamiento, saben controlarse, conviven entre humanos sin llamar la atención salvo cuando se emocionan y cazan aves al vuelo..."

"Que envidia, cazar aves al vuelo..." Me dijo.

"Por cierto ¿os habéis pasado a buscar el paquete que os dije?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo.

"No hay problema." Afirmé. "Si no os habéis pasado apuesto a que hoy os la traen de correos, si no me equivoco hoy es el día que traen el correo desde Forks."

"No se te olvida un detalle." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Ay, hija... nosotras dos debemos recordar todo, detalle a detalle." Afirmé suspirando divertida. "¿Qué sería del mundo sin nosotras?"

Ella se rió y yo sonreí divertida, mi forma de reír. Estuvimos así un buen rato, vacilando y bromeando en el porche donde yo salía siempre a atender mis llamadas fuera de casa.

Y allí seguimos hasta que llegaron Seth con los dos escuderos de Jacob: Quil y Embry.

"¿De risas?" Nos preguntó Quil mientras Seth le daba un beso de saludo a Sari.

"Contarnos el chiste y así nos reímos todos." Me pidió Embry."

"Nada." Les dije sonriendo. "Cosas de chupasangres." Añadí con ironía.

"Muy graciosa." Me dijeron Quil y Embry.

"Y Seth, tío, córtate un pelo." Le dije separándole de Sari. "Que te recuerdo que sigo siendo su madre, y no me gusta ver cómo estáis todo el rato en plan babas."

"Vale, suegri, vale." Me dijo Seth levantando las manos mientras Sari seguía pegada a él.

"Suegri... me gusta, pero ¿no me hace más mayor?" Le dije bromeando.

"Mamá, pero si ya pareces mi hermana mayor." Me dijo Sari sonriendo pero sin apartarse de Seth.

"Sari, los modales." La reñí. "Las damas no andan por ahí así..."

"Vaaaaaleeee." Me dijo.

"¡Correo!" Dijeron cuando oímos una bocina y se paró la furgoneta en la casa.

"Vaya... servicio a domicilio." Dijo Seth.

"Buenos días." Dijo el cartero. "Hombre, Sarah, precisamente por aquí tengo unas cajas enormes para ti y tus hermanos." Dijo sonriéndole. "¿Y esta señorita era...?"

"Encantada, me llamo Bella." Afirmé. "Soy una hermana de Alex, soy la tía de los chicos."

"Qué hay, Joe." Le dijo mi hija sonriéndole. "Yo recojo los paquetes."

"Sari." La llamaron los gemelos mayores.

"Ah, esos paquetes." Dijo Eddy sonriendo. "Ya les ha costado llegar."

"Te recuerdo que han tenido que mandarlos en trasporte especial." Le dije yo. "En fin, llamar a vuestros hermanos y que vengan a ver la entrega." Les dije mientras el cartero descargaba los cajones enormes de la furgoneta.

"Pues a la graciosa que les ha mandado esto ya le vale." Afirmó el pobre hombre. "Me ha ocupado toda la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. He tenido que hacer un viaje específicamente a la reserva y luego tengo que volver a cargar para llevar al resto de sitios."

"Deja Joe, ya nos ocupamos nosotros." Le dijo Quil mientras Embry y él ayudaban a bajar cajas.

"¡Dios... ¿qué han metido aquí?!" Se quejó Embry.

"Chicos... no se abre hasta que no estén aquí los gemelos." Les dije.

"Si es por eso, tiene fácil arreglo." Afirmó Embry a punto de gritar llamándolos y haciendo que Sari le cayese encima para cerrarle la boca.

"Esperaremos un poco." Dijo sonriendo. "Mejor no despertar a mis hermanos, anoche no durmieron bien."

La verdad es que era una excusa, y bastante obvia, para no abrir nada demasiado cantoso ante un empleado de correos; así que tan pronto se fue, los dos pequeños salieron de casa con el abuelo y el lobo que era ahora su padre.

"¿Se ha ido ya?" Preguntó Billie asomando la cabeza por la puerta como los otros.

"Sí, podéis salir." Les dije.

Era curioso ver a cuatro machos de tres generaciones diferentes y dos especies diferentes asomando solo la cabeza medio escondidos por el marco de la puerta. Cuando les dijimos que podían salir ya entonces fueron apareciendo uno tras otro, primero los pequeños, luego su padre y por último Billie empujándose con cuidado. Ahí fue cuando yo salté por el aire y aterricé tras él para ayudarle.

"Gracias, hija." Me dijo poniéndose los brazos en el regazo con cuidado. "¿Qué son esos cajones tan grandes?"

"Un regalo por los últimos 7 cumpleaños que me he perdido." Afirmé sonriendo. "De parte de sus hermanos y mío."

"¿Podemos abrirlo?" Me preguntó Carrick suavemente mirándome como su gemelo.

"Todo vuestro, esto… cuidado con las astillitas si rompéis la tapa." Les dije.

"Si queréis ayuda…" Les ofrencieron sus hermanos pelirrojos.

"A ver niños…" Les dije yo sonriéndo. "Dejarles a vuestros hermanos ¿eh? Que a vosotros no os abrían los regalos nadie."

La verdad es que me encantaba verles mirar las cajas, buscarles un punto débil por donde abrirlas y luego tirando entre los tres de una tapa y luego otra y luego otra. La emoción en sus ojos cuando vieron que estaban llenas de un montón de esas bolitas para conservar los envíos en blando y trasportarlos de forma segura... La emoción con la que quitaban lo que rellenaba la cara para descubrir las motos dentro…

"¡Wala!" Dijeron. "¡Pedazo motos!"

"¡Yo también he cumplido años 7 años!" Se quejó Embry lloriqueando.

"No seas jeta, chaval." Le dije sonriendo. "Ahora las llaves… Una Kymco Venox para ti, Sari." Le dije sonriendo y tirándole las llaves. "La Indian Chief 2009 es para Alexiel y Harley Davidson Heritage Softail 1995 es para Carric, creo que no me haya confundido eligiendo modelo..." Añadí pasándole a cada uno sus llaves con una sonrisa. "En Europa son lo último de lo último, a mí me gustan grandes pero... bueno, tengo entendido que a la gente de la reserva os gustan más algo más... útil y menos grande."

"Las nuestras molan más, son como las de Sari." Afirmó Jacky.

"Tienen un par de Yamaha YZF-R6S." Les dije yo. "Una roja y una negra."

"Roja mía." Afirmó Eddy. "Y negra para Jacky."

"Pues las vuestras son muy... grandes." Afirmó Seth.

"Claro, los vampiros sois unos chulos." Afirmó Embry.

"Y los licántropos unos greñudos." Le dijo Jacky en el mismo tono de broma.

"La verdad es que parecen reflejar un poco la especie." Me dijo Billie. "A los dos pelirrojos que se parecen a ti les pegan unas motos grandes, ostentosas. Como los dos morenos se parecen a mi hijo tienen motos más camperas; y Sari... parece una mezcla entre ambos."

"La de Sari es una moto preciosa, de chica y ligera." Le dije. "Y tiene un asiento trasero espacioso, para llevar a Seth y también para que pueda llevar paquete sin problemas."

"O sea, que como siempre has pensado en todo." Afirmó Sam. "Bravo."

Al momento tenía tres cuerpos sobre mí tras derribarme y cubrirme de besos.

"¡Gracias, mami!" Me decían. "¡Cómo molan!"

Eso me hacía más feliz aún, así que sonreí feliz. Como ya había dicho alguna vez… ¿para qué quería yo el dinero si no era para gastármelo en los que quería? Lo mejor para mis hijos, igual que pagaría la mejor univesidad para todos y cada uno de ellos. En Europa o América.

"Eso sí, vosotros dos… las motos no salen de los terrenos de la reserva hasta que no tengáis los 16." Les dije. "¿Entendido?"

"Sí, y no le haremos ni un rasguño." Afirmó Carrick abrazándome una vez más.

"Jo, ya sabemos cómo hacer para que nos abracen." Afirmó Quil.

"Caros los abrazos." Afirmó Jared.

"¿Podemos probarlas, podemos, podemos…?" Me preguntó Alexiel.

Ante esto solo sonreí y les hice un gesto con los ojos.

"Pero primero… buscar los cascos." Les dije. "Y Jacky y Eddy… vosotros echarles un ojo."

"¿Nos das entonces el día libre?" Me preguntó el primero.

"Eh, solo para que vayáis a conocer la reserva." Les dije intentando ponerme en el puesto de madre protectora y tradicional.

"Prometido." Me dijeron.

"Seth, cuento con que eres el mayor con Sari para que les eches un ojo." Le dije.

"Descuida." Me dijo. "Además, yo voy a ir de paquete. Y Jake y tú tenéis aún cosas que hablar."

"Sí, muchas cosas." Afirmó Sari mirándome. "Y esta vez, por favor, explícale bien."

"¿Te estás poniéndo en plan madre?" Le dije levantando una ceja. "Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu madre."

"Una madre anclada en los 20 años." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y yo tengo también la cabeza fría, díselo."

"_¿Decírme el qué?"_ Me preguntó Jacob.

"Nada, no te preocupes." Le dije.

"¡Mamáaaa!" Me dijeron nuestros hijos.

"Vale, vale." Les dije. "Vosotros dos, sois unos cotillas traidores, y tú, Sari, tu eres una traidora a las mujeres. ¡No nos boicoteamos entre nosotras!"

Me sacaron la lengua los tres antes de pisar a fondo los aceleradores dado que los gemelos pequeños llevaban a los mayores como paquetes.

Tan pronto como se fueron dejando una nube de polvo, Jacob me estiró de la camisa.

"Voy, voy…" Le dije. "En serio, no haces más que recuperar tu habla y ya estas presionándome."

"Ahora es cuando lamentas haberle hecho hablar." Afirmó Jared a la vez que Jacob pero dándome una palmada en la espalda. "Que te sea leve…"

"Gracias." Le dije.

"_Vamos, sé exactamente a dónde ir."_ Me dijo Jacob. _"¿Podrás seguirme si corro?"_

"¿Perdona?" Le dije divertida. "No soy yo la que tiene que correr a cuatro patas, cariño."

"_¡Tonto el último!"_ Me dijo casi gritando.

Sonriendo me despedí de todos y salí corriendo tras Jacob hasta pillarle y luego ponerme ante él.

"Mira este culito porque lo vas a tener en el campo de visión todo el rato." Afirmé.

"_Tampoco creas que me importa mucho."_ Me dijo en broma. _"Sigues teniéndolo perfecto."_

Eso me hizo sonreír complacida.

Los halagos no eran lo mismo si no venían de él, y ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos. Mucho más de lo que había pensado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"_Y… hemos llegado."_ Afirmé parando en el trozo de acantilado donde recordaba que solía sentarse ella cuando no dormía y se alejaba un poco de la zona habitada de la reserva. _"Aquí podemos estar tranquilos."_

"¡Eh...!" Dijo sorprendida y dudosa a la vez. "Yo... ¡yo recuerdo este lugar!"

"_Sí, eso tengo entendido."_ Afirmé sonriendo.

"Solía venir aquí, a pensar." Me dijo sentándose por lo que yo me senté a su espalda con mi cabeza en su costado. "¿Cómo sabías que aquí estaríamos tranquilos?"

"_Solía espiarte." _Afirmé._ "No a posta, desde luego."_

Ella sonrió, sí, me encantaba esa cara tan especial... de pronto me pareció que el día estaba más iluminado.

"Bueno... ¿había algo de lo que querías hablarme?" Me preguntó.

"_Sí, y no."_ Le contesté. _"Era más bien... tú tenías algo que decirme ¿recuerdas?"_

"Ah... eso..." Murmuró mirando al frente. "Me han llamado esta misma mañana."

"_¿Tu familia?" _Le pregunté._ "Quiero decir... tu otra parte de la familia."_

"Sí, tengo que volver a irme." Me dijo. "Tengo que volver a Italia, así que... bueno, aún tengo que hablar con los niños a ver si... bueno, alguno quiere venir."

"_¿Otra vez te vas?"_ Le dije.

"Me requieren en Volterra." Me dijo. "Y si Sari y Seth se han decidido ya... tengo que ir a tramitar sus accesos a la _collegio_, universidad."

"_¿Universidad?" _Le pregunté confuso._ "¿Qué universidad?"_

"La_ Università degli Studi di Firenze,_" Me dijo. "Está cerca de Volterra, y yo tengo un piso en Florencia, así que podrá vivir allí y venir a casa los fines de semana."

"_Pero... eso significa que ella va a..."_ Le dije atando cabos.

"¿Venirse conmigo?" Me dijo. "Sí, como los gemelos. No sería seguro dejároslo por aquí, la verdad."

No, otra vez perder a mi familia no... Ya había perdido a mi mujer, dos de mis hijos debían mantenerse con ella porque eran vampiros... y ahora Sari, mi hija, mi primogénita... Sari también iría con su madre... a este paso no tardaría en quedarme solo...

"_Pero no podéis iros." _Le dije._ "No... acabáis de llegar..."_

"Jacob, llevamos aquí casi un mes; tengo unas obligaciones, no puedo desatenderlas así." Me dijo tristemente. "Es... esto nunca ha sido fácil, nunca lo será."

"_Podría serlo."_ Le dije.

"No, porque tú no estás dispuesto." Me dijo. "Aún si no fueses esto, aún si fuese un humano normal... no podría hacerse tal y como estás ahora. Así que... olvídalo."

¡¿Había una forma?!

"_Dime que es verdad."_ Le pedí. _"Dime que existe una forma."_

"Podría ser." Me dijo sonriendo y enterrando la cara en mi lomo con una sonrisa. "No es segura al 100 por ciento, no hay precedentes de algo así... pero sí, podría ser posible."

"_¿Cómo?"_ Le pregunté.

"No, aún no." Me dijo. "Primero debes estar fuerte y sano de nuevo. Debes permanecer humano; además, hay bastantes requisitos más que debes cumplir."

Volví a intentarlo, no podía convertirme, temblé de ira y ella me cubrió los ojos con las manos, al instante noté una gran paz interior.

"Si te enfadas, nunca de destransformarás." Me dijo suavemente. "Me quedan solo unas horas de estar aquí... ¿te importa si las pasamos juntos?"

Juntos, aquello sonaba genial, sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo con la suya en mi lomo. Sí, yo también quería estar cuanto más tiempo con ella mejor.

"Me estaba preguntando... ¿te apetecería ir a la playa?" Me dijo. "A algún lugar, uno donde solo estemos los dos."

"_Vale, sí."_ Afirmé. _"Molaría, si supiésemos dónde."_

"Conozco un sitio perfecto." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Es perfecto ¿no?" Me dijo Alex sonriendo con los brazos en jarra en una caleta a la que había que bajar un poco por roca.

"_Que guay, no sabía que existía."_ Le dije.

"Yo tampoco, pero... bueno, la descubrí hace tiempo persiguiendo a Sorien." Me dijo mirándome. "Arena suave, blanca y... bueno, agua más o menos clara."

"_Un paraíso." _Le dije._ "¿Te importa quitarme la cesta de encima?"_

Me había atado una cesta con comida en los lados del cuerpo y correr me había costado un poco.

"Jake, estás en mala forma, chaval." Me dijo bromeando. "Venga, unas carreritas para calentar."

"_¿Vamos a pasar el último día juntos... haciendo esto?"_ Le pregunté.

"Tú, entrenando un poco, yo... tomándome unas caipiriñas mientras tomo un poco el sol y nadar." Me dijo. "Ah, por cierto, vamos a nadar los dos."

"_Bueno, eso sonaba mejor."_ Afirmé.

Sí, nadar juntos, correr juntos... sonaba genial.

"Bueno, pues vete echándote 20 carreras, playa arriba, playa abajo." Me dijo. "Mientras yo voy a ir montando el chiringuito por... aquí mismo."

"_¿Tengo que correr solo?"_ Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijo cogiendo la hamaca. "Venga campeón... corre un poco."

No me hacía ninguna ilusión, sin embargo, corrí un poco, a las cuatro vueltas estaba reventado.

"_No puedo más..."_ Jadeé.

"Hum... cuatro vueltas están muy por debajo de tu capacidad." Me dijo, entonces se le iluminó la cara. "¿Seguro que estás cansado?"

"_Sí, no podría correr ni una vuelta más."_ Afirmé.

"Y yo te digo que no te creo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Dame cinco minutos."

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ Le pregunté.

"Ya lo verás." Afirmó.

Oh, claro que lo vi, en tres minutos exactos.

"No me gusta esto, pero..." Dijo sonriéndome y dejando la ropa doblada con cuidado en la tumbona. "Supongo que sería mejor si pudiese ser una atractiva loba teñida de rojo, pero... a mí también me cuesta lo mío aprender a controlar mis trasformaciones."

"_A mí me gusta así más..."_ Afirmé.

¡Claro que me gustaba más así, había dejado toda la ropa en la tumbona!

"Bueno pues..." Dijo ella. "Supongo que aún recordarás cómo se jugaba a pillar."

"Sí..." Le dije.

"¡Tú la llevas!" Me dijo riéndose y dándome un toque en el hombro antes de echar a correr.

¡Chica juguetona! Eché a correr para perseguirla, pero... por mucho que corriése, no conseguía pillarla, me llevó de un lado a otro de la playa, saltaba obstáculos, me esquivaba... y cuando parecía que iba a pillarla siempre escapaba.

Me dolían las patas, me dolían los pulmones, me dolía todo, así que acabé tirado en la arena.

"No... puedo... correr." Afirmé derrumbándome con la lengua fuera tragando arena. "Estoy... muerto..."

"Llevas 30 vueltas contando las que llevabas ya antes." Afirmó ella sonriendo y parando junto a mí para acariciarme el cuello con fuerza jugando. "Eso está muy bien para llevar tanto tiempo sin hacer apenas ejercicio. Mantén este ritmo y en poco podrás volver a ser tu si comes bien."

"_Lo tenías todo calculado..."_ Le dije dándome cuenta sobre eso.

"Exacto." Dijo sonriendo divertida antes de levantarse. "Tienes una mujer que sabe más que el diablo. Voy a nadar un poco, cuando recuperes el aliento ven a buscarme ¿sí?"

Me apetecía ir ya, pero... cuando intenté levantarme me volví a caer agotado.

Lo de nadar tendría que esperar...

Esperé y esperé, y cuando por fin pude levantarme, la vi volviendo hacia la tumbona, escurriéndose el pelo y tarareando un poco.

Señor... estaba... ¡parecía seguir teniendo 20 años! Su cuerpo era perfecto, ni una arruga, ni una medida desproporcionada... nada malo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Me dijo.

Asentí con suavidad.

"Me daba vergüenza pedir comida." Le dije. "Como tú no comes..."

"Por algo has traído las bolsas." Me dijo abriendo una para sacar un mantel que extendió y luego puso unas fiambreras encima. "Pollo y... un kilo de ensalada." Afirmó cogiendo un trozo de tomate que mordió.

Se me hacía la boca agua viéndola comer... y entonces me acercó la otra mitad del tomate al morro y cuando abrí la boca lo colocó con cuidado dentro retirando los dedos antes de que cerrase la boca.

"Todo tuyo, campeón." Me dijo sonriendo.

Me fijé mejor, no sé cuando se había puesto un bañador, la verdad. Molaba más cuando tenía todo apilado en la hamaca...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno..." Murmuré tras comprobar que tenía todo listo en el helicóptero. "Todo listo por aquí... _Ragazzi!_ (¡Chicos!)" Llamé a mis escoltas. "_Ragazzi, sono tutti pronti ad andare?_ (Chicos, ¿todos preparados para irnos?)"

"_Sì_ (Sí), _Chiaro _(Claro)" Me dijeron. "_Certamente._ (Desde luego) "

"_Lasciamo in 5 minuti._ (Salimos en 5 minutos.)" Les pedí viendo que teníamos comité de despedida.

"_Perché questo ritardo?_ (¿Por qué esa demora?)" Me preguntó el piloto.

"_Devo dire addio._ (Tengo que despedirme.)" Afirmé divertida antes de bajar del aparato. "¿Habéis venido a despedirnos?"

"No sabíamos que te ibas." Me dijo Quil.

"Ya sabes, tengo... tengo mis obligaciones." Le dije.

"¿Cuándo volverás?" Me preguntó Embry.

"No lo sé." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza y concentrándome en llenarla de mentiras.

"Eso... suele significar varios años." Me dijo Seth.

Entonces sonreí y me acerqué hasta ponerle una mano en la nuca.

"Ten en cuenta que vosotros dos vais a ir a Florencia para la universidad..." Le susurré en el oído divirtiéndome al sentir que se calentaba. "Es un favor que voy a pedir per-so-nal-men-te."

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?" Me dijo tragando.

"Porque a mí, nadie me niega un favor." Afirmé antes de darle un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja protegiendo los dientes con los labios.

Entonces sentí que me cogían sin ninguna delicadeza del pantalón y tiraban de mí para separarme de Seth.

"Vale, vale." Dije mientras Jacky me forzaba una pajita de sangre por la boca y me pasaba un brick. "Ho capito (Lo he pillado, comprendido)."

"Llámanos." Me dijo Billie.

"Tranquilo, lo haré." Afirmé sonriendo.

Entonces sentí un tirón hacia abajo y me vi derribada por Jacob.

"Puaj, para ya, pesado." Le dije quitándomelo de encima con la cara cubierta de babas por sus lametones. "Puaj... tío, me has bañado en babas. Cuídate ¿vale? Y no te olvides, haz ejercicio, campeón."

"_Pero vas a volver ¿no?"_ Me dijo.

"No sé." Le dije dándole un beso en el pelaje antes de enterrar mi cara en él. "No sé cuanto tiempo me va a llevar ocuparme de todo..." Añadí antes de darle un beso en el hocico. "Cuídate, Jacob."

Un salto, con un salto los gemelos y yo alcanzamos el helicóptero que se había elevado del suelo lo justo para no tener pasajeros indeseados y parando en la puerta abierta con elegancia para mirarles mientras nos alejábamos.

"_E così freddo che addio?_ (¿Y esa despedida tan fría?)" Me preguntó la mujer.

"_Terapia, che credo dovrebbe perdere._ (Terapia, debe pensar que me pierde.)" Afirmé sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Fue todo raro, con un solo salto estaban en el helicóptero, aterrizando en la puerta como quien ha hecho un salto de longitud.

"_E così freddo che addio?_ (¿Y esa despedida tan fría?)" Preguntó la otra mujer de abordo.

No había estado estudiando italiano a fondo, pero sí que sabía lo justo para entender que hablaban de una despedida y frío.

Había estudiado un poco para intentar sorprender a Sari, Italia era parte de su sangre, como Rumanía y como era nuestra cultura.

"_Terapia, che credo dovrebbe perdere._ (Terapia, debe pensar que me pierde.)" Contestó Alex con una voz que denotaba una sonrisa aunque no la viese.

Terapia, creer deber perder... No, deber era antes que creer.

De pronto, oímos a Jacob grañir. Parecía querer suplicar. Otra vez la iba a perder...

¡Eso era!. ¡Todo era una terapia, Jacob debía pensar que la perdía! Pero... ¿para qué?

De pronto, la respuesta llego sola. Poco a poco, Jacob fue perdiendo el pelo. Se había quedado en el suelo, y ahora parecía estar replegándose sobre si mismo y formando una pelota peluda a corros.

Nadie dijo nada, nos dimos codazos para fijarnos en él. En silencio vimos la cosa más rara o más asquerosa que nadie haya podido contemplar jamás.

Jacob, tirado en el suelo, llorando como una niña y perdiendo pelo mientras poco a poco volvía a ser humano.

Sus hijos intentaron hacer algo, pero Sam les frenó. Con 9 años que tenían, no eran ningún problema para Sam.

"¿Jacob?" Le llamamos cuando vimos al hombre que era ahora. "Eres... ¿eres tú?"

No contestó, Sari le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara y entonces la vimos, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de lágrimas.

"Papá..." Dijo Sari.

"Tío Jay, tienes que ver esto." Le dijo Claire que miraba al cielo.

Con cuidado todos levantamos la vista para observar el cielo. Allí arriba, escrito en humo, había una frase.

"_Bentornato__, Jacob. Ti amo._ (Bienvenido de nuevo, Jacob; te quiero.)"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Condiciones. Adios a una vida.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex,_ cara_." Me dijo Aro. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí, tengo asuntos que requieren mi presencia en América." Afirmé asintiendo mientras cargábamos las motos en el avión sobre el soporte donde nos iban a soltar. "Además, aquí podéis arreglároslas bien sin mí. No creo que ahora vaya a haber alguna movida, y si la hay, os aseguro que me entero; a la primera chispa peligrosa me tenéis aquí."

"Primero venimos nosotros." Afirmó Jacky. "Y luego si es importante molestamos a mamá."

"Venga, que sí mafiosos." Les dije acabando de ajustar las correas de la carga. "A ver si viene vuestra hermanita con mi moto y nos podemos irn… Ah, Sari ¿qué horas son estas?"

"Perdón, perdón." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es que estaba viendo la capilla de la universidad… ¡es la caña!"

"Sabía que te iba a gustar." Le dije sonriendo. "Y ahora venga, arriba, ten esto." Le dije pasándole el paracaídas que le tocaba. "Póntelo bien ajustado no sea que tengamos un accidente ¿vale?"

"¿Volvemos ya?" Me dijo.

"¿En dos días no te ha dado tiempo de ver lo que querías?" Le pregunté divertida. "Pero si hasta habéis echado la inscripción para Seth y para ti."

"Así que tu hija va a venir a Italia a estudiar." Me dijo Heidi. "Va a ser un honor tener a nuestra sobrina honorífica por aquí." Afirmó frotándole a ella el pelo mientras se aseguraba el paracaídas.

"¡Heidi!" Le dijo Sari quejándose en broma.

"Bueno, pues a lo dicho." Les dije sonriendo. "Si pasa algo llamadita y en horas estoy aquí. Aro… cuídate ¿vale?"

"Ja, cuídate tú, que luego nos vuelves apestando a lobo." Afirmó sacudiendo el muñón como despedida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Jacob?" Me llamó mi padre. "Vamos hijo, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo."

"Ya va..." Le dije.

"¿Tanto tiempo necesitas en el baño?" Me dijo mientras salía.

"Se me ha olvidado cómo afeitarme sin cortarme..." Le dije casi murmurando puesto que me daba un poco de vergüenza aceptarlo. "Cuando era lobo era todo más fácil."

"Los lobos y las personas no se relacionan." Me dijo. "Y venga, que tienes que llevar esos paquetes de la tienda de la anciana Redford a sus destinos."

"Ya va..." Le dije cogiendo unas galletas de la encimera. "Me llevo esto para el camino."

"Venga, que tienes que traer algo de ingresos..." Me dijo. "Con lo que coméis tus hijos y tú..."

"Son unos chicos geniales." Afirmé.

"Claro, y traen más ingresos que tú." Me dijo. "Llevan desde las 7 repartiendo periódicos por la reserva y Forks."

"¿Con 8 años repartiendo?" Le dije. "Hay que ver lo espabilado que son. En fin, me voy."

"Eh, la leche aquí." Me dijo quitándomela de nuevo. "Y largo."

"Que sí, que sí..." Le dije. "Volveré para la hora de comer."

"Tranquilo." Me dijo. "Prepararé un poco más de comida."

La verdad es que lo de repartir era una chufa, lo hacía más que nada por estar algo entretenido.

Y la verdad es que llevar encargos de aquí para allí me hacía evadirme del hecho de que me había vuelvo a abandonar mi esposa, esta vez con tres de nuestros hijos.

"¡Ah, Jacob que bien verte!" Me dijo una anciana más o menos de la edad de mi padre cuando le llevé su pedido. "Toma hijo, cóbrate tú. Me temo que yo no estoy ya demasiado fina calculando el dinero..."

"Desde luego señora Featherhell." Le digo cogiendo su monedero y cobrándome antes de devolvérselo. "Tenga, ya me he cogido el dinero. Que tenga un buen día, aunque esté cubierto..."

"Igualmente." Me dice. "Hasta el día más oscuro puede ser el más brillante si se ve con buenos ojos, hijo, no lo olvides. Cuando una cosa mala pasa, siempre pasa algo bueno después."

"Sí, claro." Le digo antes de volver a montarme en el dragoncito para acabar el reparto.

Seguro. Esa anciana chocha no sabía lo que decía. Que cuando algo malo pasaba luego llegaba algo bueno... Esa sí que era buena. Pues no, había habido una guerra de la que los humanos no sabían nada y qué, luego no había pasado nada bueno. Mi mujer me había abandonado. Dos veces.

"Jake." Me llaman de la reserva por la radio que Charlie me regaló y que al parecer los chicos han instalado en el dragoncito para poder comunicarnos. "Aquí Jared. ¿Qué tal llevas el reparto?"

"Aquí Jacob, bien, pesado." Le contestó.

No hay nada que me moleste más que me anden molestando así. El otro día Embry para pedirme que le comprase un barril de cerveza antes de volver a casa, Seth para quejarse de lo miserable que era cuando mi hija no estaba por allí...

"Creo que hoy deberías volver directo." Me dijo Leah tras quitarle el micrófono a Jared y con una voz de estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. "En serio, seguro que te pones como loco."

"No me digas que habéis vuelto a tocar lo que no debíais." Le dije.

"¡No!" Me dijo Embry molesto. "Además, no fue culpa mía."

"Tú vente directo y luego ya veremos." Me dijo Jared casi ordenándome.

"Eh, tú a mí no me des ordenes, que aún sigo siendo un alfa." Le dije.

"Que sí, que sí." Me dijo Embry. "Ah, y me dicen por aquí que te traigas tulipas o algo así... Que si no te traigas harina, huevos..."

"De eso hay en casa, pero ya llevaré el sirope." Afirmé. "¿Sabor?"

"Uno de fresa o cereza y otro de chocolate." Me dijo Leah sonriente.

"Oído." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno... pues ya he vuelto..." Murmuré apagando el motor frente a nuestra casa familiar de los Black. "A descargar esto y ya estoy..." Afirmé cogiendo las bolsas.

En cuanto estuve en la puerta oí dentro algarabía, y el olor tampoco era malo. Supongo que habían vuelto a intentar hacer algo de comer. El olor era dulce, como de tortitas... ahora que caía ¡nadie en casa ni la manada sabía hacer tortitas!

"¡Leah, deja en paz mi cocina!" Le grité entrando y por poco tirando la bolsa con los siropes.

"Eh, idiota, yo estoy aquí." Me dijo desde el sofá.

"¿Entonces quién...?" Murmuré.

"Marchando veinte tulipas más." Dijo Jacky saliendo con una pila de tulipas de barquillo.

"Má, Sari" La llamó Eddy. "Ya hay suficientes."

"¿Jacky, Eddy?" Les dije sorprendido.

"Paso al helado." Dijo Sari sonriendo y saliendo con unas cubas de algo.

"¡¿Sari?!" Dije aún más sorprendido.

"Hum... ¿y a mí nada?" Me dijo una voz tras de mi haciéndome girar la cabeza para que mi mujer me diese un beso. "¿Lo ves, cazurro? La edad te ha sentado bien. Aunque estás un poco flacucho aún." Me dijo tocándome el brazo.

"Dios... que horror." Murmuré.

"¿Pues?" Preguntó Alex desde mi espalda aún colgando con sus brazos por mis hombros y la cara junto a la mía.

"Se supone que yo iba a tener mejor aspecto para cuando..." Comencé.

"Para cuando me fueses a buscar, llamando a Sari para que te dijese dónde estábamos. Cogerte un avión y venirte." Me dijo. "Otro plan tonto del tontín de mi marido."

"Te habías vuelto a ir sin..." Le dije.

"Sí, plan de emergencia para hacerte recordar." Afirmó ella dándome un beso. "Y ahora... tómate uno de los perfectos heladitos que hemos traído de Italia..." Me dijo jugando a hacer como que rogaba a lo niña pequeña mientras me tiraba de la mano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Pelo medio rapado, con algún corte en la zona de la barba, un poco flacucho aún... y con unas ojeras, así estaba Jacob. Echo un trapo, pero aún sin ni una sola arruga.

¿Qué tenía, 50 y pico? Parecía tener aún los 30 y algo. Estaba guapo, solo que un poco en baja forma, y eso daba un poco de pena, la verdad.

Mientras le veía comer helado sonreí, el primer mordisco que dio en la cucharilla de helado que se estaba llevando a la boca puso la misma cara que había puesto yo cuando lo probé, la misma que nuestros hijos... y luego comió bastantes veces antes de parar a mirar que le estabamos mirando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo.

"Nada, nada..." Dijimos sonriendo.

"Hijo, que parece que no te dé de comer." Afirmó Billie.

"Es lo que pasa cuando se comen estos helados." Le dije sonriendo y cogiéndome una palada de mi tulipa de chocolate belga negro. "Que como te gusten no puedes parar de comer."

"Jo, que me hace sentir mal." Afirmó Jacob.

"Tú come, que te me vas a quedar en los huesos." Le dije bromeando.

Hombre, lo de en los huesos era un decir, parecía que estaba volviendo a echar músculo, como si hubiese seguido entrenando aunque yo me hubiese ido esa quincena.

"Por cierto, os veo un poco cansaditos." Les dije. "¿Habéis hecho una maratón y no me habéis avisado?"

"Estamos entrenando a tu querido marido." Afirmó Embry. "Que la verdad es que ahora le ha dado por entrenar todos los días un rato."

"Perfecto, un poco de joggin por las mañanas es bueno." Les dije. "Además, me parece genial que un hombre quiera estar en forma."

"Sobre todo con una mujer como tú al lado ¿no?" Me dijo Paul.

"Muy gracioso, Paul." Le dije divertida pero con ironía. "Jacob querrá estar en forma por él mismo."

"Fifty fifty." Me dijo Jacob.

"El muy nenaza no aguanta ni 200 metros corriendo." Me dijo Jared.

"¿200, Jacob?" Le pregunté divertida. "¿Y los casi 450 que corriste conmigo el día antes de irme?"

"No hay la misma motivación." Me contestó para sonreír con picardía. "Aunque cuando quieras volvemos a entrenar."

"Mira que esta vez te toca los tres cuartos de kilómetro ya..." Afirmé.

"Podría intentarlo." Me dijo.

Entonces reparé en que tenía un chorretón de helado cayéndole de la boca por un costado, sin que pareciese darse cuenta...

Entonces nuestros hijos le vieron mientras comían y sonrieron, enseguida estaban riéndose de verlo, algunos mientras masticaban.

"_Bambini, non ridere a tuo padre ..._ (Niños, no os riáis de vuestro padre...)" Les dije a los niños. "_Sappiamo già tutto quello che è un po 'sciatto, a volte. _(ya sabemos todos que es un poco descuidado a veces.) _Dai, non ridere._ (Venga, no os riáis.)"

"_E 'molto divertente._ (Está muy gracioso.)" Dijo Jacky divertido.

"_Ha un filo di gelati._ (Tiene un hilillo de helado.)" Añadió Sari.

"_Vieni, vieni ... smettere di ridere, 's cattive maniere._ (Venga, venga... dejar de reíros, es de mala educación.)" Les dije cogiendo una servilleta para frotarle la mancha.

"¿Qué... qué hacer?" Me dijo Jacob un poco descolocado.

"_Guarda te come un bambino._" Le dije. "Perdón, a veces me cuesta un poco adaptarme a que aquí no habláis italiano... decía que cuidarte como a un crío. Helado." Le dije mostrándole la mancha que ahora estaba en la servilleta.

"¿Y por qué habláis entre vosotros en italiano?" Me preguntó Billie.

"Sería descortés decir esas cosas en voz alta." Le dije sonriendo. "No quería que se supiese de qué se reían. Ah, ah, Eddy..."

"¿Uno al estilo japonés?" Me dijo.

"Vale, venga." Le dije. "Eh, niños... el 'sirope' de la nevera, nada de masacres por aquí ¿entendido?"

"¿Un ave?" Me dijo Jacky.

"No." Les dije. "Os pillarán y recordar que no deben vernos saltando así..."

"Vaaaleeee." Me dijeron.

"Bambini." Dije murmurándo. "Niños."

Últimamente me costaba un poco dejar de usar vocabulario en italiano, así que cuando metía la gamba, lo aclaraba en inglés.

"Por cierto, papi." Le dijo Sari acabando su tulipa. "¿Sabes que ya he visto la universidad?"

"¿En serio?" Le dijo él. "¿Y cuál es?"

"La de Firenzze, Florencia." Le dijo Sari. "Me gustaría ir allí."

"Irás." Le dije yo. "Seth y tú."

"¿Y eso desde cuando?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Jake, tus hijos valen mucho, tenemos dinero... si quieren ser universitarios lo serán. ¿Sabes?" Le dije.

"Pero... yo pensaba que Sari, que nuestros hijos..." Dijo Jacob. "Que se quedarían..."

"¿Qué se quedarían aquí?" Le dije yo frunciendo el cejo.

"Oh, oh..." Dijeron los otros.

"Esto... será mejor que salgamos a comer esto fuera." Dijo Quil. "No sea que..."

"¿Habéis visto el nuevo banco de la salida?" Preguntó Billie mientras yo comenzaba a estrechar los ojos a rendijas al darme cuenta de qué era lo que pretendía decir Jacob.

"Enséñanoslo." Le pidió Embry entonces. "Porque creo que esto es la 4ª guerra mundial y yo paso de que me pille aquí."

En unos segundos estábamos Jacob y yo solos en la mesa, cara a cara y yo en silencio.

"¿Creías qué Sari iba a estar aquí hasta que te murieses?" Le dije furiosa y con un volumen neutral pero un tono de furia. "¿Qué nuestra hija se iba a quedar en casa a seguir haciendo el trabajo sucio?"

"Pues sí, sí, pensaba eso." Me dijo.

"¡Oh, Jake!. ¡Eres un maldito machista, retrógado y anticuado!" Le dije saltando por fin. "¡Ninguna hija mía se va a encerrar en una casa mientras yo siga viva solo porque su padre sea un inútil que no sabe ni cambiar un pañal!"

"¡Y qué quieres!" Me dijo. "¡¿Llevártela como haces siempre?!. ¡Me has abandonado 3 veces, y siempre que surgen problemas huyes!. ¡Esa es tu forma de arreglarlo todo, huir!"

"¡Yo... no... huyo!" Le grité encarándome a él.

"¡Huiste antes de decir que te mataron!" Me dijo. "¡Huiste cuando las cosas se pusieron mal!"

"¡Huí para protegeros!" Le dije.

"¡¿Y qué me dices de hace 7 años?!" Me dijo. "¡Ya no había problemas, nadie nos estaba amenazando!"

"¡Me fui porque tú solo sabes hacer las cosas más difíciles!" Le grité. "¡Me he tirado años viajando de aquí para allí, investigando sobre esto para poder ayudarte!" Le acabé confesando entre gritos.

Mierda... me había fallado mi bocaza.

"La verdad es que... desde nuestra primera vez han... no entiendo muy bien qué me pasa, pero... he cambiado, demasiado." Afirmé más suavemente. "He perdido bastante potencial... me he descuidado bastante... es raro, porque sigo siendo yo pero, a la vez... es como si fuese otra persona."

Jacob no decía nada, supongo que tampoco podía. Yo estaba condenada a chupar cosas de otros, poderes, vida... y ahora también había chupado la bocaza de licántropo de Jacob...

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije. "Por esto es por lo que no debemos estar juntos..."

"No." Me dijo él. "Precisamente por esto es por lo que debemos estar juntos." Afirmó cogiéndome las manos. "Tú lo dijiste, licántropos y vampiros podemos complementarnos, tú y yo somos un ejemplo. Somos la primera pareja entre especies."

"No seas orgulloso." Le dije. "Resulta que yo estaba equivocada, sí hay antecedentes de relaciones entre vampiros y licántropos."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo. "Es broma ¿no?" Añadió sonriendo como si fuese una broma. "Claro... se me olvidaba que..."

"No Jake, no es una broma." Afirmé. "Verás, yo soy hija de Victoria Valerius, que a su vez es hija de Nicolai Valerius y una mujer humana llamada Anna Petrovva; Nicolai tenía un hermano, Dimitri Valerius, solo que él era portador, le turvieron que morder y lo hicieron vampiro."

"¿A qué viene esto?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Verás..." Le dije levantando el lapicero del mapa que le había hecho con parte de mi árbol genealógico. "Aún no he acabado. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado a la condessa Arianna Valerius?"

"Sí... era la cabeza de tu clan antes de ti." Me dijo.

"Resulta que la condessa tuvo varios hijos, por un lado Ivvan Valerius que se casó con su hermana Valeska Valerius que también era hija de la condessa pero portadora lo que nos hace pensar que su padre era humano; y Boris. Jagger, Sorien, Louie y Lucien descienden de este." Le dije mostrándole la rama de donde venían ellos. "Nunca supe de ellos porque su madre Inga fue masacrada cuando lo de Vladimir y Stephan."

"Ah, pensaba que solo eran parientes tuyos." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Lo son, ahora ya sabes por qué." Afirmé. "A lo que ibamos. Resulta que al margen de ese matrimonio, Valeska tuvo una relación con un licántropo, uno desconocido. Nunca se casaron y no hay constancia de su nombre, pero tuvieron un hijo, Alaine Valerius."

"¿Otro mestizo?" Me preguntó sorprendido.

A mí también me había sorprendido cuando me enteré.

"No, por algún motivo, Alaine permaneció licántropo." Afirmé. "Creo que nadie de mi familia lo descubrió, porque si no lo hubiésen matado. El caso es que si nosotros tenemos como antepasado a la Condessa, mi otra rama tiene a Alaine. Generaciones y generaciones de licántropos que descienden de mi familia... y tantos unos como otros sin saberlo..."

Ahí guardamos silencio. Estaba teniendo la misma reacción que había tenido yo cuando me enteré. Me tiré días en silencio, pensando, reelaborando mi árbol genealógico en la cabeza. Había supuesto un mazazo a mis creencias, a los pilares de mi familia que siempre había tenido...

"Tienes un... árbol familiar muy... complejo." Me dijo rompiendo el silencio y como si no supiese qué decir exáctamente. "Y cómo... cómo te..."

"Resulta que tengo un pariente que se llama Dimitri, Dimitri Valero." Le dije. "Pero no son de la misma región de Rumanía que nosotros. Le conocía como Dimitri a secas, y cuando me mandó un documento oficial al colegio y vieron el apellido me avisaron. Como comprenderás, los Valerius hemos sido durante muchos siglos vampiros; Valerius, Valero... demasiado parecidos ¿no? Así que decidí que era tiempo de conocer un poco más a este chico... Pasamos horas y horas hablando... y voilá, aquí tengo a una parte de la familia que nunca conocí."

"Licántropos en tu familia..." Me dijo.

"A mí también me ha costado creérmelo." Afirmé. "Más áun cuando tiré mucho más del hilo, investigué y... me encontré con toda la familia por esa parte. Resulta que tengo casi cincuenta familiares, toda una familia entera con árbol genealógico por esa parte, con dos ramas separadas y... nunca adivinarías qué. ¿Recuerdas a Tepztin, de Yucatán?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Es familia mía." Afirmé. "Descendiente de esta ráma de licántropos. ¿Y Carrick, Aidan y Jackson? Más parientes míos. Cada vez que lo pienso... Carrick, familiar mío..."

Jacob entonces me cogió la mano con suavidad y me la besó con mucho cariño.

"Ven aquí..." Me susurró antes de cogerme entre sus brazos, no de una manera pasional, era... era casi como una madre abraza a su hijo... parecía buscar reconfortarme. "Si va a hacerte daño, lo mejor será que lo olvides..."

No podía olvidarlo, resulta que tenía parientes por medio mundo, y ya no eran todos vampiros como siempre había pensado. Tenía una familia, una rama entera, un árbol genealógico entero que eran licántropos, los hombres licántropos y las mujeres portadoras. Dos de mis amigos, familia adoptada de licántropos, eran familia mía, Teptzin también era familia...

Me cogí a Jacob y restregué mi cara contra su hombro. Últimamente lo tenía más huesudo, pero me daba igual. Era un hombro; no, era más que eso, era el hombro de Jacob.

Me abracé con una fuerza humana a él mientras él me frotaba la espalda.

"Ha tenido que ser duro para ti estar sola tanto tiempo." Me dijo.

"No te puedes hacer una idea." Afirmé. "Pero nuestros hijos han estado ahí para mí..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Llevábamos mucho tiempo así, con mi esposa entre mis brazos mostrando por una vez sus debilidades humanas mientras seguía siendo vampiro.

No podía imaginarme que su otro gran amor, Carrick, era en realidad pariente suyo hasta que le mataron. ¿Y Tep? Él era Mexicano, no era Rumano, era Mexicano. Ni siquiera se parecían físicamente; claro que tampoco ella se parecía a sus primos Sorien o Jagger; bueno, a Louie un poquito.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, aquello había comenzado porque Sari tenía plaza en la universidad de Florencia y se iba a ir de casa.

"Alex... ¿por qué quieres que Sari se vaya lejos?" Le pregunté.

"Florencia y mi casa en Italia están próximas." Me dijo. "No va a ir muy lejos, vendrá a casa todos los fines de semana y puentes."

"¿Por qué quieres alejarla de mí?" Le pregunté.

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" Me dijo confusa y escamada. "No la voy a alejar ¿no puedes vivir sin ella cuatro o cinco días a la semana?"

"No voy a estar cogiendo un avión cada viernes para ir a Italia y volver el lunes." Le dije.

"No vas a tener que hacerlo." Me dijo. "Podrías venir a mi casa en Italia. Está a las afueras de San Gimignano. No es un palacio como lo de los Vulturis pero... bueno, está restaurada, está en plena Toscanna, es tranquila... y en el pueblo me quieren bastante. Como a los niños."

"¿Y qué pasa de lo que decías de mi familia?" Le dije.

"El sol y el aire de la Toscanna le harán genial a Billie." Me aseguró. "Además, conozco a mucha gente de su edad en el pueblo, suelen ir a la plaza, ven partidos de futbol, juegan a las cartas..."

"Vamos, que no se va a aburrir." Le dije. "¿Y del resto?"

"Las gemelas trabajan aquí, tampoco las ves mucho. Además, Paul y Rachel se van a casar ¿no? Formarán un hogar y tú sobras. Sam tiene su familia, Seth se va a venir con Sari, y desde luego, Leah es bienvenida en casa. Quil pronto se casará con Claire, aunque esas prisas..."

"Quil y Claire no están prometidos." Le dije.

"Mierda, he vuelto a meter la pata." Me confesó.

"¡Lo has visto otra vez!" Le dije divertido.

"Shhh, no digas nada ¿eh?" Me dijo divertida.

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "La familia al carajo."

"No he dicho eso." Afirmó. "La familia es la familia, pero esta está ya un poco distanciada, en el sentido que cada uno tiene su vida."

"Vale, para los años que me quedan ya me da igual ser un mantenido." Dije. "Acepto a irme contigo a Italia. Y acepto que nos llevemos a Billie, si él quiere."

"Oh, le he visto conmigo en esa casa." Afirmó Alex sonriéndome. "Al que no podía ver es a ti, cariño. Ya sabes..."

"¿En serio?" Le dije captando un pequeño signo de que no era del todo cierto lo que me estaba contando.

"Más o menos." Afirmó. "Y... ¿das tu la noticia o la doy yo?"

"La doy yo." Le dije. "No es por meterme contigo pero... yo me llevo mejor con mi gente."

"Adelante campeón." Me dijo levantando las manos. "Es tu manada. Yo voy a hablar con los Cullen."

"No están aquí." Le informé. "Están con Charlie, van a pasar los últimos años de su vida en un sitio tranquilo y soleado. Creo que dijeron algo de pasar los últimos años de Charlie dándole alegrías constantes y cuidándole."

"Seguro que han ido a la isla de la luz." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, las ciudades que formamos cuando nos refugiamos en la guerra..."

Sí, aquello se ajustaría perfectamente a lo que pretendían. Era soleado, el ambiente era perfecto, armonioso... y como estaba alejado del mundo, tranquilo.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero mi esposa sabía más del mundo que yo, era más aguda y por desgracia, bastante más bella y anciana que yo.

"Alex, hay... bueno, hay algo que quiero que me prometas antes de... irme a vivir contigo a... ese sito, en Italia." Le pedí sujetándole la mano cuando iba a ir a salir por la puerta y haciéndola girar.

"Tú dirás." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Quiero que me prometas que estarás conmigo hasta... bueno, hasta el final de mi vida. Como no quieres... ya sabes, mi vida tiene un límite." Le dije.

Ella guardó silencio y acabó sonriendo suavemente antes de besarme de esa forma que la hacía parecer una mujer humana en vez de esa inmortal cazadora vampiro. Alzó la mano izquierda y me mostró los dedos.

"Para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe." Me dijo haciéndome reparar que me mostraba la alianza. "Lo juré ante Dios y los hombres."

Cierto, era religiosa aunque no llevase ninguna referencia a ello, creía en Dios aunque el mundo entero pensase que era un demonio, un ser del infierno, algo diabólico.

Sonreí y le devolví el beso.

"Por cierto..." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Yo te amaré eternamente..."

"También yo." Le contesté susurrando también.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás seguro?" Me dijo Embry. "Quiero decir... tío, es Italia."

"¿Y qué que sea Italia?" Dijo Leah. "Este seguiría a su mujer hasta el mismísimo infierno si se lo pidiera."

"No te quejes garrapata que tú también te vienes." Le dije. "Como tu hermano que parece la sombra de mi hija."

"Sari quiere ir a estudiar a Florencia, así que yo me apunto también." Dijo Seth.

"Mira, a mí me da igual." Afirmó Paul. "Yo estoy enamorado de Rachel, nos vamos a casar y vamos a daros un carro de sobrinitos, así que... por mi como si te vas a China."

"No, si... a mí tampoco me importa pero... pensaba que lo de la manada iba a ser más... como con nuestros padres. Que nuestros hijos heredarían la manada y todo eso..."

"Embry, nadie te ha dicho que te vayas." Le dijo Quil. "Yo me quedo, con Claire. Tú vas a ser siempre de la manada."

"Ya, pero... es que ahora se nos van Seth, Leah y Jacob." Dijo Embry. "Me da pena."

"Estoy ya mayor." Afirmé. "Y aquí no va a haber problemas con vampiros, hay una paz mundial entre ambas especies. Aún hay algunos que se resisten a aceptarlo pero... bueno, los buenos somos más y más fuertes."

"Bueno, pues si lo has decidido ya..." Me dijo Sam levantándose, carraspeando y dándome la mano. "Mucha suerte en tu nueva vida."

"Lo mismo digo." Les dije.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Me preguntó Jared.

"Cuando hayan solucionado unos trámites legales." Les dije. "Creo que dijo Alex que será como... dos semanas o así."

"Dos semanas, es poco tiempo." Afirmó Embry.

Dos semanas, en dos semanas habríamos dejado todo atado, en dos semanas dejaría atrás una vida, mi vida en la reserva y daría un paso adelante, iba a vivir con mi familia, toda mi familia en Italia. Tendría que aprender italiano, y la comida sería... nueva.

Mis amigos de toda la vida... parte de mi familia iba a quedar atrás... pero lo importante es que iba a estar con mi mujer y mis hijos.

Sí, aquello compensaba. Porque iba a compensar ¿no?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Adiós La Push, hola Toscanna.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jake... cariño, despierta..." Me llamó Alex. "Estamos llegando a Florencia..."

"_Benvenuti in Italia, papà_. (Bienvenido a Italia, papá)" Me dijo Jacky sonriendo desde atrás.

"Er… _grazzie? _(Gracias)" Le dije intentando hablar.

"_Benne, amore mio_. (Bien, amor mío.)" Me dijo Alex sonriendo y dándome un beso tierno.

"Hay que ver… me cuesta horrores." Le dije.

Llevaba desde que habíamos decidido ir allí los dos, estudiando el idioma, pero aún así seguía siendo malo hablándolo.

"Abuelo, _vai,_ despierta…" Le dijo Sari moviéndolo suavemente.

"¿Hum?" Dijo mi padre despertándo suavemente. "Ah… la edad… creo que me que he quedado traspuesto."

"Billie, creo que ha sido por la presión, te ha bajado un poco en el avión." Afirmé. "Mano… sí, tu tensión es un poco baja. Cuando bajemos voy a ir a cogerte un poco de café, no, mejor un acuarius que me parece que a los que no estáis acostumbrados al café italiano el primero os sabe a rayos."

"El café es mejor." Afirmó Jacky. "Te sube el pulso."

"¿De dónde has sacado eso, enano?" Le pregunté.

"Un libro de medicina natural." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Jacky, acuarius." Le dijo Alex mientras acabábamos de aterrizar. "El café al yayo igual le sienta mal."

"Pues a mí me gusta." Afirmó Eddy.

"¿Cuándo has…?" Le pregunté mientras su madre le echaba una bronca. "Déjalo, mejor no me lo cuentes."

"… y os he dicho cien veces que no toméis café, a vuestra edad es malo." Les dijo su madre a los dos.

"Alex, hija, tranquilízate." Le dijo mi padre. "Son chiquilladas."

"Ya, chiquilladas." Le dijo ella volviendo a sentarse bien.

"Ey, tranquilízate…" Le dije. "Relájate un poco. Son mayores, si quieren beber café que lo hagan. Ya saben las normas, las respetan…"

"Lo siento, supongo que no puedo dejar de ser yo." Afirmó suspirando para entonces relajarse. "¿Sabes que hoy me traen mi nuevo coche?" Me dijo sonriendo suavemente.

"¿En serio?" Le dije feliz de cambiar de tema.

"Aha, pedí que nos dejasen en casa mi Ferrari california para nosotros y… hoy estreno mi nuevo coche, fabricado por la Ferrari y con una capacidad para 8 pasajeros y pantalla de DVD. Lo compré por teléfono y les pedí que me lo trajesen aquí, a la misma puerta. Considerando que soy alguien que les compra coches cada 3 años o así y que mi familia compra al menos un coche al año… bueno, pues no se han negado."

"Comienzo a pensar que eres una mafiosilla…" Le dije.

"¡Shhhhhhh!" Me dijeron a la vez los gemelos pelirrojos, Sari y ella.

"¡No digas eso aquí, papá!" Me dijo Sari susurrando.

"¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?!" Añadió Jacky mirando alrededor asustado.

"_Jacob, estas en la capital de la mafia."_ Me dijo Alex mentalmente con un tono nervioso. _"Y estás acusando a una de las pocas damas de la nobleza mobiliar que quedan de ser una criminal… No vuelvas a decir eso aquí, por favor… ¡Te encarcelarán al momento!"_

"Vale, lo he pillado, nada de eso mientras estemos en Italia." Afirmé.

"Venga, vamos a coger el equipaje y bajamos." Dijo Alex levantándose con el resto de gente. "Chicos ¿ayudáis al abuelito, por favor?"

"Con mucho gusto." Afirmaron los gemelos sonriendo.

La verdad es que no hizo falta, antes de que pudiésen mover un músculo, la silla estaba montada en el pasillo y entre dos hombres de los azafatos le habían sentado en la silla.

"_Molto grazzie, signori _(Muchas gracias, señores.)" Les dijo Alex sonriéndoles.

"_Grazzie_." Dijimos Billie y yo.

"_Il tuo Benvenuto, signorinna._ (De nada, señorita)" Le dijeron los señores. "_È un piacere per aiutare una donna così bella._ (Es un placer ayudar a una mujer tan bella.)"

"_Grazie_." Les dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

A mí, lo de Donna y Bella juntos no me sonaban nada bien. Me sonaba a que estaban intentando ligar con ella.

"_Ella... Sposato ... con me_." Les dije señalando mi alianza matrimonial.

"_Excusare a mio marito._ (Disculpar a mi marido.)" Les dijo Alex sonriéndoles. "_E 'americana e un po' geloso_. (Es americano y un poco celoso.)"

"Oh, OK. Hanno un buon soggiorno." Nos dijeron. "Buena estancia."

"Alex, estos tíos…" Le dije.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo. "Los hombres mediterraneos son así. Y los italianos son unos hombres calientes… pasionales."

"O sea, que a las mujeres bellas les dicen piropos." Afirmó Jacky. "Pero no suelen van en serio, son… como saludos."

"¿Y cómo se dice una chica preciosa?" Le pregunté recogiendo su equipaje de mano y el mío.

"_Una bella ragazza_." Me dijo.

"Mia sposata é una bellisima ragazza." Dije yo sonriendo.

"_Mia moglie è una bella donna._ (Mi mujer es una mujer bellísima.)" Me dijo riéndose suavemente mientras los gemelos se partían de risa. "Se dice así."

"Ah! Isabella!" Le gritó una mujer bellísima y escultural con pelo largo, lustroso y caoba que cuando se acercó más vi que tenía los ojos son violetas. "_Cara! Si sono tornato! _(¡Has vuelto!) _E sembra bello sono i vostri bambini_. (Y mira que guapos están tus hijos.)" Añadió dándoles un abrazo a cada uno de los gemelos y luego a Sari antes de reparar en Seth, Carrick, Alexiel, Billy y en mí. "_Chi sono questi?_ (¿Quiénes son esos?)"

"Heidi, permíteme presentarte a mi suegro, mi amigo Seth, mis hijos menores Carrick y Alexiel… y a mi marido." Añadió cogiéndome la mano.

"Vaya… recordaba a tu marido más… joven." Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

"_Ciao, bella._" Le dije.

"Aún estamos intentando hacernos a la idea de que aquí los hombres de cada 5 palabras a una mujer 4 son piropos, pero sin intenciones serias." Le dijo Alex.

"Le estamos enseñando expresiones." Afirmó Jacky.

"¿En serio?" Dijo divertida mirándome. "Ah, permitidme ayudaros con las maletas. Isabella ¿por qué no vas a aduanas con tus hijos y cogéis las maletas mientras yo me voy con tu marido a recoger el coche y os lo llevo a la entrada?"

"Heidi, nada de cosas raras ¿me oyes?" Le dije. "Que todos sabemos que no acabas de tragar a los de su tipo."

"Me has fastidiado, te casas con un chucho y tienes dos y medio de cinco hijos que son también eso." Me dijo. "¡Pues claro que no le voy a hacer nada, vete tranquila!"

Alex aún la miró un poco más antes de hacerles un gesto a nuestros hijos y llevarse a los más pequeños con ella de la mano mientras Seth le acompañaba y yo llevaba a Billie con nosotros.

"Eh, Jacob. Se me está ocurriendo… ¿te han dicho algo bonito para decirle a tu esposa?" Me dijo Heidi sonriéndome.

"Aparte de '_Bella_', '_amore mio_' y '_amata mia_'?"

"Hombre, son muy básicos, pero…" Me contestó. "Tú si eso dile '_Sei la mia puttana. Stasera non mi permettono di dormire, ci rompere le molle del materasso._' Seguro que le encanta." Afirmó con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Tú crées?" Le dije.

"¡Claro que sí!" Afirmó con una sonrisa pícara.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Con cuidado…" Dije ayudando a bajar a Billie del asiento para montarlo en la silla de ruedas. "Cuidado, cuidado… listo."

"Muchas gracias, hijas." Me dijo Billie sonriendo. "Hay que ver, este viejo solo da problemas."

"No digas tonterías, Billie." Le dije sonriendo. "Tú eres parte de esta familia."

"¿Esto es la casa?" Me preguntó Seth sorprendido mientras bajaban las maletas entre Jacob, Jacky, Eddy y él. "Vaya…"

"Bien venido a mi casita." Le dije. "Estamos a 10 minutos andando del pueblo, esto es tranquilo y… el aire es perfecto para niños y ancianos."

"Mamá ¿podemos irnos nosotros al pueblo?" Me dijo Eddy. "Ya tenemos todo asentado aquí, y así podemos llevarnos a nuestros hermanos y les enseñamos el pueblo."

"Yo le enseñaré la casa a Seth." Nos dijo Sari.

"Sari… cuidadito con lo que hacéis ¿entendido?" Le dije yo. "Que soy realista pero no me hace ni pizca de gracia la idea de que pueda ver nada raro por casualidad."

"Descuida." Me dijo sonriendo y llevando su maleta con Seth que llevaba el resto de sus cosas.

"¿A qué te refieres con lo de realista?" Me dijeron Billie y Jacob.

"A que tienen ya una edad, han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, son pareja y supongo que ya saben tooodo lo que hacen las parejas." Afirmé. "Pero como les he dicho, no me haría ni pizca de gracia el abrir una puerta y encontrármelos allí haciendo cosas no muy nobles."

"Hay que ver, para lo femenina que pareces y lo fácil que hablas de esos temas." Me dijo Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno y aquí está el cuarto de baño." Afirmé mostrándoles el enorme cuarto de baño que había montado en la planta baja. "Durante el día es bastante luminoso, como la mayoría de la casa, pero por la noche en invierno puede ser un poco… frío."

"Hija, no es por ser descortés, pero… el viaje me ha dejado hecho polvo." Me dijo Billie. "Si no te importa agradecería un poco de descanso. Luego estaré encantado de conocer el resto de la casa."

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "Por aquí. Ya había pensado en todo. Las habitaciones era lo siguiente. Están en la segunda planta, pero… ah, veo que el ascensor funciona. En teoría la casa funciona con energía solar y también eléctrica, así que si hubiese un apagón no habría problemas con el ascensor porque nos autoabastecemos de energía eléctrica. Cuidado con las puertas, Jake; esto está pensado para dos personas de 150 kilos cada una…"

El ascensor era rápido, en un tris estuvimos en la segunda planta y salimos los tres.

"Bueno, esta es la habitación de Jacky, la de Eddy, Sari, he hecho amueblar esta para los peques… y esta es la de invitados de lujo." Afirmé abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y mostrando una habitación amplia. "Cama doble, altura media, armario espacioso, calefacción propia. Es una de las mejores porque es fresquita en verano y durante el día pero cálida en invierno y por la noche."

"Vaya, me siento como un príncipe." Dijo Billie.

"Me he permitido el lujo de pedir que instalasen un par de adaptaciones." Afirmé mostrándole una barra cerca de la cama para que pudiese aparcar la silla y con la fuerza de sus brazos pudiese meterse y salirse a la cama. "Y este botón de aquí hace sonar un timbre para por si necesitas algo." Afirmé. "Conecta directamente con la cocina. Si no estoy yo para oirla vendrá Giorgette, que es la mujer de la familia que se encarga de mantener la casa limpia y confortable durante todo el año. Vienen todos los días a las 10 de la mañana, hacen su trabajo y se van."

"Vaya, parece… un palacio." Me dijo Jacob.

"Mejor que eso." Afirmó Billie. "Es como un auténtico sueño."

"¿Pruebas a ver si puedes manejarte con lo de levantarte de la silla y meterte a la cama?" Le pregunté sonriendo. "Vamos, te enseño. Primero tienes que aparcar en marcha atrás, eso es." Le dije cuando le vi aparcar contra la pared en marcha atrás. "Ahora, tienes que sujetarte con la mano izquierda a esta barra y con la derecha a este cordel que cuelga, vas a tener que levantarte con los brazos, así que te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, vale. Perfecto…" Afirmé cuando estuvo de pie.

"Vaya, parece fácil." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Ahora?"

"Ahora tienes que girar un poquito y sentarte, eso es… con cuidado… y ya está, ahora es ya solo acostarte." Le dije sonriendo.

"Hija mía… esto es el paraíso." Me dijo acostándose en la cama. "Esta cama parece hecha por ángeles."

"Colchón de última generación." Me dijo. "Semi-duro para la columna pero sin embargo te deja esa sensación de comodidad."

"¿La nuestra es tan buena como esta?" Me susurró Jacob.

"Te dejamos que descanses, Billie." Le dije sonriéndole. "Para bajar ya sabes ¿no?"

"Claro que sí." Me dijo sonriendo desde su cama tapándose un poco con el edredón.

"Que descanses." Le dije. "Y si necesitas cualquier cosa…"

"Me levantaré y la cogeré, no te preocupes." Me dijo mientras salíamos Jacob y yo.

Ya en el pasillo sonreí y le cogí de la mano.

"Bienvenido a nuestra habitación." Le dije sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación en la casa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bienvenido a nuestra habitación." Me dijo Alex sonriéndome mientras abría una puerta al final del pasillo.

La verdad es que cuando vi la habitación de Billie no me podía imaginar que pudiese haber otra mejor. Me equivocaba.

Nuestro cuarto era sin duda el mejor; vale, la decoración era un poco pobre pero era genial.

Había una cama doble parecida a la de Billie, solo que esta era un poco más alta y tenía doseles como los de las películas. Había un escritorio con una silla, unas estanterías con unos libros junto al escritorio y sobre este en la pared, un armario empotrado…

"Dios, es… es… perfecta." Afirmé.

"Pues aún no has visto lo mejor." Me dijo sonriendo y llevándome a una ventana que abrió. "¿Qué te parecen las vistas?"

¡Una terraza!. ¡Una terraza grandecita y blanca como la fachada!

Allí había una pequeña mesita con un par de sillas y tenía flores colgadas de la barandilla adornándolo y cayendo por fuera como si fuesen unas cortinas de flores.

"Las habitaciones de nuestros hijos también tienen un balconcito, pero es más pequeño. Las de los chicos comparten una terracita como esta. Creo que Sari suele bajar al cenador, como yo; pero a veces es agradable pasar aquí un poco de tiempo."

"Es todo perfecto." Afirmé rodeándola con mis brazos y dándole un beso en el cuello que la hizo sonreír. "En serio, me da miedo que todo sea un sueño y despertarme de un momento a otro…"

"No tengas miedo, es real… ¿ves?" Me dijo suavemente poniéndome la mano sobre la barandilla que estaba fresca pero cálida al bañarla el sol. "Puedes sentirlo, es real."

Sí, era real, aquello era real. Sin embargo, era tan feliz que me daba miedo que todo acabase de pronto.

"Bueno, piensa que puedes disfrutar de lo que te da la vida cuando te lo da." Me dijo ella sonriéndome. "_La virgine María_ protege a este pueblo. La virgen protege al pueblo." Afirmó aclarándomelo.

"¿La tal _Virgine María_ o _mia donna Isabella_?" Le pregunté besándole el cuello mientras entrábamos dentro y haciéndola reír suavemente.

Señor, me encantaba verla reírse. Me encantaba ser el motivo de su alegría.

Con cuidado la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta la cama.

"Se supone que cuando se inaugura una casa, el marido debe hacer esto ¿no?" Le dije bromeando y haciéndola reír de nuevo.

"_Il mio sciocco, Jacob_. (Mi tontín, Jacob)" Me dijo peinándome el pelo hacia atrás con mucho mimo y una sonrisa muy ámplia. "Tontín."

Ahora, sí, era el momento perfecto para sorprenderla. ¿Cómo me había dicho su amiga Heidi que era la frase esa…?

"_Sei la mia puttana." _Le dije suavmente._ "Stasera non mi permettono di dormire, ci rompere le molle del materasso._"

¿Sabéis cuando en las películas ponen la música ambiental y de pronto se oye cómo paran el dísco casi rayándolo y se corta para dejar una duda? Bueno, pues si mi vida fuese una película, en ese momento habrían puesto eso.

"_Cosa?_" Me dijo parando en seco y con cara de no comprender. "Perdón. ¿Qué?"

"_Sei… Sei la mia puttana?" _Le dije suavmente._ "Stasera non… mi permettono di dormire,… ci rompere le molle del materasso._"

La vi dudar y momento mientras me miraba con cara de duda.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" Me dijo.

"¿Pues?" Le pregunté. "No… ¿no lo he dicho bien?"

"Lo has dicho a la perfección." Afirmó. "¿Acaso sabes lo que has dicho?"

"Er… no." Confesé. "La verdad… me dijeron que era algo bonito, que… bueno, que te gustaría."

"Entonces fingiremos que no he oído nada." Afirmó soltando un soplido. "Y cuando me entere de quién anda enseñándote esas cosas me voy a asegurar que el gracioso se queda sin lengüita..."

Metedura de pata, y por lo que se ve de las gordas…

"Jake, Jake…" Me dijo poniéndome la mano en la cara para girármela con cuidado y mirarme con cariño. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Que soy patético." Afirmé.

"Tú olvídate de eso." Me dijo dándome un beso. "Si quieres decirme algo dímelo en tu idioma, no me importa, de verdad." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Lo siento, se me ha cortado el royo." Afirmé separándome y dejándome caer en el colchón.

"Jacob…" Me dijo tristemente. "Venga, va. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Que me engañan siempre." Le dije. "Además, estoy cansado del viaje…"

En unos segundos no dijo nada, y entonces sentí cómo se tumbaba junto a mí y me abrazaba suavemente por la espalda.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté.

"Me preparo para descansar." Afirmó sonriendo. "Se supone que yo debo pasar por humana, además ¿acaso no puedo ahora disfrutar un poco abrazada a mi marido mientras él descansa?" Añadió antes de darme un beso en el hombro.

Yo estaba más que encantado, parecía que de verdad no le había importado demasiado la metedura de pata.

"¿En serio quieres…?" Le dije.

"¿Tú eres tonto?" Me dijo. "Claro que quiero. _Ti amo, __ti amo con la follia._"

"¿Qué significa?" Le dijo.

"Te amo, te amo con locura." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente como una niña. "Es lo más bonito que le puedes decir a tu ser amado." Afirmó dándome un beso y apoyando la cara en mi pecho.

"Hum… a ver si ahora acierto." Le dije. "_Tu sei il mio angelo,_ (Tú eres mi ángel,) _la mia guida e senza di te sarei come un'anima vagante in cerca di pace._ (Mi guía y yo sería sin ti como un alma errante en busca de la paz.) _Ti amo mio piccolo grande amore._ (Te amo mi amor.)" La vi mirarme con los ojos atentos. "Lo encontré por ahí."

Ella entonces sonrió, sonrió y me dio un beso suave.

"Está muy bien." Afirmó. "Hay una que es mi favorita: _I tuoi occhi sono due Luceros _(Tus ojos son dos luceros)_ Che mi guida nel buio; _(Que me guian en la oscuridad;)_ molto semplice, molto onesto, _(tan sencillos, tan sinceros,) _Mi sono innamorato di quella verità. _(que me enamoran de verdad.)" Me dijo sonriendo. "Tus ojos son dos luceros/ que me guian en la oscuridad;/ tan sencillos, tan sinceros/que me enamoran de verdad." Me tradujo.

Eso era…

"Que pasada…" Murmuré. "¿De quién es?"

"Isabella Alexandrine." Afirmó ella sonriéndome.

"¿Tú… cuándo… cómo?" Le dije.

"Hace algún tiempo." Me dijo. "Para el hombre que hoy por hoy es mi vida."

El hombre que hoy era su vida…

De nuevo sonrió divertida y me besó.

"_Sciocco…_ (Tontín…)" Me dijo.

¡¿Yo?!. ¡¿La había escrito pensando en mí?!

Se rió mientras me volvía a besar, primero suavemente y luego yo la hice aumentar un poco el ritmo, nuestros besos se volvieron más anhelantes, era como si tuviésemos un poco de sed el uno del otro.

"Al final parte de lo que me has dicho va a ser cierto…" Me dijo suavemente.

Vale, el estreno del cuarto prometía… prometía bastante…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

**((****NT.** Lo de "_Sei la mia puttana. Stasera non mi permettono di dormire, ci rompere le molle del materasso_" es una frase que no aconsejo decir a ninguna mujer, sobre todo si quieres ligar. La primera parte es algo un poco ofensivo porque significa "Eres mi putita." y luego continua con el clásico "Esta noche no te voy a dejar dormir" yuxtapuesto a un precioso "Vamos a romper los muelles del colchón."

Vamos que es una frase que lo más probable es que a la chica a la que se lo digas no reaccione como Alex sino todo lo contrario. Al menos yo si me lo suelta un italiano el puñetazo en la cara no se lo quita nadie. Así que si queréis aprenderos alguna frase yo os aconsejo que esta concretamente no os la aprendáis.))


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Familias grandes y ruidosas.**

(Voz de Isabella-Alex)

Era aún temprano cuando Jacob se movió junto a mí en la cama. Le miré, aún era muy pronto para que estuviese despierto; no, seguía dormido, sin embargo, había buscado enterrarse en mi pecho como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Sonreí mientras le abrazaba con dulzura.

Hacía ya un mes que habíamos llegado a San Gimignano, vivíamos en mi casa allí, en _Bramasole_, la misma casa que hacía unos años un director me había pedido que le alquilase para grabar una película y que posteriormente habíamos remodelado. La película se grabó en la casita pequeña que tenía más cerca del pueblo que comunicaba con esta en un sendero de las tierras que las unía a pesar de las otras fincas cercanas. La grande se llamaba _Nottangelo_, que venía de _Notte_ y _angelo_, o sea, de _Angel de la noche._

Eso era yo, un ángel de la noche. Lo más correcto hubiera sido llamarlo _demoni della notte_, o sea, _demonio de la noche_. Yo no era un ángel, me había dedicado a matar, había cortado muchas vidas, algunas que eran aún breves.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta con suavidad y con la misma suavidad yo hice una serie de golpecitos en el cabezal de la cama.

Eso era la clave para que supiesen que estaba dentro y no debían entrar.

Por las horas debía ser el jardinero, Pavel, uno de los sobrinos de Giorgette, el ama de llaves externa. Todos sabían los códigos, así que oí pasos alejándose.

"¿Quién era?" Murmuró Jacob medio dormido aún.

"Pavel, es uno de los jardineros." Le contesté. "Aún es muy pronto ¿por qué no sigues durmiendo?"

"Hum..." Murmuró enterrando más su cara en mi pecho con suavidad.

Hacía ya más de una semana que los chicos habían comenzado la universidad, los gemelos iban cada mañana al instituto cercano, con sus amigas Chiara y Gabriella que eran hijas de Giorgette, el ama de llaves, y su marido Andreas que era el capataz de la finca. Así que la casa estaba bastante tranquila ya que los chicos se hacían el desayuno solos antes de irse con las motos al pueblo para coger a las chicas.

Solía oírles reír, y a veces, ellas venían a casa a recogerles a ellos, así que oía las risas en la cocina y luego los motores de las motos al alejarse de la casa por el camino.

Esa mañana no fue diferente. Les oí moverse abajo, llamar a la puerta principal con unos toquecitos suaves a eso de las 7 de la mañana, gente entrando y luego risas.

Eran las 7 y media cuando llamaron a la puerta del cuarto.

"Mamá, están aquí ya Giorgette, Andreas y sus hijos e hijas." Me dijo Jacky. "Hoy comienza la recogida de olivas, dicen que las tuyas son las primeras que maduran..."

"Diles que ahora bajo." Susurré.

"¿Y papá?" Me preguntó.

"Sigue dormido." Le dije.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de pena despertarle todavía, así que me escapé fuera de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. Sonriendo me vestí y me puse unos vaqueros desgastados con una camiseta de hombre blanca y encima una camisa de cuadros, algodón y anudada bajo el pecho.

Aún me acerqué sonriendo y le di un beso antes de irme de allí y bajar a la cocina donde había un pelotón de gente.

"**Ciao."** Saludé.

((Por cierto, digamos que como ya llevan un tiempo, lo de italiano lo voy a poner en negrita, pensamientos en cursiva y el resto como siempre, más que nada por no andar escribiendo italiano y luego castellano... Besitos a tods.))

"_**Ciao**_**, **_**bella**_**."** Me dijeron la familia de mis dos cuidadores de la casa.

"**Uhhhh, seis jóvenes compañeros más el mejor capataz de la zona."** Dije sonriendo y dándole un beso al padre en la mejilla.

"**Como sigas así el señor se pondrá celoso."** Me dijo la madre. **"Además... nosotros somos la avanzadilla."**

"**¿Una avanzadilla?"** Les pregunté confusa. **"Oh, ya lo entiendo." **Afirmé entendiendo a qué se refería. **"Se me olvidaba, perdón. Por cierto ¿hoy recogemos...?"**

"**Olivas, oro líquido."** Me dijo Mauro mostrándome el aceite casero que estaban usando para las tostadas.

"**Saben mejor enteras."** Afirmó Jacky echándose olivas sin hueso con su hermano para cazarlas con la boca.

"**Oh, **_**ciao**__**bella**_**."** Me dijo Sabrina.

"**No sabíamos que te ibas a apuntar."** Afirmó Isabella.

"**Hum!"** Les dije divertida. **"¿Vosotras también venís, **_**bellas**_**?"**

"**No."** Me dijeron. **"Nosotras dos nos encargamos de cocinar."**

"**Gracias **_**Dio**_**."** Dije sonriendo.

"**Sí, manos van a sobrar, pero cocineras buenas..."** Dijo Andreas sonriendo.

"**Mi Sabrina y su Isabella son las mejores preparando las comidas."** Afirmó Carlo.

"**¿Tu Sabrina?"** Le dije.

"**Carlo y Sabrina, Marco e Isabella, Alesandro y Priscila, Mauro y Stella."** Me dijo su padre. **"Ah, y Armando y María y mi Isabella se ha casado con el hermano de Stella..."**

"**¡¿Con Mauro?!"** Le dije sorprendida. **"Vaya... ¡Felicidades!. ¡Felicidades a todos!"**

"_**Grazzie."**_ Afirmaron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Alex?. ¿Cariño?" La llamé.

Era raro, me había despertado solo, pero eso no era lo peor. Había ruido fuera, y en aquella casa... eso era malo.

Me puse lo primero que pude y salí corriendo. La casa estaba vacía, aunque tampoco vi mucho de ella, salí por el balcón y aterricé con cuidado.

Corrí hacia donde se oían los ruidos y paré cuando vi a unos tíos medio en bolas. Uno, dos, tres... ocho... doce...

"**Ciao."** Dijo alguien.

"**Ciao."** Contesté.** "Esto... quiénes sois y... qué hacéis aquí." **Les pregunté.

"**Pavel."** Lo llamó el hombre.

Entonces el jardinero bajó derrapando por una escalera y al verme sonrió.

"**Ciao, Cobu."** Me dijo sonriéndome. **"Giovanni, este es Cobu, el marido de Isabella."**

"**Giovanni." **Me dijo el hombre.** "Encantado."**

"**En realidad es Jacob." **Le dije.

"**Cherto, Cobu es el corto para Jacobbi." **Afirmó.** "Viene de Jacobus."**

"**Lo siento, se me había olvidado." **Le dije.** "¿Habéis visto a mi esposa?"**

"**Hey." **Gritó entonces Giovanni antes de silbar con dos dedos y con fuerza.** "Atención. Se busca a Isabella. ¿Alguien la ha visto?"**

Aquello fue alucinante, un montón de voces dijeron cosas todos mezclados.

"**Vale, vale."** Dijo Pavel. **"¿Mamma?"**

"**Estaba con Berto y su familia en la zona 3."** Nos dijo una mujer bajando de un árbol con una cesta de aceitunas. **"Aún falta una hora para **_**magiare**_**."**

"**Esperaré." **Les dije.

"**En tu casa tienes a tío Ambrosio y a las chicas jóvenes." **Me dijo Pavel.** "A la hora de la comida nosotros vamos."**

Comida, eso sonaba bien. Cuando fui a casa descubrí que había pasado por algo a la gente que estaba en el cenador.

"**Hum... escalera."** Dijo papá.

"**Lo siento, señor, pero yo tengo cuarteto de damas." **Afirmó el otro anciano.

"**¿Otra vez echando unas manos a las cartas?" **Les dije.

"**Ambrosio, te presento a mi hijo Jacob." **Afirmó mi padre."Ya pensábamos que no ibas a despertar nunca."

"**Los jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan nada."** Dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"**¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?"** Le pregunté a Billie.

"**Vienen por las olivas."** Me contestó.

"**No pensarías en serio que entre dos personas ibais a recoger todas las olivas a tiempo ¿no?"** Me dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"**¿Recogida de olivas?" **Dije sorprendido.

"**Sí, y en tres cuartos de hora verás al resto de familia." **Me dijo el anciano sonriéndome.** "Somos... unos cuantos."**

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"**¿Unos cuantos?"** Pregunté mientras veía la mesa llena de gente en el patio trasero donde habían montado una mesa bajo la sombra de las parras.. **"¿Solo unos cuantos?"**

Allí había lo menos 35 comensales, y eso contándonos a Billie y a mí.

"**Ciao."** Dijo Alex regresando con una sonrisa. **"¡Vaya, ciao!. ¡Madre mía, cuanta gente!"**

((Por cierto, para los que no lo sepáis aún, ciao en italiano se usa para saludar y para despedirse, no solo para decir adiós como hacemos el resto de gente.))

"**Bella, cara signorina."** Le dijo Andreas, el anciano. **"Esta es toda la familia que estábamos aquí."**

"Estos son todos los parientes de Andreas y Giorgette que hay en el pueblo y los alrededores" Me dijo Alex sonriéndome. "Marco, Carlo, Alexandro, Mauro, María e Isabella son los hijos de Andreas y Giorgette. Luego esta Isabella es la mujer de Marco, Sabrina es la mujer de Carlo, Priscilla es la mujer de Alexandro, Stella es la mujer de Mauro, Armando es el esposo de María y su hermano Enzo es el novio de Isabella

"**No, yo soy el hermano Stella."** Nos dijo un chico que supuse que era Enzo. **"Stella, no Isabella"**

"Eso, que aún me lío un poco." Dijo Alex sonriendo en broma y divertida. "Luego, Ambrosio Ascanio Emilio y Eriberto son hermanos de Andreas; pero Gregorio es el hermano de Giorgette."

"**Llámame solo Berto."** Me dijo un hombre bromeando. **"Eriberto era mi padre."**

"Y estas mujeres tan fuertes de aquí son Adriana que es la mujer de Ambrosio, Apollina es hermana Ascanio, Aurora es la mujer de Emilio, Emiliana es la mujer de Berto y Giulieta es la mujer de Gregorio." Añadió Alex.

La verdad es que había muchísima gente allí, y hasta ahora solo me había presentado a los más mayores.

"**Y por aquí están mis sobrinos y sobrinas." **Afirmó Andreas.** "Chicos fuertes y jóvenes que aguantan trabajando en el campo."**

"Giacobbe y Aurelio son hijos de Emilio, Milo y Giovanni son hijos de Berto y Guido que es el hijo de Giorgio." Me dijo Alex mientras Isabella, la mujer de Marco y Sabrina, la de Carlo, servían unos pucheros con mucha comida que repartieron entre todos en la mesa. **"Y este hombre tan apuesto de aquí…" **Dijo poniéndose a mis espaldas y en italiano.** "Es Jacob, mi marido. Y su padre, Billie Black."**

"**Que es muy bueno jugando al dominó y al poker." **Añadió Ambrosio divertido.

La verdad es que era divertido, esa gente hacía la casa bulliciosa y llena de vida. Y Alex estaba también bastante jovial. Los gemelos habían llegado y estaban jugando con otros niños que se supone que eran los hijos de toda aquella gente.

"Se te ve feliz." Le dije a Alex cuando trajo un par de botellas más de vino.

"Bueno, ya ves, la gente aquí es cálida." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Aquí las familias son enoooormes y como puedes ver, cuando se juntan las reuniones son bulliciosas."

"**Somos unas familias grandes y ruidosas." **Afirmó Giovanni.** "Pero ya te acostumbrarás."**

"**Eh, perdona pero te recuerdo que tenemos 5 hijos."** Le dije yo. **"Y mi esposa ha educado a nuestros hijos en que todos sus amigos y los míos son tíos y tías de ellos."**

"**Sí, nadie pensaba que la señorita iba a tener una familia."** Afirmó Berto.

"**Y eso que era la más guapa de la villa."** Afirmó Giulieta.

"**Vale, vale." **Les dijo Alex divertida.** "Eso es una mentira como una catedral. ¡Vosotras sois muy guapas también!"**

"**Lo que nos extraña es que un tío como tú esté casado con una mujer como ella.**** Como Isabella." **Me dijo Milo. **"No es por enfadarte pero… bueno hay bastante diferencia de edad."**

¿Sabían ellos lo de mi esposa? No, supongo que no.

"**Lo mismo me pregunto yo." **Afirmé sonriendo.** "¿Qué habrá visto mi joven esposa en mí si no soy rico?"**

"**No, lo decíamos por ella." **Me dijo Ascanio.** "Isabella es un **_**Stregoni Benefici**_** debe tener ya… uff, siglos."**

"**¿Vosotros sabíais lo de ella?"** Les pregunté sorprendido.

"**Claro." **Me dijo Andreas.

"**Toda la villa lo sabe." **Afirmó Ascanio.

"**Verás, hijo." **Me dijo Ambrosio.** "Yo soy el más viejo de la mesa, y resulta que tu esposa es un vampiro ¿no? Bueno, pues resulta que no es como esos vampiros, los de Drácula y las películas. Es la protectora de nuestro pueblo, durante siglos. Así que… en realidad sería como si fuese la señora feudal y los habitantes fuésemos los vasallos. Cada vez que nos necesita, chas." **Dijo chascando los dedos.** "Todos corremos a ayudar."**

Eso me había hecho mirar a Alex con curiosidad. Me di cuenta entonces que su vaso en vez de con vino estaba lleno con sangre y la bebía como si fuese lo más natural, no se escondía como hacía con todo el mundo que no sabía lo suyo.

"**Llevamos trabajando sus tierras toda la vida." **Afirmó Andreas.** "Y nuestros padres antes que nosotros, y los suyos antes que nosotros."**

"**Me he ocupado de que no haya problemas con vampiros en esta zona personalmente. Durante mi vida."** Afirmó sonriéndome. **"Ah, y Paolo vive por aquí también cuando está libre. Él me ayuda a vigilar la zona."**

"**¿El chico de los Taponni?"**Nos preguntó Stella.

"**No, no." **Les dijo Alex. **"El nieto de la señora Rovino, la que vive en la capital con su nieta Chiara."**

"**¡Ah!" **Dijeron.** "El chico rubio fibroso…"**

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"**Bueno."** Me dijo la Isabella soltera, la hija de Andreas y Giorgette. **"No nos dejes con la intriga. ¿Cómo es que te has casado con este chico?"**

"**Eso." **Me dijo Milo.** "¿Qué le has visto a este que no tengamos cualquier hombre italiano?"**

Habíamos acabado ya de comer, yo incluso había probado un poco de la comida para no ofender a las cocineras. Como siempre, cocinaban de muerte; me encantaba la cocina mediterránea en general y la italiana en especial. No podía negarlo.

"**Pues veréis, es que resulta que el caballero se enamoró profundamente de mí. Y Jacob puede ser muy perseverante, tiene una cabeza de granito armado, no es fácil disuadirlo de algo."** Les dije sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano a Jacob con suavidad. **"Y la primera vez que le vi no me llamó especialmente la atención más que por ser el vivo retrato de un antepasado suyo que yo había conocido. Eso sí, desde el mismo momento de conocernos, él comenzó a acompañarme, a ayudarme, a apoyarme… Y debo admitir que un hombre así llega al corazón de cualquier mujer, y yo no soy de piedra precisamente." **Afirmé bromeando y haciendo reír divertidos a la gente en la mesa. **"Así que… bueno, intenté guardar las distancias, pero es imposible decirle que no a Jacob cuando se empeña en algo, pelea y pelea y pelea hasta que lo consigue. Así que… al final, poco a poco… fui enamorándome de él, y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Me estaba poniendo en peligro y sobre todo le estaba poniendo en peligro a él, así que… al final decidí rendirme y luchar por lo nuestro." **Afirmé mientras Jake levantaba mi mano y me la besaba.

"**¿Y la diferencia de edad?" **Me preguntó Enzo.

"**La edad es cómo lo lleves."** Afirmé sonriendo.** "El problema debería tenerlo Jacob, le paso un carro de años increíblemente grande."**

"**¿Qué puedo decir?" **Dijo Jacob besando mi mano de nuevo mientras las manteníamos enlazadas. **"Estoy total y completamente enamorado de mi mujer. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace ella aún conmigo cuando por la calle me toman casi por su padre."**

La verdad es que esta vez, Jacob no parecía apenado, al contrario, parecía haberlo dicho en broma, todos se rieron con ello y él también. Por una vez, parecía feliz aunque estuviésemos hablando del tema de la edad.

Eso me hizo muy feliz.

"**La verdad es que en mi caso, yo me enamoré al instante de ella." **Les dijo él sonriendo.** "Había ido a los territorios donde estaba mi casa, a trabajar. Y como nosotros teníamos unas disputas territoriales con una familia de vampiros en América… No sé, parecía fría, calculadora… y a la vez tan joven."** Afirmó. **"Lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Era joven, parecía tan joven como yo, y en cambio, sus ojos parecían haber visto demasiado, reflejaban dolor, soledad… me intrigó. Deseaba conocer más sobre ella. Así que… como ha dicho ella, fui perseverante, me pegué a ella como una lapa, la ayudé todo lo que pude… y a menudo solía llamarla para intentar incluirla en mis planes y los de mis amigos... La llamaba por teléfono con la menor excusa…" **Dijo. **"Fue todo… señor, era la cosa más bella que había visto nunca. Me despertaba muchas cosas, y me despertaba curiosidad con su mirada, cosa que ninguna otra mujer me había despertado nunca. Solo tenía una cosa clara, y era que no podía dejarla escapar. Si me quería como hermano sería el mejor hermano del mundo, si era como amigo sería el más fiel… cualquier cosa que ella necesitase. Y al final resultó que acabé siendo su compañero, su novio y su marido. Y ahora soy el padre de sus hijos, bueno, salvo el de Lily, que soy el padrastro." **Afirmó bromeando.** "Pero la quiero como a una hija también… Y a sus hermanastros, son casi como mis cuñados. Me ha costado lo mío pero he acabado queriendo en cierto modo a su familia pegada."**

Era gracioso, era la primera vez que le oía decir eso sobre Ivvan, Chad y Aqueron; ya sabía que quería a Lily como a una hija y Bobby… bueno, como a mi hermanito pequeño y medio autista. Pero era la primera vez que reconocía que veía a los adultos como a cuñados.

"**¿Y cómo es que un hombre como… bueno, como tú, se fijó en una chica como nuestra **_**signorina**_**?"** Le preguntó Ambrosio.

"**Pues… la cosa fue difícil, nadie aprobaba mis sentimientos, y yo ni sabía que los tenía... Fue raro, porque… era como si supiera que aquello estaba mal pero… a la vez necesitaba verla y estar con ella. Pensaba que era solo curiosidad, pero… me sorprendía pensando en ella, en qué estaría haciendo, la llamaba por cualquier tontería…"** Dijo con una voz un poco débil. **"Y lo más gracioso es que cuando todos me decían que estaba enamorado de ella yo lo negaba. Era en plan de… ¡¿Yo, enamorado de esa chica?!. ¡Imposible!"**

Eso nos hizo reír a todos. No era para reirse, desde luego, pero aún así él lo hacía gracioso.

"**Pero resulta que al final… bueno, tuve que reconocerlo. ¿Por qué si no iba a hacer las tonterías que estaba haciendo? Y eso, poquito a poquito fui consiguiendo algo. Y mirar ahora, casados va a hacer 23 años, con 5 hijos y seguros de que esto es para siempre, o casi."**

Ya, ahora venía lo de que él era mortal y yo viviría eternamente con un poco de suerte. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, Billie lo sabía… todos lo sabíamos.

"_En realidad lo de casi tiene arreglo."_ Le dije mentalmente. _"Sería muy arriesgado y lo más probable sería que muriésemos en el intento pero…"_

"_¡¿Hay una forma?!"_ Me preguntó mentalmente y sorprendido. _"¡¿En serio hay una?!_"

"_Una oportunidad entre 1 billón. Sí."_ Afirmé. _"Pero no estoy muy segura de ello. Es… bueno, es extremadamente difícil y peligrosa. No estoy muy segura de que yo pueda hacerlo y desde luego, tú no estas preparado; aún."_ Añadí.

Confiaba en que él sí podría llegar a estar preparado; pero yo no estaba tan segura de mí misma. El proceso era muy complicado, era largo, difícil y exigía mucho sacrificio. Era una forma que se dejó de usar hacía mucho por esta dificultad y la cantidad de fracasos que habían causado. Sin embargo, ponía que con ella convertían hasta a los más fuertes oponentes, incluidos cambiantes, sirenas… había incluso el caso de un demonio y de una ángel, pero solo uno de cada entre cientos de intentos fallidos.

Me daba miedo, tenía auténtico pánico de siquiera intentarlo, pero si Jacob era lo que más deseaba… estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

En nuestro caso llevaría más tiempo del habitual en lo que había podido leer de aquellos códices medio destruidos. Necesitaba que Jacob estuviese en plena forma, y aunque poco a poco iba consiguiendo volver a estar más o menos en plenitud de cualidades, la edad y los años de depresión le habían pasado factura.

Además, necesitábamos ambos una purificación; nada de dudas sobre el futuro, debíamos estar muy seguros de lo que queríamos y de que iba a salir bien.

Pero yo tenía mis dudas, dudaba de si yo sería capaz de hacer aquello tan complicado, de si Jacob no perdería la cabeza como había pasado en muchos casos de ese proceso, de si cuando fuese inmortal sería de verdad más feliz… y podía ver en Jacob, que dudaba de si seguiría queriéndole cuando se convirtiese y se quedase anclado en su edad actual que vale, no tenía arrugas pero sí parecía más mayor que yo.

No podíamos hacerlo así, no con esas dudas en nosotros mismos y en el futuro que nos esperaba juntos.

Además, en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciésemos, también habría que guardar el secreto, para evitar que volviese a ponerse de moda el morder a cualquiera y eso provocase una oleada de intentos fallidos que yo como nueva cabeza de todos los vampiros, tendría que erradicar con ayuda de todos los cazadores que pudiésemos.

Jacob iba a tener que renunciar a su mortalidad, su familia y amigos morirían y él seguiría vivo, eternamente. Eso era mucho tiempo, lo sabía por experiencia.

¿Estaba dispuesta a condenarle a lo mismo que yo había pasado?

Yo sabía lo que era que todos mis amigos y conocidos fuera de mi especie muriesen, la soledad, el vagar eternamente, el no poder estar en un sitio mucho tiempo para evitar llamar la atención… Jacob no sabía lo que era eso, él había crecido en una reserva Quileute, tenía muchos amigos y gente dispuesta a cuidarle, había vivido siempre en el mismo sitio, donde todos le querían y le respetaban… ¿podría algún día acostumbrarse a todo lo que implicaba ser un vampiro?

Las leyendas Quileutes nos llaman a los vampiros 'fríos'; no se equivocan, nuestra vida esta rodeada de frío y soledad. Vale que hacíamos clanes y familias, pero eran falsas familias, hechas con gente que en el mejor de los casos igual eran parientes lejanos como en el caso de los Valerius de la casa de la condesa de la que por cierto, también era yo cabeza y mi hija Sari era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión; no, normalmente eran personas que habíamos convertido uno u otro de la comuna.

Los vampiros éramos sanguijuelas, vivíamos de aprovecharnos de la gente normal, si se era vegetariano vivíamos una vida mucho más fría y era difícil poder encajarla si se estaba solo como yo había pasado años estando.

¿Sería Jacob capaz de contenerse de beber sangre humana o lo único que haría sería hacerle daño al convertirle y obligarle a beber sangre?

Hombre, poco a poco y con un poco de suerte acabaría pudiendo hacer la misma dieta que yo llevaba, sangre animal, sangre 'muerta' y un poco de comida humana. Iba a tener que echarle mucho valor y seguramente le dolería, yo ya había pasado por ello y sabía el dolor que causaba todo el proceso.

Iba a condenar a una de las personas que más quería en este mundo a mucho tiempo de dolor.

"_Si tú estás a mi lado, nada podrá hacerme mucho daño."_ Me dijo pensando la respuesta.

Claro que iba a estar a su lado, era mi marido, yo le iba a convertir si se diese el caso; nunca había vuelto la espalda a mis mordidos, menos aún lo iba a hacer con él. Sin embargo, eso no me ayudaba lo más mínimo a quitarme las dudas y mis temores.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: San Gimignano.**

((Lo siento pero me han cortado el ordenador en casa así que esto va a ir más lento... Os pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión, que en mi casita las cosas no están yendo muy bien y... bueno, mejor no forzar mucho no sea que empeore aún más las cosas. Gracias.))

(Voz de Jacob)

Era aún temprano cuando me desperté. Lo primero que hice, como cada mañana antes de levantarme fue comprobar que mi esposa seguía allí, entre mis brazos. Entonces sonreí y enterré mi cara en su pelo para besarle la cabeza.

Cuando ella levantaba un poco la cara para mirarme entonces siempre le daba un beso profundo de buenos días y ella siempre sonreía y me decía lo mismo mientras la atraía un poco más hacia mí.

"Vaya, parece que hoy nos hemos despertado mimosos."

Siempre era igual. Me encantaba esa parte del día; despertar juntos. Llevamos en esa casa casi un mes y medio y tenemos una rutina más que placentera. A veces ella tiene que irse durante un día y yo me quedo allí, pero como la familia aún esta de recogida de olivas en la finca me han enseñado cómo se hace y yo les ayudo siempre bajo la atenta mirada e indicaciones de Emilio o Berto. Ya hasta me he hecho a verles allí, las comidas se han trasladado al cenador y casi es como si fuésemos una enorme familia.

"¿Nos levantamos y nos ponemos ya a entrenar un rato?" Me dice Bella como cada mañana.

"Cinco minutos más…" Le digo atrayéndola más para besarle los hombros y el cuello donde tengo enterrada mi cara ahora. "_Per favore, amore mio__…_"

Ya casi me he acostumbrado a cómo llamarla. A ella la llaman Bella entre los jóvenes y sobre todo las otras dos Isabellas que hay, pero _signorina_ entre el resto y cuando hay más de una Isabella cerca; a la Isabella de la familia le llaman Bella, pero a la otra la llaman Isabella para diferenciarlas a las tres. Así que yo llamo a mi Isabella, '_amore' _que significa 'amor'en italiano, a veces también la llamo '_cara mia_', que viene a ser algo así como 'cariño mío'. Estoy acostumbrándome a la costumbre que tienen todos los hombres italianos de acabar la frase a las damas con un piropo corto, cosas como '_cara_' o '_bella_' o '_preziossa_'. Igual que me estoy acostumbrando a que aquí en vez de beber cerveza beben vino, y no uno cualquiera, suelen beber vino que han hecho ellos mismos.

Solo en nuestra casa tenemos varias hectáreas de olivos y unos cuantos de viñedos además del huerto con unos frutales que están plantados por todos sitios. Me han explicado que de esta finca _Nottangelo_, que está conectada con la de _Bramasole_ a pesar de otras fincas que hay entre medio, hay varias temporadas de recogida de los frutos de la tierra. Están la temporada de la oliva, la de la uva, la del trigo y la avena y también la de las frutas que se dividen en la de la fresa, la de la manzana y la de la cereza. Ellos van por las uvas y las olivas que al parecer son los productos típicos de la tierra: el vino, el aceite y el cereal.

Me he acostumbrado ya a que en todas las comidas toman vino, y estoy comenzando a desarrollar un cierto gusto por esa bebida, aunque algún día me he ido con alguno de los hombres al pueblo y nos hemos tomado una cerveza.

A otra cosa que estoy comenzando a cogerle el punto es a los desayunos, ya no son tortitas, no, ahora son _tostas_ con aceite o untadas con tomate y un poco de jamón encima. La verdad es que estoy comenzando a cambiar de gustos.

Y hoy es ya fin de semana, así que los 35 comensales se han convertido en 49 contando a los niños y pre-adolescentes que durante la semana están en el colegio y el instituto como pueden ser nuestros hijos. Además, ayer vinieron también Sari y Seth. Estos dos están cada vez más unidos, lo cual no sé por qué no me acaba de gustar del todo, vienen todos los viernes por la tarde-noche y se van los domingos por la tarde-noche.

"¿Hasta dónde vamos hoy?" Le pregunto a Isabella mientras acabo de atarme las deportivas.

"Primero corremos un poco hasta _San Bernardino_ y luego cuando lleguemos al coto ya veremos." Me dice.

_San Bernardino_ es un sitio bastante curioso, es un pueblo pero muy rural, es de lo que ellos llaman _l'Italia profonda_. Corremos hasta allí en mi forma humana y luego solemos ir a lo que llaman el coto, que es monte y allí, lejos de miradas indeseadas, me transformo en lobo y nos pasamos una horita entrenado por allí y aprovechando los obstáculos naturales que nos presenta el bosque. Luego volvemos a correr en mi forma humana de vuelta a casa y allí me ducho; a veces nos duchamos juntos, o cual debo decir es muy, muy divertido, al menos para mí.

Y después, nos ponemos la ropa de trabajo y bajamos a trabajar al olivar.

A menudo, en el desayuno solemos ver a alguno de los integrantes del grupo de trabajo que se ha dejado caer ya por allí y normalmente nuestros hijos suelen estar por allí. Los fines de semana, Sari y Seth suelen venir con nosotros así como Carrick y Alexiel que durante el resto de la semana no pueden venir porque están en el colegio o la universidad. Poco a poco estoy comenzando a recuperar mi antigua forma física y debo admitir que cuando entrenamos a cazar, vuelvo a ser el mejor de los lobos.

Ah ¿había mencionado que tanto Carrick como Alexiel podían trasformarse desde hacía algún año? Son unos lobeznos increíbles, corren, saltan, juegan a pelearse entre ellos… Son auténticamente hijos míos.

Hoy cuando regresamos a casa, tengo sorpresa.

"¿Me abres un hueco y entro a ducharme también yo?" Me dice Isabella tras cerrar la puerta y echar el pestillo.

"No sabía que hoy ibas a venir." Afirmé. "¿Y si nos oye alguien?"

"Tranquilo, he echado el pestillo a las puertas de casa, y las chicas cocinan hoy asado, así que… hasta que no salgamos no creo que vayan a entrar a preparar las ensaladas, más que nada porque suelen hacerlo justo antes de servirlas."

La verdad es que aunque ya he visto su cuerpo desnudo miles de veces, aún sigue provocándome la misma reacción que la primera vez. Así que cuando se mete en la ducha conmigo…

Joder, es inevitable ¿no? Es mi mujer, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, soy un hombre… es lógico que me atraiga mi propia esposa ¿no?

Esta vez procuro que no montemos demasiado escándalo. Sari y los gemelos pelirrojos saben entrar en las casas aunque las puertas estén cerradas, aunque creo que ya saben lo que hacemos sus padres cuando no hay nadie cerca, tampoco es plan de que nos oigan si entran en casa por cualquier motivo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella-Alex)

"Vaya, Jake, lo haces muy bien." Le dije sonriendo mientras le veía cortando las olivas con mucho cuidado y precisión.

"_**Grazzie.**_" Me contestó sonriendo. "Los hombres me han enseñado."

Es gracioso, pero ahora ya, cada vez que le hablamos en italiano, él entiende todo lo que decimos, y en este poco tiempo, les ha enseñado inglés al resto de forma que lo que hablamos en inglés normal suelen entenderlo más o menos bien, y si no entienden todo, al menos captan el sentido.

"_**Signorina**_** Bella."** Me llaman entonces desde abajo. **"Hora de comer."**

"_**Benne**_**, ahora vamos."** Les digo sacando el último puñado de olivas que caen suavemente a las redes que hay puestas debajo del árbol.

Es una forma un poco curiosa de recoger las olivas, pero es la forma tradicional de hacerlo y a mi me gusta.

De todas estas olivas, la inmensa mayoría irán destinadas a hacer aceite, cuando acabemos, vendrá un camión, cargaremos los bidones de aceitunas y se los llevarán al trujal para que hagan el aceite; de lo que saquemos, una parte será para la familia, como siempre, en pago personal por la ayuda y el entusiasmo que pone toda la familia en ayudarnos con las tareas agrícolas.

"**Ciao, bellas."** Dice de pronto una voz tras nosotros.

"**Ciao, Paolo."** Le dicen en general.

"**¡Ciao, Paolo!"** Le digo entusiasmada de verle allí y dándole un abrazo antes de ver al moreno de ojos claros que llegaba tras él. "_Ma guarda che abbiamo qui!_ (¡Pero míra quién tenemos aquí!)" Añadí viendo al chico. "_ Chi è questo ragazzo così bello? _(¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?)"

"Isabella, creo que no te acuerdas de mi primo Marcello." Me dijo.

"¡¿Marcello, el mismo Marcello que era un bebé de 2 días y que solo comía papillas si tenían un poco de vino en la composición?!" Dije sorprendida.

"_Preciso!"_ Me dijo el chico sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia antes de coger mi mano para besarla mirándome a los ojos. **"Paolo ha hablado muy bien de ti. Pero creo que se ha quedado corto." **

"**¡Yaw!" **Grité saltándole al cuello.** "¡Cómo has crecido!. ¡Que guapo te has puesto! Y... hum. ¿Cómo tu primo?" **Le pregunté cuando capté su olor.

"**Y eso que me he echado bien de colonia." **Afirmó él.** "Por cierto, ¿quién es el otro colega?"**

"**Es..." **Comencé.

"**Encantado, yo soy Jacob, su marido." **Le dijo Jake acercándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Vale, por mucho tiempo que pasase, un macho era un macho, y Jacob era un macho alfa.

"Encantado Jacob." Le dijo Marcello en inglés.

"¿Hablas inglés?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Venga chicos, estábamos comiendo ¿queréis compartir nuestra comida?" Les dije sonriendo y señalándoles la mesa.

"Esperar, os abriremos un hueco en la mesa." Afirmó Milo.

"¿Cuánto hace que...?" Le pregunté a Paolo.

"Hace solo unos meses." Me dijo susurrando. "Aunque como ves, tiene más físico que yo."

"Ya veo." Afirmé al darme cuenta que el chico estaba fuerte.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"**Y por eso, resulta que esa tía, se fue para casa calentita."** Le dijo Marchelo o como quiera que se llamase el niñato moreno que había aparecido nuevo. **"La muy lerda... se pensaba que por ser más vieja iba a ser más dulce con ella..."**

Llevaba así toda la comida, y ahora Bella estaba riéndose de su anécdota. Claro que normalmente si no hubiese sido con mi mujer, y aunque sabía que los italianos eran así con todas las mujeres...

"**La verdad es que sí, es muy divertida."** Le dije yo cogiéndole la mano a ella con suavidad pero intentando marcar terreno.

Pero claro, ese tío no parecía darse cuenta. Siguió dándole charla y pasando de mí toda la comida.

"**Por cierto, tienes que venir a ver el festival de San Marcos."** Le dijo el chico.

"**Ah, vaya..."** Murmuró. **"Lo siento, tengo que ir a Volterra en San Marcos."** Le dijo entonces. **"Me... Bueno, me requieren allí."**

"**Oh, vaya." **Dijo el chico. **"Pero por las de la virgen estarás ¿no?"**

"_**Mamma**_**, no podemos perdernos las de la virgen."** Le dijo Eddy.

"**Sí, Chiara se ha apuntado a la lista para ser doncella."** Nos dijo Jacky.

"**¿De qué estáis hablando?" **Les pregunté yo.

"**De las fiestas de la virgen."** Afirmó mi Isabella sonriéndome. **"En San Gimignano se celebran por lo alto. Duran una semana pero el momento principal es el domingo, que salen las chicas en una procesión vestidas de blanco y con velos."**

"**Ma, solo las más bellas."** Afirmó uno de los chicos.

"**Todas estas mujeres han sido doncellas."** Me dijo Andreas.

"**¿Todas, todas?"** Le pregunté más bien con interés sobre si mi mujer también lo había sido.

"**Sí." **Me dijo Paolo.** "Todas, todas. Salvo Sari, pero porque es demasiado joven para ello."**

"**Y luego está lo de la virgen." **Me dijo la mujer de Milo.** "Es siempre la más bella de las damas que se presentan."**

"**Pero tienen que presentarse a virgen." **Afirmó Ascanio.** "Si no, no vale."**

"**¿Y quién ha ganado otras veces?" **Le pregunté.

"**Tu mujer nunca se presentó." **Me dijo Paolo.** "Aunque las veces que salió en la procesión era la doncella que más miradas atraía, más que la virgen."**

"**No había preguntado..." Comencé yo.**

"**Ya, pero es lo que querías saber." **Me dijo él.

"**Yo recuerdo haber sido de los que las miraban embelesados." **Afirmó su primo sonriendo. **"Es... ¿cómo decirlo? Como una rosa entre flores."**

"**No." **Dije levantándome de la mesa.** "Te equivocas, es como una orquídea."**

No me gustaba ni un pelo ese tío, no hacía más que llegar y ya estaba flirteando con mi esposa. Y no esta vez no había sido una imaginación mía.

"Eh, Jake, qué te pasa..." Me dijo Isabella sonriéndome y apareciendo tras de mí en el lavabo donde había ido a refrescarme un poco la cara. "Has salido por patas."

"Igual es que no aguantaba más a 'mister delicadezas' por más tiempo." Le dije.

"Hum... admito que igual Marcello puede ser un poco... bueno, un poco pesado, pero te aseguro que es solo porque hace tiempo que no me ve."

"Cariño, soy hombre, y no soy ni ciego ni sordo." Le dije molesto con el tipo ese. "Sé que ese tío está intentando algo más que hablar contigo."

"A ver, es un niño aún, yo te quiero a ti... oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Al único que amo es a ti." Me dijo haciendo como que contaba a lo humano con los dedos antes de mirarme a mí directamente. "¿Por qué no confías un poco más en mí?"

"Claro que confío en ti..." Acabé suspirando. "Pero no me gusta que ese niño esté todo el rato Isabella por aquí, _bella_ por allí, _cara_ y todo eso."

"Cariño..." Me dijo dándome un beso suave y dejándome que la cogiese por la cintura para pegarnos. "¿Estarías más tranquilo si cambiásemos de sitio?"

"Ayudaría, la verdad." Afirmé yo. "Pero..."

"Ya, ya." Me dijo. "Estoy acostumbrada, tranquilo. No me voy a molestar..."

Aunque dijese eso, podía ver que en el fondo, sí que le importaba, al menos un poquito.

"Por cierto, igual esta tarde podríamos..." Le dije. "No sé, como los chicos se van a la universidad pues nosotros podríamos ir..."

"Planeaba ir a Volterra un par de días." Me dijo. "Lo demoré un poco, para comer con todos."

"No... no me habías dicho..." Le dije.

"Sí, bueno; me llamaron antes, cuando estábamos cogiendo olivas." Me dijo. "Hay unos visitantes que solicitaban audiencia así que... tengo que ir, ya sabes, cargas del poder."

Sí, sabía lo que era, el poder... siempre las obligaciones de su cargo...

"¿Podrías traerte de Volterra uno de esos tanques de helado?" Le pedí intentando ocultar mi decepción por tener que cambiar mis planes de una tarde juntos en el pueblo por una tarde solo, recogiendo olivas y aguantando al capullo ese.

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "Traeré un par de tanques de helado. Tiramisú, café y moras para Billie y... Pistaccio, strachatela y... ¿cuál era el otro?"

"Ristretto con crema." Le dije.

"Vale, prometo traeroslos cuando vuelva." Le dijes sonriendo. "Y tengo que añadir el de cereza para los gemelos y también un poco de leche merengada y dulce de leche para el resto. Ah, blanco para Sari."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"El móvil... ya está, creo que no me dejo nada..." Oí murmurar a Isabella en su cuarto después de la comida.

No pretendía meter el hocico en sus asuntos, pero... parecía estar preparándose para salir de viaje. Me asomé un poco por la puerta, por un segundo me pareció un poco abatida, pero fue solo un segundo antes de que sonriese a medias.

"¿Te gusta espiar a las damas cuando están en sus cuartos?" Me dijo casi murmurando.

"Solo a Sari." Le dije. "Y no, no la espío mientras se cambia. ¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Volterra." Me dijo. "Tenemos visita y tengo entendido que es por negocios, así que... me toca irme un par de días."

"Jacob se queda ¿no?" Afirmé.

"Sí, en Volterra no puede entrar." Me dijo cerrando un maletín pequeño. "Y solo serán dos días, así que... bueno, él se queda con los niños."

"Vaya... si Sari hiciese eso..." Comencé. "No sé, me sentiría..."

"¿Solo?" Me dijo. "Vete acostumbrándote, Sari es la líder de los Valerius cuando yo muera. En la casa de la condesa tampoco se permiten licántropos. A decir verdad, no se permite nada que no sean vampiros. Los únicos humanos que entran son para servir como comida."

"Pero eso es..." Dije.

No podía acabar la frase, era barbárico, pero no podía decirlo cuando mi futura suegra era una vampiresa y mi futura mujer era medio vampiresa. Yo mismo le conseguía de vez en cuando un poco de sangre; no era algo tan frecuente o en tanta cantidad como el resto de sus parientes por parte de madre pero... tenía esa necesidad también.

"Puedes decirlo, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es lo que soy, lo que somos." Me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Vale, yo no me alimento de humanos, pero vampiros vegetarianos somos muy pocos. El resto se alimentan de sangre huamana, si quiero que no se dediquen a ir por ahí matando a todos los humanos, lo menos que puedo hacer es autorizarles a tener donantes en la casa y hacer como que no veo de vez en cuando."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, puede sonar un poco mal si no eres del gremio pero... bueno, por decirlo así, es como lo que vosotros hacéis pero visto por un vegetariano." Me dijo.

"No, no lo es." Afirmé. "Nosotros comemos cosas normales."

"¿Y qué es según tú cosas 'normales'?" Me dijo.

"Pues..." Dudé un poco, entonces sacudí la cabeza. "Lo que todo el mundo come, desde luego."

"En Tailandia comen grillos, oh, y en China tienen un snack echo con larvas fritas. Mmmm, delicioso y crujiente."

¡¿Lavas, grillos?!

"Oh, y en China, por poco se me olvida, en China también comen sopa de perro. Crían una raza de perros como si fuesen nuestros cerditos. Son comida, no animales de compañía." Afirmó.

"Vale, vale." Le corté. "Me vas a hacer vomitar..."

"Solo intentaba dialogar." Me dijo recogiendo sus cosas e incorporándose de nuevo. "Bueno y ahora... me tengo que ir. Suerte en la universidad."

"Espera, Sari querrá..." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, ahora pretendía bajar." Le dije. "Te recuerdo que yo me muevo por aquí en mi Porsche (Porsche 911 del año 2008, en negro con brillos morados)."

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Se me olvidaba que mi suegri se mueve sola..."

"No, me muevo con estilo." Afirmó. "Y para ser una futura parte de mi familia parece que no lo recuerdas ¿no?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Volverás pronto ¿no?" Me dijo Sari mientras le daba dos besos para despedirme de ella.

"Vuelvo antes que tú, niña." Le dije sonriendo y dándole un toque en la frente. "Tu vuelves el viernes al anochecer y yo vuelvo el miércoles, el jueves como muy tarde."

"Ya, ya, muy graciosa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Dale recuerdos a Heidi de mi parte ¿vale?"

"Vale, pero... creo que estaba en un viaje de placer por Copa Cabana." Le dije.

"Vaya... es increíble." Afirmó sonriendo. "¿De caza?"

"Creo que el tío Sorien le está enseñando a Heidi cómo se divierte uno." Le dije sonriendo y bromeando. "Al menos cómo hacerlo en la playa. Les he tenido que dejar mis cremas solares con pigmentos."

"Vaya, parece que la vida puede cambiar." Me dijo Sari sonriendo.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé divertida. "Todo puede cambiar. ¿Recuerdas el efecto de la mariposa que te decía cuando eras pequeña?"

"El mundo puede cambiar con un solo aleteo de mariposa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente."

"Cuídate, Sari." Le dije abrazándola por última vez.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sari)

Fue curioso, tenía el correo en la mano justo cuando mi madre estaba arrancando el coche, y cuando vi aquel sobre, dirigido "A la familia Valerius-Black e hijos" supe al momento de qué se trataba.

Corrí al camino hacia la puerta pero allí había solo una nube de polvo, por lo que me quedé clavada con el sobre aún en la mano en alto.

"Sari ¿qué haces?" Me preguntó Seth.

"Había una carta..." Le dije bajándola. "Mi madre debería saberlo."

"¿Es para ella?" Me preguntó Jacky cogiendola. "No... Aquí pone para la familia Valerius-Black. Eso nos incluye así que..."

"¡Oye, eso le corresponde a mamá y papá!" Le dije quitándosela de la mano.

"A ver..." Dijo Seth cogiéndosela. "Ah, esto apesta a invitación de boda."

"¿Quién se casa?" Preguntó Eddy.

"¡Hum!" Dijimos Seth, los gemelos pequeños y yo sonriendo.

Solo había dos parejas que se pudiesen prometer.


	15. Chapter 15: Especial Halloween parte 1

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN:**

**El secreto de los Valerius.**

(Voz de Louie)

"Louie." Me llamó mi hermano. "¡Louie!"

"Ya voy..." Le dije levantándome de mi sofá.

Hacía tiempo que no usaba mi cama, al menos no para dormir. Algún día me he tumbado, solo por descansar, pero ahora hace tiempo que me parece fría.

Lucien en cambio es más de estar todo el día allí, esperando que llegue la noche para ir a cazar. A veces le acompaño yo, pero... La verdad es que a mí lo de ir a cazar humanos no me gusta. Por suerte, él es lo suficientemente vago para no cazar propiamente dicho a no ser que este muerto de sed.

No, normalmente es diferente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté entrando al comedor.

"Louie, te presento a Valeria." Me dijo. "¿Te importa traernos vino? Me temo que se me olvidó que no teníamos."

Debería haberme negado, pero en lugar de eso asentí. Ahora que había una mujer allí no me apetecía quedarme a oír lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo la chica. "¡Luci me dijo que tenía un hermano, pero no me dijo que era tan guapo también!"

No, no me apetecía lo más mínimo. Esa chica era otra de esas yupis de la vida, 9 de belleza, 0 de cerebro; a saber dónde la había encontrado.

"Te lo traeré a la tarde." Le dije.

"Valeria va a quedarse unos días." Me dijo. "Así que... si eres tan amable tráete suficiente."

"No soy tu esclavo." Le dije. "Conténtate con que te traiga una botella, voy a salir el fin de semana entero a un viaje."

"¿Francia?" Me preguntó.

"No, Italia." Afirmé. "Puesto que tú no redactas los informes, me toca a mí hacerlo."

"Siempre se te ha dado mejor." Me dijo.

Para Lucien aquello era lo más normal del mundo. Él era el noble y yo el chico culto. Él se ocupaba de mantener el estilo y nuestra credibilidad y yo del papeleo y las cosas serias.

En realidad no había planeado ir a ningún lado, pero de pronto me apetecía ir a un viaje; e Italia era el mejor destino que se me ocurría.

"Sí, me gustaría reservar un billete en primera para Florencia." Le pedí por el móvil a la locutora del aeropuerto de la capital.

"¿En qué aeropuerto desea recibir la información, de Baneasa u Otopeni?" Me dijo.

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "Solo quiero uno que salga hoy mismo."

"Sí, tiene un avión desde Otopeni a las... 6 de la tarde hora local y llegará a las... 8 hora local de Florencia, hace escala pero es más barato que el de media noche."

"Sí, ese estará bien." Afirmé. "¿Me reserva un asiento en 1ª clase a nombre de Louie Valerius?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "¿Desea ventanilla o pasillo?"

"A poder ser ventanilla." Afirmé.

"¿Número de cuenta?" Me preguntó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto **Peretola "Amerigo Vespucci"****,** _bienvenuttos_..." Rezaban los carteles de aduana del aeropuerto.

Las otras veces me había estado esperando alguien, hoy estaba solo. Igual debería haber avisado antes de llegar...

Con cuidado recojo mis efectos personales que llevaba conmigo. En cuanto llego a la taquilla de la familia en el aeropuerto saco mi llave y la abro. Ya se había encargado Isabella de que estuviesen escondidas como para que no las registrasen, así que allí tengo dinero italiano, una daga telescópica (que se abre automática cuando pulsas un botón) y una pistola.

No creo que esta vez las necesite, voy a un territorio amigo. Mi prima dio órdenes de no atacar a una serie de personas, entre ellas yo. Sin embargo, por si acaso... la coloco oculta entre mis ropas antes de recoger mi cartera con tarjetas y demás de la identidad de Luca V. Rovinno.

País extranjero, identidad falsa... Protección.

Cierro la taquilla tras sonreír al ver una foto suya en la que una vez escribió: "Bienvenido a Italia" y en la que se la ve sonriendo en la _Piazza Nabona_ de Roma.

Debería haberla tirado, pero me gusta ser el único junto con mi hermano que comparte mi taquilla aunque él nunca la usa, que tenemos esta foto.

Cuando salgo a la calle no dudo en coger un autobús, huele a humanos y en él solo vamos unos cuantos turistas. En cuanto llego a la capital tengo que coger otro autobús, esta vez me llevará directamente a Volterra.

Mientras me desplazo en un vehículo tan lento, aprovecho para leer un poco el periódico que me he comprado en el aeropuerto.

Genial, es 31 de octubre; se me olvidaba que era Halloween, claro que no lo descubro hasta que no llego a Volterra y veo un grupo de niños correteando y haciendo el "truco o trato" en las casas y a los viandantes.

Me cuestan unos céntimos el llegar al callejón de acceso al palacio Vulturis y entrar para que una chica loca me pregunte si deseo algo.

Es una portadora, mi prima se ha encargado de ello, desde luego. Presenta un aspecto un tanto raro disfrazada de vampiro del modo que los humanos nos ven; sin embargo le sienta bien si no se cuenta el chorretón de carmín que le cae de una comisura.

"Ah, Louie." Me dice Felix. "Vaya, no te esperábamos por aquí."

Él también parece disfrazado, solo que su chorretón de sangre bajo la túnica con capucha me temo que no es carmín.

"He venido a visitar a Isabella." Le contesto.

"Claro, pasa." Me dijo.

No es que no me lleve mal con este hombre, pero desde luego tampoco me llevo bien; prefiero a Royce, él es amigo de la familia, bueno, amigo de Isabella.

La decoración ha cambiado un poco, así que Felix me explica que mi prima ha hecho algún que otro cambio para intentar hacer aquello menos... lúgubre.

Creo que ha acertado.

"No sé si estará aún por aquí." Me dice tras abrir la tercera puerta y comprobar que tampoco está allí. "Creo que mencionó algo de que tenía una cita en su casa, con su familia."

Claro, a su marido no le dejarían nunca entrar allí. Es un licántropo, no es que apeste como tal pero... sí que tiene un olor a ello.

Al final acabamos encontrándola, pero tiene toda la pinta de ir a salir.

"Ey, tienes visita." Le dice Felix.

"¿Otra más?" Afirma ella. "Vaya, pensaba que no quedaban visitas hasta dentro de dos semanas."

"No, es tu primo, o tío, o sobrino... bueno, es Louie." Le dice por fin dejándome pasar.

"¡Louie!" Me dijo sonriendo. "¡Que sorpresa! No te esperaba."

"Había venido a traerte un pequeño informe de un incidente; y de paso, a estar unos días por aquí ¿ibas a algún lado?" Le digo observando su atuendo.

"En casa íbamos a celebrar Halloween." Me dijo. "Les prometí a los chicos que iría a casa y tendría dulces listos para cuando viniesen los niños del pueblo a pedir." Añadió mostrándome un saco que parece lleno de dulces de todos los tamaños y colores. "Ya sabes, los niños enseguida hacen amigos."

No había contado con eso.

"Eh, igual si no tienes inconveniente en convivir con Jacob, Billie, Seth y el resto de mi familia de los Crowlen y los Crawlen podrías venirte." Me dijo sonriendo y cogiendo los dulces.

"No quisiera molestar." Afirmé.

"¿Molestar, tú?" Me dijo abriendo los ojos. "Lou, tú nunca molestas. Además, han acabado ya unos cuartos extra, así que... tienes suerte, vas a tener un cuarto entero para ti."

"Es más de lo que merezco." Le digo cogiéndole otro saco de dulces antes de que ella pueda hacerlo. "Por cierto, tus hijos... ¿no están un poco grandecitos para ir por ahí pidiendo dulces?"

"Hombre, dos tienen 9 años, aún están en edad; luego los otros dos tienen también 9 aunque pasan por de 16, además a Jacky lo de ir por ahí pidiendo dulces y si no te los dan haciendo gamberradas le encanta; y bueno, Sari va porque le acompaña Seth y porque a ella le encanta esta fiesta. Dice que si regalan galletas, dulces y encima se puede disfrazar que se apunta."

A veces se me olvidaba que los dos de en medio tenían aún lo que los dos más pequeños, y Sarah Arianna era una chica bastante como su madre; todo lo que fuese una fiesta, y que le diesen dulces gratis era algo digno de hacerse.

"Lou ¿quieres un disfraz?" Me dijo.

"¿Vas a disfrazarte?" Le pregunté divertido.

"Aha, y este año pienso llevarme el premio del disfraz más sexi." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Je, je, je. La parte 2 ya la postearé el domingo si puedo, por ahora digamos que os dejo con esto para ir abriendo boca, es lo que he podido escribir en la uni en un ratito libre que he tenido. Como ya estamos a 31 había pensado en hacer una mención especial a la fiesta de esta noche. ¿Habéis elegido un disfraz? Yo voy... ¡sí, de Alex! Jajajaja, voy a ir de vampiro, a ver si me saco fotos y puedo colgarlas, jaja.

Claro que yo tengo un problema... ¡no tengo el pelo tan largo como Alex! En fin, me pondré mi peluca blanca y diré que voy de cuando la chica estaba con Carric, que no nos olvidemos que pasó unos meses de peliblanca.

En fin, besitos y Feliz Halloween. Y ya sabéis... ¡Truco o trato! XD .))


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: El aviso de boda.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno, pues... supongo que esto ya está." Afirmé echando la última firma mientras un rebelde estaba frente a mí. "¿Qué, Pierre, seguimos sin ceder?"

"Piérdete, zorra..." Me susurró.

"Vaaaaaleeee." Dije yo. "Chicos, darle un poquito más."

"¿Más aún?" Se quejó Felix.

"Llevamos ya 2 días torturándole..." Se quejó Demetri cansado. "¿Por qué no le damos matarile de una vez y ya?"

"Solo un poquito más." Les dije. "¿Queréis ocuparos vosotros?"

"No eres... más que una... guarra." Me dijo el torturado, Pierre. "Perra... amante de perros..."

Aquello fue demasiado, cerré mis ojos hasta dos rendijas y con un solo movimiento le había traspasado cortándolo en trozos con una sola ráfaga y varios movimientos de esgrima a una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano.

Le miré un segundo por el rabillo del ojo y entonces se calló picado en trozos pequeños; con un chasquido de dedos lo hice prender fuego y poco a poco se quemó.

"¿Alguien más que piense lo mismo que él?" Pregunté molesta girándome.

"No." Dijeron los hombres allí. "Nadie piensa eso."

"Bien." Afirmé. "Hacerme el favor, limpiar las cenizas estas ¿sí?"

"Últimamente está un poco más... sádica." Susurró Felix mientras yo salía la pasillo.

"Es solo cuando se meten con su familia." Afirmó Royce. "No le gusta que llamen chuchos a sus amigos de 4 patas."

No, lo que me ponía así de... furiosa, era que se metiesen con mi esposo, con mi otra parte de la familia. Vale, una parte era esta, Volterra y el clan Valerius con todas sus ramas. Pero la otra era Jacob, sus amigos y su familia. No me gustaba ni un pelo que se metiesen así con ellos.

"Isabella, cara." Me llamó Aro empujándose con el mandito de su silla de ruedas por el pasillo.

"Ciao, Aro." Le dije. "¿Y Aida?"

"Me he escapado." Afirmó sonriendo. "No me dejaba acercarme a la sala de torturas. ¿Qué tal va el interrogatorio?"

"Llevas tarde, hemos acabado ya." Le dije. "Me ha tocado mucho las narices y he acabado perdiendo la paciencia. Están ahora mismo limpiando los restos."

"¿Otra vez lo has cortado a trocitos?" Me preguntó confuso.

"Sí, y lo he incinerado en el momento." Afirmé. "Es..." No lo acabé, solté una especie de relincho y me rendí suspirando.

"Vuelves a ser la misma máquina de matar que eras antes." Me dijo sonriendo feliz y en su silla. "Gracias al cielo."

"Aro, no tiene gracia." Le dije yo casi gruñendo. "Yo no soy de las que van matando por ahí, no últimamente."

"Aro, aro..." Me dijo. "¿Por qué no me llamas correctamente?"

"Porque nunca has sido mi padre." Afirmé dejándome caer en mi asiento. "Aunque fueses el que puso la semillita."

"¿Y qué me dices de todos estos años que llevabas trabajando para la familia?" Me dijo sonriendo y aparcando frente a mí. "Te he tratado como a una hija, estaba orgulloso de ti."

"Ah, sí, claro..." Dije. "¿Cómo cuando me demostrasteis cuánto me queríais matando a Carrick? O no, no, mejor cuando me prometisteis con mi primo lejano Jagger. ¿No?"

"Bueno, era lo mejor para ti." Me dijo. "Matando al licántropo ese te salvamos la vida, erais él o tú. Y en cuando a lo de Jagger... era un hombre fuerte, tenía lo que hay que tener para ser un buen macho. Te iba bien, ambos erais fuertes, valientes... y no me negarás que era guapo ¿no? Hubieseis hecho una pareja perfecta. Y te hubiéses ahorrado esa guerra estúpida."

"No... es... una... guerra... estúpida." Le siseé con cara de furia y mirándole por encima de mis ojos con la cara apoyada en mis manos. "Son... mis... amigos."

Aquello se estaba poniendo peligroso. Muy peligroso; pero Aro era tan idiota o tan confiado como para no verlo.

"Yo no digo lo contrario." Me dijo. "Cálmate ¿eh? Solo digo que alguien como Jagger te hubiese puesto las cosas más fáciles que alguien como... bueno, como tu marido."

"Mi marido es el mejor para mí." Afirmé siseando. "No lo dudes."

"Claro, claro..." Me dijo. "Pero no es de nuestra especie."

"Gracias a eso, ahora tengo hijos." Afirmé. "¿Nunca te has parado a pensar por qué lo cogería a él en vez de a uno de los nuestros? Jacob es todo lo que nosotros no podremos ser nunca, es cálido, me quiere."

"Es un licántropo; es descerebrado, impulsivo, se guía por insitintos..." Me dijo.

"Y me quiere, cosa que los vampiros que según vosotros merecen la pena no pueden hacer." Le dije.

"Jagger..." Me dijo.

"Jagger solo me quería para presumir." Afirmé. "No me amaba, solo le interesaba que yo era una buena cazadora, era guapa y era mujer."

"¿Y qué me dices de Royce?" Me dijo. "No me negarás que él sí que era de tu agrado."

"Sí, pero no en ese sentido." Afirmé.

"¿Y qué me dices de...?" Comenzó.

"No, nadie." Afirmé. "Mi marido es Jacob y punto."

"Un marido que... si mis cálculos no me fallan, pronto morirá." Afirmó. "Es... mor-tal."

"No importa." Afirmé.

"Claro, claro, pero... yo que tú iría pensando en un sustituto, para cuando él desaparezca." Me dijo.

"No voy a buscar a ningún sustituto." Afirmé. "No hay nadie que pueda sustituirlo."

"Oh, eso pensaba también yo cuando murió mi querida esposa durante... bueno, cuando aún éramos humanos pero... Bueno, luego apareció mi Sulpicia."

"Aro, no voy a buscarme a otro." Le dije. "Jacob es mi pareja, él es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. No pienso abandonarle."

"Hija mía... eres imposible, ya podías haber salido un poco más como tu madre." Me dijo. "Ella sí que era dulce..."

"No conocías a mi madre." Le dije molesta. "Mi madre era como yo."

"No, niña, no." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tu madre era más dulce, más... servil."

Fue un solo gesto, con un solo gesto le había hecho un zarpazo en el rostro. No sangraba, pero sé que le dolieron.

"Mi madre, era una gran mujer." Afirmé. "No era servil ni sin voluntad."

Entonces llamaron a la puerta con suavidad.

"¡¿Sí?!" Dije casi rugiendo.

"Perdón." Dijo Janice, la nueva recepcionista. "Signorina, tiene una llamada. Es de..."

"Ahora mismo." Le dije cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla. "¿Sí, digame? Isabella Alexandrine al teléfono."

"Vaya... suena raro." Dijo una voz al otro lado.

"¿Paul?" Dije confusa. "¡¿Cómo tienes tú este número?!"

"Bueno, tu marido se lo dio a Rachel." Me dijo. "¿Trabajando con esos...?"

"Cuidadito lo que dices, chaval." Le advertí.

"Ya me he enterado que no has recibido la invitación." Me dijo.

"¿Qué invitación?" Le dije.

"Pues la que os enviamos." Afirmó. "Claro que llevas ahí casi 5 días, hemos llegado nosotros dos antes."

"Un momento, alto, alto, alto." Le dije. "¿De qué va todo esto?. ¿Tan solo es miércoles?"

"Er... no... es Viernes, las 8.30 hora local en San Gimignano..." Me dijo. "¿Otra vez te has vuelto a encogorzar?"

"Pero... eso es imposible..." Dije. "Mi móvil... Oh, vaya." Dije dándome cuenta de qué pasaba. "Está bien, discúlpame con Rachel y los niños. Enseguida saldré para allí en coche. Hablamos cuando llegue." Afirmé colgando con mala leche. "¡Felix, devuélveme mi puñetero móvil o te vuelo la cabeza!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Me ha colgado." Dijo Paul mirando el móvil.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Le preguntó Rachel. "¿Viene o no viene?"

"Hacía un par de cosas y venía." Afirmó pasándome el móvil. "Me parece que se olvidó de qué día es."

"Me parece un poco increíble." Afirmó Chad. "No sé, nunca se olvida de qué día es a no ser que sea algo gordo."

"¿Cuánto decías que te ibas a quedar?" Le pregunté.

"No sé... un día, una semana... un mes." Dijo sentándose con los pies en el apoyabrazos de su asiento.

Era desesperante ¿aguantarle un mes entero? Imposible, al menos no ahí, no entonces que mi mujer estaba siempre yendo y viniendo.

"Joooo, habíamos venido a verla..." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué queréis iros a cualquier otro lado?" Le dijo mi padre. "Aquí hay sitio."

"No quisiéramos molestar." Afirmó Rachel.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dijo Billie. "No molestáis. A decir verdad, nos pasamos aquí todos los días, los fines de semana está la casa llena y el resto de días pasamos hasta el anochecer solos aquí porque los chicos están fuera."

"Y yo ayudo a recoger olivas." Afirmé.

"No fastidies." Me dijo Paul.

"Es un trabajo más difícil de lo que parece." Afirmé. "Resulta que hay que cortarlas con una forma concreta, porque si les cortas mal al año que viene no darán olivas ahí."

"¿Y qué hacéis con las olivas?" Me preguntó Rachel.

"Prueba." Afirmé dándole una tostada con oliva y un poco de mascarpone mientras me hacía yo otra que le daba a mi padre y luego la mía. "Al parecer aquí la dieta se basa en tres cosas: cereal, olivas y uva. Traducido en cereal, aceite y vino."

"Estamos comenzando a apreciar los vinos y todo." Afirmó Billie comiéndose la tostada. "Y la verdad es que se come genial, casi todo se produce aquí."

"Sí, resulta que mi mujer es la señora feudal del pueblo." Les dije. "La mecenas. Tiene a medio pueblo trabajando para ella."

"Es más bien a unas familias." Nos dijo Jacky. "Aquí las familias son grandes y muy ruidosas."

"Pero no más que en Grecia." Afirmó Eddy. "Deberíais ver a las familias de allí."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó mi padre. "¿Os disponemos un cuarto para los dos?"

"En serio, papá, no queremos..." Comenzó Rachel.

"No es molestia." Afirmó Chad. "Quedaros con el rosa."

"Además, ahora que Isabella sabe que estáis aquí seguro que considera una ofensa si rechazáis nuestra hospitalidad..." Afirmé.

"Y creerme, aquí la hospitalidad es todo." Le dijo Sari.

"Aquí la gente tiene poco pero todo lo que tiene lo comparte." Les dije. "Cualquiera es bienvenido, cualquiera que esté para las comidas es bienvenido a la mesa."

"Está bien..." Dijo Paul. "Supongo que podríamos quedarnos un poco más..."

"Si tu esposa se va a ofender..." Dijo Rachel. "Pero insisto, dejarme ayudar."

"Claro, Paul podría ayudar mañana con las redes." Dije. "Nunca vienen mal un par de brazos más."

"Creo que lo de pescar no es lo mío." Afirmó.

"¿Pescar?" Dijo Jacky. "Son redes de las aceitunas. Se quitan aceitunas y las que caen al suelo se recogen con la red. Es fácil, hasta el más descerebrado podría hacerlo."

"Pues eso te incluye a ti ¿no, hermano?" Le dijo Alexiel.

"Niños, parar ya." Les dije. "Jacky, haz el favor de devolverle a tus hermanos sus bicicletas."

"Solo cogí una para ir al pueblo." Me dijo.

"Se piden prestadas." Le dije. "¿O te cogen ellos tu moto?"

"Uno, la tengo arreglando, y dos, si me cogen la moto y mamá no les mata, les mato yo." Afirmó para llevarse un golpe suave mío para recriminarle.

"Veo que con tus hijos te llevas genial." Me dijo Paul divertido.

"A veces me olvido que esos dos son tan pequeños como los otros dos, pero es que en apariencia y forma de pensar te aseguro que a veces parecen adultos." Le dije.

"Pues parece que estáis haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos." Afirmó mi hermana.

"Sí... un gran trabajo..." Dije yo. "Nos están saliendo demasiado 'italianos'..."

"¿Italianos?" Me dijo Paul.

"Chulos, ligones... oh, deberías ver a los hombres aquí. De cada 10 palabras a una mujer 8 son piropos." Le dije. "Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, son... ¿sabes que saludan a sus mujeres y amigas con besos?"

"Pues lo siento mucho pero el que le de un beso a Rachel que no sea familia o amigas te juro que le vuelo la cabeza." Me dijo Paul.

"¡Paul!" Le dijo mi hermana indignada. "¡¿Cómo podéis ser tan retrogados?!"

"Eso mísmo me pregunto yo." Dijo Alex apareciendo de la nada tras nosotros. "¿Cómo es posible que los hombres quileutes jóvenes o medio jóvenes sean tan retrogados? Hola, guapísima." Afirmó saludando a Rachel y dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

"Hola, guapa." Le dijo ella contestando a lo suyo.

"Paul, vaya, estás más guapo." Le saludó ella.

"Yo le veo como siempre." Afirmó Rachel.

"Cariño... deberías beber un poco de sangre ¿hum?" Le dije.

"Sí, vale." Dijo. "Que no sé que mierda me han dado Felix y el nuevo... Jesús, era algo... ¿sabía a caducado?"

"Creo que tus niños han cazado un par de cigüeñas." Le dije. "Mira a ver en la bodega."

"Ok." Me dijo suavemente. "Disculpadme un segundo..." Dijo con voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

"Se me sigue haciendo raro que esté en un sitio y en una milésima de segundo haya desaparecido." Afirmó Rachel.

"Al final te acostumbras." Le dije.

"¡Chicos!" Nos llamó entonces desde la bodega. "¿Ya habéis ofrecido algo a nuestros invitados?"

"Sí." Contestamos los niños y yo.

"El abuelo les invitó a unas_tostas_ de _mascarponne_ y aceite." Le dijo Sari.

"Sari, cariño. ¿Te importa ir preparando algo de pizza?" Le pidió. "Subo en cinco minutos, cuando me encargue de una pequeña garrapata que tenemos..."

"Vale." Le dijo Sari. "¿Sirve pizza?"

"Ostras que ha descubierto a Troy." Dijo Jacky antes de salir corriendo.

"Mamá, hago una _boscaiola._" Le dijo Sari.

"Vale." Le dijo ella. "Pero creo que no quedaban setas."

"¿Champiñones?" Le dijo Sari. "Hay unos cuantos."

"Vale." Le dijo Isa.

"Así que ahora os cocinan." Me dijo mi hermana.

"Los chicos son expertos en pizzas, Sari hace unos platos basados en pasta que son una delicia y deberías probar la comida que prepara mi esposa." Les dije. "Pero el de los asados en asador soy yo." Afirmé orgulloso y señalándome con el pulgar en el pecho.

"Jake ¿te importa ir lavando las cosas para la ensalada?" Me pidió ella entonces aún desde abajo. "Enseguida subo a prepararla."

"¿Cuál ensalada?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué tal la _Capresse_?" Me dijo.

"Vale." Le dije. "Tomate, cebolla roja y albahaca fresca."

"Y saca un poco de Mozzarella fresca." Me dijo. "Así se calienta un poquito..."

"Claro." Le dije.

"Calzonazos…" Me murmuró Paul.

"Cuidado que te… oye." Le dijo Seth. "Ay, ay…"

"¿Decías?" Le dijo Isa con una navaja contra su cuello suavemente.

"_Mamma_, estoy seguro que Paul no quería decir eso." Afirmó Eddy.

"Hum…" Murmuró ella dudando.

"Veo que tu oído sigue siendo perfecto." Le dijo Paul. "Pero si quieres pelea, te aseguro que te daré una encantado."

"Paul, deja de molestarla." Le dije yo cogiéndola a ella desde atrás y separándola para darle un beso que le bajó de golpe su mal humor. "¿Acabas de chupar sangre y luego nos encargamos del resto?"

"Por la noche." Me dijo con el mismo tono calmado y demasiado suave para el oído humano mientras me hacía un dibujo con el dedo en el pecho.

"Cuando estemos solos." Le confirmé.

Entonces ella asintió y se separó para ir de nuevo hacia la bodega.

"Se me olvidaba recordarte que no le gusta un pelo que se metan con los suyos." Le dije a Paul. "Y cuando está un poco sedienta es peor aún."

"Su puñetero oído es mejor que nunca." Me dijo. "No estará otra vez…"

"No, tranquilo, está lejos de su etapa de celo." Le dije. "Lo que a ver cómo lo pasa aquí."

"Hombre, otros años se encerraba en su cuarto, se embutía de sangre o chocolate negro del puro…" Nos dijo Eddy. "Pero generalmente dictaba las ordenes con la puerta atrancada y decían que estaba de viaje por California y Arizona."

"Los únicos que podían entrar eran Heidi y nosotros." Corroboró su hermano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Bueno, entonces… por fin os casáis…" Les dije a mi cuñada y Paul.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Es… señor, pensaba que nunca me lo iba a pedir. Llevamos ya… años de pareja. Aunque la verdad es que lo suyo… bueno, dificulta un poco las cosas."

"¿Perdona?" Le dije. "Difícil lo de tu hermano y yo. Lo vuestro… bueno, tampoco es tan difícil."

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Me dijo. "Vivir con mi hermano, con su secreto…"

"Le quiero." Afirmé mirándole discutir con Paul. "Le quiero un montón, por eso es más fácil. Vale que sus celos infantiles y crónicos son algo… bueno, me exasperan, pero en el resto no es tan difícil."

"¿Y si se trasforma cerca de tí?" Me dijo. "¿Y si os peleáis y él… bueno, y si te hace daño?"

"¿Y si cuando estamos en la cama yo le muerdo?" Le contesté. "¿Y si un día yo pierdo mi cabeza mientras estoy débil y le ataco? Mi ataque es mortal para él." Le conté yo con suavidad. "Además, dolor… te aseguro que nada que me haga él físicamente podrá dolerme ni la mitad de lo que me dolió tener que separarme de él hace 8 años… No, le quiero demasiado, confío en él ciegamente y sé que él no me hará daño. Al menos no conscientemente."

"Vaya, es…" Me dijo. "¿Cómo sabes que es él, que él es el apropiado?"

"Nadie es 'el apropiado' para mí." Afirmé. "Sin embargo… sé que no puedo vivir sin él, separarme de él me parte el corazón, y me mataría con mis propias manos antes de hacerle daño a él. No he sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie antes." Confesé. "Así que… sí, supongo que él es el apropiado."

"¿Pero mi hermano?" Me dijo. "Jacob es un cabezota y un…"

"… y un celoso compulsivo, y un cabeza cuadrada." Afirmé. "Pierde los nervios fácilmente, se siente amenazado por cualquier otro macho que se me acerque, a veces actúa sin pensar, si se deprime se escapa de casa…" Añadí enumerando todos y cada uno de los defectos que tenía. "Pero sin embargo, me trata como una princesa solo porque sí, me da seguridad siempre que la necesito y sin que se lo pida, sabe cómo me encuentro en cada momento y hace todo lo que puede por hacerme feliz… Es todo lo que yo necesito. Defectos y todo."

Ahora era ella la que me miraba, y no pude evitar reparar en que me miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, con interés.

"El día que me iba a casar con tu hermano fue realmente estresante para mí. No hacía más que preguntarme si estaba haciendo bien. Si daba ese paso sería como decirle a todo el mundo que estaba con él, que esto era en serio… le estaba poniendo en peligro de muerte, con mi familia, con los Vulturi y también conmigo misma. Si en algún momento perdía el control, si me volvía loca cerca de él, si me enfurecía con él y sacaba mis dientes… podría matarle. No sabes lo que es vivir con eso, se te clava aquí, y… aquí." Afirmé señalándome en el corazón primero y luego en la cabeza. "Se te mete en la cabeza, te la taladra… es horrible."

"¿Entonces por qué…?" Me dijo.

"Un gran amigo mío me hizo una pregunta." Le confesé sonriendo suavemente, muy humano. "¿De verdad quería a Jacob?. ¿Deseaba pasar toda la vida con él? Me dijo que si la respuesta era que no, o si no lo tenía muy claro aún… entonces yo podía huir y él me cubriría para darme tiempo a alejarme y perder mi pista para tu hermano y su gente. Pero si la respuesta era sí… Y créeme, la expresión 'toda la vida' es un tiempo muy pero que muy largo en mi caso."

Eso la hizo sonreír. Ambas mirábamos a nuestros respectivos hombres.

Viéndola sonreír así, tan enamorada de Paul, me di cuenta que aquello era en serio. Ella nunca encontraría a nadie que le quisiera tanto como Paul, que fuese a dar cualquier cosa por ella… Sari, ella y yo éramos muy afortunadas.

"Rachel, piensa en esto." Le dije. "Estoy segura de tu respuesta, yo también he pasado por algo así. Se te ve en la cara la respuesta…"

Estaba claro, igual que en el caso de Quil y Claire, igual que el caso de Sari y Seth… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

"Ey, Isabella, _cara mía_." Me llamó Jacob. "¿Todo bien por ahí?"

"Sí, pesado." Le dije dándome cuenta de que me había quedado mirándoles fija y sonriendo mientras salía de mi estado de embobamiento. "¿Qué pasa, que por estar cinco minutos sin hablar en tu conversación ya voy a echarte de menos?"

"No soy yo el que se ha quedado embobado mirándome." Me dijo divertido.

"Tienes una mancha." Le dije. "Justo… aquí." Le dije desplazándome y limpiándole con una servilleta. "Claro que tú no entiendes las delicadas indirectas que se te lanzan. Eres peor que tus hijos…"

"Ja ja. Muy graciosa." Me dijo.

Entonces yo le saqué la lengua antes de sentarme de nuevo con mi cuñada.

"Acabo de pensar en una cosita." Le dije. "¿Tenéis ya organizador de la boda?"

"Emily y Sam se habían ofrecido a… bueno, vamos a echar todos una mano." Me dijo suavemente. "Pensábamos hacerla un poco en familia, tampoco nada demasiado grande… Tampoco tenemos como para…"

"El dinero no es problema." Le dije. "Se puede hacer algo grande con poco dinero. Además, dejarnos eso en manos de tu hermano, tu padre y mías."

"No podría." Me dijo sonrojándose. "No, no."

"Bueno, nosotros somos tres, y yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado." Le dije. "Además, eres mi cuñada, una mano debería echar yo, por tu padre y tu hermano."


	17. Chapter 17: Especial Halloween parte 2

**Capítulo 17: ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2.**

**El vampiro disfrazado.**

(Voz de Louie)

Ding Dong…

Es ya la tercera vez que llaman a la puerta.

"Te toca, Lou." Me dice mi prima sonriéndome.

"Pero…" Contesto. "Es que estoy…"

"Vamos, vamos, no seas agonías." Me dice sonriendo. "Abre la puerta."

No acaba de convencerme esto, pero sin embargo, abro la puerta.

"¡Truco o trato!" Me dicen tres niños sonriendo.

Esta vez son un zombi, un niño disfrazado de algo parecido a un alienígena y uno con una máscara de hockey a lo Jason. Los tres se asustan un poco cuando me ven disfrazado como me ha disfrazado mi prima para celebrar la cena con sus hijos antes de que se fuesen todos a pedir por las calles.

"Isa…" Le llamo dudando sobre qué hay que hacer.

"Se dice algo como '¡Que bonitos disfraces!' y 'Aquí tenéis caramelos'." Me dice desde el salón donde está esculpiendo una linterna de calabaza.

"Er… vale, aquí tenéis los caramelos." Les digo sacando unos cuantos del cuenco de la entrada y echándoselos en las bolsas intentando que caigan más o menos parecido a cada uno.

"¡Feliz Halloween, señor!" Me dicen los niños antes de salir corriendo.

Con cuidado cierro la puerta y vuelvo al salón.

"Perdona que te lo diga pero no tienes sentido de Halloween." Me dice mi primo político mientras su mujer le vuelve a retocar un poco el pelo postizo de toda la cara.

"En Rumanía no tenemos de eso." Me defendió su esposa.

"Ya, pero tú sí sabías." Le dijo él.

"Sí, pero yo he pasado mucho tiempo de aquí para allí, viviendo en Irlanda, Inglaterra y otros países que sí lo tenían." Le dijo ella. "Ya estás, como nuevo, ahora procura no volver a enfadarte."

"No me digas que no era para haberle matado." Le dijo él.

"Jacob, ya sabes cómo es Chad." Le riñó ella. "Es un niñato crecidito, no caigas en su juego."

Chad, se seguía haciendo pasar por su hermano, y había ido allí con su otro hermano Bobby, con su ex-marido Ivvan y con su hija adoptiva Lillian. Como siempre, se habían sentado a cenar juntos aunque nosotros habíamos comido cosas a base de sangre y ella y yo, algo de comida normal.

"¿Dónde están ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Ivvan se ha ido con los niños a pedir caramelos." Me dijo Isa sonriendo.

"Y el gilipollas se ha ido a ver si cazaba algo." Me contestó su marido para llevarse un golpe de ella. "¡Ay, que eso duele!"

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza con una cara de 'madre enfadada' como si ese hombre en vez del marido fuese el hijo que acababa de hacer alguna de las suyas.

La verdad es que ese par era algo realmente... desconcertante. Yo pensaba que conocía a mi prima, pero cada vez que les veía hacer ese tipo de cosas me desconcertaba más.

"Ahora no pienso ir yo." Le dije a mi prima.

"Lou, eres el primer tío que conozco que le da miedo abrir la puerta." Me dijo mi prima levantándose y cogiéndome de la manga para tirar de mí hasta la puerta.

"¡Truco o... Ahhhhh!" Gritaron los niños cuando nos vieron en la puerta.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo mi prima sonriéndoles. "¿Habéis visto a mi marido, me abandonó justo antes de la boda...?"

Los niños simplemente sacudieron la cabeza aún un poco asustados.

"Isa, te estás pasando..." Le susurré yo.

"Vaya... pensaba que era mi marido..." Dijo ella aparentando decepción. "En fin, tomad estos caramelos para compensar ¿eh?"

La verdad es que era divertido verla. Los niños se asustaban de ella y ella se divertía asustándoles un poquito. Sin embargo, aunque aprovechaba a actuar un poco, era realmente cariñosa con los niños.

Hasta que comenzaron a llegar jóvenes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pufff, esto es increíble." Dijo mi prima después del 5º grupo de jóvenes en 7 minutos consecutivos. "Otros más... y no os lo perdáis, en este ha habido alguno que me ha ofrecido incluso casarse conmigo en lugar del capullo que me abandonó en el altar."

"Así que ahora yo te abandoné en el altar." Le dijo Jacob.

"Sí, y yo morí de pena." Le dijo ella sonriendo en broma.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que tú estás casada." Afirmó el anciano en silla de ruedas.

"Con un abuelito." Afirmó Jacob.

"Bufff... ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que tú no eres un abuelo?" Se quejó Isabella suavemente.

Entonces volvieron a llamar y ella se levantó deprisa.

"¡Si quieres puedo ser yo tu marido!" Oímos que le dijo un chico.

"Se acabó." Dijo Jacob levantándose. "Me da igual que sean críos o no, yo les meto un mordisco." Afirmó antes de salir.

"Bueno... este hijo mío..." Dijo su padre sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Será mejor que salgamos antes de que les muerda de verdad." Afirmé yo mientras oíamos gruñir.

"Así que... si ella quiere vosotros sois el marido ¿no?" Dijo Jacob mientras la mantenía cogida por la cintura.

"No, claro." Dijo otro. "Era solo una... broma."

"¿Lo ves, tonto?" Le dijo mi prima sonriéndole. "Ay... que se nos pone celoso el señor de Valerius..." Añadió pellizcándole las mejillas como a un niño pequeño.

"Tomar unos dulces y largo." Les dijo Jacob. "Que a la novia cadáver me la quedo yo. Venga, largo." Añadió tras darles un puñado de dulces y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices. "Cara, no me gusta mucho que toleres eso."

"Tontín..." Le dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole un beso. "Son solo adolescentes, tienen las hormonas revueltas y además, lo más importante, yo-te-quiero-a-ti."

La verdad es que era curioso verla comportarse con ese hombre como una mujer humana. Con sus flirteos, sus formas de quitarle los celos a su marido...

Más que un matrimonio parecían una pareja de novios, inusual porque él parecía un hombre de mediana edad y ella una chica de justo la mayoría de edad pero una altura un tanto inusual. Siempre había sido alta, en altura de mujer.

"Ejem." Dije cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. "La puerta..."

"Te toca." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya ves que es fácil."

No, no era tan fácil, al menos no para mí.

"¡Truco o trato!" Me dijo una niña que venía con una chica vestida de animadora pero con rasgos de vampiro.

Entonces la niña se puso a llorar y la joven la cogió en brazos.

"Vale, vale Valia." Le dijo una chica cogiéndola en brazos. "Perdón, es que es el primer halloween de mi prima. Se ha asustado." Me dijo a mí.

"No pasa nada." Afirmé.

La verdad es que era una chica guapa, alta, de aspecto femenino... Era realmente bonita.

"Va, Valia... si este chico no es más que un chico..." Le dijo la chica a la niña vestida de brujita.

"Claro, es solo pintura ¿ves?" Le dije quitándome los dientes postizos. "Falsos."

"Oh, Lou... ¿no me digas que les has vuelto a asustar?" Me dijo Isa apareciendo. "Oh, hola pequeña... pero no llores mujer... si solo es un amigo mío."

"Creo que ahora llora por ti también." Le dije.

"Oh, perdona Isabella." Le dijo la chica moviendo a la niña en brazos. "No pretendíamos armar este follón."

"¿Ita?" Le dijo ella. "Vaya, cómo has crecido..."

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad creemos que conoce a la mayoría de gente del pueblo." Me dijo Ita sonriéndome. "Es amiga de mi familia. Nos da trabajo y nos deja coger la cosecha y alimentarnos con ella..."

"Lou, esta es Afrodita, la hija de Marco." Me explicó mi prima. "Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Ita."

"Estoy en la universidad." Nos dijo. "La de Pisa, así que... bueno, vengo solo algunos fines de semana."

Por fin la niña había parado de llorar. Supongo que ya había decidido que no tenía miedo de nosotros o que no éramos una amenaza o a saber qué.

"¿Queréis pasar?" Les dijo Alex. "Mi marido está de hombre lobo, pero no creo que a la pequeña Valia le dé miedo un viejo arrugado y un lobo tonto ¿a que no?" Le dijo sonriendo.

Era increíble cómo ella era capaz de calmar a cualquiera con esa facilidad. Los niños parecían adorarla, los niños y los adultos cegados por su apariencia.

Era divertido, ella era la razón por la que parecía haberse inventado el dicho ese de que 'las cosas nunca son lo que parecen'; bueno, igual no se inventó por ella, pero seguro que a ella le iba genial. Por fuera parecía una chica dulce, de las que no rompen un plato nunca, eso sí, cuando estaba de caza demostraba que eso eran solo primeras impresiones. Era dura, eficaz a la hora de matar... una belleza letal, sí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos ya." Dijo Afrodita sonriendo mientras cogía a la niña en brazos. "Creo que nos saltaremos lo de pedir otro añito o así. Aún es demasiado pequeña."

"Es que ella es demasiado buena haciendo maquillaje que parezca real." Le dijo Jacob.

Entonces me miró a mí.

"Supongo que nos veremos otro día." Me dijo. "Me ha gustado conocerte."

"El gusto es mío." Afirmé.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras ella, descubrí que Jacob me miraba y mi prima me miró.

"Has estado muy callado." Me dijo suavemente.

"Yo creo que lo que pasa es que ha descubierto que la sangre de mujeres no es tan mala." Me dijo Jacob. "Y creo que él me entiende..."

"No, ha sido... no sé, no tenía nada que decir." Afirmé.

"Ya, me ha parecido algo raro." Dijo mi prima mirándome como si quisiera ver algo más. "Un momento, dame la mano."

"¿Para qué sirve esto?" Le pregunté dándosela y sintiendo un poco de frío mientras la tocaba con cuidado por el dorso. Entonces levantó los ojos sin levantar la cara y me miró.

"¿Es lo que me parece que es?" Me preguntó.

"Si es el qué." Le dije.

"¿Una humana, Lou?" Me dijo. "¿Qué hay de Mariska?"

"¿Quién es Mariska?" Preguntó Jacob.

"No hay nada de Mariska." Le dije. "Está en casa, ahora mismo no puede cazar, así que no hay nada de Mariska."

"No, tú ya me entiendes." Me dijo.

"¿Qué hay de Jagger?" Le pregunté yo cogiendo por dónde iba.

"Esa sabandija no tiene nada que ver con esto." Me dijo. "Nunca le he querído."

"Perfecto, yo tampoco a la niña esta." Le dije. "Es solo una cría."

"Más te vale." Me dijo. "Marco te mataría, una cosa es que su jefa sea una de los nuestros y otra que le quieras arrebatar a su hija."

"Vale, seguir hablando en clave." Dijo Jacob molestándose. "Si total yo no importo."

"Claro que importas cariño..." Le dijo Isa haciéndole un arrumaco.

"Yo te digo que no es así." Afirmé. "Y tranquila, tenía planeado irme. Te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos mañana un ritual."

"Este año va a ir Sari." Me dijo. "Yo tengo un juicio mañana, sobre un caso con un humano chivato mezclado."

"Ya sabrá que no puede llevarse a su novio ¿no?" Le dije.

"Desde que tenía 14 años." Me contestó. "Nuestra hija entiende a la perfección sus funciones y lo que eso conlleva."

"¿Y para cuándo piensas postergar su 'paso'?" Le pregunté.

"Por ahora ha parado de envejecer, como los lamias." Me dijo. "El 'paso' se efectuará cuando ella lo decida. Debe ser su decisión."

"De acuerdo." Afirmé antes de irme.

No podía entender esa reacción por parte de mi prima, sabía perfectamente que eso que llamábamos el 'paso' significaría la muerte de su primogénita que renacería al cabo de unas horas ya que era medio vampiro ya, como vampiro. Había oído que planeaba dejarlo para cuando ella acabase la universidad, entonces seguiría anclada a los 18; iba a ser la líder de apariencia más joven que íbamos a tener, junto a su madre que aunque tenía 20 ya pasados, entonces había aparentado los 18 o por ahí.

Por otro lado estaba el tema del marido, ya volvía a parecer él mismo, solo que un poco más mayor que la última vez que le vi como humano. Al parecer a ella no le importaba nada ser el nuevo cotilleo de toda la comunidad vampírica cuando se enterasen que su marido era un tipo que ahora parecía casi casi su padre.

Si no la conociese lo suficiente hubiése pensado que se había rendido, que ya no le importaba nada que su marido le rogase, que fuese a morirse...

No, ella nunca le sobreviviría, y si planeaba seguir siendo la jefa de los Vulturis y de los Valerius por más tiempo eso solo podía significar una cosa, que estaba buscando la manera de que su marido no muriese.

Me daba un poco de miedo, un escalofrío me recorrió antes de recordar que no podría hacerlo porque era imposible. A no ser que... su marido dejase de ser vampiro, que se convirtiese en humano y entonces, y solo entonces... igual había una posibilidad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Boda. Solo falta un detalle.**

((¡Ahhhhh!. ¡Lo siento mucho! Ya van varias veces que me han dicho lo de que Emmeret no se llama así sino Emmet. Lo siento mucho, ha sido un maldito error de los ordenadores en los que me meto. Yo escribo Emmeret y como no lo reconocen lo cambian por Emmet que parece ser que sí lo reconocen… Perdonar por las molestias, me pasa igual con el pobre Louie, me le cambian por Lois, y a Carrick cuando salía por Caric… solo que en estos casos canta mucho más y suelo darme cuenta. Procuraré escribirlo bien de ahora en adelante. Perdonar las molestias.))

(Voz de Emmet)

"Aún no puedo creerme que nos hayan invitado." Dije yo abrochándome la pajarita del traje que iba a llevar y que era como el del resto de hombres de mi familia. "Quiero decir, no somos familia, y ellos son chuchos."

"Y el hermano de la novia es el marido de una prima apegada nuestra. Y su padre es el mejor amigo de mi suegro." Me dijo Edward atándose la suya. "Ah, y te recuerdo que Alice, Bella y ella le han ayudado a organizarlo todo."

"Y tenía que ser aquí." Dijo Jasper. "No, no. Explicármelo porque ni a mí me cobra sentido."

"Que se haga en una finca privada, enorme y bastante rural." Afirmó Edward. "Además, creo que a la novia le gustó el lugar."

"A la próxima boda de licántropos que nos inviten que nos manden una pinza para la nariz, a ser posible." Le dije yo.

La verdad es que por el resto me daba igual, aunque la verdad, tragarme una boda porque habían invitado a Bella y Charlie porque eran amiga del hermano de la novia y amigo del padre de la novia, nos habían invitado a todos, y como Alice quiso venir Jasper se vio arrastrado con ella, así que como era quedarnos Rosalie y yo solos en casa o ir, habíamos decidido ir, aunque solo fuese por el viaje.

Y al parecer no ibamos a ser los únicos vampiros allí.

"Eh, tíos; por una casualidad no tendréis un lazo por ahí ¿no?" Nos preguntó Chad, el 'hermano' adoptado de nuestra 'prima' adoptada Isabella Alex-no-sé-cuantos Valerius y otro carro de apellidos más.

"Chad, te han dicho cien veces que antes de entrar a los sitios llames a las puertas." Le dijo Ivvan, el 'exmarido' adoptado de la misma dándole un capón como llamaban ellos a los golpes esos en el cuello que se daban para reñirse los unos a los otros.

"Vale… ¿pero lo tenéis o no?" Nos dijo.

"Nosotros no gastamos de eso." Dijo Edward.

"Genial." Dijo. "¡Eh, necesito un lazo!" Se puso a gritar en el pasillo. "¡¿Alguien puede prestarme uno?!"

"Que no grites, animal." Oímos que decía la dueña de la casa junto al sonido de otro capón. "¿Para qué quieres tú un lazo?"

"Es que este pelo…" Dijo él. "Deberías dejar de dar esos golpes, es muy poco femenino."

Entonces oímos otro más, más suave también.

"Lazo." Dijo Nessy.

"Nessy, cariño, no salgas así al pasillo." Le dijo su madre.

"Hum… gracias, señorita." Dijo Chad. "¡Oye, ya vale de darme capones!"

"Eh, que es mi sobrina segunda o algo así, no una cualquiera como las que te sueles ligar tú." Le dijo Alex. "Córtate un poco, Chad."

"Ya, pero está… ¡Ay!" Gritó. "¡Vale, vale, me voy, pero suéltame la oreja!"

Aquello sí que ya no era para perdérselo, así que me asomé por la puerta y vi cómo al chico se lo llevaba su hermana Alex cogido por la oreja por el pasillo hasta otro cuarto donde se metieron.

"No me cansaré de verla hacer eso." Afirmé divertido. "Aunque sea raro."

"Por mucho que ella les vea como familia te aseguro que no me voy a acostumbrar a esto." Afirmó Jacob mientras salía con su padre con los esmóquines puestos y empujando la silla de ruedas. "¿Ya tenéis los esmóquines puestos?"

"Jacob, por dios, esa pajarita." Le dijo Alice acercándosele para ponerle bien la pajarita que llevaba ladeada.

"Desde luego… pasa el tiempo y no cogemos nada de 'charme'…" Le dijo Rosalie casi hasta suspirando mientras salíamos nosotros con las chaquetas en la mano. "Y eso que tu esposa tiene unos modales refinados si quiere."

"Pero solo si quiere." Le dije yo bromeando. "Porque lo que es matar al enemigo creo que no lo hace con mucho estilo…"

"No, incluso entonces lo hace con estilo." Afirmó Edward. "40 por ciento de estilo, 56 por ciento de chulería." Añadió con ironía.

"¿Y el 4 por ciento restante?" Preguntó Bella.

"Mala leche e ira." Respondimos todos nosotros.

"Últimamente no ha matado a nadie." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Eso es porque no vas por Volterra." Afirmó Ivvan suavemente.

"Supongo que tendrá algo más de estilo que traerse el trabajo a casa con dos críos por aquí." Afirmó Rosalie mientras oíamos un ruido de algo romperse y las chicas desaparecían para aparecer unos segundos más tarde.

"Falsa alarma." Afirmó Alice. "Solo se han tirado una lámpara de pie. No ha habido heridos."

"¿La de las cortinillas de hilos colgando?" Le preguntó Jacob.

"No, la de las parras esas." Dijo Rosalie. "Pero no se ha roto."

"Tsk, lástima." Dijo él. "No se rompen solas ni por lo que hay, y eso que he probado a tirarlas también yo 'por accidente', pero ni con esas…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"Bueno, dos solteros menos en la manada." Dijo Leah. "Y quedamos menos…"

"Venga, no te pongas intensa." Le dije sonriendo. "Que también te tocará a ti."

"Es una lástima que Jackson no haya podido venir." Dijo Jacob.

"Lo siento, surgió una cosa en Irlanda, le tocaba a él." Le dije. "Le pedí que lo pospusiera pero…"

"Mejor que no haya venido." Afirmó Leah. "El muy capullo, 3 meses llevo sin verle."

Eso me hizo sonreír, los licántropos y sus prisas juveniles, nunca los superaban por completo; con la edad se tranquilizaban un poco pero…

"¿Qué es esa peste?" Preguntó Sam.

"Que oportuno." Dije identificando al intruso que se aproximaba y dejando la copa en la mesa con suavidad. "Disculparme un momento, por favor."

"¿A dónde vas?" Me susurró Jacob cogiéndome de la mano.

"A ver qué quiere una garrapata." Afirmé mientras Jacky y Eddy me flaqueaban y sus correspondientes acompañantes les miraban desde la mesa de donde acababan de levantarse. "Niños, venga, sentaros de nuevo."

"Deja, te echamos una mano, mami." Me dijo Jacky.

"Puedo sola." Afirmé.

"¿Algún problema?" Me preguntó Rebecca levantándose de con su marido con un ademán suave.

"Un invitado que no ha sido invitado." Afirmó Eddy. "Un tío segundo nuestro."

"Ah, si es familia decirle que pase." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Cuantos más mejor."

"No hace falta, el muy listo se auto-invita." Afirmé viéndole llegar andando hacia las mesas. "Disculpadnos un momento."

La verdad es que había llegado casi hasta la primera línea de las mesas cuando le alcanzamos y le cogí del brazo.

"Sorien, por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una boda." Le dije. "No te atrevas a fastidiarles el día a los novios."

"¿Quién es el afortunado?" Me preguntó sonriendo. "Me gustaría darles mi enhorabuena y todo eso."

"Sorien, hablemos en otro lado." Le dije tirando de él mientras los gemelos le arrastraban del otro lado. "Chicos, volver a la fiesta y disculparme con los invitados."

"¿Una de tus mascotas se te casan?" Me dijo divertido y con ironía.

"Uno de los amigos de mi marido y míos." Afirmé. "Y desde luego, si tu apareces les fastidias la fiesta. Vamos."

"Pensaba que erais más hospitalarios." Me dijo.

"¿Problemas, cariño?" Me dijo Jacob apareciendo tras de mí.

"Jake, vuelve a la fiesta. Yo me ocupo." Afirmé.

"Me disculparé con mi hermana y te acompaño." Me dijo.

"Así que se casa tu cuñada." Me dijo. "Vaya… mis felicitaciones."

"Sorien, vamos." Le dije. "Jake, cariño, puedes quedarte, yo me encargo de mi primo."

Ya que tenía que perderme yo parte del banquete, lo cual no era mucho problema porque dicho sea de paso, yo no comía, que no faltase también el hermano de la novia, que eso sí que era un problema.

Fui tirando del brazo de Sorien un poco, hasta llegar a casa y al salón donde le empujé para un sofá y me senté yo en el sillón frente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dije.

"Venir a visitarte." Me dijo con una sonrisa de ironía.

"Tú no eres de los que hacen visitas de cortesía. ¿Qué querías?" Le dije.

"Venía a ver qué tal estaba lo del asunto de nuestra nueva princesa." Me dijo cogiendo un adorno y jugando con él entre las manos. "¿Es ya vampiro por completo o sigue siendo ese medio-medio?"

"Medio-medio, pero tiene muchas habilidades de los nuestros." Afirmé. "Incluso ha dejado de envejecer."

"¿Qué esperas para morderla?" Me dijo ya mirándome. "Sabes que no puede acceder al poder si no es vampiro por completo."

"Sorien, a ver cuándo te entra en la cabeza que eso es decisión suya." Le dije. "Hasta que no acabe la universidad a lo humano no pienso hacer nada por fomentarle el 'paso', ¿me oyes?"

"Alto y claro, jefa." Me dijo con ironía.

"Eh, no me hagas que me arrepienta de haberte perdonado la vida." Le dije.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer si no?" Me dijo divertido. "Somos familia."

"Jagger también y mira cómo acabó." Le contesté yo antes de suspirar y hacer un giro de ojos. "Si vais a estar espiando prefiero que entréis. Todos." Afirmé cuando vi que solo los gemelos entraban. "Eso va también por ti Edward."

"Si no puedes olernos cómo puedes saber que estamos aquí." Me preguntó Edward con una pregunta retórica.

"Sorien." Le dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos a modo de saludo.

"Hola enanos." Les dijo él.

"¿A qué se supone que debemos el honor?" Le preguntó Jacky.

"Pasaba cerca y me he dejado caer por aquí." Afirmó.

"Ya, no me lo creo." Dijo Eddy.

"Nadie nos lo creemos." Afirmó su hermano.

"¿Sabes que les has educado mal?" Me dijo Sorien a mí señalando a Jacky con el pulgar de una forma bastante casual.

"Les he educado a la perfección, no les gusta que nos mientas." Afirmé yo. "Y me gustaría que nos dieses una respuesta rápido, me estoy perdiendo la boda de mi cuñada."

Sé que no quería contestar, así que suspiré y le di la mano a Edward que solo me miró, como Jacob que estaba allí también.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó Sorien. "Oh, no. Yo conozco esa mirada."

"Así que solo una visita social ¿eh?" Le dije agarrándole de la muñeca. "Así que por eso has venido…"

"Vaya, parece que hay algo podrido en este." Afirmó Edward. "Muy podrido."

"¿Y si hacéis una traducción para los que no sabemos leer la mente?" Pidió Jacob.

"Resulta que aquí mi primito ha venido a esconderse de mis cazadores volterranos. A que sí ¿eh, Sorien?" Le dije.

"Técnicamente…" Dijo Sorien.

"¿Y si le atamos en el sótano?" Preguntó Jacky.

"Niños…" Les dijo su padre.

"No, Jake." Le dije suavemente. "Vale chicos, todo vuestro. Cuando os canséis os venís a la boda, y Sorien, no te muevas de aquí."

"Eh ¿no irá en serio lo del sótano?" Dijo Sorien.

"No sé, yo le cedo el relevo a los niños." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Oye, o me proteges o me chivo de lo que has estado haciendo estos años." Me dijo Sorien.

"Paso." Afirmé.

"Lo que has estado… buscando." Me dijo.

"Tengo una idea mejor." Le dije girándome. "Te mataré ahora."

"Solo quiero que no haya nada de patadas, ni cadenas, ni nada de eso." Me dijo.

Vaya, era un hijo de puta, pero uno muy listo.

"Está bien, pero nada de poner un pie fuera de la casa, y nada de fastidiar la boda ¿me oyes?" Le dije.

"Lo prometo." Afirmó.

"Ah, y lo de tus pesquisas lo vas olvidando." Añadí. "No sea que te derrapen las neuronas y tengamos un… accidente."

"Ja, vaaaale primita." Me dijo divertido. "Me esperaré aquí hasta que acabe tu boda."

"Gracias." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunté a Isabella cuando la vi regresar con su marido pero sin sus hijos gemelos mayores que la habían seguido también antes.

"Sí, es que ha venido a verme un familiar." Afirmé. "Alguien non-grato para el novio."

"Sí, alguien que quería algo así como preguntarte sobre cierta información sobre conversiones que investigaste." Afirmó Edward. "Y si lo que él piensa solo tengo algo que decirte."

Se me olvidaba que aunque Isabella cerrase la mente cuando él estuviese cerca, el resto no la cerrábamos, y Sorien era un problema constante para su prima.

"A ver, listillo ¿qué tienes tú que decirme de la de tonterías que piensa ese idiota?" Le dijo ella poniéndose medio en jarras.

"No va a funcionar." Afirmó Edward. "Y por eso entiendo que no quieras que se sepa nada."

"Más te vale." Le dijo ella. "Estáis todos como cabras."

"Beee." Le dijo Edward bromeando por lo que ella medio se rió y se fue.

"Edward ¿qué has visto?" Le preguntó Bella.

"Nah, una tontería del loco de su primo." Le dijo él. "Olvídalo."

"Ese demente es un tipo demasiado listo." Afirmé yo.

"Esta vez no." Dijo Edward. "Solo porque ella ha estado investigando en algo que tiene que ver con las mordeduras y la forma de conversión no quiere decir que vaya a probarlos en nuestra mascota favorita."

"Eso es por su hija." Afirmé yo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es medio vampiro medio licántropo, supongo que querrá hacerlo bien, por si acaso."

"Lo veis, tonterías del colgado ese." Dijo Edward mientras sonaba un vals. "Bella ¿me concedes este baile?"

La verdad es que aquello me olía un poco mal a mí también. Sorien podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto. Claro que tampoco parecía preocupado ¿no?

Además, Jacob era su marido, dudo que hiciese nada que pudiese ponerle en peligro lo más mínimo.

Aunque visto de ese modo… igual había investigado precisamente por eso, para no ponerle en peligro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Yo con permiso me voy a ir a la cama ya." Dijo Billie. "La noche es para vosotros, los jóvenes."

"Espera Billie." Le llamó Isa. "Te echo una mano."

"Por favor hija, que no estoy inválido." Le dijo Billie sonriéndole. "Con las cuerdas de la cama me sobra."

"¿Seguro?" Dijo ella. "No me cuesta nada…"

"Tranquila, puedo solo por una noche." Afirmó él. "Jake ¿por qué no sacas a la señorita a bailar un poco?"

"Claro." Dije sonriendo y levantándome para ofrecerle mi mano. "¿Me concedes este baile?"

"Será un placer." Afirmó sonriendo.

La verdad es que estaba siendo algo divertido. Vale, ahora Paul iba a ser mi cuñado, pero… bueno, sé que iba a cuidar de mi hermana y al fin y al cabo la fiesta era genial.

Llevábamos horas bailando, hasta que los novios dijeron que necesitaban descansar; así que al final la fiesta acabó.

Cada uno se iba a ir a su cuarto y mientras yo iba con Isabella a nuestro cuarto.

La verdad es que tras una boda siempre… ya se sabe, y nosotros hacía ya un tiempo que no… claro que yo ahora podría pasar por su padre y… bueno, ella seguía estando tan apetecible como siempre.

"Esto…" Dije yo. "Estaba preguntándome…"

Fue alucinante, se paró y me dio un beso, y debo decir… ¡que beso!

"Tonto…" Me dijo suavemente sonriéndome cuando nos separamos. "Ya sé que estabas pensando…"

"A veces se me olvida que puedes ver lo que pienso." Le dije sonriendo. "Procuraré no volver a pensar esas cosas."

Ahí sacudió la cabeza sonriendo aún y volvió a besarme.

"¿En serio crees que la edad es importante para mí?" Me susurró suavemente al oído de una forma que encendería hasta un muerto. "Eres mi Jacob…" Añadió antes de morderme suavemente la oreja con los labios de por medio.

Señor… si esto no era vida que viniese dios y lo viese.

¡Amaba a mi esposa!. ¡La amaba con toda mi alma!

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"¿Jay?" Le llamé cuando se le desplomaron los brazos en el colchón.

"Te quiero." Afirmó rodeándome con ellos y sonriendo. "Te quiero con toda mi alma, amor."

Otra vez estaba agotado; y esta vez había durado más. De 8 a 10, ya casi estaba en su record habitual.

Sonriendo me acurruqué contra su pecho. Sabía que esto había sido como reacción a su mentalidad de adolescente donde aún creía que después de una boda o un funeral lo que venía era una noche movidita reafirmando nuestra vida y amor.

Se quedó dormido y entonces aflojó un poco su abrazo, por lo que me moví y me tumbé para acomodarnos de lado a los dos.

Vale, a veces yo también me comportaba un poco como una cría, como mientras estábamos haciendolo, o después que me gustaba quedarme junto a él a hacer como si fuese humana y descansar junto a él.

Sin embargo, esta vez había algo más.

Mientras habíamos estado haciéndolo, no me había pasado inadvertido que el cuerpo de Jacob estaba duro de nuevo, y no me refiero a 'esa parte' en concreto, me refiero a todo el cuerpo. Tenía los abdominales que de nuevo paracían una tabla de lavar, de esas de piedra antiguas, el pecho estaba también duro, eso por no decir los brazos y las piernas que de ellos se podía sacar el acero para los barcos.

Le retiré un mechón de pelo de la cara, después de este tiempo volvía a tener una longitud que le daba para hacerse una coleta corta.

"Ya estás casi listo…" Murmuré con dulzura y sonriendo al verle dormido de agotamiento tras la boda y la sesión de después.

Sí, volvía a estar fuerte, parecía haber asumido que su vida era mortal y lo parecía haber aceptado un poco.

Ahora solo quedaba…

Mi cara cambió un poco, recordaba lo que faltaba para poder llevar a cabo el proceso, por eso mis ojos se redujeron un poco y miré a un lado triste.

No podía pedirle algo así, además, tampoco lo había comprobado… igual era peligroso, igual podía hacerse sin eso…

¿Pero qué tonterías pensaba? Nunca se había hecho sin eso… Era una condición básica en mi moral para poder convertir a cualquiera…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Opiniones expertas.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"A ver si me he enterado bien." Le dije a Alex. "Pretendes convertir a tu marido en…"

"En vampiro, sí." Me dijo. "Me gustaría contar con vuestra opinión como expertos."

"Mi opinión es que estás como una cabra." Afirmó Chad. "El copular con un licántropo te ha ablandado el cerebro."

"Chad, va en serio." Afirmé. "Creo que puedo hacerlo."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" Me dijo un poco molesto.

"Sería más fácil hacerlo, irme con mi marido a una segunda luna de miel y aprovechar para ocultar el paso." Afirmé. "Con un poco de suerte, nadie se preguntará por qué Jacob parece más joven y por qué se mantiene así mientras todos envejecen porque como saben que una tapadera mía fue ser cirujano plástico en mis ratos libres del hospital, podría decir Jacob que le he operado varias veces para borrar el paso del tiempo. ¿Y luego qué? Cantará que Jacob no muera, que de pronto haya dejado de comer normal y en cambio nuestros suministros de sangre vuelen porque ya no hay 3 personas con alimentación básica de sangre y una que bebe un poco los fines de semana. Pasaríamos a ser 4 máquinas de beber sangre y una ocasional. ¿No crees que cantará? O no, no, mejor aún; Jacob tendrá que pasar un año sin separarse para nada de mí. Porque es fuerte y tiene un instinto animal bastante fuerte. ¿Qué decimos, que se había quedado pegado a mí?"

Ahí sí que cerró la boca el chico. La verdad es que era cierto, era algo demasiado gordo como para no comentarlo con nadie... y aunque pudiese hacerlo, que la verdad es que dudaba bastante de que pudiese, cuando él abriese los ojos iban a tener muchos problemas, empezando porque no había precedentes y no sabíamos qué saldría de ahí; no sabíamos siquiera si él saldría de esa...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Giorgio)

Era un día más, o al menos así comenzó. Al amanecer me había retirado a mi cuarto tras una noche movida. Desde que el teniente Tenniens había muerto me había tocado a mí encargarme de la parte de estrategias y cooperación entre especies. Esperaba poder descansar un poco, pero al parecer, aquello no era posible.

"¡Giorgio!" Gritó uno de los chicos de investigación que teníamos y que se escondían en el subsuelo. "¡Señor, tenemos problemas!"

"¿Otra vez se os ha roto algo?" Le pregunté casi suspirando porque siempre que aparecía así alguno era porque había habido un corte de electricidad debido a que alguno de los chicos había tocado uno de los paneles y que se solucionaba en dos segundos, o porque se les había averiado algún artefacto o cosas de esas.

"¡No, es mucho peor!" Afirmó. "¡Es un mail de Isabella!"

"¿Cómo?" Dije. "No hemos recibido ningún mail de ella."

"¡Vosotros no, nosotros!" Afirmó nervioso.

"Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos." Le dije. "Siéntate. Bien, dime qué es lo que te preocupa tanto."

"¡¡Pretende hacer un experimento prohibido!!" Afirmó. "¡Quiere un veneno de acción rápida y que no dañe los tejidos pero paralice el corazón!"

"¿Qué decís?" Le dije. "Eso es imposible. Ya no queda nadie en quién usarlo, además, no es su estilo envenenar a la gente."

"¡No para la gente!" Dijo el hombre. "¡Para ese chucho que tiene por esposo!"

"¿Te estás oyendo?" Le dije. "No dices más que tonterías. Ella quiere a su esposo."

"¡Claro que sí!" Afirmó el hombre. "¡Por eso tiene que ser un veneno rápido!"

"No tiene sentido." Afirmé. "¿Para qué iba a matar a su amado marido?"

Un momento, sí que lo tenía. Ahora que caía sí que había una razón para que ella pidiese un veneno así.

"No es posible..." Afirmé mientras mis ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas. "No se atrevería a hacer algo así..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Eso es algo repugnante." Afirmé después de que la señora de la casa, porque ya no merecía ni que le llamásemos por su nombre se fuese hacia Volterra de nuevo con la palabra de volver por la noche. "¡Es que no sé ni cómo se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza!"

"Edgard, cálmate." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ha contado con nosotros para intentar conseguir puntos de vista más neutrales sobre el peligro médico que eso entraña. **Médico**, no moral."

"Me da igual que sea peligroso o no." Afirmé casi gritando. "¡Es amoral!. ¡Para empezar ni siquiera debería haberse casado con él!"

"No es de nuestra clase, lo sé." Me dijo. "Pero Bella tampoco lo era."

"¡Morder a un humano para convertirlo no es amoral!" Afirmé indignado.

"Sí desde su punto de vista." Me dijo Carlisle. "Para ella morder a alguien solo es válido si está muriéndose y no le tocaba. Lillian, estaba muriéndose asesinada; Chad, una presa de ella lo pilló y lo intentó matar de forma poco ortodoxa... Bella no estaba muriéndose cuando le mordiste, para ella ambos casos son lo mismo. Recuerda que ella no hace distinciones de rango entre humanos, vampiros o licántropos."

"¡Pues hay distinciones, y bien claras!" Afirmé.

Que esa loca, demente y descerebrada ahora me viniese con que su marido y Bella eran iguales era algo enfermizo. Convertir a un humano no era bueno tampoco, vale, pero al menos era contemplado por nuestro código.

¿Morder a un licántropo?

Eso era una locura; era enfermizo, vomitivo y muy peligroso.

"¡No debe hacer eso!" Le dije a Carlisle.

"¿Vas a impedirselo tú?" Me dijo él.

"¡Pues sí!" Afirmé. "¡Si hace falta se lo impediré!"

"Me encantaría verte intentarlo." Me dijo. "No vas a poder hacer nada; hay miles de formas y nadie lo sabría nunca... al menos no inmediatamente."

¡¿Estaba defendiéndola?!

"Carlisle... ¿qué estás diciendo?" Murmuré confuso. "¿Estás... insinúas que a ti te... te da igual... que esto es... normal?"

"A mí tampoco me hace gracia que vaya a hacer eso, pero es su decisión." Me contestó suavemente. "No me agrada la idea que se haga una conversión de ese tipo, si se hace ahora eso significará que podría hacerse en cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otro..."

"Estoy con Carlisle." Afirmó una voz tras de mí que me hizo girarme para encontrarme cara a cara con Isabella. "No pretendo hacer a cualquiera, es mi marido, es su decisión y solo preguntaba por un punto de vista de médico."

¡Aquello era demasiado!

Un movimiento, uno solo...

"¡No intentes decirme que está bien!" Le dije indignado. "¡Esto no está bien, nunca lo va a estar!. ¡Da igual que sean unos motivos u otros!. ¡Una conversión así nunca debería darse!"

"¡Edward, por dios!" Gritaron las chicas cuando Bella entró y gritó al verme a mí con Isabella cogida por el cuello.

Al momento, tenía al resto de mis hermanos allí.

"¿Isabella, estás bien?" Le preguntó Alice mientras entre Emmeret y Jasper me mantenían cogido y alejado de ella.

"Sí... solo me ha cogido por sorpresa..." Murmuró ella con la mano en el costado.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!" Me dijo Emmeret manteniéndome bien sujeto mientras yo intentaba soltarme. "¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?!"

"¡Sueltame!" Le dije forcejando.

"Isabella..." Le dijo Carlisle para que ella levantase la mano suavemente.

"¡¿Estás tonto?!" Me dijo Jasper. "¡Estabas atacando a una amiga!"

"¡Ella ya no es amiga!" Afirmé mirándole furioso mientras seguía intentando forcejear contra ellos dos y acabando por medio soltarme. "Ella ya no es nada nuestro."

Afirmé antes de irme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"¿De qué está hablando, Isabella?" Me preguntó Alice con cara de sorpresa y confusión.

Edgard acababa de irse, pero el resto de su familia seguía allí. Tenía todas las miradas puestas en mí.

"No... no importa, en serio." Afirmé.

"Chicos, deberíais ir saliendo." Les dijo Carlisle.

"Carlisle, creo que a todos nos gustaría saber por qué hemos tenido que separar a Edward de Isabella." Afirmó Jasper con la misma cara de Alice.

"Sí, por qué le había cogido del cuello y cómo es posible que lo lograse." Afirmó Emmeret.

Como respuesta, Carlisle me retiró la mano del costado. Me había caído sobre un montón de hojarasca cuando tuve que parar en seco para dar la vuelta cuando intuí el peligro que Edwrd suponía para todos estando furioso como estaba, con tan mala suerte que mi bota no agarró suficiente, derrapé en la frenada y me caí sobre un montón de hojarasca que tenía un trozo de madera oculto.

Me lo había arrancado de golpe y como era de esperar, aún estaba la sangre fresca; me sorprendía que no me hubiesen olido, claro que ahora que caía, posiblemente estuviesen sin respirar porque el olor licántropo de Jacob lo debía impregnar todo.

"Si no os importa, estaría bien que le curase ya." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Carlisle, no necesito ayuda." Afirmé.

"También me gustaría poder hablar contigo." Me dijo.

"Vale, nos vamos, pero queremos respuestas." Afirmó Alice.

Podía notar que había cambiado algo, me dolía el interior. Mientras me quitaba la camisa para dejarle a Carlisle que me curase me di cuenta de que el pinchazo había sido algo duro, me dolía levantar el brazo para la simple tarea de sacarme la camisa.

Carlisle tampoco dijo nada.

"¿Tú también estás furioso?" Me atreví a susurrar.

"No." Me dijo. "Entiendo tus motivos, aunque creo que os equivocáis, los dos. Tanto Jacob como tú... De él sería de esperar porque es un licántropo y es joven, pero tú..."

"Me siento vieja." Afirmé.

"Eres vieja." Me dijo. "Y no es que pretenda justificar a mi hijo pero en mi opinión, lo que pretendes hacer no solo es amoral sino peligroso... Ahora eres nuestro líder, de todos; lo que hagas no solo tiene repercusiones para ti, también las tienen para nosotros. Creo que si lo haces... ya olvidándonos del riesgo de que cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que sea salga mal, si lo haces... bueno, será como decir que es algo normal. No va a haber muros para controlar que no se muerda a quien nos dé la gana."

"Lo sé..." Murmuré. "Por eso solo os lo he contado a vosotros... soy incapaz de pensar correctamente... necesitaba otra opinión experta sobre le punto de vista médico..."

"¿Has pensado en todas las repercusiones médicas que esto va a tener?" Me preguntó susurrando. "Yo solo te he dicho una."

"Sí, llevo años pensando en eso, desde que acabó la guerra y yo asumí mi cargo en Volterra." Afirmé confesándoselo y entonces suspirando sin ser consciente de ello. "Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto... no deseo que nadie lo supiese por lo que puedo desencadenar si eso sale bien..."

"Pero ¿y si no sale bien?" Me preguntó. "¿Y si te confundes y falla cualquier cosa, el más mínimo detalle?. ¿Has pensado qué pasaría si él muriese? Ya es difícil hacerlo en humanos, con que en licántropos..."

Eso me hizo callar un poco.

Desde luego que había pensado en eso también... Si Jacob moría, más aún si moría en mis brazos... Nunca podría perdonármelo aunque él si pudiese... Yo entonces asumiría mi culpa, pediría a alguien que me esposase y entraría al infierno mismo para expiar mis culpas.

"Si es necesario les pediré a Sam y su manada que me den el toque de gracia." Afirmé suavemente. "Me dejaré matar, expiaré mis culpas. Y delegaré en un triunvirato formado por Ivvan, Marianne y tú."

Sí, había preparado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Mientras ponía en palabras lo que hacía tanto que rondaba mi mente, sentí que se me rompía el alma. Era como aceptar por fin que algo podría no salir como yo esperaba, que algo podía fallar y Jacob podía morir de verdad...

"¿No... no vas a decir nada?" Murmuré.

"No sé que decir." Afirmó. "Veo que no es una decisión que hayas tomado por capricho, estoy enterado de qué te pidió Jacob hace tiempo como regalo de cumpleaños... además, veo que has... dedicado bastante tiempo a pensártelo. No sé qué decir; además... ¿serviría de algo?" Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos tras acabar de asegurar el parche. "Parece que ya tienes la decisión tomada."

"Aún no hay nada decidido." Afirmé. "Solo he investigado en el tema para poder hacerlo si Jacob aún sigue deseando eso."

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?" Me preguntó. "Antes no quisiste."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?" Le pregunté a Isabella mientras me hablaba de qué estaba haciendo con lo de convertir a su marido. "Antes no quisiste."

"He intentado vivir sin Jacob, me es imposible." Afirmó ella. "Rompí las reglas casándome con él, las pisoteé cuando tuvimos a Sari, escupí en ellas cuando volvía quedarme embarazada de los dos pares de gemelos... ya era muy tarde para intentar hacer como que nada había pasado. Soy incapaz de soportar la idea de estar lejos de él para siempre... Aunque esté en contra de lo que voy a hacer... bueno, consentir en esto va a ser menos doloroso que separarme de él ahora."

Era raro, pero podía entenderla. Estaba enamorada, como yo de Esme, como Edward de Bella, Jasper de Alice o Emmeret de Rosalie. Sabía que si un vampiro mataba al compañero de otro, este le buscaría para matarlo... era por el amor.

"No pido que lo apoyéis." Me dijo susurrando a un volumen que el oído humano ni el animal no podía percibir. "Solo pido que me guardéis el secreto... para no poner el mundo patas arriba."

"Lo siento, pero eso es algo que ya has hecho." Le dije. "Te casaste con un licántropo, te rebelaste contra el poder de los Vulturis, encabezaste la guerra contra ellos y sus partidarios... Y ahora pretendes convertir a un licántropo en un vampiro."

"Preferiría que lo que voy a hacer con Jacob quedase en el más absoluto secreto."

"Carlisle." Dijo Jasper irrumpiendo en la habitación. "Edward y Bella, se han ido. Rosalie les ha seguido, y Emmeret a ella."

"Mierda..." Murmuró Isabella cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

"¿Por qué Edward te dice que si lo haces te olvides de seguir en su bando, que serás enemiga?" Preguntó Alice llegando con una nota en su mano.

Ella no contestó nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos contra su mano. No hacía falta ser capaz de leer los sentimientos como su hermanito Bobby para darme cuenta de que aquello no la hacía ningún bien.

"Carlisle... deberíais seguirles." Me dijo. "Son tu familia..."

"Isabella." La llamé.

Ella entonces sacudió la cabeza suavemente y me miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza, no era la primera vez que veía esa mirada; tenía la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que algo iba mal, que estaba triste.

"Son tu familia..." Afirmó. "Lo entiendo, tranquilo. Vamos, ve con ellos."

No me gustaba tener que irme así, pero no me quedaba otra, menos aún cuando ella misma me estaba pidiendo que fuese con ellos.

"Carlisle, si decides ponerte del lado de tu hijo lo entenderé." Afirmó cuando yo ya salía por la puerta con mis hijos.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20: CONFESIONES A BILLIE.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob..." Me llamó Isabella. "Jake..."

Entre abrí un poco un ojo, estaba allí, entre mis brazos y fuera clareaba un poco. Debía ser ya por la mañana.

"Venga... tenemos que ir a Florencia." Me dijo.

Sé que sabía que estaba despierto, o no, últimamente parecía tragarse que yo dormía hasta tarde por las mañanas, que vale, era cierto, pero también había descubierto que me gustaba que me despertase ella, a su manera.

Con mucha suavidad deslizó una mano a mi tripa y la subió hasta los pectorales muy suavemente, entonces me dio un beso suave para volver a llamarme.

Comenzaba a dudar si de verdad se lo creía. En realidad había sido yo el que le había prometido hacía lo que ahora parecían siglos el despertarla así cada mañana, y en cambio últimamente era ella la que me despertaba a mí de esta forma tan dulce.

Y como siempre, a la tercera iba la vencida y venía el premio de verdad: el beso profundizaba y entonces era cuando ya no podía aguantarme más y la abrazaba para atraerla con cuidado hacia mí pero con firmeza.

"¡Jacob, eres como un crío!" Afirmó riéndose mientras yo intentaba conseguir otro como ese.

"Me encanta cuando me despiertas así." Afirmé suavemente robándole otro beso.

La verdad es que me encantaba esa rutina, porque ahora ya era algo de cada día y me encantaba esa rutina, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"Venga, tenemos que ir con Billie al médico del corazón." Me dijo sonriendo divertida dándome un golpecito suave en el pecho tras librarse de mis brazos.

"Jo, siendo mi cuñado médicos y tú ya podíais ocuparos vosotros." Le dije levantándome por fin.

"Claro... y tú te quedas aquí encerrado de por vida." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Las otras veces te gustó Florencia."

"Es bonita." Afirmé.

La verdad es que la primera vez vi todo por encima, me gustaba más su cara al contarme qué era cada edificio y la historia secreta de cada lugar. Me encantaba su cara y me encantaba toda ella. Qué le íbamos a hacer, adoración de la impronta licántropa.

"Buenos días Billie." Le dijo ella saliendo del cuarto con su jovialidad de su eterna juventud. "¿Listo para una visita a Florencia?. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?"

"Bien." Le contestó él. "Y lo de la visita... para lo que me va a servir..."

"Vamos, no te pongas melodramático." Le dijo ella. "Primero vamos a ir a que te vea el médico y luego podemos ir a ver la ciudad."

"No me hables de caras serias, que desde que se fueron los Cullen estás que no eres la misma." Le dijo mi padre.

"Ah, ya... eso..." Dijo ella con voz tocada para volver a cambiarla por otra alegre. "Va, seguro que se nos olvidan todos los males en la heladería, comiéndonos un enooooorme helado."

La verdad es que sí, Isabella llevaba unos días ya un poco... tocada. La veíamos sonreír, como siempre, pero sin embargo, a veces me parecía que lo hacía más por nosotros que por ella misma. A ratos parecía triste por algo.

Acabé de vestirme y bajé a desayunar, sin embargo, cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina me quedé quieto al oírles hablar a ellos dentro, susurrando.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Le susurró mi padre con voz preocupada.

"Totalmente, ahora estamos solos en esto..." Le contestó ella. "Le pedí a Carlisle que siguiese a Edward y Bella, y estoy segura que Rosalie y posiblemente el resto se unan a Edward en su punto de vista... Y en lo que respecta a qué pasará si al final decidimos seguir adelante con esta... locura, bueno, es obvio qué va a pasar..."

"La verdad es que dudo que cuentes con el apoyo del resto de muchachos." Le dijo mi padre. "No creo que entiendan vuestros motivos."

¿De qué o quién hablaban?

"Lo sé." Afirmó ella. "Y por ello... si cualquier cosa sale mal... bueno, recurriré a ellos."

"No estarás sugiriendo que..." Comenzó mi padre para ser callado por ella.

"Jake." Me llamó. "¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto y vienes de una vez a desayunar? Sabemos que estás ahí."

Información interrumpida por pillada en toda la regla.

"Perdona, es que vi una mancha en el suelo y..." Dije intentando disculparme.

"¿En serio estabas espiando?" Me dijo mirándome como analizándome y haciendo que intentase mentir de nuevo. "Bueno, creo que no me importa que hayas oído lo que has oído." Afirmó sonriendo aliviada.

"¿De qué va todo esto de la locura y que Edward y su punto de vista y...?" Comencé.

Si no le importaba que hubiese oído eso, tampoco debía importarle explicármelo todo lo que se refería.

"Nada, no importa." Afirmó. "Es que Edward ha descubierto que sé lo de un mosqueo que se agarró con Charlie cuando le leyó unas cosas de la mente."

"Ah, vale." Dije sonriéndole. "Por cierto, hoy me dejas conducir a mí."

"El mono-volumen." Afirmó ella. "Es el que está adaptado para la silla de ruedas."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno… parece que todo está bien." Le dijo el doctor a Billie. "Bueno, esto de aquí son descalcificaciones y al parecer ha perdido algo de masa ósea, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta su edad y su incapacidad tampoco es tan grave. Lo que sí es más preocupante es su tensión, está un poco alta, así que… evite las grasas, la sal y sobre todo, cuídese esa azucar."

La verdad es que ese simple comentario sirvió para que Billie fuese rezando todo el camino hasta el coche mientras Jacob se preocupaba por lo que nos había dicho el médico.

"Maldito matasanos…" Iba mascullando el anciano entre dientes mientras Jacob le empujaba la silla de ruedas. "Que vigile lo que como. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar, hombre!"

"Vamos Billie, que por que vigilemos un poco las grasas animales no nos vamos a morir." Le dije yo sonriendo.

"¡Nadie me ha dicho jamás que podía y qué no podía comer y no voy a empezar ahora que me quedan cuatro primaveras y media!" Afirmó.

"¿Tan pronto te quieres ir al otro mundo?" Le dijo Jacob bromeando al captar que el problema no era tan grave.

"¡Pues claro que no!" Dijo. "¡Es un dicho, los jóvenes no tenéis ni idea de cultura, solo sabéis ver la tele y pensar en mozas!"

"Papá, que tengo ya cerca de los 40…" Le dijo Jacob mientras yo me aguantaba la risa.

Solos pero bien acompañados. Al menos entre nosotros tres y con los niños había buen ambiente.

"¿Hace un helado de la paz?" Le dije sonriéndome y agachándome sobre la silla mientras le ponía a Billie un sombrero de paja y antes de ponerme yo un pañuelo en el pelo.

"¡Eso es, necesito azucar!" Afirmó orgulloso. "¡Un helado como una casa, sí señor, eso me voy a comer, faltaría más!"

"_¿No será peligroso para su azucar?"_ Me preguntó Jacob mentalmente.

"_No te preocupes, vamos a ir a un sitio que hacen unos helados para diabéticos que no se nota que lo son."_ Le dije con el mismo canal y sonriendo divertida.

La verdad es que entendía a Billie un poco, yo también era de hacer lo que me daba la gana, y en el caso de los humanos que tenían los días contados en su vejez aún más. Sin embargo, si él no quería cuidarse, nosotros lo haríamos por él.

"_No te preocupes."_ Le dije a Jacob. _"Hay varias formas de controlarle el colesterol y el azúcar sin que lo note. Con algunos… ligeros cambios en la alimentación."_

"_Eres el diablo en persona." _Me dijo divertido mientras Billie seguía en su monólogo de cagarse en los médicos y todas sus familias.

Hombre, lo de la grasa en la carne era algo que no iba a poder darle el cambiazo, pero sí que podía hacerle la carne a la plancha para que tuviese menos grasa, cambiarle el azúcar por sacarina, reducir el consumo de patatas y otras frutas y vegetales ricos en azúcar… por suerte, aún podía comer pasta, podríamos cambiar un poco la dieta para tomar más pasta y vegetales.

"Hay que ver, me tocó la lotería con mi nuera." Afirmó Billie cuando le cogí su helado para diabéticos y lo llevé a la mesa con el nuestro y una sonrisa amplia de felicidad. "No todas las mujeres hubiesen aceptado que en el lote fuese también un viejo inútil como yo que encima está minusválido."

"¡Venga ya!" Le dije casi riéndome. "Pero si ni se te nota. Si no fueses en silla de ruedas te aseguro que ni se te notaba. Estás hecho un chaval."

"Ya, pero un viejo como yo solo da problemas." Afirmó. "Para empezar, has tenido que cambiar el coche."

"Hombre, meter a toda la familia en un biplaza como los que solía gastar es un poco… misión imposible." Afirmé. "Y las adaptaciones las he hecho porque he querido, que también podía haber contratado a una enfermera como he hecho con Aro."

"¿Con quién?" Me preguntó.

"Con uno de los anteriores jefes de su raza, Billie." Le dijo Jacob. "Al que le dejó ella impedido pero que le perdonó la vida."

"Sí, bueno… resulta que es otro familiar más que añadir a mi enorme árbol genealógico." Afirmé yo. "Es lo que consigues por curiosa, comienzas a tirar de un hilo y acabas con que cada día descubres un familiar nuevo. Como me descuide dentro de poco acabaré siendo pariente del rey."

Ahí ambos hombres se rieron, aunque la verdad es que era medio broma; en mi familia había habido gente muy importante, no tanto como la realeza pero…

"Un día deberías presentármelo." Afirmó Billie. "Podríamos formar el club de las viejas glorias."

"No creo que te conviniese." Afirmé. "Es carnívoro y no es que aprecie demasiado a mi marido, lo traga por lo que casi todos, porque si no sabe que tendrá problemas conmigo y eso tampoco le conviene."

"A lo dicho, nos ha tocado el gordo." Afirmó Charlie. "Una mujer muy lista, cariñosa y decidida que no solo cuida de nosotros sino que además se ha peleado con su familia por defendernos. A veces pienso que este idiota que tengo por hijo no se da cuenta del sacrificio que hiciste por él." Afirmó dándole un golpe a Jacob en la espalda.

"Papá…" Le dijo este.

"La verdad es que al final no he tenido que renunciar a nada que me importase mucho, la verdad." Afirmé. "Mi familia la he seguido teniendo, mis amigos…"

No, ya no tanto…

Me di cuenta y me entristecí, sin embargo, lo oculté como siempre tras una sonrisa.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

Había algo que no iba bien, Isabella se había ensombrecido unos segundos para en décimas de segundo volver a estar sonriente. Claro que tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que ocultaba algo.

"¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, niña?" Le dije cuando Jacob fue a comprarme una botella de agua mientras veíamos una especie de convento a las afueras de la ciudad. "Y no me digas que nada porque hace un rato que llevas usando tu sonrisa de que todo va bien cuando no lo va."

"Voy perdiendo facultades." Me dijo. "Ya ni soy capaz de engañar con la sonrisa…"

"Te desvías del tema." Afirmé para hacerla suspirar.

"Los Cullen me han retirado el apoyo, en mi familia de sangre algunos me han retirado el apoyo también, incluso mi familia de la comuna se han distanciado de mí… todo porque he pedido opinión sobre lo de Jacob." Me confesó.

"¿El qué de Jacob?" Le dije.

"Lo del regalo que me pidió hace años." Afirmó ella como si fuese un secreto. "Sé cómo hacerlo, pero me da miedo… Así que pedí sobre un punto de vista médico si lo que intento hacer es algo peligroso para él o no, y ahora están todos en mi contra…"

Así que era eso. Ahora sí que teníamos un problema.

Miré a un lado, me encantaría poder ayudarla como ella me ayudaba a mí, me había devuelto un poco de autonomía e incluso cuando podíamos usar la piscina que había en la casa, pasaba un poco de tiempo haciéndome hacer ejercicio en el agua con ella. Me cogía de las manos y me hacía hacer como que andaba aprovechando que en el agua mi peso se esfumaba casi por completo y me hacía mover las piernas aunque en realidad creo que era ella la que me llevaba casi en volandas haciéndome como que andaba mientras yo movía mis piernas. Se interesaba por mí y me ayudaba, y ahora que ella necesitaba mi ayuda, yo no podía brindársela.

"No sé qué decir." Afirmé. "Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudarte… Yo siempre voy a estar de vuestro lado, hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas."

"Billie, estamos hablando de morder a un licántropo, de hacer a un licántropo convertirse en vampiro." Me dijo como si no lo hubiese entendido yo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, es herejía." Afirmé. "Pero también era herejía el que tuvieseis un hijo y miraos; tenéis 5 hijos, de los cuales Sari es medio-medio, los gemelos mayores son vampiros y los menores parecen licántropos."

Eso pareció ayudarla un poco, así que me armé de fuerzas.

"Tú tienes que hacer lo que creas que es mejor." Afirmé cogiéndola suavemente una mano entre las mías. "Estoy seguro que pronto tus amigos y tu familia se darán cuenta que lo hacer por amor. Porque quieres a mi hijo y porque no puedes negarte a sus caprichos cuando son algo que desea de verdad; que harías lo que fuese por verle feliz y sano."

Eso la hizo sonreír suavemente y entonces me abrazó suavemente.

"Gracias Billie, eres como el padre que nunca tuve." Afirmó.

"Comienzo a pensar que mi propio padre intenta robarme a mi mujer." Dijo Jacob bromeando a mis espaldas y tendiéndome una botella de agua fresca.

"Vamos, no seas acaparador, hijo." Le dije. "Que también es mi nuera."

"Ya, ya." Dijo él mientras ella se reía.

Esa risa suya era como música celestial en mis oídos, y sospecho que en los de mi hijo también porque siempre que ella reía, él sonreía.

No era muy común oírla reír, pero desde que se casaron, parecía ser un poco más frecuente cuando era feliz, como si desde que se casaron, fuese mucho más feliz.

Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza que alguien, más aún siendo amigos de ella que debían conocerla mejor que nadie, pudiesen ser tan anormales como para hacerle sentir mal.

"¿Vas a decírselo?" Le pregunté para zanjar la conversación.

"Pronto, cuando acabe de dejarlo todo atado." Afirmó ella. "Aún me queda un detalle."

"¿De qué habláis?" Nos dijo Jacob.

"De que debería decirle al médico que estoy haciendo un invernadero para plantar plantas medicinales." Afirmó ella sonriéndole. "Para por si nos deja fumar un poco."

Creo que al principio Jacob no entendió de qué hablaba, y yo tampoco; hasta que de pronto, le cambió la cara.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Le dijo asustado. "¡Eso es ilegal!"

"No, si es con fines medicinales no es ilegal." Afirmó ella.

"¿Y tú no dices nada, Billie?" Me dijo a mí.

"Oye, yo por un porrito o dos no me voy a morir." Le dije apoyando la broma de mi nuera.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estába cerca... muy cerca...

Ya tenía todo bien atado y los únicos cabos sueltos eran cómo inducirle a un estado apropiado para el paso, dónde y cuando.

Si me mandaban de la escuela mi pedido podría tenerlo todo listo en semanas. Tan pronto lo tuviese todo podría hablar con Jacob y si seguía interesado en ese paso, podría hablar con sus amigos, informarles del proceso.

No, si lo hacía me quitarían el factor del suicidio si algo fallaba y Jacob... No, no debía pensar en eso... Iba a salir bien, debía salir bien.

Pero... ¿y si me equivocaba?. ¿Y si salía mal?

Yo no podía sobrevivir más tiempo, sé que debía ser fuerte por Sari, por nuestros hijos Jacky y Eddy... y sobre todo por los más pequeños.

Sari tenía a Seth para cuidarla, y Jacky y Hedí aunque eran pequeños cronológicamente, tenían a la familia y a Sari y Seth. Tanto Carrick como Alexiel eran aún muy pequeños, no creo que lo entendiesen aunque se lo dijese claramente... No podía dejarles a ellos también... Aunque si aquello salía bien, iba a pasar una temporada larga fuera, uno o dos años hasta que Jacob aprendiese a controlarse ya que en el primer año le iba a costar mucho.

"Cuidado con esas ovejas." Me dijo Jacob junto a mí en el camino a casa.

"Perdón." Afirmé. "Estaba en mi mundo."

"Si quieres puedo conducir yo." Afirmó Jacob.

"No, tranquilo." Afirmé.

Era curioso cómo un tiempo alejada de él me había hecho cambiar de idea. Desde que le conocí me había saltado muchos principios básicos de mi especie, había decidido saltarme muchas normas... él me había cambiado por dentro.

Pero... ¿Habría cambiado él de idea?. ¿Habría decidido que ya no quería vivir eternamente a mi lado?. ¿De verdad era consciente de lo que eso significaba?

La eternidad era demasiado tiempo, incluso a mí me había costado aceptar que me esperaba una eternidad, que toda la gente que conocía, mis amigos humanos, los que haría mientras yo viviera... que ellos morirían y yo seguiría eternamente con mis 20 años de cuando me mordieron...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: SOLEDAD. LA DECISIÓN DE JAKE.**

(Voz de Alex)

Otra carta de declaración de enemistad... Con esta eran ya más de 14. Uno a uno todos los aliados que había tenido me estaban declarando enemistad.

Suspiré, cada día me llegaban noticias de más gente, al parecer nadie apoyaba lo que pretendía hacer, en la escuela incluso se habían intentado negar a prepararme el veneno que necesitaba.

La mayoría de gente no era tan... extremista como había sido Edgard, pero sí que no les gustaba la idea que por ahora pensaban que era un rumor.

"¿Malas noticias?" Me preguntó Jacky entrando en mi despacho en silencio.

"Algo así." Afirmé. "Más gente que me retira su apoyo por los rumores que han oído..."

"Vaya." Me dijo. "Eso es malo."

"Jacky, necesito que me prometas algo... igual llega el momento en que no sé si voy a poder seguir protegiéndoos... tu hermano y tú sois los hombres de la familia, no sé cuál de los dos nació antes así que... en el caso de que yo desapareciese, vas a tener que encargarte de tus hermanos pequeños ¿vale?"

"Sí, vale." Me dijo. "Pero deja de hablar así, parece... parece como si te fueses a morir en dos días."

"Venga ya, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de pensar en eso." Afirmé.

"Así que planeas morir." Me dijo.

"Algún día, espero que dentro de mucho tiempo." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Toc, toc..." Dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta de la casa. "¿Se puede?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le dije yo poniéndome en actitud de alerta mientras los chicos le rodeaban y Bella y las chicas rodeaban a Charlie protegiéndole del intruso.

"Venga, venga, que no vengo a eso." Dijo el rubio sonriendo con ironía. "No tiene buen aspecto, las prefiero diferentes, no sé si me seguís."

"Largo de aquí." Le dijo Emmet. "Aquí no eres bien recibido."

"Ya, bueno... es que han llegado unos rumores bastante raros sobre mi prima, y como sé que aquí 'papi Carlisle' es amiguito de total confianza de la chica, supongo que él podrá darme más detalles."

"¿Rumores?" Dijo Alice confusa. "¿Qué rumores?"

Creo que nadie más que Edward y yo sabíamos a qué se refería; posiblemente, Bella como Esme también lo supiesen porque él se lo había contado igual que yo se lo había contado a Esme y que ella había prometido guardar en secreto.

Confiaba en la sabiduría de la chica, pero también es cierto que sé que el amor es algo muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la razón... igual tan fuerte como para hacerle dar el último mazado a sus principios...

"Sorien, vete." Le dije yo. "Aquí no eres bienvenido, no queremos oírte ni una gota más."

"Está bien... estaré en el hotel de la playa, por si alguien tiene interés en hablar conmigo." Afirmó.

"Otro que ha perdido la cabeza." Afirmó Jasper. "¿Por qué iba a querer nadie hablar con una rata como él?"

La verdad es que me di cuenta de que Edward sí que hubiese querido hablar con él, le vi seguirle con la mirada y entonces me miró.

"_No debes hablar con él."_ Le advertí con la mente. _"Es una serpiente, no debe manejar ningún tipo de datos que puedan darle ningún tipo de poder sobre el resto de gente."_

"Lo sé, pero sabes que lo podrá adivinar solo." Me dijo él estrechando los ojos. "No entiendo cómo puedes protegerla así."

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Preguntó Rosalie. "Porque comienzo a estar hasta el moño de estos secretitos entre vosotros."

"Nada." Dije yo.

"Que sepas Carlisle que si esto va a más y sigues defendiéndola me olvidaré de que seamos familia." Me dijo Edward.

"¡Edward!" Le dijeron las chicas y sobre todo Bella con cara de miedo.

Sí, ella lo sabía también... por eso tenía esa cara de miedo, tenía miedo a lo que su marido pudiese hacer.

"Edward, no seas loco." Le dije. "No quisiera perder a un hijo."

"No lo vas a perder si dejas de intentar justificarla." Afirmó él.

Desde la noticia que nos había dado a los dos Isabella, ahora reinaba una atmósfera de malestar y ruptura entre los dos. Edward me estaba comenzando a desafiar, y yo me seguía manteniendo en un punto intermedio. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pero entendía qué motivos la guiaban a ello, por tanto me situaba en un punto intermedio.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú si esta locura sigue adelante?" Me dijo Edward. "Ya veo..." Dijo cuando no le pude contestar.

"No hagas nada estúpido." Afirmó Alice preocupada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sorien)

Era tarde, tenía a unas chicas que había conseguido encontrar por la calle en mi cuarto y me disponía a echarle un mordisco a una de olor bastante apetecible cuando llamaron a la puerta, desde dentro.

Levanté la mirada para ver al chico mayor de la familia Cullen allí parado.

"Vaya, veo que tendré que dejar el tentempié para otro rato..." Murmuré.

"Lo que haces es algo barbárico." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero es alimentarme, la chica no va a morir y esto está permitido." Afirmé. "Una cosa sabia por parte de mi querida... primita lejana. Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero creo que no te agrada."

"¿Están...?" Me preguntó Edward.

"Están bajo un hechizo." Afirmé ofreciéndole asiento. "Se nos permite alimentarnos de humanos pero no matarles. Tonterías si quieres mi opinión. Claro que esto es más divertido."

"Es vomitivo." Afirmó manteniendo su posición recelosa de mí. "No pareces sorprendido de verme."

"Sabía que vendrías." Afirmé alcanzándome una copa y echándome sangre de 'plástico'. "Si los rumores son ciertos, esta vez alguien la ha cagado a base de bien."

"¿Qué has oído?" Me preguntó.

"Que alguien pretende hacer algo prohibidísimo." Afirmé. "Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco estás de acuerdo ni tienes muy claro las cosas o no habrías venido; los dos sabemos que no soy muy bienvenido entre vuestro bando."

"Tenemos cientos de razones para ello." Afirmó él.

"Bueno... yo ya te he dicho algo, ahora te toca a ti." Afirmé dando un sorbo a la sangre de 'plástico'. "¿Qué hay de verdad en todo esto?"

La verdad es que esa sangre no sabía muy bien que digamos, para un humano sería como comer guisantes de la planta o comérselos de esos congelados que llevan tiempo en el fondo del cajón del congelador. Sin embargo, a falta de sangre de joven debía contentarme con eso, y luego cuando ese niñato idiota se fuese, podría seguir con lo de alimentarme de las chicas que tenía allí; igual una combinación de dos a la vez... Genial, debía parar o me acabaría lanzando al cuello de alguna, y eso no me convenía teniendo a un vegetariano riguroso enfrente y del que pretendía sacar cierta valiosa información.

"Lo que quiero decir es... ¿verdad, mentira?..." Le dije cuando se puso a dar vueltas sin entrar en detalles.

Le costó contestar.

"No lo sé, confío en que solo sea una locura." Afirmó.

"¿Y si no lo fuese?" Le pregunté tanteando el terreno mientras me echaba otro trago de esa mezcolanza cutre que me veía forzado a tomar. "Si pretendiese morder a ese chucho sería algo realmente... no puedo imaginarme tamaño sacrilegio. Es..."

"¿Repulsivo?" Me dijo. "Lo sé."

Ja, era curioso que usase esa palabra, sobre todo viniendo de alguien cuya mujer era una conversa de hacía relativamente poco. Convertir a humanos, eso también era algo repulsivo, no podía imaginarme algo así. Los humanos servían para alimentarse de ellos, los licántropos ni siquiera para eso.

No, debía darle seguridad; un tío tan inexperto, alguien que podía leer la mente y que tenía acceso a su hermana de comuna que veía el futuro; eso sí que era una buena adquisición, si tan solo pudiese ponerlo de mi parte...

"Sí, repulsivo." Afirmé dándole la razón. "Ya era algo decepcionante que alguien de su linaje se casase con un chucho como para que ahora nos venga con esas... Es una niña malcriada."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirmó Edward. "Hasta ahora me había parecido alguien digno de respeto, tenía unas ideas más o menos buenas, eso está demostrado, ahora hay menos ataques..."

Para desgracia nuestra, era divertido ir a buscar un licántropo de vez en cuando y pelearme con ellos. Matarlos era ya casi un éxtasis; mataba uno y salían dos más de debajo de las piedras en poco tiempo para buscar venganza. Era divertido.

"... pero es que lo de intentar siquiera convertir a uno de ellos en uno de los nuestros... es algo repugnante." Afirmó el chico.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Afirmé feliz de que el muy idiota hubiese caído de lleno en mi engaño. "Y desde luego, cuando llegue el momento te aseguro que no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. No señor algo tendremos que hacer, digo yo."

"Si hace falta llegaré a una guerra para detenerla." Afirmó el muchacho.

¡Bingo! Aquello era muchísimo mejor que lo que esperaba. No solo me había dado algo de información valiosa, menos de lo que esperaba; también me acababa de dar una magnífica coartada para llevar a cabo mis planes.

"Entonces cuenta conmigo para ayudarte." Le dije sonriéndole. "A mí tampoco me hace ninguna ilusión que tenga oportunidad siquiera de intentarlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era muy temprano cuando me desperté, al principio me asusté un poco porque estaba solo en la cama, y entonces recordé que igual mi mujer estaba abajo ocupándose de esas misteriosas cartas que últimamente le llegaban a patadas.

Tenía que contestarlas todas, una por una, y eso era algo que le llevaba un tiempo.

Después de varias vueltas en la cama decidí que no tenía mucho sentido que siguiese dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir cuando era evidente que no podía.

Me dispuse a vestirme y le preguntaría a ella si quería acompañarme a entrenar un poco antes de comenzar un nuevo día.

Abajo solo estaban nuestros hijos que no dormían tampoco. Ni rastro de ella.

"Hola niños." Los saludé. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días." Me dijeron.

"Hoy no has dormido bien." Me dijo Eddy suavemente. "Es muy temprano, normalmente te levantas más tarde."

"Me he asustado al despertarme solo." Afirmé. "Normalmente vuestra madre está ahí, descansando."

Eso les hizo sonreír mientras tomaban lo que parecía leche.

"Me alegra ver que ya no os causa malestar." Afirmé apreciando que eran unos tazones de desayuno.

"Sí, hemos acabado aceptando la lactosa también." Afirmó Jacky.

"Bueno ¿sabéis dónde está vuestra madre o qué?" Les dije.

"Se ha ido a Volterra, dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer." Afirmó Eddy.

"Pero dijo que volvería para la hora de comer." Afirmó Jacky.

"Ah, vale." Les dije.

No podía ocultar que me daba un poco de pena, ya me había hecho ilusiones de ir a entrenar con ella.

"Por cierto, hemos oído algo de que una vez le pediste a mamá que te convirtiese." Me dijo Eddy sin levantar la vista de la taza del desayuno.

Así que se habían enterado... Un momento. ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

"¿Quién os ha dicho eso?" Les dije.

"Es un rumor." Afirmó Jacky. "Además, alguna vez nos hemos alimentado de mamá, no siempre ha cerrado la mente."

Claro lo de los recuerdos que se trasmitían con la sangre a los vampiros...

"Sí, bueno... fue algo del pasado." Les dije.

"¿Ya no quieres ser inmortal?" Me dijo Jacky mirándome mientras le daba otro trago a su leche.

"Veréis, fue decírselo y tomar ella la decisión de irse así que... si hablando de ello voy a conseguir que se vaya lejos prefiero ser mortal y que se quede conmigo hasta que me muera." Les dije.

La verdad es que aún quería ser inmortal, eso significaría estar con ella una vida entera, por siempre y eternamente. Pero si se lo volvía a pedir, ella volvería a huir, y el motivo de querer no morir en parte era no envejecer y sobre todo, no separarme de ella.

"¿Pero sigues queriéndolo o no?" Me preguntó Jacky.

"Sí, pero no quiero que vuelva a huir." Afirmé. "Así que... mejor nos olvidamos de la idea y nunca hemos hablado aquí de ello."

De pronto, ambos parecieron medio sonreír. Esos dos eran realmente un poco... raritos. Sonreían por cosas que no entendía muy bien por qué eran, parecían saber secretos que no eran para mí... y eran unos enanos.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Les dije cogiéndome un bollo de la despensa que tenía alto para que Billie no los cogiese por su colesterol.

"Naaaadaaaaa." Dijeron sincronizados.

"Me ocultáis algo." Afirmé. "Jovencitos... ya estáis empezando a hablar."

"Es que como baje Billie y te vea cogiendo eso se va a poner celoso." Afirmó Jacky sonriendo con ironía.

No, aquí había algo más de lo que parecía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Eh, venga." Le dije al prisionero. "Estoy deseando que me digas ya por qué has puesto enfermo a todo un pueblo."

De nuevo me escupió a los pies y yo cerré los ojos, iba a haberle dado yo pero Felix se adelantó y le dio un golpe que le hizo saltar una costilla haciéndole una herida en un costado por la que asomaba un trocito del hueso roto.

"Te repetiré la pregunta por qué has puesto enfermo a todo un pueblo." Le dije. "¿Qué has hecho?"

El caso me había alarmado en cuanto había recibido la noticia esa misma mañana, Royce había ido a buscarme en coche y eso me había permitido mirarme algunos detalles mientras llegábamos a la ciudad mientras aún era de noche.

Un pueblo entero enfermo de algo desconocido... muchos habían muerto ya antes de que los encontrasen, hasta que habían llegado los refuerzos que yo envié, había muerto más gente. Pocos eran los supervivientes, se podían contar con las dos manos...

"¿Qué has hecho?" Le pregunté.

"_Ne razumem ničesar._ (No entiendo nada.)" Afirmó en otra lengua. "_Ne vem o tem._ (No sé hablar eso.)"

"Quietos." Les dije a los otros. "No entiende lo que le decimos, habla esloveno."

"¿El qué?" Me preguntó el otro guardián.

"Esloveno, es es una lengua eslava meridional hablada principalmente en la República de Eslovenia, así como en zonas adyacentes de Italia, Austria y Hungría en las que viven minorías históricas de eslovenos." Les dije. "Yo sé eslovaco, confío en que siga hablándolo bien..." Carraspeé un momento antes de intentarlo. "_Nachádzate sa pýtať, prečo ste urobil, že ľudia celý chorý. _(Te preguntábamos que por qué has hecho enfermar a todo un pueblo.)"

"_Ako sa máte?_ (¿Cómo lo has hecho?)" Le dije.

"_Nedostal som sa tam chorý ..._ (Yo no los hice enfermar...)"

"_Ay, OK!_ (¡Ay, vale!)" Dijo cuando le di un golpe que le rompí el brazo. "_Les otrávená, pretože ma zabil._ (Les envenené porque ellos me mataron.)"

"_Ako sa máte?_ (¿Cómo lo has hecho?)" Le dije de nuevo.

"_Ja neviem,_ (No lo sé,) _proste všetko, čo bol otrávená, že sa dotkol ... _(símplemente se envenenó todo lo que tocaba...) _Chcel zabiť a ja neviem, ako všetko, čo je otrávené._( Deseaba matarles y no sé cómo se envenenó todo.)" Balbuceó el hombre.

Siguió explicándonos un poco las cosas, sin embargo, a mí me llamó más la atención su don. Estaba claro que había que matarle, no era posible controlar su don, era peligroso... Sin embargo, teníamos a más peligrosos en la escuela, igual podría hacerse algo...

No, su intención era mala desde el principio.

"Yo me encargo." Afirmé.

"Creo que deberíamos..." Me dijeron.

"Puedo." Afirmé.

"Nos quedaremos a verlo." Afirmó Royce.

Yo solo asentí; me daba igual que estuviesen presentes. Podría hacerlo con o sin espectadores del proceso.

Me incliné hacia el hombre, me saqué la capa de latex que llevaba a forma de guante trasparente sobre mi propia piel desde hacía ya años. Debía escoger el don preciso, y en este caso, sabía cual era.

Me hizo daño, pero solo lo demostré en una ligera mueca en mis labios y un poco de fruncimiento de mis cejas.

Me quemaba la mano, cuando estaba medio muerto ya, me incliné sobre él y le mordí, un solo golpe, en plena yugular, fue algo rápido, sin embargo, fue como si estuviese bebiendo fuego... Saqué hasta la más mínima gota de su sangre envenenada...

Entonces, me aparté y le dejé colgando flácido de la pared. Di dos pasos atrás mientras me frotaba la boca con la mano desnuda y entonces miré a los hombres.

"Deshaceros de él." Les dije.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Royce.

Iba a contestarle cuando me di cuenta que no solo él parecía preocupado por mí.

"Sí, traerme un poco de comida afirmé saliendo y yendo al salón donde teníamos una plaga de ratas." Allí me senté en el asiento que había y me senté a esperar.

Tan pronto como tuve unas uvas hice un gesto de mano para que me dejasen en paz. Cuando se cerró la puerta, cogí un grano de uva y lo dejé en el suelo, pronto una rata se había acercado cautelosa y lo había cogido. Olfateó alrededor en busca de más, le eché otro grano de uva y se lo comió.

Y entonces, deseé que muriese envenenada, una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Le tiré el grano de uva que tenía en mis manos. Al olor de la fruta madura habían llegado más ratas.

Recogí un puñado de uvas; esos bichos eran realmente irritantes, deseé que se quedasen todas quietas, que se durmiesen que se paralizasen... que dejasen de estar de aquí a allí, todo el día... que sangrasen y se pudriésen rápidamente...

No había mayor incordio que aquellos roedores inmundos... No, no era por los pobres animalitos, era por la gente y su intransigencia...

"Iiik!" Dijo la rata que cogió la segunda uva que había tirado a la vez que tiraba el resto de uvas que rodaron por el suelo en todas direcciones.

Aún se retorció unos segundos antes de quedarse tiesa en el suelo ante mi atenta mirada, en el mismo segundo que varias ratas caían desplomadas en el suelo...

"Vaya..." Murmuré mirando las ratas a las que había comenzado a sudar sangre y a salirles por la nariz y por todos los orificios posibles. "Así que funciona así..."

Con cuidado me volví a poner el guante que me había quitado cuando maté al tipo de antes. Para mí era peligroso andar por ahí con las manos desnudas... más aún si acababa de recibir un poder como era el caso.

"Venenos en mi mano... venenos de todo tipo a mi voluntad..." Murmuré mirándome la mano con la funda de latex de nuevo pegada a mi piel haciéndome de segunda piel, tanto era así que nadie se había dado cuenta aún. "Que peligroso..."

Ahora era cuando venía la parte de que debía entrenar de nuevo, como cada vez que absorbía cualquier habilidad que fuese peligrosa por uno u otro sentido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Aro)

"Buenas noches, Aro." Me dijo Isabella entrando tras llamar a la puerta y mientras la enfermera se bajaba la manga tras ponerse una venda en el mordisco. "Lo siento, no sabía que interrumpía."

"Ya hemos acabado." Le dije sonriendo. "Pasa, pasa. ¿Tienes noticias nuevas?"

"Ya he acabado todo." Me dijo. "Me voy a volver a casa, hoy los gemelos vienen antes, así que me gustaría tener su comida preparada."

"Tú y tus vástagos mestizos..." Le dije haciéndola sisear. "Tranquila... no tengo nada en contra de ellos. Mis nietos... ¿qué tal están los chicos?"

"Tienes más nietos que solo Jacky y Eddy." Me contestó.

"Sí, pero Sari será la cabeza de los Valerius." Le dije.

"Son 5, no 3." Afirmó ella antes de salir por la puerta. "Por cierto, los otros dos gemelos se llaman Alexiel y Carrick, y tienen 9 años también."

Así que tenía más hijos, otros dos gemelos... me preguntaba si ellos también habrían cogido su esencia vampírica aunque fuese como mestizos como la mayor de sus hijos...

"Son unos niños preciosos." Afirmó mi enfermera sonriéndome. "Morenos como ellos, son bastante alegres y ágiles."

"Hum." Dije. "¿A quién se parecen más, a la madre o al padre?"

"No lo sé, no conozco al padre." Afirmó ella. "Pero aunque se parecen a su madre, yo creo que se parecerán más al padre."

Chuchos, tenía unos nietos chuchos... Bueno, al menos podía presumir de 3 nietos vampiros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Niños... os tenemos dicho que no toquéis la cocina..." Afirmé mientras regresaba de correr un poco por los alrededores y tras recoger a nuestros hijos pequeños del colegio como los otros padres.

"Llegáis justo a tiempo." Nos dijo Isabella sonriendo. "La comida está lista."

Eso había pasado hacia un rato ya, no la había esperado tan pronto, sin embargo, allí estaba. Ahora era ya por la tarde, los niños se iban a ir con Billie al pueblo y yo llevaba horas dándole vueltas a por qué ella parecía un poco en su mundo de problemas que solucionar.

"Sé que quieres preguntarme algo." Afirmó cerrando la puerta tras los niños con mucha suavidad.

"¿Otra vez leyéndome la mente?" Le pregunté. "Eres una tramposa."

"Me estabas gritando." Afirmó ella rascándose un oído. "De todas formas... yo tengo una pregunta..."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Aún recuerdas nuestros últimos días en la isla?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé suavemente. "¿A qué viene esto?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que querías entonces?" Me preguntó.

"Claro..." Murmuré un poco confuso del rumbo que estaba tomando aquello.

Era algo que me hizo ponerme en guardia; primero se había indignado y asustado, pero ahora... parecía querer recordar aquello ¿por qué?

"A qué viene esto." Le pregunté.

"¿Tanto deseo tenías de convertirte?" Me dijo casi susurrando con una sonrisa triste.

¿Qué debía decir?. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería que dijese?

Me daba miedo responderle sinceramente, si lo hacía podría estar poniendo en peligro esa balsa de felicidad que hora teníamos...

"Sí." Afirmé.

Sinceridad, siempre nos habíamos prometido eso.

"Sí, deseaba convertirme." Afirmé.

"Dijiste que era porque no querías envejecer." Me dijo con el mismo tono susurrante.

"Sí, lo dije." Afirmé de nuevo. "Pero también fue por miedo. Desearía una vida junto a ti, por una eternidad, pero soy mortal. Un día, pronto, yo desapareceré y tú volverás a quedar sola... no quiero causarte dolor."

Entonces sonrió y tiró lentamente para hacerme seguirla hasta un sofá donde se sentó. Me senté junto a ella y entonces ella se reclinó hasta poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Dime..." Acabó rompiendo el silencio. "¿Ya sabes lo que me estabas pidiendo?. ¿Sabes lo que ser vampiro conlleva?"

"Vida sin color, soledad, frío, ver el mundo cambiar sin tú cambiar, no dormir, no soñar, no poder encontrar descanso en nada que antes me lo diera..." Le dije recordando todo lo que les había oído decirme. "Convertirme en una bestia sedienta de sangre y tener que luchar contra mis instintos..."

Una a una le fui diciendo todas y cada una de las causas que entre todos me habían dicho que conllevaba ser vampiro.

"Te olvidas de estar encadenado a mi de por vida." Afirmó suavemente.

"Precisamente es lo que deseo." Afirmé suavemente para darle un beso. "Deseo estar contigo siempre... Aunque sé que no es posible..."

"¿Y si fuese posible?" Me dijo tan suavemente que hasta me costó oírla. "¿Si hubiese una posibilidad entre un millón de poder hacerlo... la tomarías también?. ¿Aún sabiendo que hay muchísimas probabilidades de que algo saliese mal y tú murieses?"

Aquello me dejó helado, sentí como si estuviese desnudo y me hubiese caído en un mar de hielo, como si estuviese dentro de un cubito de hielo enorme.

Ella estaba en silencio, cuando salí de la congelación, me fijé que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin moverse un milímetro pero expectante. Esperaba mi respuesta, entonces cerró los ojos medio sonriendo.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Aunque fuese una posibilidad entre un trillón de billones; la tomaría."

Eso hizo que ella abriese los ojos de golpe, asustada.

Por un segundo me pareció que le había pillado desprevenida.

"Mi deseo es estar contigo toda la vida." Afirmé. "Y si existe la más remota posibilidad de hacerlo... entonces quiero correr ese riesgo."

Y entonces, ablandó el gesto y volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyada en mi hombros suavemente.

"Sea pues." Susurró casi ininteligiblemente pero con voz segura y decidida.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: El paso.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Mierda... demasiado fuerte..." Murmuré mientras moría otro perro vagabundo en la sala central. "Heidi..." La llamé consciente de que se hallaba al otro lado de las puertas como si no se atreviese a molestar.

"Sí, te traigo otro par, en la perrera los iban a matar, así que..." Afirmó. "¿Otro que la ha diñado?"

"Comienzo a pensar que se suicidan." Afirmé.

"Sigo sin ver por qué necesitas perros, todos se te mueren." Me dijo soltando a dos perros más tras encadenarlos a un adorno en la pared. "¿O no será que los matas tú para secarles?"

"Estoy controlando un poder nuevo." Afirmé. "Aunque si quieres podría probarlo también en vosotros."

"Prefiero que sigas con los perros." Afirmó.

No podía contarle los verdaderos motivos de mis experimentos, me daban pena esos perros; pero me daba aún más miedo el que fallase algo por mi culpa.

"_Mi deseo es estar contigo toda la vida. Y si existe la más remota posibilidad de hacerlo... entonces quiero correr ese riesgo." Me había dicho._

"_Sea pues." Había contestado yo._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente aún.

"¿Otra vez mirando ese maldito cuadro?" Me preguntó Heidi. "Es realmente malo, parece el dibujo de un niño pequeño."

"Aprecio algunas pequeñas cositas de los humanos normales." Afirmé apartando la vista del cuadro que representaba el retrato del primero entre los nuestros, hecho por gente del paleozoico o por ahí. "De nuestros ancestros más antiguos."

"Pfff, cuando te pones intensa no hay quien te siga." Me dijo. "Deberías relajarte un poco."

"Supongo que sí." Afirmé medio sonriendo con esa sonrisa falsa que parecía auténtica que solía usar con ellos para cubrir apariencias. "Ya verás, algún día os sorprenderé con unas vacaciones . Unas laaaargas vacaciones en mi paraíso personal."

Eso la hizo reírse.

"Me cuesta menos creerme que los sapos son príncipes encantados o que la noche eterna caerá que el que tú te vayas a tomar unas vacaciones." Afirmó riéndose de mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

De nuevo volví a despertarme solo, recordé que Isabella estaba de nuevo en Volterra y que esta vez no tenía fecha de retorno. Miré el calendario, viernes, 38 días desde que Isabella cedió a mi deseo de convertirme en uno de ellos. Desde ese día apenas hemos estado juntos un día entero. Se los pasa haciendo sus cosas, sigue investigando sobre algo que tiene que ver con esto...

Me sabe mal que ella esté trabajando tanto y en cambio yo lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarme y prepararme.

Los días se me pasan igual, mientras los niños están en el colegio y el instituto los paso con mi padre, solemos ir al pueblo y estamos por allí hasta que regresan los niños.

Por las tardes Billie suele jugar a las cartas con otros ancianos, a veces van al pueblo y otras se vienen a casa y juegan en el cenador. La verdad es que yo también suelo sentarme con ellos a jugar.

Es divertido, pero siento que me falta alguien. Le echaba de menos.

"Ya estamos en casa." Dijo Jacky con tono feliz

"Y traemos un hambre de lobos." Añadió Alexiel.

"Esperar un momento y os ponemos algo de merienda ¿vale?" Se ofreció Eddy.

"Niños, nada de poner todo echo un cisco ¿entendido?" Les dije.

"¿Aún no ha vuelto mamá?" Preguntó Carrick saliendo al cenador.

"No, pero creo que vuelve para el fin de semana." Afirmé. "Aunque..."

"Tranqui." Dijo Jacky saliendo con una manzana en la mano. "Seguro que está muy ocupada. Tía Heidi y los tíos de allí son un poco... petardos."

"Pero bueno..." Dijo Eddy. "Ya volverá. Seguro que está investigando lo de papá."

"¿Me disculpáis?" Afirmé dejando mi mano. "Tengo que ir a hacerles la merienda a los niños."

La verdad es que no iba a eso, necesitaba hablar con ellos de qué era lo que sabían de lo que andaba su madre haciendo en Volterra.

"Eh, os importa decirme de una vez qué sabéis vosotros de lo que está haciendo vuestra madre en Volterra ¿o no?" Les dije en la cocina.

"Claro." Dijo Jacky. "Aunque creo que por una vez mamá no sabía que estamos al tanto."

"¿Al tanto de qué?" Les dije.

"De lo que pretende hacerte mamá." Afirmó Eddy. "Igual piensa que no sabemos atar cabos, pero buscar información sobre todo tipo de mordeduras vampíricas con resultado en conversión, y las mordeduras a licántropos..."

"Blanco y en botella." Afirmó Jacky acabándose su manzana.

"Dios, no sé a quién habéis salido, sois unos malditos espías." Les dije.

"Hombre, que todo el mundo de pronto le retire el apoyo a mamá, que cada vez desaparezca más tiempo..." Dijo Eddy.

"¿Y vosotros no tenéis nada que decir?" Les dije.

"Hombre, considerando que un día nos tendrá que hacer lo mismo a nosotros, que a Sari está a mitad del proceso y todo... primero nuestro padre y luego a nosotros." Me contestó.

"Cuatro y medio de siete." Dijo Jacky.

"Siete de siete." Afirmó Carrick.

"¿Pero vosotros ya sabéis de qué va esto?" Les dije yo. "Mira que aún sois unos enanos..."

"Ya, pero es que nos da igual." Afirmó Alexiel. "Y si sirve para que haya buen royo..."

"¡Pero bueno!" Les dije divertido. "¡Vuestra madre preocupada porque nadie la apoya y yo me puedo quedar allí mismo y vosotros que os da igual si me muero o no!"

"¿Te puedes morir?" Me dijo uno de los pequeños preocupado.

"Que no..." Le dijo Eddy cogiéndole en brazos. "¿No ves que papi es como superman? No le matan ni con balas de plata."

"Me alegra ver que confiáis tanto en mi." Les dije acabando de hacerles unos bocadillos grandes. "Aquí tenéis, eso sí, que no os los vea el abuelo que luego le apetece a él también y no puede comer entre horas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Lo conseguí." Afirmé cuando examiné al último perro con una sonrisa.

Había muerto en 5 minutos, los tejidos estaban intactos y era evidente que sufrir no es que hubiese sufrido mucho.

"¡Pero bueno!" Dijo Heidi cuando lo vio tirado en la mesa destripado. "¡Qué asco!. ¡¿Para eso me pides que te traiga perros, para destriparlos?!"

A eso solo sonreí.

"¿Podrías traerme un lobo?" Le pedí. "Uno sano y fuerte. Uno que sea grande."

Sí, necesitaba uno así, y cuantos más grande mejor.

"Igual me cuesta un día... ¿te sirve mientras tanto este perro?" Me dijo pasándome un pastor alemán. "Es de uno de los turistas que nos hemos ventilado. Iba a ser la cena de Aro pero..."

"Me viene al pelo." Afirmé sonriéndole.

"Procura que este siga vivo cuando yo llegue." Me dijo abriendo la puerta. "Si va a morir al menos me gustaría chuparme su sangre como postre."

Estaba un poco cansada, sin embargo, aún me dio para des-sensibilizarlo y luego envenenarlo como al anterior.

No, otro que no había sufrido, sin embargo, ahora era una ocasión perfecta para intentar algo más.

Miré alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, prefería asegurarme de que no había nadie... Perfecto, nadie. Heidi debía haber ido a buscar el lobo, y el resto andaban cada uno a sus cosas.

Sonriendo me incliné sobre el perro; no, pasaba de morder pelo, pero esquivar a un animal así de bonito era una pena.

Saqué la navaja y le pelé un poco en el cuello, lo justo para poder hacerle un bocado preciso y efectivo.

Me acerqué con cierto recelo al trocito que había pelado y sentí cómo se me oscurecían los ojos al olor de la sangre bajo su piel cuando le hice un pique con el colmillo.

¡Que sabor más malo!. ¡Dios, era como beber petróleo ácido!

No, debía seguir intentándolo. Me mantuve en mi posición y clavé un poco más los dientes. Salió más sangre y no pude reprimir un gesto de dolor.

"Sangre envenenada..." Dije soltándome.

Era poco, pero la sangre estaba un poco envenenada.

Con cuidado me hice un corte en la muñeca y le eché un poco en la boca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Aro)

"¡Isabella!" La llamé cuando oí un ruido en el pasillo. "¿Eres tú?"

¡Zas! De pronto, tenía a un bicho encima.

"¡Nerón!. ¡Perro malo!" Le gritó Isabella al bicho que tenía encima. "¡Haz el favor de bajarte de la silla de Aro!"

"¡¿Pero qué narices pinta un chucho sarnoso aquí?!" Le dije mientras descubría que el bicho era un perro.

Hombre la verdad es que buen aspecto tenía pero...

"¿Tiene la rabia?" Le dije.

"No, creo que es la mascota de una de vuestras cenas." Afirmó tranquila. "Había pensado quedármelo pero... creo que a vosotros os hará mejor." Añadió sonriendo.

"¿Un perro?" Le dije. "¡Desde cuando hemos tenido aquí una mascota!"

"Pero si es muy bonita..." Dijo. "Además, no te pongas orgulloso que eres un ancianito en silla de ruedas. Te hará bien tener una compañía así."

"¿Qué compañía ni compañía?" Le dije. "Es un perro."

"Ya, pero piensa lo acompañado que te sentirás mientras él está tumbado a tus pies, o cuando salgas a la calle cuando esté nublado para pasearle." Me dijo rascándole la barbilla al perro de forma cariñosa y sonriéndole. "Te hará bien."

"¡Es... un...!" Comencé mientras tiraba lo que llevaba en la mano para parar cuando el perro volvió frente a mí con el libro que había tirado en la boca y me lo dejó en el regazo. "Gra... ¿gracias?"

"Es un juego que a los perros les encanta." Me dijo Isabella. "Tú les tiras algo y ellos te lo traen, es muy divertido. En fin... te dejo, tengo que hacer unas llamadas."

"¡Oye!" La llamé. "¡Llevate a este... perro!"

Era tarde, como siempre esa chica hacía lo que le venía en gana... se había ido sin más, no había esperado a que yo pudiese acabar de hablar.

El perro ladró.

"¿Y tú qué quieres ahora?" Le dije. "¡Largate!"

Volví a tirarle un objeto pero se apartó y lo cogió para devolvérmelo.

"Vaya, sí que eres tonto." Afirmé divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Sí, acabo de lograr lo que deseaba..." Afirmé a la tercera llamada. "No podéis hacer nada por impedirlo... incluso al más rápido de vosotros le costaría un tiempo llegar; un tiempo... que ya está corriendo, y que no tenéis ya..."

No le di tiempo a decir nada; colgué tan pronto acabé la frase. Estaba ya frente a las puertas de casa, había ido corriendo, y a mi velocidad no me costaría tanto.

En menos de un segundo, estaba en casa de nuevo; tenía la mirada que una vez había tenido siendo 'la cazadora'.

"¿Alex?" Me llamó Jacob parpadeando y despertando. "¿Eres tú?"

"Sí." Contesté con suavidad.

"Pensaba que habías roto tu palabra." Afirmó incorporándose.

"Yo nunca rompo mis palabras." Afirmé. "Vístete, tenemos que irnos."

"¿Irnos?" Me preguntó. "¿Irnos a dónde?"

"Lejos." Le contesté. "Voy a dejar todo por escrito, llamaré a todos para despedirnos ahora." Afirmé antes de salir corriendo.

Entre en los cuartos de Billie, Alexiel y Carrick e incluso en el de Sari y Seth donde él dormía y ella dormitaba.

La primera en percibirme fue ella.

"Mamá." Me llamó.

Sonreí antes de volver a ponerme seria.

"Vamos, bajar los dos al salón, papá y yo tenemos que deciros algo..." Afirmé.

"¿Ya, tan pronto?" Me dijo como si supiese de qué iba.

"Sí." Afirmé.

Tenía suerte, tenía suerte de tener unos hijos tan fuertes y listos...

Mientras escribía la carta de cesión de poderes en caso de que esa noche y la siguiente fuesen las últimas de mi larga vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Así que vas a tener que encargarte de cuidarles." Afirmó Alex sonriendo condescendientemente y un tanto triste. "Y Jacky, Eddy... ahora sois los hombres de la casa, dejo en vuestras manos el encargaros de las decisiones... En Volterra no os negarán el paso, ya lo sabéis."

"Mamá..." Le dijeron los más pequeños.

Sin embargo, los mayores los cogieron en brazos mientras ella les abrazaba suavemente.

"Alex... ¿estás segura?" Le preguntó Billie.

"No." Afirmó. "Voy a hacer algo que me va a hacer condenarme en el infierno eternamente. Pero si es lo que Jake quiere... Yo le di mi palabra."

No, yo no quería que ella se condenase por mi culpa. Cada vez que la miraba podía percibir el daño que le estaba haciendo.

Su cara había dejado de ser el dulce rostro que había sido, estaba pálida y parecía cansada... sin embargo, seguía actuando como si estuviese todo bien.

"Jake..." Me llamó. "¿No vas a decir nada? Estamos despidiéndonos."

"No sé qué decir." Afirmé. "Yo no tengo tu elocuencia."

Entonces sonrió.

"Entonces di lo que sientas que debes decir." Me dijo. "Y rápido, esto está moviéndose ya." Afirmó mirando por la ventana. "Iré preparando todo fuera..."

"Te ayudo." Afirmó Seth.

Se fueron, pero yo me quedé.

Los pequeños estaban asustados... me agaché a cogerles y los sostuve en un brazo cada uno.

"Vamos... tenéis que ser fuertes ¿eh?" Les dije. "¿Somos hombres o qué? Y chicos... que ya estáis mayorcitos... tenéis que cuidar de vuestros hermanos y del abuelo..."

"Claro que sí." Dijeron.

"Tú concéntrate en no morir aún ¿vale?" Me dijo Jacky sonriéndo.

"Ten cuidado ¿vale?" Me dijo Sari suavemente.

"Sari, cariño... mamá no está cerca." Le dije. "Puedes relajarte un poco."

"Oh, papá..." Dijo Sari viniendo a abrazarme con fuerza.

"Sari... mi princesa..." Le dije sonriendo. "Siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte antes, ha tenido que ser duro hacerte cargo de la familia."

"Era mi deber." Afirmó ella.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Afirmé. "De todos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Lo has entendido?" Oí que le decía Isabella a Seth suavemente.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "Pero... no sé. No acaba de..."

"Ah, Jake." Le cortó ella. "¿Ya has acabado de despedirte?"

"Sí." Le dije viendo que había sacado su coche biplaza. "¿Vamos a ir en ese coche?"

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Y tú conduces."

"Por mi perfecto." Afirmé. "Aunque..."

Ella parecía un poco cansada y a mí me encantaba conducir esos coches tan caros. Sin embargo, el problema estaba en que no sabía a dónde ibamos.

"Igual si me dices a dónde vamos..." Le dije.

"Claro, te he marcado la ruta más rápida en el mapa." Afirmó abriendo la guantera y sacando un mapa doblado. "Está un poco lejos, para llegar allí tenemos que ir en coche y luego en avión hasta Svalbard. Tenemos el vuelo reservado para dentro de 1 hora, lo cogemos en Roma así que... aprieta fuerte el acelerador."

"Tener cuidado." Nos dijo Seth. "Volved sanos, aunque os cueste pero sanos..."

"Seth, cuida de Sari." Le dije.

"Vale, pero ya se lo había prometido a ella." Afirmó señalando a mi mujer que se estaba ajustando una manta por encima en el asiento del copiloto.

"Jacob, cariño... llegaremos tarde." Me dijo.

"Voy." Afirmé.

La verdad es que el camino de ida al aeropuerto fue algo aburrido, ella pareció ir dormitando todo el rato, bebiendo sangre y mirándose algo con un aparato que se parecía al medidor de glucosa de mi padre pero en grande.

Sin embargo, cuando peor se puso fue cuando subimos al avión militar.

"¿Y mi mujer?" Les pregunté.

"Ahí." Me dijo uno de los hombres señalando una especie de nevera industrial volcada.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo cuando abrí la puerta y la vi enterrada en hielos.

"Lo siento, lo siento..." Afirmé cerrándo la puerta y sentándome junto a ella con la espalda en aquella especie de ataud de hielo. "¿Qué haces ahí encerrada?"

"Intento hacer algo parecido a dormir que hacéis vosotros." Afirmó suavemente con voz ahogada por las paredes del 'frigo-ataud'. "Cuando lleguemos vamos a necesitar estar en plena de forma. Intenta dormir..."

"Es más fácil de decir que de..." Dije antes de bostezar.

De pronto tenía un sueño terrible.

"Buenas noches..." Me dijo Isabella suavemente. "Duerme hasta que lleguemos, lo vas a necesitar..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

No sé qué hora era, aún era de día en aquella latitud; sin embargo, me despertaron los golpes en la tapa.

"Señorita, estamos llegando." Me dijo uno de los hombres.

"Perfecto." Afirmé abriendo la tapa y desenterrándome. "¿Estamos en el sitio que marqué?"

"Sí, señora." Afirmaron mientras tomábamos tierra.

Jacob aún dormía, así que lo envolví en unas mantas con cuidado.

"¿No deberíamos despertarle?" Me preguntó alguien.

"Dejarle dormir." Les dije negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras me ponía la chaqueta de pieles con capucha que llevaba conmigo. "Voy a ver si consigo un trineo."

La verdad es que allí la gente era bastante hospitalaria, busqué en la aldea los mejores perros, perros fuertes que fuesen de tiro y un trineo donde pudiese ir Jacob dormido mientras yo conducía el trineo.

En aquel páramo helado iba a ser duro mantener las energías, no podía desperdiciarlas moviéndonos más deprisa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era un poco raro, cuando me desperté me encontré preso, momificado.

"¡¡¡Ahhh!!!" Grité intentando pelear.

"Ah, por fin despiertas." Me dijo Isabella sin que pudiese verla. "No te muevas tanto, vas a derribar el trineo."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté mirando alrededor y viendo que iba en una especie de funda hecha con pieles y mantas y que tenía una cremallera mientras ella iba de pie justo tras mi cabeza, vestida con ropas de esquimal y con el pelo volando tras ella con gafas de sol a lo Hancock.

"En Svalbard, hace unos minutos que nos hemos ido de una aldea de nómadas cerca de la ciudad de Pyramiden." Afirmó suavemente mientras hacía chascar una especie de látigo al aire. "No te preocupes, no cuesta nada; pero a este ritmo me temo que vamos a tener que hacer noche en el camino."

"¿Cómo?" Le dije. "Pero si todavía hay luz."

"Eso se debe a un fenómeno; aquí hay 6 meses de luz y 6 de oscuridad." Afirmó.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" Le pregunté.

No sabía nada, quería enterarme de a dónde íbamos...

"Al pico Newtontoppen." Me dijo. "Hay que llegar a la cima para poder acceder por una gruta al templo."

"Esto es..." Murmuré. "¿Eres tú la que me hace dormir?"

"Sí." Afirmó. "Necesitas estar descansado."

"¿Y qué voy a hacer cuando lleguemos?" Le pregunté.

"El paso lleva bastantes sacrificios." Me dijo sin contestarme abiertamente. "Ambos debemos estar en plenitud de facultades, y en tu caso ahora, es estar completamente descansado."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le dije. "¿Tú no debes estar descansada?"

"Yo ya estoy descansada." Afirmó antes de que me cayese presa del sueño de nuevo.

El sueño fue como cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrí a las pocas décimas de segundo que habían pasado tiempo, igual horas, estaba solo en una especie de desfiladero-garganta de hielo.

"¿Isabella?" La llamé. "¡Isabella, _amore_!" Grité descorriendo la cremallera de mi funda de pieles y despojándome al momento de ellas como si fuese una explosión.

Creo que rompí alguna correa de las que me mantenían sujeto al trineo, pero no me importó, ahora mismo me importaba más saber dónde estaba mi amada.

"¡Isabella!" Grité para recibir el eco y polvo de hielo que cayó de las paredes nevadas.

Nada, allí no había nadie, solo una especie de mesa en medio de la nada, como de hielo relleno de piedra o bien piedra forrada en hielo que reflejaba el poco sol que se colaba por allí.

Y de pronto vi algo más, era un reflejo lo primero que me llamó la atención, luego me acerqué y reparé que había una especie de montículo saliendo en el suelo y entonces la ví.

Señor, era como verla tras un cristal, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en el pecho, como si estuviese muerta. No podía ser…

No, un momento, ella dormía en el hielo. Decía que el frío extremo le hacía entrar en un estado físico parecido al sueño, para ella aquello era como una especie de sueño inducido…

Di unos golpes en el hielo, casi como llamándola.

Ahí estaba, abrió los ojos de golpe, como en las pelis de terror donde la chica ahogada abre los ojos de golpe y el prota se despierta.

Isabella parpadeó, una vez, dos; entonces comenzó a levantarse un bulto y me hizo apartarme mientras ella rompía la crisálida de hielo y salía como quien se levanta de una bañera normal y corriente.

"¿Te he asustado?" Me dijo. "Vaya, lo siento. He llenado la panza, he satisfecho todas mis necesidades y pensé dejarte dormir un poco más, descansar un poco."

"Pensé que me habías dejado solo." Afirmé.

"¿En serio creías que te iba a abandonar en un lugar como este?" Me dijo sacudiéndose el hielo que le había quedado encima.

Ahora que me fijaba, ya no llevaba la ropa de invierno. Llevaba puesto una especie de túnica de esas que salían en las pelis medievales cuando las princesas llevaban cien mil capas de ropa y luego un vestido. Era raro, llevaba el pelo suelto y le colgaba con gracia en ondas suaves, entonces se agachó un momento en la nieve para buscar algo más y recogió un aro al que le quitó la nieve mientras murmuraba algo en un lenguaje que a mí se me escapaba.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" Le pregunté.

"¿A qué vienen esas prisas?" Me dijo casi susurrando mientras iba a una especie de macuto de pieles que no había reparado que iba en su puesto del trineo y seguía sacando cosas una tras otra. "Esto lleva su tiempo, no deberías ser tan impaciente."

"Solo quiero acabar cuanto antes." Afirmé.

"Esto lleva su tiempo." Afirmó suavemente. "Primero debes ser consciente de lo que supone este paso…"

"Ya soy consciente." Afirmé.

"Jake, tú vas… vas a morir." Me dijo. "Es una condición fundamental. Además, esto tiene… varias fases… No puede uno correr… ya es peligroso de por sí como para saltarnos cualquier detalle por mínimo que sea…"

Me fijé en algo, estaba poniendo cosas sobre la mesa rara, claro que primero le había dado un golpe y había roto el hielo que se desquebrajó y cayó al suelo comos si fuesen cristales.

"Bien… el hielo lo ha preservado…" Murmuró frotándolo antes de poner lo que parecía un mantel y unos candelabros.

Parecía una cena, pero no me atreví a decir nada por si acaso era algo más. La vi poner los candelabros en unos sitios concretos, y luego poner unas velas; velas negras, velas rojas, velas blancas… Comenzaba a darme un poco de miedo.

Entonces sacó una daga con la empuñadura de marfil y la hoja de algo brillante, parecía plata pero no estaba muy seguro.

De pronto se paró en seco.

"No estoy muy segura de esto…" Me dijo susurrando. "Podrías perder la cabeza, la memoria… ¡podrías morir!"

Su voz había perdido toda la fuerza y la seguridad de siempre; parecía apagada, sin fuerzas.

"Yo confío en ti." Afirmé cogiéndole de la mano. "Si muero quiero que no te deprimas; y si pierdo la cabeza sé que tú estarás a mi lado para que no haga nada malo. Y si pierdo la memoria… bueno, que sepas que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido el más feliz que podía haber deseado nunca. Si no te reconociera después… sé que me harás recordarte." Afirmé sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

Ella simplemente me abrazó y me enterró la cara en las ropas. Estoy seguro de que si ella hubiese sido humana hubiese estado ahora llorando.

Yo la abracé con fuerza; podía sentir dolor, mi dolor y el suyo. Me daba miedo, a quién no, iba a morir y renacer convertido en algo que había odiado durante mucho tiempo… hasta que la conocí a ella.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que aquella iba a ser la última vez que iba a poder abrazarla.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Alice." Me llamó Bella. "¿Has visto el mp3 de Nessy? No lo encontramos por ningún lado."

"Creo que lo había visto antes por el salón." Afirmé. "Edward, a Charlie le toca medicinas ¿no?"

"Dejadme de medicinas, para dos días que me quedan y me los queréis amargar con esas pastillas del demonio." Se quejó él.

Fue un momento; de pronto sentí una opresión en el pecho, un mareo, estaba en las escaleras y me mareé un segundo, ya no estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, estaba en un sitio que no conocía, estaba todo helado, había tormenta, los rayos cruzaban el cielo.

Un momento, no, no estaba desierto, había unas figuras por las paredes, en salientes, eran perros. No, perros no, lobos. Estaban gruñendo, con el pelo en punta, eran muy grandes para ser simples lobos. ¡Licantropos!

Estaban saltando al suelo. Un momento, allí había alguien.

Estaba quieta, una mujer… Tenía el pelo cortado de forma rara, era como si le hubiése cortado en un peinado largo y lácio pero a trasquilones. Estaba lloviendo aguanieve…

Los licántropos la estaban rodeando, tenía los ojos negros, el ojo entero parecía pupila… Aquella cara… ¡La conocía!. ¡Era Isabella!

Un momento, los licántropos parecían querer atacarla, pero ella no se defendía. ¡Estaba herida! Estaba cubierta de sangre, estaba de rodillas, con las manos en el regazo y como si estuviese esperando algo. Habiá estado acurrucada, pero se había sentado cuando llamó mi atención; acababa de cerrar los ojos, tenía sangre por la cara también.

No, un momento, no estaba herida, era como… ¡La sangre salía de sus ojos!

"¡Alice!" Gritó alguien a la vez que los lobos atacaban. De pronto, todo se oscureció pero a la vez se fue iluminando todo poco a poco.

"¡Alice, di algo!" Oí a Jasper que desesperaba.

Yo tenía la mano entre sus manos. Estaba frotándome la cara con fuerza pero a la vez con mucho cuidado.

"¿Qué… qué ha pasado?" Pregunté.

"Dinoslo tú." Me dijo Rosalie preocupada. "Estabas en lo alto de las escaleras y de pronto te has caído, has rodado hasta el suelo."

"No sé, me mareé." Afirmé. "Estaba… ¡Ah, están atacando a Isabella!"

"¿Qué dices?" Afirmó Bella.

"¡Había licántropos, estaban atacándola!" Afirmé.

De pronto, sentí un dolor increíble en el pecho y me parece que le pasó lo mismo a Bella porque se cayó de rodillas asustando a Edward y a Esme.

"Duele…" Dijimos.

"¡Carlisle!" Le llamó Edward. "¡Carlisle!"

"¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!" Preguntó él llegando.

Aquello era un caos, también oímos ruidos en la puerta.

"Edward." Lo llamó Sorien, aquella serpiente había osado venir a casa.

"Este no es el mejor momento, Sorien." Afirmó Edward furioso.

"Ha empezado." Afirmó él. "Tenemos que hacer algo ya. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Estás seguro?" Le dijo Edward.

"Completamente." Afirmó él. "Esto es como el Apocalipsis humano…"

"¿Qué está pasado, Edward?" Le preguntó Emmet mirándole. "¿Qué dice este?. ¿Qué hace este aquí?"

Edward pareció dudar, pero entonces asintió y se giró a nosotros.

"Jasper, Emmet, vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo me voy con él." Afirmó Edward. "Si nadie va a hacer nada, yo me voy con Sorien, estoy con él. Hay que hacer algo. Esto se ha salido de madre."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntamos.

El dolor era increíble, hasta Rosalie y Esme lo estaban sintiendo. Estábamos todas apoyadas en donde podíamos o por el suelo, todas sujetándonos el pecho y si ellas estaban como yo, ellas también sentirían como si les estuviesen intentando arrancar los órganos internos.

"Isabella ha perdido la cabeza." Afirmó Edward. "Ha intentado convertir a su marido en vampiro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Cómo estáis?" Les pregunté a las mujeres de mi familia mientras estaban todas tumbadas un poco en la cama de Charlie mientras este estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas que le habíamos conseguido para que estuviese más cómodo.

"Ha dejado de doler." Me dijeron.

"Es… es como si todo hubiese pasado…" Afirmó Rosalie. "Como cuando despiertas vampiro."

"Ha muerto…" Afirmó Alice con la voz cascada y como si estuviese llorando. "Isabella ha muerto…"

"¿Has visto algo?" Le pregunté.

"Cuando me caí, estaba en un sitio todo de hielo, había una manada de licántropos rodeándola, ella estaba en el centro… No intentó defenderse… estaba cubierta de sangre…"

"¿Y Jacob?" Preguntó Bella nerviosa. "¿Dónde está Jacob?"

"Muerto…" Murmuré yo sintiendo como si también se hubiese muerto una parte dentro de mí. "Ella solo se dejaría matar si creyese que le había matado…"

Era raro, estábamos todos llorando pero sin llorar, el único que lloraba de verdad era Charlie. Era un hombre, pero se le estaban escapando alguna lágrima mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ella nos comentó a Edward a Chad y a mí sobre los riesgos que suponía aquello." Les dije. "Jacob se lo había pedido y ella se negó al principio pero como no soportaba la idea de perderle, de vivir sin él acabó buscando hasta en el infierno en busca de la forma de poder hacerlo… Sé que hubiese ido hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar la solución… amaba demasiado a ese joven…"

No podía seguir hablando, no me salían las palabras. No podía decir nada… No había nada que decir… no se podía decir nada que calmase aquello…

Isabella muerta, Jacob muerto… acababa de estallar una nueva guerra… los licántropos no se quedarían callados cuando se enterasen de que había muerto Jacob y cómo; de hecho, según Alice, algunos ya se habían enterado y se habían movido. Habían matado a Isabella, que ahora era la líder de todos nosotros, elegida democráticamente por todos…

"¡Mamá, tenemos que ir a Italia!" Le dijo Nessy llorando a Bella. "¡Sari nos necesita!"

"Nessy, no podemos hacer nada." Le dijo Rosalie.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Le dijo Alice indignada.

"Vamos Nessy." Le dijo Bella incorporándose y intentando secarse las lágrimas inexistentes. "No cojas mucho equipaje. Mira a ver si puedes localizarla…"

"Yo tengo el número de su primo, Louie." Afirmé. "Él debe estar enterado de todo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa." Les dije cogiendo a los dos hermanos menores en brazos, uno yo y el otro Eddy mientras Jacky empujaba la silla de su abuelo Billie.

"No, yo me quedo." Afirmó Sari plantándose.

"¡Sari, por favor!" Le dijo Seth, el licántropo. "¡Tenemos que irnos, esto va a ser un hervidero de locos!"

"¡No, es mi deber!" Afirmó ella. "¡Tengo que proteger a la gente!"

"Sari, no vas a poder proteger a nadie si te matan." Le dije.

"¿No te dijo madre que cuidáramos de la familia?" Le dijo Jacky dejando al anciano que empujase su silla y plantándose ante ella. "Deja de portarte como una heroína. Primero debemos poner a salvo a la familia y luego ya nos encargaremos del resto."

Era increíble, aquellos dos tenían solo 9 años, como los niños que llevábamos en brazos; sin embargo, ya eran los hombres de la casa.

Los hombres no eran aquellos que eran mayores de edad, los hombres se mostraban en épocas de crisis y necesidad como era este momento.

"Sari, yo me encargaré de la familia." Dijo Eddy. "Tú podrás ocuparte del resto de gente, pero por favor, vamos a poner a seguro a la familia antes que nada."

Estábamos acabando de evacuar a la gente cuando me sonó el móvil.

"¿Sí?" Dije.

"Louie, soy Carlisle." Me dijeron del otro lado. "Mis hijas y mi mujer han tenido un accidente sanitario. ¿Sabes algo de lo que ha estallado?"

"Isabella ha ido a un lugar sagrado a convertir a su marido." Afirmé. "Creo que sabía que algo malo iba a pasar porque ha delegado su trono al frente de todos en mí hasta que elijamos al nuevo líder. Y me pidió que me encargara de afirmar a Sari como líder de los Valerius."

"Entonces es cierto lo que ha visto Alice." Me dijo como preguntando retóricamente en vez de afirmar. "¿Isabella ha muerto?"

"Me encantaría pensar que no." Afirmé. "Pero con el huracán que se ha desatado, la tormenta, la noche en día y el barullo que algunos golpistas entre los que se encuentra mi primo Sorien han aprovechado para montar… me temo que es probable." Oí sollozos al otro lado.

"¿Dónde estáis?" Me dijo. "Bella y Nessy quieren estar con los hijos para apoyarles y consolarles."

"Ahora mismo estamos evacuando la finca." Le dije. "Me gustaría llevares a algún lugar seguro. Creo que les llevaré al colegio ¿sabéis dónde está?"

"Sí, tranquilo." Afirmó. "Iremos para allí, si hace falta compraremos un avión para ir."

"Es un día amargo para todos…" Murmuré yo.

"Sí, lo es." Me dijo tristemente.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo se lo ibamos a decir a los pequeños. Con 9 años y tener que decirles que sus padres habían muerto, que su madre había matado a su padre intentando convertirlo y que luego se había suicidado ella mísma…

Se me partía el alma cada vez que pensaba en ello.

FIN DEL LIBRO.


End file.
